Corrupted Survivor
by T33nBeastHunter
Summary: In the mangaverse AU, a talkative Benio and a quiet Rokuro fall in love, and give birth to Miko. Sibling RokuroxMayura.
1. Chapter 0: Hiinatsuki

Rokuro's POV

It hurts, I felt as though my world is on fire. I smelt the flames burning around me, and tears flowed out of my eyes. No words could described how I scared I felt, I was so scared I was cutting my right arm off. I screamed, and no one could hear me, blood poured out of my shoulder, it was agonizing, but I didn't care. I needed my right arm to come off, it wasn't _my_ arm any more. I closed my eyes, and prayed that it was just a dream, a nightmare I could wake up from, but this was reality. I opened my eyes, and stared at my inhuman arm, laying on the floor. No matter where I looked, I only saw hell, flames everywhere, and bloody corpses laying everywhere. I fell on my knees, praying for forgiveness.

"Forgive me… oh god please forgive me." I whispered. "Ami… Tetsuji… Hikari… Yuno… Ruri… Takumi… Keisuke… Shizuku… Eiko… Keito… Yuki… Tsukasa… Masato… Shunpei… Chieko… Kacchan… Tatsuya… Yuuto… please forgive me. Like hell… I could be the strongest exorcist."

I had no idea how long I cried, it felt like hours, maybe days, but the tears won't stop. My world became silent, I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to stop.

"…kuro… Rokuro… ROKURO!" I heard a voice, I turned my head and I saw them, my teacher, Seigen Amawaka, and gramps, Zenkichi Otomi. "What happened?"

I didn't respond, I just stared at the floor. It wasn't long before Seigen grabbed my collar.

"Oi, idiot pupil, what happened? Where is everyone?" growled Seigen. It was then my eyes poured like a river, and I shivered like an Earthquake. Gramps was about to stop Seigen, but I didn't even care.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I'm sorry… it's my fault… it's all my fault…I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

I apologized countless times, I don't remember anything after that. I was taken to Seiko dormitory, where my foster brother, Ryougo Natsuji lived. I was given a new arm, but I didn't want it. I banged on the ground constantly. It hurt too much, no matter how much I hated that arm, I had to accept it was a part of me. It was then my gramps came into my room.

"Rokuro… are you okay?" I didn't reply, I wasn't in the mood for comfort. I turned and saw a black talisman, and by instinct I smacked it away from me.

"Keep that paper away from me." I hissed.

"…Rokuro…this talisman is what seals your arm, and unleashes it. I won't ask you to become an exorcists again, all I'm asking you to do is hold onto it." Zenkichi placed the black talisman on the floor next to me. He walked out of the room, and all I could do was stare at the floor. Eventually I grabbed the talisman out of rage, I felt my blood boiling, I wanted to rip this talisman into shreds, but something wouldn't let me. I had heard voices in my head.

 ** _'Don't Rokuro! That's Tsukasa!'_**

 ** _'Why did you kill them?! We could have saved them!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro, no matter what happens, live!'_**

 ** _'Why?! WHY KEITO?!'_**

 ** _'NO! NOT ME! NOT ME TOO!'_**

 ** _'Kick some impurities for us, will ya.'_**

 ** _'Please! Stop Yuuto!'_**

 ** _'I wish I was stronger.'_**

 ** _'Roku, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends.'_**

 ** _'I love you, Rokuro.'_**

I snapped back into reality, with tears raining from my eyes. I shivered, I cursed myself for being able to rip this piece of paper.

"Ami… everyone… forgive me… I don't… have the right to become a exorcists… and I don't want to be."


	2. Chapter 1: Benio Adashino

Unknown location

No one's POV

Everywhere was darkness, the only source of light was a ball of smokeless flame, centred in the room. It glowed bright, but no one could see it, except for a nameless man. I watched as the flames glowed even brighter, it was as though it was alive. Within the living flames, two names appeared. 'Rokuro Enmadou' and 'Benio Adashino'. The stranger smiled, and laughed, he laugh so loud the entire room echoed with his voice.

"The time has finally come. Rokuro Enmadou… Benio Adashino… your lives are about to change." stated the nameless man.

Rokuro's POV

It has been two years since the Hiinatsuki incident, I have been living a normal life ever since, but it hard to tell that my life has gone better or worst. One things for certain though, that incident has changed me, Ryougo-tachi says I used to be loud and cheerful, nowadays I've just been a quiet boy. I found myself on a swing in a playground, watching the kids play with each other, they looked like they were having fun. It reminded me of my classmates two years ago, those memories were both a blessing and a curse.

"…cuse me. Excuse me." When I heard a voice, a snapped back into reality, I turned around and saw a girl, around my age, judging from the uniforms she has, she goes to my school. "Excuse me, are you… Rokuro Enmadou?"

I didn't say anything, but I nodded.

"U-um, c-could you… GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" exclaimed the flushing brunet.

 _'She's loud!_ ' I thought, feeling the wind on my face. "…who are you?"

"U-um, I-I'm Sakura Iki. I-I been watching you for a long time." She stated nervously, I couldn't help but think she was a stalker. "You're good at math, you're a great artist and cook, and you're good at dodgeball. I-I couldn't help but feel attracted to you, so please go on a date with me!"

I wasn't sure how to reply, but I don't exactly feel comfortable dating someone I don't even know, before I replied, I heard a child being bullied, and I turned my attention to them. Three bullies playing monkey in the middle with a bag pack. One of them caught the bag pack and bumped into me, but I barely moved. The short bully turned towards me, and instantly got terrified. I glared at him like a predator, and slowly grabbed the bag from him. I barely said anything, but he ran along with the two other bullies. After they left, I calmed down and turned towards the victim.

"…are you okay?" I offered him a hand, he grabbed it and I gave him his bag pack back.

"Thanks mister!" he bowed and left joyfully.

"That's amazing." praised Sakura.

"…I just did what others would have done." I replied. Before Sakura could say anything, I heard another girl's voice.

"Rokuro! I've found you!" yelled a cheerful blonde.

"Mayura?" She arrive and was out of breath.

"You shouldn't have left without me! You puberty top runner!" she yelled. I'm not going to ask what she called me, before I knew it Sakura had already left. I was relief that Mayura came before I reject Sakura, and tensed that she thinks I have a girlfriend.

"Oh, she's gone."

"Oi, Rokuro! Listen to me!" exclaimed my annoyed childhood friend.

"…sorry, let's go home." I replied. After that we both walked to my home first. On the way back to Seiko Dormitory was silent, it might have been irritating for Mayura.

"Say Rokuro, how was School today?"

"…fine." I replied silently.

"Interesting, how was it fine?" Mayura wanted a conversation. I was slightly irritated, but I replied.

"…it's like any other school day, got homework and ate lunch."

"Rokuro, if you want to have friends, have conversation." frowned Mayura, seeing as I hate her getting mad at me, I thought really hard to think of a topic.

"…Oh, actually new stuff did happen today."

"Really? Like what?"

"…well, a girl asked me out and-."

"EH?! WHO?" barked Mayura, I was oblivious to her jealousy, and I stayed calm and quiet.

"…if I recall correctly, her name was Sakura Iki."

"And… what did you say?" Mayura was both angry and scared.

"…well, I didn't say anything. I heard a kid getting bullied, so I turned my attention to him. I just simply glared at the bullies and they ran. After that you arrived."

"I see… what would you have said?"

"…probably no, it's uncomfortable to date someone I don't even know."

"I understand, but she was actually in our class Rokuro." replied Mayura

"Really?" I blinked in surprise, _I can't believe I didn't notice._ Mayura gave a small laugh.

"Rokuro, you haven't change at all." laughed Mayura.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you still care for others, and sometimes you can be oblivious, you've just gotten quieter."

"…I guess. Oh, I'm home." I looked and saw my home next to me.

"Eh? That's fast." Mayura was disappointed our trip ended.

"Yeah, see you soon Mayura." I gave a small smile. Mayura took it as a good sign and left.

"Yeah! See you Rokuro!" waved Mayura.

I entered my house, and immediately my smile had faded from the sight of them. My foster brother, Ryougo, and the others, Shinnosuke and Atsushi were getting ready to exorcist impurities again, and I knew where this was going.

"Oh, Rokuro. You've come home!" stated Ryougo.

"…" I released my bag from my shoulders and ignored him.

"Good timing! Today you are coming with us!" coaxed my bothersome brother.

"…count me out." I stated calmly and dropped my bag.

"Look, you don't get any special treatment, okay? Come on already." Ryougo placed his hand on my shoulder, which I immediately slapped away.

"…I don't have the right." I objected, I didn't bother look at him in the eye. "…I'm going out soon, don't wait for me."

I got upstairs and changed out of my uniform. I put on a red t-shirt, some black jeans, and a black hoodie. While I was at it, I heard Ryougo and the others talk about me. I didn't really care, but it's hard to ignore them.

"You should give up Ryougo, he never trains, and gramps still babies him. Why is he even here?" stated Atsushi.

"Atsushi, before he moved in here two years ago, Rokuro was actually an amazing exorcist that everyone respected. Not only was he strong, he was the cheerful and often brags about being the one who would wipe out all the Impurities."

"Huh?! Don't mess with me. If that's true, then why is he like this?" protested Atsushi.

"…Rokuro, is the sole survivor of the Hiinatsuki incident." Answered Ryougo. I heard Atsushi shocked into silence, regretting that he doubted me.

"The Hiinatsuki incident? If I recall correctly, it used to be a dormitory for the next generation of exorcists, but one day impurities came from Magano and wiped out all the cadets." Stated Shinnosuke. "Also… they never passed the age of fifteen."

It was then that I arrived fully dressed, disinterested in their sympathy and the tragedy. It doesn't matter how they feel, it won't change what happened.

' _Those idiots, they don't even know the whole truth. Can't blame them though, it's not like I told them.'_ I thought, before I left my room, something caught my eye. It was a black piece of paper, inside of a glass case, with no writing on it. I couldn't help but stare at it, I was lost in thought, remembering what Gramps told me.

 ** _'All I'm asking you to do, is to hold on to it.'_**

 _'…guess I'll bring this with me. It's… my lucky charm.'_ I thought, putting the case in my pocket. After that I left the Seika Dorm, as I walked I thought about my past. _'No matter how many sins I wipe away, I'll… never be able wipe away the sins I caused.'_

Benio's POV

My name is Benio Adashino, fourteen years old, I love Ohagi, I hate boys, and I am an exorcist, the _strongest_ exorcist of the West. It had been hours since I left Kyoto. I've come from a long way the West to travel to the East. It surprised me that I was called from Tokyo, my caretaker suddenly told me that it was urgent and that I had to go there. It must have been very important to for someone as strong as me to travel this far. I looked out the window of the train I was on, and I saw an amazing way view of Tokyo.

"Wow, the view of Tokyo is amazing!" I gasped in joy. I face at the photo I had in my hand, within it was a picture of my family. "Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama, I've come a long way!"

Before I got the train, I was suddenly got surrounded by Impurities, but instead of panicking, I got excited.

"Looks, likes the welcoming committee has arrived." I smiled, pulling out a Kaimonfu (Gate Opening Charm) and began to chant. **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"**

A glowing gate appeared, and I enter Magano, it was then I was surrounded by countless Impurities. Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle. I wore my fox mask, and in a flash many Impurities disintegrated and pentagrams shined everywhere.

"LISTEN UP IMPURITES!" I yelled with pride, holding charmed blades. "I'M HEAD OF THE ADASHINO CLAN! BENIO ADASHINO! I'LL BECOME THE STRONGEST EXORCIST, AND CLEANSE EVERY IMPURITY IN EXISTANCE! REMEMBER THAT!"

I charged at high speed, and Impurities started fading away in a flash.

Rokuro's POV

It was just another regular Friday, school had ended, and I was bored, I didn't had my music player with me. I found myself on a small stone bridge, staring at the cold water. I couldn't help but think about what Ryougo told me countless times. I was born to be an exorcist, and I should continue to be one. Not only that, he told me I should be angry at the Impurities, not myself, and that should scream loud and call upon vengeance on those who taken my family from me. I appreciated Ryougo for trying to look out for me, but at the same time he frustrates me. He acts like he knows what I went through, he doesn't realized how wrong he is. I can't blame him, I promised gramps and Seigen I wouldn't talk about the forbidden enchantment. The only people who knew the truth were me, them, Mayura and the higher ups. I wasn't supposed to tell Mayura, but I did. One day when she was desperate to tell me, I told her through rage and sadness. She promised to keep it secret, since then she has been protecting me from exorcism. I turn with my back facing the water, and watched the clouds in the blue sky.

 _'The sky's beautiful today.'_ I thought. _'Wish I had my earphones though.'_

Benio's POV

I been fighting Impurities for a while, so there's only a few left. Except these few are a little stronger than the rest. While I was cleansing I was counting the number of Impurities I exorcised.

"…87…88…89…90." I counted, the last ten ate each other in order for one to gain strength, and that Impurity became so powerful took a form of a bird, charging towards me. I jumped of the bridge that I was on and dodged the attack, but then it flew back towards me again. However, I didn't panic, not one bit.

" **Vajra Talisman: Iron Cliff Wall, Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** I enchanted, and my body glowed. I got caught in the bird's beak, but I felt no pain. I pulled out a strength Talisman to finish him of. " **Might Talisman: Saigan Shishi (Stone-crushing Lion), Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

The moment my strength was enchanted, I pushed the beaks apart and forced myself out of the Impurity's mouth. After I got out, I bounced of a nearby wall and charged toward that beast.

 **"Flame Talisman, Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** I yelled, and my sword became enchanted with flames. "It ends now! **Zekka Kaijin (Ashen Immolation)!"**

The flying Impurity had disintegrated into nothing, before I knew it I was falling. I opened up portal back home and everything turned black.

No one's POV

Rokuro was watching the sky, and a glowing yellow light appeared. He was slightly blinded, but he widen his eyes when he saw a girl around his age falling from it. He looked below the girl, and realized she was going to fall flat on the stone bridge. Rokuro acted without thinking and charged towards the falling girl. He jumped and pushed her away from the stone bridge and landed into the water along with her. They both fell over five meters into the water, and they felt a stinging splash of pain. The girl sudden woke, gasping for air. Rokuro realized her struggles and pulled her to the surface. He stroked, and stroked, until finally, he grabbed the edge of the river. He pulled himself and the now unconscious girl out of the water. Rokuro inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to control his breathing. Once he did, he glanced at the girl, and placed his ear on her rack.

' _Good, she's breathing_.' thought Rokuro. ' _Oh, she's flat chested.'_

Rokuro raised his head, and began to dry his now wet clothing. He started by squeezing his black hoodie, loads of water were pouring out. He placed his special dry quick hoodie on the sleeping beauty, and sat next to her. Rokuro watched the strange girl while she was resting, waiting for her to wake up. A moment later the girl began to open her eyes.

"Uhhh, what happened?" asked the waking girl, she noticed a warm hoodie on her. She turned and saw a boy watching her wake up. "Are you the one who save me?"

The boy did said nothing and nodded, he offer a hand, and Benio grabbed it. The boy pulled her up to her two feet. He then took back his hoodie, but he didn't put it on yet.

"Thank you." smiled the girl. "What's your name?"

Rokuro pointed at his hoodie, Benio looked at it and a label, 'Rokuro Enmadou'.

"Rokuro Enmadou, my name is Benio Adashino, I am an Exorcist! Nice to meet you!" smiled Benio, offering a handshake, but Rokuro gave a small frown instead.

 _'Seriously? Of all the girls I could have saved, it had to be an Exorcist? You have to be joking.'_ Rokuro thought as he wrapped his hoodie around his waist.

"You don't believe me?" asked Benio, misunderstanding Rokuro. "I may be young, but I am the current Head of the Adashino Family."

The boy kept his frown and nodded, although he didn't want to.

 _'No, I believe you. It's just that I don't like Exorcists.'_ thought Rokuro. _'She should be able to take care of herself, I should get going.'_

"Oh! This is bad! I'm going to be late and-." Benio pulled out a map from her pocket. The moment she did, her mouth was twitching in worry. The map she drew was ruined due to her unexpected swim. She looked around and she became more worried. ' _Huh? Where am I? Huh? Where are the guys I'm supposed to meet with? Huh? Huh?'_

Rokuro noticed it, but said nothing. He began to walk away, but was stopped by the voice of a panicking girl.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Benio, Rokuro turned and glanced at her. "Um, Enmadou? Do you know where sa… se… za…?"

Benio could not finish her sentence, what was going on in her mind were more concerns. ' _Wait, where am I supposed to go again?'_ Seeing as the boy was irritated, she quickly came up with a question.

"Do you know where I could find other exorcists?" implored Benio. Rokuro frowned even further, but signalled her to follow him. "Oh thank you!"

 _'This girl is so noisy I could die. It'll be bothersome if a Head is lost in the middle of Tokyo, and I get blamed for it.'_ thought Rokuro. They had been walking silently a moment. The tension was too much for the talkative girl. Benio got nervous and tried to calm down through a conversation.

"Um, Tokyo is nice isn't it? I haven't been here before." stated Benio, but Rokuro just nodded. Benio was slightly confused. "Wait? Could it be… that you can't talk?"

The boy suddenly stopped, and by instinct so did Benio, worriedly.

"…conversations are noisy." muttered Rokuro, but loud enough to be heard. Benio had question marks popping out of her head. After that Rokuro began to walk again, Benio quickly followed. The more Rokuro walked, the more irritated he became, Benio was literally stopping at every shop they passed, gasping in joy, complementing how cute or amazing products were. It wasn't long before they found themselves at a sweet shop.

"Wow, look at that Ohagi!" praised Benio, she instantly reach in her pocket, looking for her wallet, she panicked as she realized her wallet was gone. "Eh? Where is my wallet? WHERE IS IT? AH! I DROPPED MY WALLET SOMEWHERE!"

Rokuro stayed silent and watched her move all over the place. ' _Is she really the Head of the Adashino family? I wondered where her parents… oh.'_ Rokuro rested his head on his hand. Benio was practically drooling over the Ohagi. ' _If she's the Head… that means her family…'_ Rokuro tapped on Benio's shoulder, she turned around, and saw he was pulling out his wallet.

"…just one." stated Rokuro silently, Benio jumped in joy and thanked Rokuro. She quickly grabbed Rokuro's wallet and paid for the Ohagi.

Benio was later seen eating two boxes of Ohagi. Rokuro glared at his now empty wallet. ' _This noisy Ohagi girl! I said one didn't I?! Why are you eating so much Ohagi?!'_ Rokuro tried to grab one of the Ohagi, but he was stopped by Benio.

"DON'T TOUCH MY OHAGI! THEY'RE MINE!" exclaimed Benio. Rokuro glanced at the receipt, it stated that Benio had used 1200 yen. Rage burned in Rokuro's eyes. ' _You've done it this time, OHAGI YARO!'_

Benio looked back at Enmadou, the instant she did, all of her instincts told her to run. Rokuro gave her a terrifying look, it was indescribable. The flames in his eyes, the fangs in his mouth, the receipt held in his hand, they all scream ' _Come here! I will rip you to shreds!'_

"Eh? What? W-wait! S-stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Ten minutes later_

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I beg for forgiveness, sorry, sorry, sorry…" Benio was whimpering in fear, she was shaking like an earthquake, and she can't stop fiddling with her fingers, neither can she stop apologizing. Rokuro walked silently, still enraged from before.

' _Kuso, she's even noisier then before!'_ thought Rokuro _. 'How did I end up helping this wimp?!'_

' _I've face countless Impurities, but none of them were as scary as him. I can't stop apologizing.'_ thought Benio. _'I came to Tokyo because I was asked to. How could I, Head of the Adashino family, be put in the situation like this?! I want to go home!'_

 _'I really don't like this guy/girl!'_ they both thought _._

Benio shaking had stopped, when she saw two young kids riding bicycles with each other.

"Kohana, are you keeping up?" asked the boy on his bike.

"Wait up! You're going too fast, Onii-chan!" replied the girl. Benio smiled at the thought of her older brother. Rokuro turned around, noticing the silence. He made quick glances at Benio and the siblings.

 _'Benio Adashino, is she thinking about her family?'_ thought Rokuro. His eyes widen when the siblings had suddenly disappeared, and the bikes fell on the ground. ' _What happened?! It can't be-!'_

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" yelled Benio, pulling out a Kaimonfu. **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"**

The gate to Magano formed from the Talisman, the door glowed and pulled the two teenagers in. In a blink of an eye, Rokuro and Benio arrived in barren lands and ruins.

' _She opened a gate to Magano?! Only powerful exorcists are allowed to do so, as it is a very dangerous place full of Impurities! How strong is she?'_ thought Rokuro _,_ he turned around looking for the siblings. His eyes widen as he saw the older brother injured, and the younger sister, holding onto her brother, as though he was about to disappear. A large Impurity was moving towards them, at that distance Rokuro, won't be able to reach them in time, but Benio could. He watched as the Head of the Adashino family threw charmed blades at the Impurity. They impaled through the Impurity's skin, and Benio grabbed the swords again, and split the Impurity wide open. _'That girl's strong.'_

Benio ran towards the two siblings, removing her mask. "Are you two okay?" her eyes widen when she saw the boy's back bleeding. She pulled out a healing Talisman. "Hold still, I'll heal you. **Om tathagata udbhavaye svaha.** "

Rokuro watched the boy's bleeding stop. Rokuro couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell, the girl and boy were grateful to Benio. However the moment didn't last long, as they were suddenly surrounded by an army of Impurities. Rokuro quickly pulled out the case, but hesitated, a voice in his head was stopping him.

 ** _'Rokuro Enmadou, you're smeared in sin and Impurity, so as of today, you have no right to be an Exorcist!'_**

As he remembered, he gritted his teeth. _'Tch, my head is too noisy.'_

The siblings held each other tight, and Benio stood her ground. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Benio pulled out four Talismans out of her leg pocket. **"Might Talisman! Skanda Talisman! Vajra Talisman! Star-Sight Talisman! Exorcist Enchantments! Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! Hiten Shunkyaku (Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness)! Gaihou Goura (Armor Tent Karmic Clothes)! Raisai Senkan (Foresight of Coming Calamities)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

Rokuro widen his eyes, it was one of the only times he witness chain equipping, but Benio didn't stop there.

 **"Izayoi Higan no Mai (The Dance of Izayoi Higan)!"** yelled Benio, in a flash, Impurities were disintegrating left and right.

' _She's fast! She's so fast I could almost lose track of her!'_ thought Rokuro. It wasn't long before all the surrounding Impurities glowed Pentagrams. Benio ran towards the two kids, they were thanking her for saving their lives.

"See, I told you I was going to protect you." Stated Benio. "Say, I was cool, right?"

"…So how do we get home?" asked Rokuro, who suddenly sneaked up on Benio. She startled from the sound of his voice.

"E-Enmadou?! Why are you here? How are you here?" questioned the scared Head.

"…you brought me here." stated Rokuro, calmly but irritated that he was kidnapped. "I didn't want to return to Magano."

"I-I did? I'm sorry! I didn't realize I took you with me!" panicked Benio, she immediately bowed. "Wait, how do you know about Magano? Are you-?"

Before Benio could ask, the ground shook from below. By instant all four of us ran far from that spot, and a giant Impurity rose from the ground. I carried the small girl in my arms and the brother followed.

"Protect them with your life!" demanded Benio. I nodded, and took the kids behind the close hill. Rokuro turned and watch the Head try to fend off the beast. In one swoop Benio was thrown back.

Rokuro's POV

Despite how I had to be a guide for the noisiest girl I've ever met, who kidnapped me and brought me to the Field of Misfortune, I stayed silent and calm. In any situation, a calm mind has its benefits. I place the girl down in a safe spot, she and her brother held each other tightly. I ran towards Benio, who survived the attack.

"Are you okay?" I asked, calmly but slightly worried.

"Yeah. If I hadn't cast the enchantments that would've finished me." replied Benio. We both turned towards the giant Impurity, it was like a size of a building. I blinked when Benio passed me a Gate Talisman. "Take this and leave Magano. You know how to use it right?"

"…are you going to stay and fight that thing?" I asked silently.

"I have to. If not there would be casualties." replied Benio.

"…can you really exorcise that thing alone?"

"I don't know, I've fought countless Impurities, but never seen one even close to this size!"

"…If that's the case, shouldn't you wait and call for backup?" I questioned calmly with a frown.

"There isn't time! Even if there were, I don't run away from a fight! Because I'm an Exorcist!" she replied.

"…You're really noisy." I sighed, Benio faced me in confusion, with a hint of rage. "So what if you're an Exorcist? Just leave that thing here, and we'll send these kids home."

"You're an Exorcist as well! You should know I can't do that!" argued Benio, my frown got deeper when she called me an Exorcist. We heard the giant coming closer to us, I used the Kaimonfu and opened the Gate back to the Human World.

"Go." I instructed the kids, they nodded and left. I was about to enter the gate, but then I stopped and face the girl stubborn to fight. "…come on, this gate won't open for long."

"…I can't." stated the girl.

"…why?" I stood there, waiting for her to move, to say something.

"…you're an Exorcist aren't you? Then you should know about it… the Hiinatsuki tragedy." stated Benio, facing the giant Impurity. I widen my eyes from her reasoning. "The Hiinastuki Dormitory, was a training dormantory for Exorcist cadets, but that one night, dozens of Impurities came from Magano, and wiped out the all Exorcist cadets living in Hiinatsuki."

"…" I faced the ground, not wanting to remember any of that.

"Could you even imagine, if something as strong as that came to our world?! If I don't end it here and now, there might be another tragedy! I don't want anyone to suffer from the wrath of any Impurities, not if I could do something about it! I am the Head of the Adashino family, it would be a disgrace if I run from a battle! I want to create a future where no one suffers from these monsters! I will become the strongest Exorcist! And I will cleanse all Impurities, that's my dream!" yelled Benio, I widen my eyes as I saw someone familiar in her. I… saw myself, and I heard my own voice in my head.

 ** _'It would be really bad if I don't fight, that why… I will wipe out all the Impurities! That is my dream!'_ **

"You can run from this fight for all I care!" stated Benio, I snapped back into reality and watched her charged at the Impurity. "But… I WILL EXORCISE THAT IMPURITY!"

I turned towards the Gate back to Human World, and then I faced the girl fighting the Impurity. I looked at the two choices I had, leave Magano and hope that Ryougo would come back in time and save her unless she beats that thing herself, or I stay behind and fight with her. The Gate wouldn't stay open forever, I had about thiry seconds to choose. I pulled out the case holding the Black Talisman, reflecting on my past.

 _Two years ago_

 _It has been a day since it happened, my friend, one of my best friends, betrayed everyone we loved, and turned them into Fallens. Yuuto Ijikata never even stopped or hesitated after the first one turned into a Fallen, I watched with my own two eyes of him laughing, excited of the experiments he had. How could someone do something like that to his own family? I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't survived. Although I managed to kill him, I have lost everything, my friends, my family, my home, even my own arm. I stared at my bandaged arm, although it looked human, it was just a disguise for my Impurity Arm. It didn't take long before Seigen and gramps came through the door, but I didn't bother to look at them._

 _"Rokuro… I made some tea, have a drink." Suggested Gramps._

 _"…"_

 _"Oi, Idiot pupil, listen up. You can never tell anyone what happened." Instructed Seigen, I widen my eyes in shock. "Have I got your attention? How Yuuto Ijikata turned traitor, how he turned everyone into Fallen Impurities, how you got your arm, you must never tell anyone about this!"_

 _"…Why? Why can't I tell anyone?!" I protested in rage. "My family was killed and you want to keep it secret?! What am I supposed to tell Ryougo?! What am I-?!"_

 _"Don't you know what would happen if this information gets out?! Imagine if people like Yuuto knew about the Impurity Corruption! Can you imagine the chaos it would bring?!" countered Seigen._

 _"What chaos?! Who would even try to use the Taboo?! Who-?!"_

 _"You became a Corrupted Survivor, right?!" what he said really hit me. If people do find out that it was possible that they could get more power from Impurities. If people like Yuuto really exist, then Exorcists may try it themselves, to give themselves and others power, and whether they fail or succeed, the danger is too great, to themselves and others. "…if you really care about others, then keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone, not Ryougo, not my daughter, not anyone, understood?"_

 _"…" I was hesitant, but Seigen could tell that I understand to consquences and that I would keep it secret. It wasn't long before he left. I faced the ground clenching my fists, it was then Gramps places his hand on my shoulder._

 _"Rokuro… I know this will be hard, but this is what is best for the world."_

 _"…is it really right to keep this secret? To keep the truth of how my family died?" I questioned in rage._

 _"…yeah, it is what is best for the world itself. However, we will honour the young cadets who had fallen in ashes. As long as people remember them, they will always be with us."_

 _Present time_

 _'…I kept that secret because I thought I would mean less lives would be lost. Guess that still means people would still die from it. Adashino is now fighting because she fears what would happen if they do come to our world, when it hasn't even happened yet.'_ I thought in my head, it was then the Gate closed and lost my way back home. _'…No turning back now. My head and heart are so noisy I could die.'_

I turned my attention towards Benio and the giant impurity, but I just sat and watched. I wanted to see her strength, and to see if whether her words were just talking big. She better win because I didn't want to fight, and because she has my ticket home. Benio charged at the beast with high speed, only making small dents on the Giant Impurity.

"You're really solid!" stated Benio. "But that's all you have! **Obororenge no Mai (Dance of the Hazy Lotus Flower)!** "

I observed her attack from the distance, she continuously tackled the giant Impurity at high speeds. However, it wasn't doing much damage. One of its many arms came off, but Benio was using too much power. At that rate she will lose her enchantments, and when that happens she will be completely vulnerable. The giant Impurity was still able to move and attack, it even made a crack on Benio's mask.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" yelled the desperate Head of the family. As I watched, I began to question her actions.

 _'…It doesn't really look like she is going to win at this rate.'_ I pulled out the case and gazed into it. My hands shook as I had doubts in my head. _'Do I… really have no choice but to fight?! If I use this Talisman again, I… I…!'_

 _**'You have no right to be an Exorcist!'**_

I gripped the case tightly, uncertain of what was the right choice. I widen my eyes as I heard a scream, I turned my gaze towards Benio, charging at the giant with all she had. The giant was pushed back, but not too far. After she used all she had, her enchantments had vanished, she didn't have any more Talismans in her leg pocket.

"I will not fall! In order to become the strongest exorcist, I HAVE TO BEAT YOU!" stated Benio. That statement was the last straw, I stood up and walked towards her. ' _That noisy idiot, what good is defeating your enemies if you're dead?!'_

"…you're so noisy I could die." I sighed, glaring at the young Exorcist. She turned her attention towards me.

"Enmadou? Why are you still here? Weren't you running?!" questioned Benio, but I continued to walk and ignore her.

"…don't give me that shit. This is what you get for rambling about being strong." I stated. "Don't talk big if you can't back up your statement."

"What do you-!" she tried to talk back, but I cover her mouth with my hand, silencing her.

"...you're really noisy, shut up and listen. If you die, you won't be the strongest. " I scolded, looking at her cyan eyes widening. "If you die, you won't shop again. If you perish you will never run again. If you're deceased, you won't eat Ohagi again."

I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and Benio looked down ashamed of her foolish actions. The giant Impurity was closing in on the both of us, but I was too irritated to care.

"It's coming!" yelled Benio. I sighed loud and long, and pull out my glass case. I pushed the button at the back and it opened up, and I pulled out a Black Plain Talisman.

"…this world is too noisy." I sighed as I walked towards the giant Impurity.

"A Black Talisman? With nothing written on it?"

"…Cle…cleanse…puri…purify…" I was hesitating, my voice began to crack. I kept seeing the Hiinatsuki incident, I heard the rage of my fallen friends.

' ** _Why did you kill them?!', 'No! I don't want to die!', 'Rokuro! STOP!', 'Please, kill me!', 'Roku! Help me!', 'Roku! No don't!', 'STOP!', Don't kill him!', 'Rokuro! Go!', 'Roku!', 'Roku!', 'ROKU!'…_**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I cursed myself for being so hesitant. The Giant impurity moved closer towards me, but the voices in my head, they won't stop. There was too much guilt, too much hate. I clenched my head in rage and fear, and panicked.

"ROKURO!" yelled Benio. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I snapped back into reality. I began to see myself in that noisy girl.

 **' _I will wipe out all the Impurities! That is my dream!'_** said Benio/Young Rokuro. That phrase, I always hated that it, but… somehow it gives people hope. I clenched my fist and shook away my hesitation. _'Jikushou! I don't have time to hesitate now! I… I… I don't want to have anymore regrets!'_

 **"Cleanse!"** I placed the Talisman I front of my face. The Giant Impurity stomped his feet.

 **"Purify!"** I raised my right arm, and I was within that monster's arm's reach.

"ROKURO! MOVE!" screamed Benio, concerned and unconfident that I'll survive.

 **"Astral Chaos! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** I yelled, as I clenched my fist, sparks began to fly out. Unlike any other Talisman, a large symbol came out of my arm, and it transferred to the Black paper I held. I whipped my arm back and it changed into something else… no, it reverted back to its _real_ form. From my right shoulder to my fingertips, my arm grew and turned red in a blink of an eye. It had horns and a face on my forearm, from my elbow to my shoulder was just turned red with a symbol on my shoulder (Picture Yuuto's arm, but in red). It's sudden laughter roared across the field, scaring everyone around me, the Impurities and the girl I had to protect.

"What… is that arm?" questioned the shocked exorcist, shaken from the laugh it made. She widen her eyes even further, as the giant Impurity trembled in fear. "That arm… it's scaring that Impurity?"

Rokuro did nothing but closed his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled trying calm down. "You Impurities are noisy." I muttered. The instant I opened my red raging eyes, the Impurity panicked, and tried to take me out, but he was too slow. I shot up twenty meters in the air and charged towards it's face. **"…shut up and disappear."**

I arm was drawn back and in that instance, its face had cracked, and its entire body split wide open. The body crumbled, but the pentagram wasn't formed.

 **"Ude, tabete (Arm, eat up)."** I instructed silently. The mouth on the arm opened up, and it sucked the fragments of the Impurity into its mouth like a vortex. Benio stood up, disbelieving what she witnessed.

"He… defeated it in one punch? Rokuro Enmadou, who are you?" questioned Benio. I didn't answer, I just stared at my red arm. I never thought I see it again, it's as ugly as ever. "I've never seen power like that before. What is that arm?"

I gave a small laugh and held my right arm. "…This arm …is nothing but a curse."

My name in Rokuro Enmadou, 14 years old, I love silence, I hate noise, and I am a Corrupted Survivor. Two years ago, I was trained to be an Exorcist, along with everyone at a place called Hiinastsuki Dormitory. One tragic night, I lost everything, my friends, my family, my home, my Arm, some of my Humanity and my right to remain as an Exorcist. Now that I had to awaken my cursed power again to save a girl, it was the beginning, of an adventure and destiny I never wanted. _'…my life …is really noisy.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Twin Stars

Rokuro's POV

"…This arm is nothing but a curse." I stated.

"Eh? What do you mean?" questioned Benio.

"…You still have a Kaimonfu, right?" I asked, wanting to go home, Benio got irritated that I ignored her. Before anything else, I held my black Talisman once again. **"Release!"**

My arm turned back to normal, and Benio opened a Gate back home. We got back to the bike track we were on before entering Magano. Before I began to walk home, Benio stood in front of me.

"Rokuro, I have heard rumours that there was someone stronger than me in Tokyo. Is that you?" questioned Benio.

"…No, it's probably someone else." I replied while facing the ground.

"What? But you've taken down a Giant Impurity! With one punch even! What is that arm? Where can I get a Black Talisman? How long would it take to master-?"

The questions of the Black Talisman broke the anger sealed within me. I grabbed Benio's mouth, shutting her up.

"You're noisy! Shut up!" I hissed, holding a death grip on Benio's face. I watched the fear grow inside the girl's eyes. She almost squirmed in agony. "The Black Talisman doesn't exist, understood?!"

Benio nodded, not wanting to face my wrath again. After a moment of silence, I released her face and I sighed, trying to calm down.

"Um, Rokuro… why do you have to keep it a secret?"

"…" _'How could I tell anyone? Getting an Impurity arm… it has risks that can kill you, and the people around you.'_

"Well, in any case, I look forward to beating you!" smiled Benio.

"…?"

"I dream is to become the strongest Exorcist! And rid the world of Magano! If I am to fulfil any of that, I have to beat you!"

"…You're noisy. Pick another rival." I sassed, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Benio, I've stopped but I didn't turn around. "I'm not weak! I will grow stronger than you! And I will end the war before you do!"

"…Do what you want. Exorcism, Impurities, war… they have nothing to do with me." What I said has shocked Benio, it snapped something in her.

"Why?! You're an Exorcist aren't you? Don't you want to create a world where we don't have to fight?!" question the enraged Benio.

"…I haven't hold a Talisman in two years."

"What do you mean?"

"…I quit exorcism."

"Why?!"

"…I hate exorcists." I answered, it was then that Benio crushed my foot with her shoes, but I barely flinched.

"I knew it! I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" she exclaimed. "I lost to a man who has given up?! DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

"…You're welcome." I replied, but it didn't calm the angry girl one bit, it was then she began to walk away. "Oh, Adashino. We better meet again."

"Why?!"

"…You owe me twelve hundred Yen."

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Benio yelled and ran in tears. She must have been really upset that someone like me save her.

 _'Guess she doesn't want me to be her guide anymore. Whatever, I'm going home.'_

Benio's POV

 _Ten minutes later_

I kept running, for how long I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him. Rokuro Enmadou, I don't like him at all! Eventually I stopped running, no human can run forever, not even exorcists. I looked around, and I was lost again. How did my day go so terrible? I feel humiliated. Why do I, Head of the family, have to be save by him of all people?! No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get his voice out of my head.

 **' _Don't give me that shit. This is what you get for rambling about being strong. Don't talk big if you can't back up your statement.'_**

As much I hate to admit it, he's right. I have to stop acting tough and be tough. And yet… why? Why has someone as strong as him give up on Exorcism?!

"BENIO-SAMA!" yelled an old woman.

 _'This voice, oh shit!'_

"BENIO-SAMA! THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" yelled the old short woman.

"I-I-I'm sorry, granny Kinu Furusato!" I quickly bowed.

"Your clothes are dirty… don't tell me you went to Magano again?" questioned my foster mother.

"N-no, of course not!" I lied.

"Benio-sama, you are a TERRIBLE LIAR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE ALONE!"

"I-I didn't!"

"Oh really? _Who_ went with you?"

"It was-." I was about to tell her about Rokuro, but then I remembered his wrath, I quivered at the thought of his angry face.

"It was who?" glared Granny.

"…It was no one." I lied again.

"I knew it! Benio you can be reckless too much. You know how I know you went in there alone? It's because that there is barely any strong Exorcists in Tokyo!" stated Kinu. I got confused, after witnessing Rokuro's powers, who could I not have doubts.

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly what I said. I've met with a few people from other parties, they seem like a bunch of useless Exorcists." stated Granny, unaware of what I saw. Rokuro was far more powerful than I am currently, but he is a coward. In any case, I don't want to see his face again, not yet at least, I need to grow stronger then him. It was then that Granny opened the car door. "Come in, Benio, we are going to Seika Dormitary."

 _Twenty minutes later_

While I was being sent to Seika dormitory, I had to explain to granny why I was late. I talked about how I got lost, how I lost my wallet, but didn't even mention the coward, or the Yen I owed him.

"Honestly Benio-sama, you can be too reckless too much." Stated granny. "Oh, we're here."

Outside Seika Dormitory, were two people, an old man and a man in his twenties.

"Oh, we have been waiting for you Adashino-sama." Greeted the old man. "My name is Zenkichi Otomi, this is Ryougo Nagitsuji."

"Nice to meet you, Adashino-sama. Wow, you look younger than I thought."

"I thank you for your complements." I smiled, nothing could go wrong I thought.

"Come in, I'll show you the place you'll be staying in." stated Zenkichi. "Oh, before I forget, there are residents in this dorm."

I walked into what appeared to be a dining room, there were two teenagers waiting for me, and a third sitting down eating his ramen.

"This is Atsushi Sukumozuka, and Shinnosuke Kuzaki."

"Yo!" waved Atsushi.

"It's an honour to meet you, Benio Adashino." Stated Shinnosuke.

"And the rude boy eating his Ramen is-."

"ROKURO ENMADOU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I pointed at the boy with ramen in his mouth. Rokuro turned towards me and frowned, but stayed silent. He just ignored me and continued his dinner.

"Eh? You know my little brother?" asked Ryougo, Rokuro's identity echoed in my head.

"L-LITTLE BROTHER!? HE'S YOUR-?! W-WHY?!" I exclaimed. _'Why did this happen?! WHY IS **HE** OF ALL PEOPLE LIVING IN HERE WITH ME?!'_

"Y-yeah, he's my little brother, Rokuro Enmadou. He and aren't related in blood, but we live together." Replied Ryougo. "Is there a problem?"

"W-well… I…" I couldn't find the words to answer.

"…Ohagi Yaro owes me twelve hundred Yen." Rokuro answered, while washing his dish.

"Haaahhh?!" yelled everyone.

"I-I don't owe you anything!" I protested, but then I realized my mistake. He turned around with an aura of wrath encasing around him.

 **"If you're going to be noisy, tell the truth!"** hissed Rokuro, in the most threatening tone yet. He held the receipt in his hand.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry, forgive me!" I panicked in fear. Ryougo and the others were slightly sweating.

"…Benio must have done something upsetting for Rokuro to use an Amawaka Death Glare." gulped Ryougo, nervously. He was totally terrified.

"…Yeah, like the time when Acchan borrowed money from the wrong person." stated Shinnosuke.

"Oi! I apologized for that already!" barked Atsushi.

"It isn't wise to grab honey from a sleeping bear. This will be a problem." stated Zenkichi.

"Benio-sama! You've lost the two thousand Yen I've gave you?! And now you owe a debt?! What did you buy that cost over half of what I lend you?!" yelled Granny.

"O…ohagi-." I the moment I've answered, I got into bigger trouble.

"BENIO-SAMA! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS! YOU TAKE EVERY CHANCE TO FILL YOUR STOMACH WITH SWEETS! I'VE ALREADY GIVEN YOU THE LUXURY OF SERVING YOU THREE MEALS OF OHAGI PER DAY! NOW YOU BORROWED MONEY FROM A COMPLETE STRANGER?! **YOU KNOW THE FITTING PUNISHMENT FOR INCIDENT, DON'T YOU?!** " scolded Granny.

"I beg for forgiveness, Granny!" no amount of words could described the fear I felt within me. I mentally whined. _'I travelled over five hours to come to Tokyo, and in less than a day I've been humiliated and scolded. How did this happen to me? I really want to go home!'_

 **"NO… O… HA… GI… FOR… THREE… DAYS!"** stated my furious Granny.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked and turn pale, I collapsed on the floor, and my soul was on the verge of escaping.

Rokuro's POV

I watched as Benio laid on the floor, repeating the word 'Ohagi' many times.

' _…I have to live with this noisy brat? How did my life get so noisy? Ryougo you asshole.'_

 _Twenty minutes ago_

 _"..." I returned home, and infront of me was a a brother crossing his arms._

 _"Rokuro! You're late! Where have you been?" scolded my foster brother._

 _"…" I stared at Ryougo, wondering what I should tell him._

 _"Well?"_

 _"…I had a date." I replied, and everyone dropped their jaws. 'Maybe I should have come up with a better excuse.' It was then I regrated what I said, he grabbed my shoulders and I felt the wind in my face._

 _"ROKURO, HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING?! WHAT'S HER NAME?! HOW DID YOU MEET HER?! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER?! HOW DID IT GO?! DID YOU HAVE DINNER?! HAVE YOU KISSED?! WHAT'S SHE LIKE?! DOES SHE LIKE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE HER NUMBER?! HOW DOES MAYURA FEEL ABOUT THIS?!" questioned my noisy brother._

 _"…A day, don't remember, during a swim, sweets shop, not so well, nope, definitely nope, noisy, doubtfully, nope, I haven't asked… What does Mayura have to do with this?" I answered and questioned. Ryougo was then nervous, he almost revealed Mayura's crush on me._

 _"Nothing! I don't know where I got the idea from." Stated Ryougo nervously. "In any case, your dinner is ready for you. Oh and also, we're going to have a guest living with us."_

 _"…Who?" I asked, once again, I had to listen to stuff I definitely didn't want to hear._

 _"Well, she is an exorcist."_

 _"Figures."_

 _"Also, she's around your age, she came from Kyoto and takes pride in Exorcism, and if I've heard correctly, she loves to eat Ohagi."_

 _I heard a thunder clap striking my brain. I quivered from the sound of sweets. In my mind I thought 'Ohagi? Don't tell me…'_

 _"She's the current Head of the Adashino family, goes by the name Benio Adashino."_

 _I quivered once more, I was mentally enraged. 'THAT NOISY OHAGI YARO IS LIVING HERE WITH ME?! BULLSHIT RYOUGO! BULLSHIT!'_

 _"…How long is she living here?" I questioned, physically calm but mentally fearful._

 _"Well, they didn't say, but I suppose for the weekend at least?"_

 _'THREE DAYS WITH HER?! Well, at least I might have a chance to get back my twelve hundred Yen.'_

 _"…Ryougo, I should mention, I have a group project with Mayura that's due Monday, I might stay with her tonight." I stated, thinking I should spend at least one night without Adashino yelling at me._

 _"…Oh… Okay." smirked Ryougo. "Have a good time."_

 _I had a question mark popping out of my head, but then I walked towards the smell of ramen._

Back to now

"Is she really the Head of the Adashino family?" questioned Atsushi.

"Of course she is!" yelled Kinu, paying me back my twelve hundred Yen, I bowed as I thanked her.

"Isn't this great Rokuro? Now you have a rival!" stated Ryougo, I stayed silent, knowing his stubbornness, I knew saying anything to him would be pointless.

"Rival? Don't be stupid." stated Kinu. "Benio is currently the strongest in Kyoto, this brat doesn't have what it takes to even make her use more than one charm at best."

"This girl is the strongest in the East?!" yelled Atsushi, pointing at the girl lying on the floor, who was still shocked from her punishment.

"…I've quit Exorcism two years ago, I have no interest in becoming her rival." I stated as I walked away. It was then that Zenkichi barged in with more news.

"Trouble. There's another Impurity attacking not far from here!" stated Gramps, Benio quickly jumped and regain her posture.

"Again?! These things don't know when to give up!" stated Atsushi. Everyone got ready to head out again, I however got to my room and to get ready to meet up with Mayura.

"Are you coming?" question Benio, who walked into my room, without permission. I didn't reply, I just continued to grab my school books. "Oi, say something!"

"…weren't you listening?" it was then I remembered her passing out on the floor. "I have no interest in becoming an Exorcist."

"I will not allow that kind of response!" frowned Benio, but I continued to ignore her. "You and I are going to Magano this instant! We'll have a contest! Who can exorcise more Impurities? Only then we will see who the stronger exorcist is!"

"…I am not playing your games. Besides, I'll probably forfeit." I stated.

"Why?! You're strong aren't you?! Earlier when we fought the giant Impurity, you took it out with one punch!"

"…I did that because you owed me Yen."

"Still! I have to be the strongest! I want to be the strongest! I want to beat you! Why have you quit your job?! Have you lost your pride as an Exorcist?!"

"…I have to meet up with Mayura… don't wait for me." I stated as I walked out of my room. It was then I saw the others in front of me, they were probably waiting for Benio. _'Kuso, how much have they heard?'_

"Rokuro, you fought an Impurity today?" asked my brother.

"…I'll be at Mayura's for the night… don't wait for me." I stated and walk to the door to the outside. Before I turned the knob, I was interrupted.

"Have fun at your girlfriend's!" yelled Atsushi.

"She's not my girlfriend." I stated with a small blush.

"Are you sure? She had always been together with you, every time she sees us with you, she protects you from us Exorcists. She's into you."

"Well, she's like my sister." I stated with a small flush.

"Are you sure? She has been trying _very_ hard to stop you from being an Exorcist again, when she's aware of the fact you're not. In any case, you like her don't you?" teased Atsushi.

"I-." before I could say anything, Benio appeared.

"I see. So that's what this is all about!" growled Benio. I got confused about the situation, so I listened, but then I realized what noise she had to make. "It's all for a girl isn't it! Isn't it?! You stopped Exorcism for love?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! If you stop Exorcism people will die! You're selfish! You're the worst! This is why I hate boys! They do anything for girls! You gave up so much strength so you live happily while others suffered!"

"Benio-." Ryougo was trying to calm Benio down, but she didn't stop.

"You're a coward! You ran away from serving Justice! YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE!" accused Benio. Something snapped inside me, I felt the rage burning inside me.

"Benio!" Ryougo was getting angry as well, seeing as she was accusing his little brother of being a selfish coward.

"YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE! YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH COWARD!"

"BENIO-!" yelled Ryougo, before he could scold her, the entire Dorm had shook, dust fell from the ceiling, and the lights flickered. Everyone in front of me was shocked into silence, including Benio. They saw a large crack on the wall, with my right fist on it.

 **"You're noisy. Shut up!"** I hissed in rage, no, I threatened with hatred. _'Benio, you don't get to judge me! No one can!'_ "I heading for Mayura's, don't wait for me."

I walked out of the house in rage, it was then that the wall began to crumble, it was still there, but you could see a lot of the inside.

Benio's POV

"He made a hole on a wall without a Talisman? What's going on here?" questioned Atsushi.

"Is that really Rokuro?" asked Shinnosuke.

"I've never seen this kind of power before." acknowledged Granny.

"In any case, get in the car. Adashino and I need to talk in the back." Instructed Ryougo.

"O-okay." The two boys left and awaited in the van. Ryougo and Benio followed. When I got in the care, I was angry, mostly at myself.

"…Benio, do you know what you have done?" questioned Ryougo in rage. I couldn't reply, I stared at the ground, unable to say anything.

' _I went too far… whatever punishment I receive, I deserve it.'_ I admitted.

"Benio, what did Rokuro do that made you this upset?"

"…I…I'm jealous of him." I answered softly. Ryougo raised an eyebrow.

"…Explain it so that others can understand."

"…Six years ago, my parents were killed. And ever since their deaths I been training day and night to fight against Impurities. I've been training to grow stronger, and yet, Rokuro Enmadou is more powerful than me. When I saw his strength, I natural got jealous, and I thought I had to make him my rival no matter what. I went too far without considering his feelings at all. I don't deserve forgiveness, but let me say that I am sorry." I explained honestly.

"…I understand. But you should know, I'm still mad at you, however I forgive you." Stated Ryougo. I blinked in surprise and turn towards him.

"…Why? You had every right not to."

"Well, first of all, I find it that hard to believe that a cute girl like you could be that bad. Also, I did the same thing as you one time." Admitted Ryougo.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I answer that, what do you know about Rokuro?"

"…Well, he finds a lot of things noisy, he is scary, but… somewhat kind. Like the time when he pulled me out of the water, or lend me money so I could buy Ohagi, or the time he saved my life in Magano." For some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's only a part of Rokuro. Back when he was an Exorcist, he had a dream, a dream about him becoming the strongest Exorcist and the one who will wipe out the Impurities. He managed to fight alongside adults during exorcism by the time he was ten. However, two years ago, something traumatic happened to him."

"What happen? What could have happen to someone as strong as Rokuro that would make him quit?"

"…I don't know the details, but Rokuro… had to watch all his friends and family get killed."

"What did you say?" although I heard it perfectly, I couldn't believe it. _'He's just like me.'_

"To make matters worse, his entire family were just eighteen kids around his age. He may have been one of the best students, but he never had the power to stop them, his entire family and home were annihilated. Since then, Mayura had been trying to help Rokuro accept that incident, and move on, but that event had changed Rokuro. It's as though the Rokuro we know had died, and what came out is just… someone empty."

"…I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"…You said that Rokuro fought an Impurity today, what was he like?" asked Ryougo.

"W-well… he was strong, and… cool, that's why… that's why I want to beat him." For some reason, I couldn't help but flush.

"I could be wrong about this, but maybe... you could be the one that could bring Rokuro back to life." Stated Ryougo, that statement really hit me, it kind of makes me feel like I want to help. "Oh, we're here. Let's fight together, Benio Adashino!"

"Yes sir!" I smiled.

Rokuro's POV

I have walking for a while, for how long I didn't know, and I didn't care. I needed sometime to cool off, clear my thoughts before arriving at Mayura's.

 _'Benio Adashino, she's too noisy. Why does she care if I quit?'_

 _' **You left your friends to die! You selfish coward!'**_

 _'You have no right to judge me about family… family… I see, she is desperate to avenge her family, that's why she seeks strength. I envy her, her sin was that she was weak to save her family, but my sin is that I killed my loved ones. If things are different, would I have been like her?' I thought. 'Either way she didn't know my sins, that's why she judge me. It's frustrating, not being able to tell anyone, to ask them whether I did the right thing, to ask them to help me to move on. Mayura may have found out, but she doesn't really know what to say. In the end, I could only rely on those who know my sins.'_

I rang the doorbell to Mayura's house, had to wait for about a minute before she got the door. When she opened the door, Mayura was flushing, she wasn't expecting visitors, and she wasn't expecting me.

"R-Rokuro?! W-why are you here?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"No reason… can I come in?" I asked.

"U-u-u-um, JUST A MINUTE!" she shrieked, and quickly slammed the door. I waited outside for about five minutes. I leaned against the wall, listening to her behind the door, the more I listened, the more I got worried. I heard her tripping, breaking objects, and her mumbling and cursing herself. I couldn't make out what she was saying, if I did, it would probably reveal her crush. I've always known she was a klutz, sometimes she spilled her lunch all over me, and sometimes it was hot boiling soup. She was loud, but to me she was never noisy, she's always trying her best to help me, it's hard to say it's a bad sound.

"S-sorry, Rokuro I wasn't expecting _you_ to show up, yet alone visitors." Mayura said very quickly I almost didn't hear her at all.

"It's okay, I should have called." I apologized, it was then gulped in worry. "Your dad… is not here… is he?"

I haven't mentioned this, but her old man is Seigen Amawaka, my former teacher, and the scariest person on the planet. I learnt the Amawaka death glare from him.

"No, of course not! Mom's not here either." Replied Mayura, knowing how scared I was. After I sat down, she and I chatted about the events that happened today, at first she yelled in jealously, grabbed my shirt and shook me. Then she learned about me being kidnapped to Magano, and me using a Black Talisman. I scolded me for using a Talisman again, but she understood I had to save her, and that I wanted my Yen back. And then she grabbed my shirt and shook me again when she learned that Benio was staying at my house. She got even more upset about what Benio said to me.

"How could she say stuff like that?! That little Drama Queen! Wait till I get my hands on her-!"

"Mayura calm down." I said calmly and place my hand on her shoulder. "She didn't know."

"But still…" Mayura quiet down a bit.

"…She's probably trying to avenge her family." I stated, Mayura turned towards me, with a confused expression. "If she's the Head, then her parents are probably…"

"…I see. I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay, Mayura. You were just trying to look out for me." I placed my hand on her head, making her turn red. "…Mayura, do you think we should help her?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's smiling and all, but… is she really happy?" I replied. "She's been fighting in Magano for a while, and she might be caught in a mission to avenge her family… can she really smile knowing all that? I could be wrong about the vendetta, but still, you think we should help her?"

"...Of course!" cheered Mayura. "I mean, it's good to have friends, right? Haha, you really haven't changed at all Rokuro, you always like to help others, right? You say people are noisy, but you see the good side of others. That what I like about you Rokuro, you are really kind."

"…Yeah, guess you're right." I gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mayura."

"Anytime, Rokuro." Smiled Mayura.

"…Well, it's probably noisy back home. With Adashino there and all. Can I… stay here for the night?" I asked, it was then that Mayura turned pale, and then red, she was so stunned she couldn't say anything. "I understand if it's too much for-."

"No, no! It's okay! You could stay for the night! Mom's not home for the weekend so there's no problem!" Mayura panicked and said what she thought in her mind.

"Okay, thanks Mayura." I replied, I didn't realize it, but Mayura dreamed that this would happen. She saw a onetime chance and decided to take it. I slept on the couch and drifted into darkness.

 _The next day_

Benio's POV

I has been a night since I've fought Impurities, and a night since I saw Rokuro again. The Impurities I fought that night… were nothing compared to the Giant Impurity I've fought. Ryougo and the others were surprised that Rokuro defeated an Impurity the size of a building. I was also reminded to apologize to Rokuro when he gets home. I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, Benio you're awake." greeted Ryougo. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was just about have Oha-." I then remembered what happened last night.

 ** _'NO… O… HA… GI… FOR… THREE… DAYS!'_**

I sat the corner, holding my knees, extremely depressed that I lost my right to Ohagi.

"Well, I could make you pancakes, would you like that?" asked Ryougo, I didn't turn around.

"Well… yeah… better… then… Ohagi…ohagi…ohagi…" I replied. After Ryougo served me pancakes, I ate while repeating the word Ohagi. Ryougo got nervous, not knowing how to help me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you like Ohagi?"

"Tou-sama used to make me a lot when I was a kid. Since he died, I have been craving for Ohagi ever since."

"…I see, Sorry."

"It's alright, I practically deserved it. Speaking of which… when is Enmadou coming back?"

"Well, knowing him he'll probably be back in about an hour." Answered Ryougo. "Still, I can't believe Rokuro had used a Talisman again. I thought I'd be the one to bring him back."

"Heh, you must really care about for the meal. The pancakes were delicious. I'll going to take a shower. Try not to peek." I bowed and left. I grabbed a towel and some clothes before heading for the bathroom. I entered but I didn't noticed I forgot to lock the door.

Rokuro's POV

I was heading back home with Mayura, after remembering Adashino at my house I couldn't help but think what she said back in Magano.

 **' _I will wipe out all the Impurities! That is my dream!'_**

 _'That phrase, it gives hope to Exorcists that the war will end soon, however, for me it's like my reminder that I have failed. I have failed to save my friends, my family, that's why I'm weak. I don't have the right to be an Exorcist, and I don't want to be. Guess I am a coward.'_

"Rokuro, are you okay?" asked my worried friend.

"Oh, sorry. I was just having a lot in my mind." I replied.

"…Is it about Adashino?"

"…Partly… she just reminds me of myself, when I was an Exorcist."

"Rokuro…" Mayura always looks out for me, despite me being rude. I should repay her sometime.

"I'm home." I stated as I opened the door.

"Oh, Rokuro you're early. And you brought Mayura Otomi." greeted Ryougo.

"Good morning Ryougo." waved Mayura.

"Good morning." replied my generous brother. "Are you okay? About last night…"

"…yeah, Adashino just didn't know." I replied. "I'll be in the bathroom."

I opened the door, and my face had turned red. Adashino was in there, nothing but a towel. She turned towards me and her faced had redden. She was so shocked she actually dropped her towel. I saw her, _all_ of her.

"…"

"…"

"…Forgive me." I stated and closed the door. _'The door wasn't locked, didn't she learn how to keep people from entering? Man, there isn't much to look at.'_

"ROKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BENIO ADASHINO IS IN THERE!" exclaimed my nervous brother, he was already too late. Mayura was widen her eyes and mouth, I couldn't tell whether she was angry or scared.

 **"BANMACHOUBUKU (Banish All Evils)! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** yelled Benio. Pulling out a Purification Blade Talisman to charm her blades.

 _'Oh shit!'_ I thought worriedly. Benio cut the door open, and I began to run, and for some reason so did Mayura.

"PERVERT! LEWD BEAST! LECHEROUS DEMON! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SEEING ME EXPOSED! COME HERE AT ONCE SO THAT I SLICE YOU IN HALF!" yelled the flushing sword holder.

 _'Baka, it was you who forgot to lock the door!'_ I mentally thought.

"ROKURO! YOU PUBERTY TOP RUNNER! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANCE! AAAHHH! ADASHINO, YOU'RE TOO SCARY!" yelled Mayura, in both panic and rage.

 _'What the hell are you saying Mayura?! Are you chasing me or running from flat-chested?!'_

I didn't look back and ran, I didn't say anything either, I doubt I could even talk some sense in these noisy women. Before I knew it I was outside, and I almost ran into a man, a mostly naked four eyed man.

 _'Eh? Who is that? And why is he only wearing underwear?!'_ I thought, completely forgetting about the two girls chasing me. Mayura tripped and fell on my back, pushing my face into that man's underwear. It was indescribably horrifying, I mentally screamed. I felt my head move closer in slow motion. Before we all knew it, we heard a high pitched scream, emitting out of underwear man. Ryougo and the others had arrived, except for Gramps and Kinu.

I quickly stood up, not wanting my face to touch _it_ anymore. Mayura and Benio stopped chasing me. Shocked that there was what appears to be a perverted underwear man.

"…Sorry." It was all I could say to the man holding down on his crotch.

"I-it's okay! You were just playing tag with your girlfriends." stated the man in agony. "It's lovely."

"G-g-g-girlfriends?!" exclaimed Benio and Mayura, they were both flushing.

"I-I-I-I'm just Rokuro's childhood friend!" panicked Mayura.

"W-w-w-who would be that his girlfriend?! E-E-E-Endamdou is nothing a coward!" yelled Benio.

 _'Why doesn't he have clothes?'_ I thought.

"Hmm? Rokuro? Enmadou?" said the man, he suddenly sat up, and face with directly in front of mine. "Are you _the_ Rokuro Enmadou?"

"…Have we…met before?" I asked, slightly scared. His face was too close to me.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" pointed the perverted underwear man. All three of us panicked and ran backwards. "Rokuro Enmadou! I've been looking for you!"

 _'This better not be part where he say's I'm your father.'_

"…Who…are you?" I asked.

"Never mind that! Which one of you is Benio Adashino?!"

"Tha… That would be me." Said Benio, raising one hand nervously. It was then that I looked at her other hand, my face had redden, I didn't notice it but two girls are holding onto me.

"HAHAHAHA! I've finally meet the two of you!" laughed the stranger. "By the way, Rokuro Enmadou, are you sure they are not your girlfriends?"

"…shut…up." I was all I could say, girls don't get this close to me, how am I supposed to think? This man is the noisiest person alive.

"Embarrassed are we? Two girls holding on to the man they love, it's a dream come true." Stated the stranger. Benio and Mayura turned to Rokuro, in that instance both of them had their faces red. They let go of my hands almost instantly.

"S-s-s-sorry Rokuro!" Flushed Mayura

"E-Enmadou! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled a red face Benio.

"…It's okay, Mayura. And Adashino, it was you who grabbed me." I replied to both of them, calming down a bit.

"S-shut up you coward!"

"Hmm? You over there… where have seen you before?" said the stranger, looking at Mayura. "Oh, you're Seigen's daughter aren't you?!"

"You know my father? Who are you?" questioned Mayura.

 _'That man knows Seigen? Does that mean that man is…?'_ I frowned at the thought.

"HAHAHA! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD HUG YOU ALL AND GIVE YOU A KISS!" exclaimed the man, running towards us. All three of us quivered at the thought of it. If anyone is scared it should be me! I'm the only guy here! We all acted on instinct, the girls kicked the naked man in the face while I punched him in the torso, sending him flying. I all glared the naked man lying down.

"Don't touch me Perverted Underwear Man! Don't you know who I am?!" yelled Benio, pointing her sword at him.

"You pervert! Stay away from us!" yelled Mayura.

"You're too noisy! **Get out of my house!** " I hissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THAT MAN IS?!" yelled Kinu/Zenkichi.

"Gramps/Granny?!" exclaimed all three of us.

"THAT'S THE HEAD OF ALL EXORCISTS! CHIEF EXORCIST ARIMA TSUCHIMIKADO!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" shrieked Benio and Mayura. Ryougo and the others dropped their jaws.

 _'This perverted underwear bastard is the boss? He's really noisy.'_

"I-I-I-I-I attacked the Chief Exorcist?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ARIMA-SAMA!" bowed Benio.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" panicked Mayura.

"…" I glared at Arima. _'How did my life get so noisy?'_

"Oi! Ero-boy, you need to apologize as well!" yelled Kinu.

"…sorry." I said calmly, I didn't mean it at all. _'Why am I an Ero-boy? Flat-chested didn't locked the… never mind.'_

"Well, I can't deny that I'm a perverted underwear bastard." Stated Arima. "But more importantly, Otomi-san, have you taken care of the preparations for today's _special_ event which I asked for?

"Yes, of course. But what exactly are you planning by gathering all the high ranking members so suddenly?"

"No, well… I'll discuss that once everyone is assembled." Replied Arima.

"Is this regarding why Benio-sama had to transfer to Tokyo so suddenly?" questioned Kinu.

"Yes, that's correct! This meeting does involve the Head of the Adashino family." Stated Arima.

"What are they talking about?" asked Mayura, facing me.

"Who knows? It has nothing to do with me, I'll be inside." I turned and walked away, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rokuro Enmadou this also involves you." Stated Arima.

"…?" I glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Why does Rokuro have to come? He quit Exorcism two years ago!" protest Mayura.

"Mayura-chan, I assure you, it has everything to do with Rokuro Enmadou." stated Arima. "Especially that Black Talisman of his."

I widen my eyes and I clenched my fist in rage, hearing about the Black Talisman.

"How do I know about this? I am the Chief Exorcist, it's my job to know everything and keep Japan safe." stated Arima. I heard Ryougo and the others talk about a Talisman they have never heard of before.

"…I'll be in the bathroom, wait for me." I replied, though I was unwilling to go.

"Rokuro, are you sure? I have a bad feeling about this." asked Mayura.

"…What choice do I have?" I replied.

"Well… if Rokuro is going, so am I." stated Mayura informing everyone.

"Will this be okay Arima-sama?" asked Gramps.

"Well, I don't see the problem, she is your granddaughter after all."

"Granddaughter?" said Benio, confused at the moment. "Zenkichi Otomi… Mayura Otomi… YOU TWO ARE RELATED?! I HAD NO IDEA!"

"Well..." laughed Mayura.

 _'Didn't anyone tell Ohagi Yaro after I left? Well, whatever, I'll get ready.'_

We got in a limbo, most of us don't even know where we were heading, but we do know this for sure, it might be one of the most important meetings yet. I sat between the girls.

 _'What is that man planning? He came out of nowhere and claims he knows all of us, has he been searching for me and Adashino? I can understand the girl but why me? What did he mean by 'the' Rokuro Enmadou? Does he want me to be an Exorcist again… or is it to punish me for my sins? Either way, I have to find out for myself.'_

"Enmadou?" I turned toward Benio, calling out my name.

"…?"

"U-um, about earlier… I'm sorry." Stated Benio.

"…Why?"

"Why?! Are you an idiot?! I stole your wallet and used you entire allowance! I accused you of being a selfish coward! And… it was me that forget to lock the door… and I tried to kill you. That's why I have to apologize. I'm sorry, Rokuro Enmadou." Bowed Benio, slightly flushing about the bathroom incident.

"…Man, you're a really noisy person." I stated and looked away.

"Haahh?! I just apologized to you! Are you-?!" Benio tried to talk back, but I had my hand on her mouth.

"However." I interrupted. "You're honest, I forgive you."

I wasn't aware of it, Benio widen her eyes, and for some reason her heartbeat got louder for her. I released her face from my grip.

"Thank you for understanding, Enmadou." Bowed Benio.

"…You're noisy, just call me Rokuro." I sighed.

"…Okay, Rokuro." Smiled Benio. However, her smile dissipated when Mayura rested her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair like a brother would. Mayura is tired from last night, she got exhausted from helping me last night, and she stood up late thinking about my breakfast. When Benio saw the two of us smiling at each other, she got wrapped in an emotion known as Envy. She didn't realized she started liking me when I outclassed her, even if she did she wouldn't admit it. I was also unaware of it. Before Benio could say anything we have arrived.

"Alright, we're here." Stated Ryougo.

"Oi, Mayura, wake up." I gently shook her. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"…can't I stay like this for a bit? I'm tired." Muttered Mayura, still half asleep.

"…Sorry, it looks like everyone else is waiting." I stated, Mayura got fully awake, she widen her eyes, and her face redden. She quickly got out of the car without saying a word. I looked around and remembered the place.

 _'The neighbourhood shrine? Why are we here?'_

"Oi, Gramps, are we even in the right place?" questioned Atsushi.

"Of course, follow me!" answered Gramps. By instinct, we all followed him.

"Where are we going Gramps? We're behind the main hall." questioned Atsushi, doubting him.

"Will you pipe down? Honestly, you need more patience." Replied Gramps, he pulled a beam of wood and the floor opened up, revealing stairs that lead underground.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?! What is that?" exclaimed Atsushi, holding his face.

"Ryougo, did you know this was here?" asked Shinnosuke.

"Nope, it's all new to me, we even come here for new years." answered Ryougo.

"Whoa, that's cool!" praised Mayura and Benio.

 _'Those two are practically twins.'_ I thought about the girls. We all walked down the stairs and found ourselves in a large underground cave, you could practically put buildings in there. This is the Chamber of the Five Mirrors. As expected, there are lots of Exorcists and leaders in this meeting as well. It was not long before Exorcists started surrounding us, or rather just Benio Adashino.

"Benio-sama. It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you look well."

"How you've grown! You look even more beautiful!"

"It's good to see you all again." Smiled Benio.

"Adashino sure is popular, isn't she?" said Mayura, tensed in the crowd.

"Well, she's the Head of the Adashino Family after all." I replied. It was then we heard horns and people started to face the front. _'Guess the show is starting.'_

"HEY EVERYONE, SORRY FOR THE WAIT! IT'S THE HEAD OF THE EXORCISTS, ARIMA TSUCHIMIKADO! I THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE TRIP HERE!" yelled the Chief Exorcist.

 _'Ouch, he's really loud! Well, everyone at the back has to hear him, so there's that.'_

"THERE IS ONLY ONE REASON I GATHERED YOU ALL HERE! TODAY, I'VE BROUGHT VERY HAPPY, SUPER DUPER BIG NEWS FOR EVERYONE! YAY!"

 _'What's up with this man?'_

"FROM A DIVINATION I PERFORMED A FEW DAYS EARLIER, I RECEIVED WONDERFUL NEWS FROM THE HEAVENS… I RECEIVED A 'REVELATION'! ACCORDING TO THIS REVELATION, THE LONG BATTLE BETWEEN US EXORCISTS AND THE IMPURITIES, WILL FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! COME TO AN END!"

 _'Come to an end? The thousand year war? Will things really be that easy?'_ I doubted.

"Rokuro, do you think it's true?" asked Mayura.

"…I doubt that, Tokyo's Exorcists has been recently disappearing lately, it's hard to believe that we would somehow win when the strong ones are gone." I replied.

"YES! INDEED, THIS REVELATION… IT FORTOLD THE COMING OF 'THE MIKO'! THE TALE OF A SUPERIOR EXISTENCE PASSED DOWN FROM ANCIENT TIMES. POSSESSING POWERS WHICH SURPASS EVEN THAT OF THE GREAT EXORCIST ABE NO SEIMEI-SAMA. THE STRONGEST EXORCIST WHOM IS SAID WILL 'EXORCISE ALL THE IMPURITIES AND BRING ABOUT THE DEMISE OF THE ABOMINABLE MAGANO'. THAT IS THE MIKO!"

 _'Miko? Surpassing Abe no Seimei?! Does such an Exorcist exist?!'_

"WHAT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT, IS 'WHO' THAT MIKO IS!"

 _'So you have no idea who is going to save humanity?! What kind of beacon of hope is that?!'_

"BENIO ADASHINO! WOULD YOU PLEASE COME FORWARD?!"

I watched as Benio Adashino walked to the front, and everyone cheered for her. _'Oh, right… the strongest in Kyoto is living in my house… wait… why?'_

 _**'Rokuro Enmadou! I've been looking for you!'**_

 ** _'HAHAHAHA! I've finally meet the two of you!'"_**

 _'Why did he say he was looking for the two of us?'_

 _**'I assure you, it has everything to do with Rokuro Enmadou. Especially that Black Talisman of his.'**_

 ** _'I am the Chief Exorcist, it's my job to know everything and keep Japan safe.'_**

 ** _'WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT 'WHO' THAT MIKO IS!'_**

 _'It can't be! Could it be because-?!'_

"NOW THEN, THE OTHER PERSON, ROKURO ENMADOU!"

The crowd chattered, they haven't even heard of me. Doubts were spread across the chamber.

"Wait! Rokuro doesn't want to be an Exorcist! Why is he-?" yelled Mayura, I held my hand in front of her, telling her to be quiet for a moment. "…Rokuro?"

"…It's alright…I'll be back soon." I stated and began to walk. Mayura couldn't help but worry, she wanted to grab me, but Ryougo stopped her. As I walk, I glared at that man, the man who knows about my sins. I stood next to Benio, facing the crowd. I noticed Gramps and that old hag stood next to each other, Kinu has doubts that I could even stand beside Benio.

"LET ME INTRODUCE THEM TO EVERYONE! THEY ARE BOTH 14 YEARS OLD, BUT THEIR POTENTIAL AS EXORCISTS ARE MOST LIKELY HIGHER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE! ONE IS FROM KYOTO, THE OTHER FROM TOKYO! IN OTHER WORDS THEY ARE THE STRONGEST FROM THE WEST, BENIO ADASHINO, AND THE STRONGEST FROM THE EAST, ROKURO ENMADOU!"

I saw the reactions of everyone, Atsushi was holding his head from doubt. _'Am I really the strongest in Tokyo? Ryougo, what are you and your friends doing all day?'_

"Am I really the strongest in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Of course! Is there any doubt Rokuro-kun?" Replied Arima.

"…I haven't held a Talisman in two years."

"Oh, but you did, yesterday in fact!"

"…Ohagi Yaro kidnapped me and took me to Magano, how else would I go home?" I stated calmly.

"Rokuro! I've apologized for that." exclaimed Benio. "And stop calling me Ohagi Yaro! You coward!"

 _'Not a selfish coward, but a coward huh.'_

"…You could have killed me."

"Still, you able to defeat an Impurity that even I couldn't beat! You're strong, that's why I want to beat you! Rokuro Enmadou!" yelled Benio. Everyone in the chattered in disbelief, someone they never even heard before managed to do something the strongest in Kyoto can't? How could they believe that?

"Hmm, interesting. Listen kids, I want you show me your true powers. Right here, before everyone else present. **Think of each other as an Impurity,** **and use your entire strength to fight for the kill.** "

The residents of Seika dorm were against this, if there's a chance I could die, how could they live with themselves?

"Hmph, looks like we get a chance to settle the score, Rokuro Enmadou!" smiled Benio, willing to _kill_ me. "Pull out your Talisman and face me!"

"…I forfeit. You can be the Miko." I waved goodbye and walked away.

"I'm sorry Rokuro-kun, but this is a very important matter in which the future of humanity rides on. There's no room for your opinion on the matter, besides, I don't know about you, but she looks really fired up." Stated Arima, pointing at Benio.

 _'…Seriously?'_ I mentally sighed. Benio charged towards me, but I didn't bother to block. I got pushed down on the stairs, but I landed on my feet, with my hands in my pocket.

"ROKURO ENMADOU! I WANT TO BEAT YOU! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE AND I WILL FIGHT! AND I WILL BECOME MIKO!" yelled the determined girl.

"NOW EVERYONE! MAKE SOME SPACE, SOME SPACE I SAY! IF YOU GET DRAWN INTO A BATTLE WHICH THESE TWO GET SERIOUS. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH JUST A SIMPLE WOUND!"

I kept dodging her blades, and as I fought, I heard people's concerns and worries.

"To make those two children fight against each other, what could Arima-sama be thinking?!"

"No… if those two are the Miko candidates, then does that mean the winner is the Miko?!"

Benio kept swinging her swords at me, but it felt almost impossible to hit me. She made a few cuts on my favourite hoodie, but that's about it.

"No Rokuro! Get out of there!" yelled Mayura, concerned for my safety. Ryougo was screaming as well, but I had a lot on my plate to listen.

"Why?! Why won't you fight back?! ROKURO ENMADOU! USE YOUR BLACK TALISMAN THIS INSTANCE!"

"…" I simply kept my hands in my pockets and glared. She knew what I was telling her, the more I tell 'her I'm not interested', the more her rage was built up.

"What do I do…? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU FIGHT ME?! ANSWER ME ROKURO ENMADOU!"

Before she could stab me with her sword, blood had poured out, out of my right hand. Her blade pierce through my palm, in that instance she was shocked for a second, and that second was when I head butted her, making her fall on the ground. I grabbed my right hand, thinking about the pain.

"ROKURO!" yelled Mayura and Ryougo, but I ignored them.

"…You're so noisy I actually want to die." I stated, if she had enchantment on her right now, it would have been me that had tumbled. "…I have no interest in becoming the Miko, yet alone an Exorcist. I have no reason to waste my time on you."

"Tch, you coward!"

"…Say what you want, I'm going home." I kept my bleeding hand in my pocket, which has somehow healed within that second.

"Rokuro-kun, what is it that you fear? Is it becoming an Exorcist again, or is it… the fact that you and your classmates are weak?" questioned Arima. I stopped walking away from what he said, wrath had taken over my body, and my mind. "Don't act so surprised Rokuro-kun, I know everything about you. The reason you gave up on fighting, and how you're friends were killed!"

"…" I clenched my fist in rage, the bloodlust began to grow every second.

"An Exorcist that is unable to fight, a weak Exorcist, there is no worth in them, the same goes for your companions. **They died because they were weak… that's all it is. No, well, I wouldn't mind if we just wrote it off as them dying, but in the end, it just shows that little potential that group had.** **Even if scum who aren't able to make any contributions as Exorcists grow in adults, it wouldn't change the fact that they were still scum.** "

Images flashed inside my mind, the memories of my fallen comrades, the voices I once heard, the dreams they held dear, all taken away from them. Each memory that flashes in my brain, added more strength in my clenching fist.

 _'Rokuro, where are you? Lunch is ready, don't you want any?'_

 _'Roku, you're amazing! Do you think I can do that someday?'_

 _'Roku, even if I'm bad at Exorcism, want to fight with you!'_

 _'Hmph, when I comes to dodgeball, I won't lose!'_

 _'No matter what happens, we will someday catch up with you!'_

 ** _'NO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN IMPURITY!'_**

 ** _'ROKURO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!'_**

 ** _'WHY?! WHY KEITO AS WELL?! SHE'S JUST AN INFANT!'_**

 ** _'I JUST WANTED TO SAVE THEM! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE?! WHY AM I WEAK?!'_**

 ** _'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_**

 ** _'ROKURO! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! STAY AWAY!'_**

 ** _'KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME ROKURO!'_**

 ** _'ONLY YOU CAN LET ME DIE AS MYSELF!'_**

 ** _'AFTER BEING BORN, THE THINGS I WANTED TO BE, THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO, I COULDN'T FULFIL ANY OF THEM.'_**

 ** _'I LOVE YOU, ROKURO… I WISH… I WISH WE COULD HAVE GROWN UP TOGETHER.'_**

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" yelled Ryougo.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IF YOU KNOW WHAT ROKURO WENT THROUGH, THEN WHY-?!" yelled Mayura. In a flash I was gone, a large sonic boom was made at Arima's seat, the ground shook, but my fist was stopped by nothing but his palm. The sound of the impacted shattered the chamber, cracks were formed behind him, but he didn't flinch, he wasn't hurt, no matter how much I want to make him bleed.

"Ooh, how scary. Did I made you angry? Ro-ku-ro-Ku-n?" snickered Arima, smiling like the devil.

 **"You-!"** I hissed, in the most hateful and threatening tone yet. My voice got lower, the sound of it made everyone in the room shiver, even my friends couldn't believe it was me.

"Well, it's not me that you should be fighting now should it?" stated Arima. In that instance, Benio charged from behind, with enchanted blades. I pressed both my feet on Arima and pushed myself away. I dodged Benio's attack, and landed on my feet. I glared at the two standing in front of me, on the top of the stairs. "Rokuro, as long as your weak, I will never take back what I said about your friends. However, if you could show me your strength, I might consider putting my hands on the ground and apologize."

"...As much as I hate that man's voice, I will happily take this chance to fight you, but I'll still win, and become Miko, Rokuro Enmadou." stated Benio.

"…You Exorcists are so noisy I could die." I muttered, holding the Black Talisman. "That's why… **I will _kill_ Benio Adashino."**

No one's POV

Rokuro walked towards Benio, with an amount of bloodlust no one can measure. The flames in his eyes, the fangs in his mouth, the amount of fear in the audience cannot be described.

 **"…Cleanse! …Purify! …Astral Chaos! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Rokuro's Impurity arm was formed, the laugh it made echoed in the chamber, petrifying every one within.

"Is that… Rokuro's true power?" questioned Atsushi, slightly afraid.

"I don't know… about that charm… or that arm." Replied Ryougo.

 _'Astral Chaos… what power it has…'_ Thought Ryougo. _'The laugh it just made… if I move… I might get killed!'_

"…Rokuro, please be safe." prayed Mayura. "Please don't lose control again."

"…" Rokuro kept walking towards Benio, with an intent to kill. The Impurity arm is the source of his strength, however, if it's too much, Rokuro's mind may be lost forever.

"…Looks like you're finally taking this seriously, however… I WILL BECOME THE MIKO!" yelled Benio holding out five Talismans.

"What?! Benio-sama is using all her enchantments?! How strong is that boy?!" questioned the Audience.

 **"Might Talisman! Skanda Talisman! Vajra Talisman! Star-Sight Talisman! Exorcist Enchantments! Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! Hiten Shunkyaku (Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness)! Gaihou Goura (Armor Tent Karmic Clothes)! Raisai Senkan (Foresight of Coming Calamities)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

"Be-Benio-sama?!" yelled Kinu. "How strong is that brat?!"

"PREPARE YOUSELF, ROKURO ENMADOU! I WON'T HOLD BACK ONE BIT!" inform the prideful Head of the Adashino family.

"…" Rokuro stayed silent and continued to close in, he raise two fingers and signalled her to come and get him. Benio felt irritated that Rokuro didn't say anything, she felt as though she is looked down on. Enraged, she pulled out a flame talisman.

 _'I can't take his attack head on no matter what… but if it comes to speed I have the upper hand!'_

 **"FLAME TALISMAN, KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!** BURN TO NOTHING! **ZEKKA KAIJIN (ASHEN IMMOLATION)!"**

"That Talisman! It's too powerful!" yelled Kinu.

"ROKURO! MOVE!" commanded Mayura. Rokuro didn't even flinch, he watched the flames of a burning swords, charging towards him, but all he saw was nothing more than child's firework. He raised his right hand to his left, and threw a backhanded slap the ball of smokeless flame. The flames immediately vanish, and Benio was sent flying to the right. A crater was made on the wall, and Benio fell on her knees.

"My word! He didn't even touch her!" yell one of the audience. Benio quickly reached for her leg pocket, only to find it was no longer there. She faced Rokuro, seeing her Talismans in his left hand.

"My Talismans?!" exclaimed Benio, shocked of Rokuro's speed. "You grabbed them when you slapped me?!"

"…" Rokuro held all the Talismans in his hands, he did nothing but tear them apart, turning them useless.

"Tch, I will defeat you! To become that strongest Exorcist!"

Rokuro, stopped for a moment, that phrase that gives people hope, the phrase that reminds him of his sins, the wrath in his eyes grew to hatred. "…Do you really want that? To be the strongest?"

"Of course I am! Isn't that what you wanted as well?!" barked Benio.

"…I did…but that was a long time ago."

"…What happened to you? Rokuro Enmadou?"

"…Does it matter?"

 _'Rokuro…'_ thought Mayura _'It must be frustrating for you, for not being able to talk to anyone, for you to ask them if what you did was right, to let others help you.'_

"JUST TELL ME! WHY HAS SOMEONE AS STRONG AS YOU GIVEN UP HOPE?!" demanded Benio. _'Why won't he tell me?!'_

"…I've committed a sin… one I can never atone for… while in search of strength. That's why… I've lost the right to be an Exorcist. Will you do anything to become the strongest? Even if it meant sacrificing something you care about?" Rokuro stomped his feet and rocks floated in the air. **"He who receives blessings, but still infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down. Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Magic Bullets). Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo."**

The thousand rocks that levitated shot at high speeds towards Benio, even with her enchanted sight and speed, she couldn't block them all.

"R-ridiculous! Impossible! Benio-sama is being forced to remain on the defensive!"

As the rocks were pushing Benio back, images flashed in her mind. The graves of her parents, the promise between herself and her brother.

 ** _'Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, I'm sorry, it's my fault.'_**

 ** _'Don't cry Benio, no matter what happens, we will avenge our parents. That's why… we'll be the strongest Exorcists.'_**

Benio snapped back into reality, remembering her promise. Rokuro charged at her, getting ready for the final blow.

"BENIO-SAMA! RUN!" cried Kinu.

"I can't lose… I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HERE!" roared Benio. Her exorcism powers hit the roof, here speed had been enhanced tremendously. She run so fast it looked as though lights were making a tornado.

 _'She's gotten faster!'_ thought Rokuro. Benio kept charging at Rokuro from all directions, cutting bits of his clothing everywhere.

"ROKURO ENMADOU! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A COWARD LIKE YOU! IF I CAN GRAB THE POWER TO SAVE SOMEONE… IF I COULD GRAB THE POWER TO BECOME THE STRONGEST… IF I COULD BECOME THE STRONGEST… I WILL ACCEPT THE SINS I WILL COMMIT!" yelled Benio. "THE IS THE END! **IZAYOI HIGAN NO MAI (DANCE OF THE IZAYOI HIGAN)!** "

Benio delievered the finishing blow. Rokuro fell on his back, not moving one bit. The crowd had cheered, saying they never doubted Benio for a second, however the residents of Seika dorm had to disagree.

"Rokuro… no..." said Ryougo, shocked of what he saw.

"ROKUROOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mayura, crying for he fallen friend.

"…Ouch. You guys are so noisy I could actually die!" sighed Rokuro, who suddenly stood up, looking unhurt. He rubbed his head from annoyance.

"R-Rokuro? You're alive? You're alive right?!" exclaimed Mayura.

"…You're so noisy it's hard to stay asleep." sighed Rokuro, digging his ear with his pinky. After hearing his phrase, they sighed in relief.

"Preposterous! After taking those hits he could still stand?!" yelled the crowd. In that moment Rokuro was hit in the face, with a flying shoe.

"ROKURO, YOU SUICIDAL MANIAC! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" scolded Mayura.

"…sorry." It was all Rokuro could say, holding on to his possibly bleeding nose. "…Do you want your shoe back?"

"Of course I want it back! Give it back!" scolded Mayura, Rokuro tossed it back.

"Rokuro, how are you alive?!" yelled Ryougo. "Not that I'm mad, but how?!"

"Look! He enchanted a **Gaihou Goura (Iron armour)** on himself!" said the one man from crowd.

"Impossible! That kid managed to enchant himself with Gaihou Goura while withstanding Benio's continuous attacks?!" questioned Kinu.

"No way! When did you have the time to do that?!" yelled Benio.

"…" Rokuro stayed silent, not wanting to have a _noisy_ conversation. _'…as if I would let trash my one of my favourite hoodies.'_

"Answer me coward!" demanded Benio.

"…If I could save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I have commit, that's not a bad line. I… wish it were true." Rokuro gave a sad smile.

"Rokuro…" said Mayura, remembering all the sins he committed.

"That's amazing, Rokuro!" cheered Ryougo. "GO! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Rokuro! I don't want you to fight, but… DON'T LET THAT SELFISH CHIEF LOOK DOWN ON OUR FRIENDS!" yelled Mayura.

 _'I don't need any more noise from the both of you… but thank you.'_

"…I'll end this quickly… Benio Adashino." stated Rokuro, making a stance.

"Rokuro Enmadou! WHY WON'T YOU FALL?! **IZAYOI HIGAN NO MAI (DANCE OF THE IZAYOI HIGAN)!** " yelled the frustrated Benio. Rokuro smashed his fist onto the ground, making a crater. Walls of stone were formed surrounding him.

"If you could think you could evade my attacks with that, you are mistaken!" yelled Benio. Rokuro raised his arm to block the attack. "THIS IS THE END! ROKURO ENMDAOU!"

In a blink of an eye, the swords made contact with the arm, however in that instance it was caught. The mouth on the arm ate the enchanted blades.

 _'Wha-?! The mouth on his arm?!'_ Benio mentally panicked. Rokuro swung his arm, shattering the blades. _'This is bad! I have to get away!'_

Benio jumped backwards, but Rokuro never left her sight, he never left more than one meter from her. During the jump, Rokuro grabbed Benio's clothing with his left arm. _'He used his left arm to make sure he doesn't miss?! I can't get away!'_

Rokuro pulled his arm back and swung his arm at full speed, causing his opponent create another crater. Her enchantments had vanished, making her completely vulnerable. Before she got back up, Rokuro crashed onto her and grabbed her mouth, pushing her back down. With nowhere to escape, Rokuro used his chance to finish her off.

"BENIO-SAMA!" yelled the crowd and Kinu

"ROKURO!" cheered the residents of Seika Dorm. Rokuro created a cloud of dust, as he created another crater. Everyone was worried, they didn't want to believe the outcome. The dust had settled, the fist landed next to Benio face, however the impact showed it would have killed her, Rokuro had won. Benio was too scared to open her eyes, but when she did, she muffled.

"…Be quiet. You're _dead._ " Stated Rokuro, before he began to stand up.

Rokuro's POV

This probably one of the times I raise my fist, declaring my victory, but I don't take pride of being an Exorcist. The crowd didn't cheer, guess they did not want me to win at all. Everyone stayed silent, except for the residents of Seika Dorm. Ryougo ran towards me and pulled my Impurity arm up in the air.

"And the Winner is… Rokuro Enmadou!" declared Ryougo.

"You've won! You've showed that egotistic stripper what you got!" praised Mayura, hugging me. My face had redden from the physical contact.

"Well, I got to admit, that was impressive." stated Atsushi.

"That makes Rokuro the Miko, right?" stated Shinnosuke.

"…You guys are so noisy I could die." I sighed, pulling my arm away from Ryougo. "Adashino can be the Miko for all I care."

My statement shocked everyone, the crowd got enraged.

"Like hell I could accept that!" yelled Benio, pulling herself up. "The Miko title can only be earned by being the strongest Exorcist! There's no way I could hold that title when I lost to you! Stop being so selfish and fight me again!"

"I told you, didn't I? I have no interest in becoming Miko, yet alone an Exorcist. I only fought because I couldn't stand that guy, telling everyone that my classmates were weak."

"Rokuro…" said Mayura.

"Like hell I care about that! Fight me already! ROKURO ENMADOU!" demanded the noisy girl. I ignored and simply walked towards Arima. Benio ran towards me, but was stopped by Mayura. "Move! I have unfinished business with your boyfriend!"

Mayura flushed, but remained strong. "I won't! I won't let Rokuro suffer anymore!"

Benio was about to move, but Ryougo got in front and stopped her.

"Nagitsuji? You as well?"

"As much as I want Rokuro to be an Exorcist again. As his older brother, have to respect his wishes." stated Ryougo. "Besides, I won't let the Arima-sama look down on Rokuro's classmates, as they were my friends as well."

"I don't know whether I should support Rokuro's decision of turning down his title." stated Shinnosuke, surprising everyone.

'Oi, Shinnosuke! What are saying doing?" panicked Atsushi.

"I honestly want the war to end, however, I feel the need to support my friend. What about you Acchan?" said Shinnosuke.

"Well whatever! If you're up for it then so am I!" yelled Atsushi.

As I walked towards Arima with my Impurity arm, I heard the support of my friends and family. They were loud, but they were not noisy. It was exactly what I wanted to hear, if only Ryougo and the others won't be noisy tomorrow. I stopped in front of the perverted underwear man, and gave him a serious expression.

"I'll only say this once, Arima Tsuchimikado. I only made it this far because of my classmates. I don't care if you're the current Head of all Exorcists, if you look down at my friends, I will not hold back, **I will even kill you if I makes you repent, understand?** "

Arima did nothing but laugh, he found my threats amusing. "Yes, yes, I understand! You can be really scary, Rokuro Enmadou, no doubt you got that from Seigen Amawaka! However…" in a blink of an eye, he held my Black Talisman, and my Impurity arm was released. "…would you really be able to win? I am not the Head for nothing you know."

I narrowed my eyes, enraged he by his laugh. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, he was so fast it didn't look like he moved.

"Well, in any case I will keep my promise, I will not look down on your classmates." Arima threw the Black Talisman back to me, and I caught it. I walked back towards my family, and unfortunately Benio, was there as well. Benio glared at me, the Miko title must mean a lot to her.

"…Benio Adashino." I called.

"What is it you coward?" she asked in rage.

"…I'll be waiting, for you to take the Miko title from me." I stated, Benio widen her eyes. "I told you, I don't want to be an Exorcist, perhaps I have given up on myself, however I don't give up on others."

"…Rokuro Enmadou, next time I will beat you." Benio raised her fist and smiled, for some reason I was surprised, she changed her expression quickly. The thing I couldn't get out of me, is that I was actually looking forward to it, maybe she did find her rival. I began to walk away, but I was stopped by the sound of clapping.

"HAHAHAHA! Well done! Rokuro Enmadou!" clapped Arima. "You are certainly strong, as to be expected from the strongest in Tokyo! I can understand how you became the sole survivor of the Hiinatsuki tragedy."

Everyone in the room began to chatter, shocked and disbelieving what they heard about me. Benio however, was more shocked than anyone else.

"Rokuro… you're… from Hiinatsuki?" Benio was so shocked she could barely talk, I was unaware of this, but Benio had a brother in Hiinatsuki, which means I was protecting her brother as well. I looked away, not wanting to remember that memory.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised. I've heard you have been through a traumatic event, and since that incident, you have quit exorcism for two years. And yet without training, you have managed to outsmart the strongest in Kyoto! No doubt you would have been much stronger if you haven't lost your will to fight."

"…maybe." I continued to walk away, but then Arima appeared in front of me.

"My my. You are mistaken, Enmadou Rokuro. I have to apologize, first of all, I wanted to see your true powers, so I spoke ill of your friends. Forgive me." Bowed Arima.

"You most certainly did." I replied, and Benio walked next to me.

"Second of all, this wasn't a contest to see who the Miko is."

"Eh? What do you mean?!" question Benio.

' _It doesn't matter to me, I have no plans to follow this man's wishes.'_

"EVERYONE! DID YOU ALL SEE?! THEIR TRUE POWERS?! WHAT DO YOU SAY?! INDEED THESE TWO, DO YOU NOT AGREE THAT THEY DESERVE THE TITLE OF 'SOUSEI NO ONMYOUJI (TWIN STAR EXORCISTS)'?!

I heard a nose bleed from gramps and that old hag. Everyone was chattering in worry.

"Eh? What? What is the Twin Star Exorcist?" questioned Benio.

"Don't ask me." I replied.

"It's a title that has been passed down along with the Miko."

"' _When the flames of Keiwaku (Mars, star of misfortune) conceal all of reality, that which will fly through the everlasting night sky will be the Sousei. The Sousei will together appear and exorcise this_.' So it goes. Even the revelation I received, stated that Rokuro Enmadou and Benio Adashino are the Sousei no Onmyouji."

Benio and I turned our attention to a mumbling old hag.

"R… RIDICULUS!" exclaimed Kinu. "SOUSEI YOU SAY?! And of all the things, that Ero boy and Benio-sama?! This has to be a dream! A very bad dream!"

"Uohh?! Get a hold of yourself woman!" panicked Zenkichi. Everyone watched as that mini hag fainted from the news. It was definitely not improving the mood.

"GRANNY?!" panicked Benio. That old hag must mean a lot to her.

' _Sousei? A title for two? What is he talking about?'_

"Like I said, I wanted to see your true powers, because there's a large group that wouldn't have just accepted this decision. Besides, if we figure out who the Sousei are, the Miko will naturally be decided." winked Arima.

"…" I blinked, unamused, confused and possibly worried.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked the worried strongest of Kyoto. Seeing as Kinu fainted, how could she not worry?

"My, my. Not very sharp, are you? In other words, this is what it means. The strongest Exorcist, the Miko, is the child of the Sousei. The title of Sousei no Onmyouji is given to a married couple."

"M-married couple?!" exclaimed Benio.

 _'Oi oi, you don't mean-?!'_ I thought in panic.

"The strongest Exorcist couple will give birth to the strongest Exorcist child. I would like you two to marry and create a child together." Congratulated Arima.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" exclaimed Benio in shock. Ryougo widen his eyes, Atsushi dropped his jaw, Shinnosuke covered his mouth, and Mayura fainted, but I caught her. Everyone else clapped and applauded that the war will end soon.

 _'How did my life get so **fucking** noisy?!'_


	4. Chapter 3: Noise

Benio's POV

After hearing I am now engaged, with Rokuro of all people, my mind couldn't get rid of a thought, the thought of having a baby. The images horrified me, becoming a mother, retiring from Exorcism, seeing Rokuro's wrath every day, no amount of words can describe what I feel right now.

 _'WHY?! HOW DID MY LIFE GO SO WRONG?! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I WOULD MARRY THIS BOY AND HAVE A BABY WITH HIM!'_

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY THIS IMPURE BOY?!" I yelled in both rage and fear. Rokuro was just gently slapping Mayura's face to wake her up. Zenkichi was doing the same to Granny.

"Oh don't blame me, I'm not the one that decided this. This is guidance from my revelation. No matter how much you oppose it, you _will_ marry, and you two will _birth_ a child. I'd be grateful if you understand that this is your fate." stated Arima. "NOW THAT'S THE END OF OUR EVENT, DISMISSED!"

"Hey wait a moment!" I yelled, it was then I noticed a certain boy was missing. "OI! Rokuro! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home." Replied Rokuro, carrying Mayura on his back.

"Oi, Rokuro! Say something to the Chief Exorcist!" I demanded.

"…I don't want to have sex with a flat-chest." stated Rokuro, the phrase _flat-chested_ had a huge effect on me. I turned pale, I felt like I was had an arrow to the heart, shot by the devil. Despite the fact I do not wanting to marry, I didn't want Rokuro saying stuff like that either. "If I have _it_ with her… it would most likely feel like I'm doing it with a _man_."

I felt more of the devil's arrows shot my heart. Unknown to most people, Mayura was conscious. _'They don't like each other, I still have a chance!'_ she thought cheerfully.

"OI! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BODY!" I flushed, Rokuro started to walk away. "YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSED YOU PEEKED AREN'T YOU?!"

"…What are you talking about?" asked Rokuro, denying the facts.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU SAW ALL OF ME BACK AT SEIKA!" I yelled, I was caught up in my hatred of boys.

"…I don't remember that." lied Rokuro. "…Besides, you got _nothing_ to for me to see."

"MOU! YOU COWARD! WHY ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY BODY?! THEY'RE STILL GROWING!" I yelled.

"…" Rokuro just continued to walk to the exit.

"OI! QUIT IGNORING ME! MOU! DO I HAVE TO MAKE THEM GROW TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?! FINE! I MAKE THEM GROW IF IT-WHA-WHAT AM I SAYING?!" I fell on my knees in in embarrassment. I covered my flushing face with my hands. "Uwah! I can longer get married!"

 _Rokuro's POV_

I kept hearing Benio's noisy voice, no matter how much I want to block it out.

 _'Noisy girl, does she even realized what she is saying? Well, I guess it's good that she can't get married.'_ I thought. I was at the exit when Mayura regained consciousness.

"Rokuro, are you going to leave her like that?" asked Mayura.

"…She's too noisy, besides I'm the last person she wants comfort from." I stated. "…Can you get down?"

"Eh? Oh sorry!" flushed Mayura. I kneel on the ground so she could get off easily. "Rokuro… are you going to be okay?"

"…My life just got noisier." I sighed, walking back home. Mayura followed me home. I spend the rest of the day ignoring Benio, that noisy girl was too much for me.

 _One day later_

It was Sunday morning, one last day before school again. I just got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, and then I saw _her_.

"Enmadou…" glared Benio, I felt her wrath targeting me.

"…" I didn't bother to look at her. _'Why is she mad at me? I don't like this either.'_

"Oi! Stop ignoring me! Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?!" yelled Benio.

"…" I just simply grabbed my cereal. _'Because you are noisy, leave me alone.'_

"Oh? A lover's quarrel already? You future couple you." Teased Atsushi. "I guess the future of all Exorcist is secure."

"…" I just continued to eat my breakfast.

"Who are you calling a lover?! Who would want to marry a coward?!" protested Benio.

"Whoa cool down, I'm just joking." Stated Atsushi.

"I didn't train my life to become an Exorcist to play housewife! I want to become the strongest Exorcist and rid the world of Impurities. Besides, if I marry a man with no motivation or a sense of justice as an Exorcist, it would be the biggest shame on my life." yelled Benio.

"Alright, I get it! You two don't love each other! Someone should call of the engagement!" Stated Atsushi. If only I didn't have ears, I could ignore all the noise in the world.

"…Whatever, you can do what you want, just don't bring me along." I stated as I left, it was then that Benio grabbed my arm, I felt the rage in her grip, but something felt off.

"…Sorry." Benio clenched her fist and stared at the ground.

"…?"

"I went too far, after learning about your trauma… I don't hate you, Enmadou. I just… got a lot in my head." replied Benio.

"…I understand." I shook her grip off me. "…I'll be heading out… don't wait for me."

As I walked out, I kept questioning about it, who is the real Benio Adashino? The girl I pulled out of the river, or the girl I fought in the chamber? When I opened the door, a noise had stopped me.

"Wait!" demanded Benio.

"…?" I frowned, was slightly irritated that she continued to talk to me.

"…There's something I want to ask you, about Hiinatsuki." Stated Benio. I widened my eyes in both rage and fear, the memories had flashed in my eyes from that one word. "Did you-?"

"Rokuro!" barged in Mayura, Benio felt disappointed not being able to ask me about her brother.

"Mayura?"

"What are you doing? Everyone is waiting!" blurted Mayura, holding my arm. Me, Mayura and a few friends were heading for the movies today.

"Oh, just one second. Adashino… what were you saying?" I questioned, but Benio felt the mood had passed.

"It's nothing." Replied Benio turning away.

"…" To me it meant more than something, she looked both scared and curious, furthermore she wanted know about Hiinatsuki of all places.

"Rokuro?"

"…Well, whatever."

 _4 hours later_

After the movies, lunch and arcades, I returned home. Mayura was shivering in fear all the way to her house, guess horror movies were too much for her. I was so exhausted I didn't bother to say I'm home when I arrive. I walked towards my room, but I stopped from sounds coming from next door.

"Tou-sama… Kaa-sama." I heard whimpering, I peeked into Benio's room, she was holding a piece of paper. I couldn't see the photo, but it had to be her family. I would have helped, but I didn't know what to say. I went back into my room, figuring she wouldn't want me of all people to comfort her. _'Benio Adashino… who is the real you?'_

 _One day later_

Monday, which means back to school, except today was different, a noisy girl just entered my class.

"My name is Benio Adashino, nice to meet you all!" bowed Benio, all the boys in the class were excited, except for me. I laid my head on my desk, unmotivated, unexcited, and annoyed. Mayura was sitting behind me. I often had to turn to help her.

"Benio Adashino, there's a desk next to the sleeping boy, please seat there." Stated the teacher.

 _'And my school life just got noisier.'_ I watched her frowned for a second, and I yawned. I didn't bothered to look at the frowning girl, I just looked at the paper that was in front of me.

"Rokuro Enmadou!" she stood next to me.

"…?" I listened to my classmates whispering to each other regarding the two of us. _'This class got noisier.'_

"Today at School! We'll settle the score!" frowned the noisy girl.

"…" I rested my head on my arms without replying.

"OI! Quit giving me the cold shoulder!" barked Benio.

"Adashino-san, there's no fighting in class!" scolded the teacher.

"…sorry." Before she sat down she glared at me and whispered. "I will not lose to you, you coward!"

 _'…Well, she's competitive.'_

"Rokuro, I can't seem to solve this one." said Mayura, showing me the question.

"Oh, you see…" as I helped Mayura with her problem, Benio was listening to the rumours that spread around the class. They were saying stuff like how I had _only_ talked to Mayura in class, and how Benio had no chance with me, in a relationship or being top in class.

"Who would want to be in a relationship with him?!" yelled Benio.

"…Actually…every girl in the school does." Replied one of the students.

"…Eh?" said Benio, she was shocked, she turned towards me. "…You're…popular?"

"…popularity is noisy…leave me alone." I stated while writing stuff down.

"Eh?" Benio began to question what was with me, why am I so quiet, why am I so isolated, the list went on. So was so noisy I put on wireless earphones without her noticing.

 _'Do I really have to marry this noisy girl? Can't I just at least not see her for four years before marriage? And get a divorce after eight months?'_

 _Lunch Period_

I was in class eating my lunch, it was the least noisy place to eat in the whole school, or at least it used to be. As normal Mayura sits with me eating her lunch.

"That lecture was harder than usual, I almost didn't survive." sighed Mayura.

"…I guess."

"U-um, Mayura? Rokuro?" I turned to face the noisy girl standing right in front of me. "C-can I sit with you? I… don't have many friends."

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." replied Mayura. I nodded.

"Thanks, Mayura." said Benio, she was about to sit down but Mayura stopped her.

"But first… apologize to Rokuro." Glared Mayura. I blinked from her rage.

"Eh? Why?!"

"Why?! Are you really asking that? Back at the chamber you could have killed Rokuro! Furthermore you _wanted_ to kill Rokuro! How am I supposed to eat in peace with a drama queen sitting near me?"

"B-but it was Rokuro that won, and survived." protested Benio, who was panicking from an angry blonde.

"It doesn't matter who won! Apologize to Rokuro now!"

 _'Girls are really the scariest things alive.'_ I thought in fear, last time I angered Mayura, I was smacked in the face with a bag holding five books, and a lunch jar.

"…Sorry Rokuro." muttered Benio.

"Sorry for what?" Mayura frown. "And speak up so he can hear you!"

"I'm sorry, Rokuro Enmadou, for everything I've done and the way I've treated you! I let my pride and anger blind me, I never considered how you've felt. I beg for your forgiveness, Rokuro Enmadou!" bowed Benio.

"…Oh, it's okay." I replied. "That's was the part of the test."

"Was that so hard?" smiled Mayura.

"…n-no."

"Alright! I look forward to middle school with you, Benio-san!" cheered Mayura, holding out her hand.

"Y-yeah." Replied Benio shaking her hand.

 _'Wow, she changed attitudes quickly.'_

"By the way, what are you having for lunch? I'm having sushi, Rokuro is having Nori Bento."

"Ohagi." Smiled Benio, opening her lunch box. Mayura and I narrowed our eyes at the box full of Ohagi. We particularly couldn't move from shock.

 _'…Whoa! That's… a lot of Ohagi.'_ we both thought _._ It was then that I remembered that Benio's three day of no Ohagi had ended.

"Do you want any?" asked Benio, smiling because she is having Ohagi again.

"Eh? Oh, yeah!" responded Mayura. Before I knew it, Benio and Mayura were talking non-stop, I was pretty sure that Benio actually forgot I was sitting near her. I put on earphones to eat in peace.

 _'Wow, they gotten along pretty fast. They are particularly twins, although they have a few differences, they get along well.'_ I thought, it was then that Mayura wanted the some of the side dishes I made. I took of my earphones and passed the fried cod with my chopsticks. She took a bite and enjoyed it a lot.

"It's good! Rokuro you're cooking is the best!" praised Mayura.

"…Yeah, I guess."

"Do you two always flirt with each other?" questioned Benio.

"N-no, we're not like that!" flushed Mayura.

"What are talking about?" I asked, Benio was about to say she was annoyed, but she got a _better_ idea.

"Oh, that's right, if you are in a relationship with someone else we don't have to marry! You two can be a couple and we won't have to be the Sousei anymore!" stated Benio. Mayura stuttered unable to say a thing.

"What are you saying? Mayura's my big sister." I stated.

"Rokuro, there no need to get embarrassed!"

"…" I just frowned at her unamused, it was then she changed her expression.

 _'Shouldn't she have done her research before coming to Tokyo?'_

"Wait, you're serious?! YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS?!" exclaimed Benio, standing up and slamming her palms on the desk.

"…Well, Ryougo and I were raised by Mayura's father, the three of us are practically siblings." I explained honestly, I was unaware that Mayura wanted to be more than siblings. "Besides, I doubt the others would allow it when humanity is at stake."

"Oh man, and I thought we were going to solve this. By the way who's your father, Mayura?"

"Eh? You don't remember? He's Seigen Amawaka." replied Mayura.

"…EEEEEHHHHH?! SEIGEN AMAWAKA?! AS IN _THE_ SEIGEN AMAWAKA, THE BYAKKO (WHITE TIGER) OF THE TWEVLE HEAVENLY COMANDERS?! YOU TWO ARE SO DIFFERENT!"

 _'So much for the quietest spot to eat lunch. Why can't the library allow food or drinks?"_

"Well, I got most of mom's appearance." laughed Mayura.

"…You are really noisy, Adashino." I sighed.

"Rokuro!"

"Shut up and listen… to everyone." I sighed, Benio got confused but did what I said. Her face had heat up when she heard the class discussion of our engagement together. They overheard _everything_. I had a small flush on my face, while Benio's was completely red.

"Did you hear that? Rokuro Enmadou is engaged to the freshgirl!" whispered one of the classmates.

"N-NO YOU'RE WRONG! JUST FORGET WHAT I SAID THIS INSTANCE!" yelled Benio, trying make the rumours stop. I stood up, leaving the classroom.

 _'You're just going to make the rumours spread faster, Baka!'_

"I'll be in the library." I stated.

 _'I am not looking forward to my middle school life with her. I really hope I graduate from this school and from her soon.'_

 _3 hours later_

I arrived home, more exhausted than ever. I literally had to deal with everyone who knows I'm engaged to the noisiest girl on the planet. I was definitely not in the mood for talking. Behind me was Benio Adashino, she was rubbing her head and waving her arms everywhere, and yelling about how it was _my_ fault for spreading rumours. She stopped when I looked at her, but then she whimpered in fear.

"Oh, Rokuro, how was school today?" asked Ryougo, he lost his smile when he faced me.

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE!'_**

"…That…bad…huh?" choked Ryougo, he could not stand the wrath encased around me.

 ** _'ADGx2!'_**

 **"You're noisy, leave me alone!"** I hissed, I walked back into my room, unpacking my books. I cursed the walls, they were not soundproof. I had to listen to Benio explaining everything that happened today. I didn't have homework today because I finished all of them at school, however considering I got a lot to time to kill, I might as well do extra credit. Benio on the other hand has been home-schooled, with private tutors, she is unused to the amount of homework and socializing. I realized that when Benio was complaining to my brother. Eventually heard Ryougo walked into my room.

"So… I heard about what happened." Stated Ryougo. "Are you okay?"

"…Well, for starters, I am engaged to a flat-chested, I have to listen to the noisiest girl on the planet every day at home and at school, the entire school knows about everything, and she put our Home Economics teacher in the infirmary from food poisoning. **How do you think I feel Ryougo?** " I explained.

"…Okay. You must be really mad to talk _this_ much." Gulped Ryougo. He sat on my bed while I faced my desk. "Rokuro, you know she is just trying her best, right?"

"…yeah." I replied honestly.

"Maybe you can learn a few things from her." stated Ryougo. I thought about it, knowing him, he's probably talking about me being and Exorcist again. Overcoming trauma and continuing to fight.

"…So you are aware about it as well, her family…"

"She told me about it, how her father gave her Ohagi, how her mother taught her to be cheerful and prideful. She hasn't told me how they died, but I could tell, she feels responsible. Just like me and my family, and you as well with Hiinatsuki."

"…" I sat there and stared at the desk, lost in thought. _'Ryougo… that's different. You weren't the one that killed them. And Adashino…"_

"You know, it's strange. We have gone a 180 on each other. Back when I was Hiinatsuki, I was afraid, going to war with Impurities and all. I would have quit Exorcism, or rather I wouldn't have started on it, if it wasn't for you Rokuro."

"…" I turn towards the sky, remembering that moment. _'…Yeah, I remember… I gave you kibi dango, or I thought I did.'_

"If I hadn't learnt how important family was for me, I would have given up on everything. You saved my life that night, you gave me courage and a reason to fight. I… want to protect the happiness of everyone I know and love. Also… I want my brother back… I want the Rokuro Enmadou who helped me see the way again."

"…" I listened to every word I my brother told me, he always reminded me of how I was. _'Ryougo… that Exorcist died with everyone at Hiinatsuki. No matter how much I want to return back to normal… I don't have the right. If I continue to be an Exorcist… I… won't be myself anymore.'_

"…If I could save someone, I'll accept whatever sin I have to commit. I wish it were true, Ryougo… but I… don't have the right to return back be an Exorcist." I replied. "And I don't want to be."

"…I know you don't want to, and I understand if you're afraid. But still… I wish that someday… that you will return home, Rokuro." Stated Ryougo.

"…" I didn't turn back towards him, I couldn't. _'Ryougo… I want to come back, but I made a promise… not just to Mayura, but to her father and gramps as well. I guess I need time to decide.'_

"Well, we're having Kibi Dango tonight, you want to come?"

"…yeah." I gave a small smile, remembering that day again.

 _Six hours later_

For some reason I couldn't sleep that night, I guess a part of me was afraid. I decided to take a walk, but then I heard it. I peeked into Benio's room, I widen my eyes at the sight. Hear breathing was slowing down and speeding up. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, she was gripping to her bedsheets really tight.

"Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… Nii-sama… please… don't leave me… I don't… I don't want to be alone." Benio was whimpering in her sleep. I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, that soft cold hand. She slowly calmed down, before I knew it, she gripped my left hand with both her hands. She sandwiched my hand, feeling my warmth. The tears had slowly stopped, her breathing became normal, and she smiled.

 _'She's so noisy it's hard to sleep. Guess I'm staying for the night. I'll leave before she wakes up.'_

I sat on the ground, sleeping against the wall. I would be lying if I said it was comfortable. The ground was hard, the room smells, and people normally sleep lying down. I looked at the sleepy beauty, it felt like the time I pulled her out of the water. Guess noisy girls have their cute moments. It was then that Ryougo entered Benio's room. He's probably wondering why I'm not in my room.

"Rokuro?" whispered Ryougo. I placed my finger on my lips, telling him to be quiet. He slowly walked towards me. He made quick glances between me and Benio.

"…She was crying…She's so noisy it's hard to sleep." I stated silently, while looking at her.

"…I see, how long are you going to hold on to her?" questioned my brother.

"Who knows? She's got a death grip on my hand. I might have to sleep here." I replied, slightly irritated.

"Are you going to have enough sleep? You got a test tomorrow."

"…won't be the first time." I replied, reminding him how I often stayed up before every test.

"You really care about her, don't you?" smirked Ryougo.

"…what would you have done?" I silently questioned, to avoid embarrassment.

"…Well, I probably wake her up and talk about it if she wants." whispered Ryougo.

"…conversations are noisy." I sighed.

"Rokuro, try to get enough sleep, okay?" instructed Ryougo, I nodded and he left. I took one last look at Benio before sleeping.

"Hmm… warm… Nii-sama." Muttered Benio, smiling about her brother. For a moment I got worried, until she mentioned her brother.

 _'Brothers… she must have been through a lot. Her elder brother… if she's the Head… she might saw them die right before her eyes. I better not have to do this every night, it would be bothersome. On the other hand, she's almost like Mayura in the car. So… how do I deal with her?'_ I thought about it before shutting my eyes. _'She'll probably kill me tomorrow if I don't wake up before her. How did my nights get so noisy as well?'_

I stayed in next to her bed for hours, it was hard trying to stay asleep, Benio kept moving all over the bed, pulling my arm left and right. There were times she pulled it to her breasts, if she had any that is. It did feel a bit soft though, feeling her heart beat, feeling her warm, it actually felt comfortable, but there are times she squeezes it too tight. However, before I knew it, I was blinded by sunlight, it was then that I left Benio, even though she _didn't_ want me to leave. I slowly shook it of her and I walked to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw small black circles under my eyes.

 _'Kuso, I am starting to look like Seigen right now. Benio better pay me back some time. She's lucky my test is at the last period and that I finished extra homework.'_

Three days later

It had been nights since I helped Benio sleep, without her noticing. Ryougo and the others got scared, as I looked more like Seigen, it made my Amawaka Death Glare more realistic. Ryougo would have lectured me if it wasn't for my wrath. When Benio showed up, she got so scared she actually pissed her pants, and then she tried to slice me in half while calling me a Lecherous Demon, but she slipped on her own piss. When Mayura saw me in school, she laughed when and told her I looked like her dad. I was lucky I got enough sleep before the test, and I still aced it. I got to admit, it's been awhile since I had a challenge. Benio still had lower grades than me, and I was dead tired.

For the past week, she had been challenging me to see who will get the better grades, and then ends up saying, 'Rokuro Enmadou! Next time I will not lose to you! Remember that!', and then runs off crying. From the looks of it, she was most disappointed in either PE or cooking. Physical Education I could understand, she had been training her life to fight Impurities, and she lost to a boy who quit Exorcism, that's humiliating for her. In cooking, well… let's just say everyone stays away from her food, including the teacher.

Although things feel normal in the day, at night I hear it, the sound of Benio crying. She can't stop having nightmares, I asked Kinu about it, but she doesn't trust me at all. I can't keep giving Benio's hands at night, I've seen anime and cartoons, and situations like this don't end so well, unless I make a change. Tonight I'm going to try something different.

"Rokuro!" said Ryougo. I snapped back into reality and faced him. "We're going out to do some Exorcism. Are you going to be okay with Benio in the house with you?"

Thunder roared in my brain. _'WHAT?! SHE'S NOT COMING WITH YOU?! Oh right, it's a school night. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ALONE WITH HER?!'_

Although I didn't want to, I nodded. Ryougo and the others left, and I was alone in the house with her. Gramps and Kinu had to go to a meeting, something about new arrangements. I didn't realize it, but Benio was like a VIP, she doesn't like to be left alone. She barged into my room out of boredom.

"Rokuro Enmadou!" yelled Benio. "Let's have a contest!"

"…" I had my headphones on. Benio got irritated and pulled my headphones of my head and spun the chair I sat on. "…What is it Ohagi Yaro?"

"Stop calling me that! Rokuro, paint with me!" demanded Benio.

"…?"

"I am asking you to make Talismans with me! Come downstairs at once!"

"…I forfeit." I turned back to my laptop, it was then that Benio grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me downstairs. She practically forced me into a contest with her.

"Listen Rokuro! You may have bested me in school! But when it comes to Exorcism, I am on top! Understand?!"

"…you lost to me back in the chamber." I stated.

"T-that was because you caught me off guard! If I had known about the mouth on your arm I wouldn't have lost!"

"…I guess." I replied, I wanted to get up, but Benio sealed me to the chair. When I got up with the chair, she sealed the chair to the floor. I got irritated, she seriously wants to have a contest with someone who doesn't want to participate. I picked up the brush, unwillingly. "…So which Talismans and how many?"

"…Well… it would be… um…" muttered Benio.

 _'You brought me to a showdown without a showdown? You noisy dumbass.'_

"Alright! I've decided, twenty each of my five Talismans, so it will be a hundred Talismans Showdown!" yelled Benio, full of pride. It was then I raised my hand.

"…Before we start, can I look at the Talismans?"

"Do what you want! I will be the victor!" replied Benio, passing me her Talismans. I scanned through each of them and memorized them.

"…So what happens if I lose?" I questioned, twirling my brush.

"Hmph, when I win, you have to be my servant, and you would have to call me Adashino-sama every time you see me." Smirked Benio.

 _'She must really hate me, to try to put me lower than her.'_

"…Oh, okay… then if I win… I will call you flat-chested as many times as I want." I stated calmly. I watched her turn pale, she had another of the devil's arrows to her heart.

"YOU LECHEROUS DEMON! WHAT KIND OF DEAL IS THAT?!" yelled Benio.

"An equivalent contract." I offered her my hand and frowned. "Do we have a deal, Ohagi Yaro?"

"You-! Fine, it's a deal!" replied Benio as she took my hand.

"…You swear?" I raised my other hand.

"I swear on the name of the Adashino family, I will accept whatever outcome the game has to offer!" replied Benio, raising her hand.

"…And I swear that I will keep my promise, no matter the consequences." I replied, unmotivated. She sat down and we both raised our brushes.

"We have an hour when the clock strikes at eight." Stated Benio. The room turned silent, the only sound we heard was the clock going tic-toc. The tension was much, the sound of the clock hands moving echoed the room. Benio glared at me with pride, I rested my cheek on my palm, seeing this is all pointless.

"…"

"…"

"BEGIN!" instructed Benio.

 _Fifty minutes later_

"…Done." I stated, dropping the last Talisman on the table. Benio was shocked, she had about twenty Talismans left. She takes about an average of 36 seconds to create one Talisman, I took about 30.

"…Why? Why didn't I win?" choked Benio.

 _'Guess I have to explain it to her'._ I mentally sighed. _'Explanations are noisy.'_

"…Since I transferred to Seika, I've already given up on Exorcism. Ryougo wanted me to participate, but seeing as I didn't want to fight, he made me get into a habit of making 200 talismans for him and the others per night." I sighed, I wasn't really amused, and I didn't even smile. "It took me almost two hours per night. You should be grateful I'm generous, I said ' _I will call you flat-chested **as many times as I want**_ **'** , it's bothersome for me to keep calling you that. Also-."

Before I knew it, Benio ran upstairs in tears, I could hear her punching the wall.

 _'…I must have hurt her pride. Doubt she would want to talk to me right now, or even let me apologize for that matter. Now… how do I get off this chair?'_

Benio's POV

It's frustrating, it's humiliating, I keep losing to that coward. I trained my life to be the strongest Exorcist and I lost to a boy who has given up, yet no matter what I do I kept losing to him. Why did he have to quit when he is this strong. It was then it hit me, the Hiinatsuki incident, I was reminded that Rokuro was the sole survivor of that tragedy. I pulled out the family photo I had, I looked at the image of my brother.

"Nii-sama… you knew him right? What was he like? What were you like?" I questioned. "Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama, one day I will become the strongest Exorcist, and I will avenge your deaths. I will not lose to Rokuro Enmadou."

I placed the photo next to my bed, I headed for the bathroom before going to bed. Unfortunately that coward was there as well, apparently he broke the chair to escape. We both ignored each other as we brushed our teeth. I had no idea what Rokuro was thinking, but I didn't care one bit. But still, I wanted to know more about my brother, and Rokuro was the last person to see him. I would have asked, but I was too mad to do so. Rokuro left before I said anything, it was then that I decided to ask him another time. I laid on my bed trying to rest. It's strange, a few days ago I stopped having nightmares, but then it just appeared again. That night, I felt this warmth in my hand, telling me I was not alone, and then the next few nights, it wasn't there anymore.

I woke up feeling dizzy, there was nothing but a sea of stone and rocks. I was scared and alone, no matter where I look, all I saw were the ruins and monsters. I was in Magano, I felt cold, I held my small fragile body and cried. I kept calling for help, I screamed and begged for someone get me out of hell, but there was no one to save me, all I had was myself, my small weak vulnerable self. It was then I heard it, voices, not of Impurities, but my parents, the people who raised me, the people who cared about me. I stood up and ran towards their voices, ignoring the hell I was surrounded in. I thought I was saved, I didn't know how wrong I was.

"Tou-sama! Kaa-sama!" I screamed, I turned around the corner and froze. What I didn't saw was my family, but walking corpses. They were dead, their faces were peeling off, their eyes were gone, blood poured out of their bodies. Their clothes were torn and covered in blood. They were dead, but they were walking towards me, they smiling at me, like I'm their prey. I trembled, I shook so much I couldn't run. Every step I took back, they stepped towards me. No matter how much I try, I couldn't turn and run, no matter how many steps I take, they keep getting closer. Tears poured from my eyes, they didn't stop.

 **"What's wrong Benio? Come here, come to your mother."** The woman laughed, her voice didn't sound like the sweet mother I loved. She sounded like a demon, hunting for prey.

"N-no, you're not my mother!" I yelled and tripped backwards, I fell in a puddle of blood. I was shocked, the blood kept rising, I looked around there was nothing but darkness and a crimson ocean. I tried to stand up, but they wouldn't let me, they grabbed onto my body and pulled me down. I tried to swim up, but they I was caught in their cold dead claws.

 **"Hurry this way my daughter, come here."** I heard the man's voice below the red waters, the more I heard his horrible voice, the more desperate I stroked, and the more I tried to pull to the surface in vain.

"No! You're not my father! You can't be my father!" I yelled in panic, I tried to remember it, my father's real face, but the man pulling me down to the abyss kept burning into my brain.

 **"Choose, human child. You decide"** I heard another person, I looked up seeing him in the dark sky, it was an Impurity. His face itself was what terrified me the most. **"Choose who to save, your parents or yourself. You have ten seconds. 10… 9… 8…"**

"I…I…I can't! There's no way I could! I don't want to die! But I don't want my parents to die!" I screamed in fear and rage, the tears in my eyes won't stop. The countdown kept repeating in my head, anguish took over me. "Someone… save me."

 **"… 3… 2… 1… ZERO!"**

"Benio…" I opened my eyes, and saw him, my brother, Yuuto Adashino.

"…Nii-sama." I cried, I tried to reach out to him, I pulled my hand up, but he smacked it away from him. "Nii-sama?!"

 **"You've disappointed me, Benio… you should die!"** hissed my beloved brother. He raised his hand and pushed my down into the sea of blood. I felt myself drowning, gasping for air. No matter how much I've tried to push away, my body won't listened to me. I felt myself, dying by my families hands.

"No, let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I shrieked awakening from my nightmare. I sat up, sweating, and breathing heavily. I ran into the bathroom, I felt the nausea taking over my body. I opened the toilet seat and vomited. The corpses I dreamed of, they were just too much. Tears were forming in my eyes, no matter how hard I try I can't get those images out of my head. I drank water and washed my face a bit, trying to calm down and relax. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked awful. I would have gone back to bed, but then _he_ came.

"…Adashino, why are you crying?" questioned the only boy inside the house at the moment, I turned in fear, he saw me crying, he saw me weak. As I like to look strong and invulnerable, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. And yet the worst person of all had to see me this vulnerable.

Rokuro's POV

"…Adashino, why are you crying?" I asked with a frown on my face, although I knew, I wanted to hear it from her.

"What do you mean?" lied Benio, trying to look strong.

"…Why were you shedding tears, and shaking so much?" I asked as I walked to her.

"…What are you talking about? I haven't been-."

"Adashino, you're so noisy I could tell you're lying." I stated, that statement shocked Benio from talking. "To be honest, there's something that has been bothering me since the first time we've met. I've been quiet all this time, but you're so noisy I can't ignore you. When you told me you were an Exorcist, I hated the Exorcists even more, how could they bring a child to war? Not long after you told me you were the Head, it got me thinking, if a fourteen year old girl is the current Head of the family, what has become of that girl's parents? I've confirmed my suspicions when you told me your dream, and you determination to fulfil that dream. 'Strongest Exorcist', 'Cleansing all Impurities', 'I have to beat you', under normal circumstances, those are just words of a child dreaming of something big, but they have no idea what consequences they would have to face. But judging from your tone, your anger, your tears, it's much more than that, am I wrong?"

Benio couldn't say anything, she was a feeling a mix of anger and fear. Angry that that some coward like me knows her and scared that I could reach behind that prideful mask.

"Not to mention, you have a Kaimonfu. Only powerful exorcists are allowed have that Talisman, as Magano is a very dangerous place full of Impurities. Yet you continue to go to hell like it's your playground. Well, I could be mistaken but, are you trying to be the strongest, because you've _killed_ your parents?" I questioned. It was that instance I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. Benio was in tears, looks like I managed to unmask a prideful exorcist.

"What do you know?!" bellowed Benio. "You weren't there when it happened! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE RIGHT! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED! AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BE THE STRONGEST SO I COULD AVENGE THEIR DEATHS! WHAT'S IT TO YOU?! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU RAN AWAY FROM WAR BECAUSE OF FEAR! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SEARCH FOR VENGEANCE! SO I ASK AGAIN, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"…so your telling me you were there when it happened? You watched them get eaten alive?" I continued, Benio tried to slap me again, but this time I caught her arm, both her arms when she tried to attack. She was desperate to hit me that she tried to use two hands, and her legs. I pushed her against the wall, my leg hand grabbed both her arms, my feet restricted her legs, and I pushed my right arm against her neck.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU COWARD!" yelled Benio, desperate to escape. I listened to her scream for minutes, eventually she gave up, shredding tears from her eyes. I stayed silent and watched her weep.

"Why? Why is it always you?! Why do you have to make me feel this way?! HOW MUCH MORE MUST YOU HUMILIATE ME?!" cried Benio. As cold as I was, I am human, it would be inhuman to not feel emotions, sadness, guilt, rage. I could finally see it, the honest girl held within my grasp. "You have always been this way, you bested me at everything, Exorcism, school, SPORTS, COOKING! You act strong but you are a coward! A coward! A coward…"

"…Adashino, I'm weak… that's why I-."

"YOU LIAR! DON'T TALK SMALL WHEN YOU HAVE EVERYTHING-!" Shrieked Benio. I moved my right hand over her mouth. Out of rage she bit my fingers, she crushed them so hard I bled, but I endured.

"Adashino, you're noisy. Shut up and listen." I stated calmly. She shut her eyes really tight, but she couldn't shut her ears. "No matter what I did, no matter what I've tried, I couldn't save any of my friends, that's why I'm weak. Do you know why I call you noisy? It true that you are loud I could barely stand you. However, I find tears of sadness the noisiest."

Benio widen her eyes, shock at the reveal.

"If there is something in common between the both of us, we both watched our families die. It's true we have chosen different paths, however, because we have the same trauma, I could still hear it, the Melancholy within your heart. I could hear it every night that I can't ignore you. I'm not doing this as your fiancé, I'm not doing this because I'm your partner, I'm doing this because I'm your friend. And friends don't leave their comrades crying. Also, I'm doing this because I want to. I don't have everything, I lost friends, my family, and my home. I could still hear them every night for the past two years, 'why didn't you save me', 'why did I save you', 'I hate you', 'I wished never you existed'. That's why I'm weak, that's why I hear them. I won't force you to tell me everything, but the next time you make noise, we will have this conversation again. Understand?"

I release my bleeding hand from her mouth, soon I let go of her entire body. She fell to the ground after yelling so much. Before I walked out of the bathroom, I heard it.

"…I'm sorry, Rokuro." Apologized Benio, I didn't turn around, but I talked and listened.

"…Why are you apologizing?"

"…I was angry… and I was scared, I didn't want anyone to get close to me." Benio held her knees really tight.

"…Are you afraid that people will die if they get too close to you?"

"…So it's true… you and I are really similar."

"…In any case, I have to apologize as well."

"…Why?" Benio turned towards me.

"Isn't it obvious? I made you cry, I forced you against your will, that's why I have to apologize. I am sorry, Benio Adashino, I hope you could forgive me."

"…It's me that has to apologize, I pushed you away when you are only trying to help, and furthermore I made you bleed. I'm sorry, Rokuro Enmadou. Why do you care about me?"

"…I said we are friends, didn't I? Besides, I had to find out, you were crying, you were vomiting in the toilet, you were having sudden outbursts of rage…" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and showed it to Benio. "…Those were similar symptoms of pregnancy."

"…HHHAAAAHHHH?! YOU THOUGHT THAT I-YOU-ME-YOU-YOU PERVERT!" exclaimed the flushing Benio, it was then she started to hit me.

 _'Well, guess I went too far on the joke, I'll apologize later. But first, I had concerns to inform her of.'_

"Adashino." I held her arms, calming her down.

"What?!" yelled Benio.

"…Have you heard from the others?" I questioned, I watched her processed the information, and it came to her realization. "Looks like you realized it. It's already passed ten, and they haven't returned, did something happened to them?"

Before Benio could answer, we heard the car, we both ran downstairs at full speed. We opened the doors hoping we were wrong, we widen our eyes, seeing Atsushi with a bleeding leg, and Shinnosuke carrying him by over his shoulder. I looked in the car, there was no sign of my brother anywhere.

"What happened?!" questioned Benio. "What happened to the Impurity Exorcism?!"

"It's… been suspended!" answered Atsushi, holding his leg in agony.

"What?!" Benio was shocked.

"Acchan, you shouldn't talk!" begged Shinnosuke.

 _'Suspended?! The location was that dangerous?! Ryougo…'_

"Where's Ryougo?" I asked, I looked calm, but inside I was worried, deeply worried.

"We don't know!" answered Shinnosuke. "He's just disappeared!"

"He's disappeared? Could it be he has been taken to Magno?!" exclaimed Benio.

 _'Magano… damn those demons!'_ I clenched my fists in rage.

"We've searched all over the house for him, but we couldn't find Ryougo or the Impurities anywhere. If he's in Magano we need help, where's gramps?" said Shinnosuke.

"…" I stayed silent, thinking about the last thing I've said to Ryougo. I clenched my fist tighter at the thought of the situation.

"Zenkichi hasn't returned since morning, neither has Granny!" explained Benio. I watched Atsushi burst in rage, hammering his fist on the ground.

"DAHH! SHIIIIIIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! KUSOOO!" screamed Atsushi.

"Acchan, calm down!" begged Shinnosuke.

"Calm down?! Ryougo is missing and you want me to calm down?!" argued Atsushi.

"Enough!" instructed the Head of the Adashino family. "Shinnosuke, get him patch him up, we'll go into Magano and save Nagitsuji! Understood?!"

"Roger!" replied the two of them, Benio got inside to grab her Talismans and I followed.

"Good thing we had a competition! These will be more than enough!" stated Benio, he packed them into her leg pocket. She ran to the door, but I grabbed her arm. "Rokuro?"

"…Take me with you." I demanded, she widen her eyes when I decided to go to Magano.

"Are you sure you want to go? Aren't you scared of fighting?" questioned Benio.

"…" I looked down and remembered Ryougo's voice.

 ** _'I know you don't want to, and I understand if you're afraid. But still… I wish that someday… that you will return home, Rokuro.'_**

"…Of course I'm scared." I admitted, I faced Benio with a serious expression. "But still… I've lost my family once… I won't lose another again!"

"I understand! Let's fight together, Rokuro Enmadou!" acknowledged Benio. I nodded and ran to the car.

Ryougo's POV

My arm was bleeding, my enchantments were slowly disappearing, and I don't have a Kaimonfu to go home. I was surrounded by an Army of Impurities, it had to be expected since I'm in Magano.

 _'It takes all I have just to get away, huh?'_ I thought, I watched as the Impurities got closer, there was also a big one with two heads. _'The ones in the back aren't budging at all, are they? Are they aiming for the leftovers? They're like Hyenas. Did Rokuro… did he feel the same way at the time?'_

"Making a mess of things! When it comes to family being taken away, I've experienced it too!" I barked in rage, I didn't want to feel scared. I charged to the Impurities with all my might, slicing as many Impurities as I could. Swinging my enchanted blade left and right, Impurities were being Exorcised everywhere, but they were still closing in. It didn't take long before one got to me, the one that got me grabbed me by a tentacle from a large two headed Impurity.

"Uguh… Damn it!" I growled in rage. I was closing in on the Impurity's mouth, it mouth opened wide, it looked like it could swallow five people in one gulp.

 _'Sorry… Rokuro… everyone… it looks like this is it.'_ I closed my eyes, feeling I was about to die.

"NAGITSUJI!" yelled a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Benio, the others.

"RYOUGO! HANG IN THERE!" screamed Atsushi. Benio and Rokuro pulled out talismans.

 **"Skanda Talisman: Hiten Shunkyaku (Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** yelled Rokuro and Benio, they were approaching at high speed. I felt as though time slowed down, I watched my brother, dashing towards me. The look in his eyes, it burned with determination, I felt as though he was alive again, that I got my brother back. However, it doesn't look like I'll make it, I feel weightless, I began to see the inside of that monsters mouth.

"…Sorry, Rokuro… at least… I'll see your face one last time." I smiled and closed my eyes, tears of sadness and joy poured out. It was then I heard it, the sound of the mouth shutting up.

Rokuro's POV

I watched my brother get eaten alive, that giant Impurity laughed like a demon. The image kept replaying in my head, and I remembered it all, the times when Ryougo wanted me to be happy, the times when I embarrassed him, and all the fun we had. The more I thought of it, the more bloodlust took over me.

"NAGITSUJI!" exclaimed Benio, she stopped running, she was too shocked to see my brother die, Atsushi and Shinnosuke gaped at the horror they witnessed, but I never stopped running, I pulled out my Black Talisman. Even if my brother is eaten, even if my brother is dead, I will not accept it, I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS!

 _'…not again!'_

 **"Cleanse!"** I growled, I kept running at the speed of light.

 _'Not again!'_

 **"Purify!"** I stomped the ground, and launched myself towards the two headed Impurity in a flash.

 _'NOT EVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN! THIS TIME, MY HAND WILL REACH THOSE IN TROUBLE!'_

 **"Astral Chaos! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** I clenched my fist, and the Impurity arm was formed, it's laughter roared across Magano, and all the Impurities trembled from the sound.

 _'I have to be careful where I punch! If I mess up I might hit Ryougo! Where would the stomach be on this thing?! THERE!'_

I pulled my arm back while in the air, and unleash all of my wrath into one punch. Benio and the others watched as I pierced through the Impurity in a flash. I grabbed my brother with my left arm, and glided into the red dark sky. Bits of the Impurity were scattered everywhere, and again, the Pentagram was never formed.

"Rokuro?" said my brother. He was in my arms while in the air, the instance I knew he was alive, I grabbed him with my Impurity Arm and threw him to Atsushi and Shinnosuke. "ROKURO?!"

 **"Amu, tabete (Arm, eat up)."** I instructed, mouth on my arm opened a vortex, sucking bits and pieces of the Impurity inside my arm. Ryougo landed in Atsushi and Shinnosuke's arms, but I might have threw my brother too hard. As I charged to the ground, I began to chant.

 **"He who receives blessings, but still infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down!"** I landed my fist onto the ground, millions of rocks where shot into the sky. I targeted at every Impurity in my sight. **"Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Magic Bullets)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

The millions of rocks shot straight at the Impurities. A giant wall of dust and ashes were formed from the countless impacts I had created. My arm opened up, and the Impurity fragments were sucked into my arm. Benio and the others were shocked from my wrath, the swarm of a hundred Impurities disappeared in an instance. What they realized as well, was that the roar from my arm, made every Impurity cower in fear. They would have asked questions, but they were too scared to do so. I walked towards my brother, with a deadly frown on my face.

"R…Rokuro?" said my brother.

"…What are you doing, Ryougo?" I glared at my brother, it didn't take a genius to know that I was angry.

"…Sorry, Rokuro, everyone for making you worry too much." It was all he could say.

"…You're noisy." I turned away from him, he felt hurt. I turned back towards him and gave him a hand. "If you have the strength to talk, use it to stand up. If you can stand then walk, because we're going home, and we'll have Kibi Dango again… Ani-chan."

Ryougo widened his eyes, but then he smiled. "It's been awhile since you've called me that, Rokuro."

"…You're still noisy, but… I better hear that noise tomorrow." I stated as I turned to the next wave of Impurities.

"Here they come!" stated Shinnosuke. Everyone made a stance, I just walked towards them.

"This world is too noisy." I sighed. "You guys head back, I'll deal with them."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere!" protested Benio, I glared at her. "I want to get stronger, to become the strongest Exorcist!"

"…Do what you want. We might as well have that contest you wanted, about who can take down the most Impurities." I replied, Benio widen her eyes, but then she smiled.

"Yeah! I will not lose to you, Rokuro! I will come out the strongest, and for once I will beat you!" beamed Benio.

"…Shinnosuke, keep count on my kills will ya?" I asked.

"In that case, Atsushi, you will keep track of mine!" instructed Benio.

"Yeah!" replied Shinnosuke.

"Leave it to us!" cheered Atsushi. Benio and I slowly walked towards the second wave of Impurities. As soon as there appeared to be a hundred, the two of us charged at full speed.

No one's POV

Benio put on her white fox mask and pulled out her Talismans.

 **"Might Talisman! Vajra Talisman! Star-Sight Talisman! Exorcist Enchantments! Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! Gaihou Goura (Armor Tent Karmic Clothes)! Raisai Senkan (Foresight of Coming Calamities)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

Benio was the first one to strike, there was flashes of Pentagrams burning bright in the battlefield.

"U-um, thirty down!" counted Atsushi.

Rokuro charged at the Impurities while his leg enchantments were still on him. _'At this rate, I won't be as fast as Benio, but… I can make my bullets moves faster!'_

 **"Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** yelled Rokuro, as he ran the stone bullets pierced through ruins and Impurites, there was nowhere to hide.

"31!" yelled Shinnosuke, it was then that Benio began to regret lending Rokuro some of her Talismans.

"Don't get cocky! **IZAYOI HIGAN NO MAI (DANCE OF THE IZAYOI HIGAN)!** " exclaimed Benio, in about ten seconds more Impurities were exorcised.

"U-um, 83, no, 87!" barked Atsushi.

 **"Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"**

"…95!" yelled Shinnosuke. Benio and Rokuro glared at each other, this time _both_ of them wanted to win. _'I will not lose!'_

 **"FLAME TALISMAN, KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!** **ZEKKA KAIJIN (ASHEN IMMOLATION)!"**

 **"Vajra Talisman: Gaihou Goura (Armor Tent Karmic Clothes)! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"**

 **"OBORORENGE NO MAI (DANCE OF THE HAZY LOTUS FLOWER)!** "

 **"Might Talisman: Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"**

"OI! SLOW DOWN! WE CAN'T KEEP COUNT!" screamed Atsushi.

"…This will be more difficult than expected." Shinnosuke was sweating. The yelling would not stop, in just over a minute the two teenagers were already over four hundred Exorcisms. Swords were dancing, fists were making craters, flashes of Pentagrams burned bright, and fragments of Impurities were absorbed into Rokuro's arm. Ryougo watched his brother and Benio compete with each other, he couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh, Rokuro… I knew it." Acknowledge Ryougo. "You are at your best, when you fight as an Exorcist!"

Benio stood in front of what looked to be the final wave of Impurities. _'Looks like this is the last few, we are about tied right now! This is my win!"_

 **"REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** screamed Rokuro. A giant boulder a size of a house was launched from the side of the Impurity wave. In that instance, the countless wave of Impurities had been killed. Benio and the others gaped, seeing a giant bowling ball I made created a strike.

"…I win." sighed Rokuro, everyone turned towards him, seeing him with a smile on his face.

"…Rokuro wins." Stated Shinnosuke and Atsushi. Benio fell on her knees and hands.

Rokuro's POV

I glanced at her, seeing her feel weak. It was then that I remembered what she told me.

 ** _'HOW MUCH MORE MUST YOU HUMILIATE ME?!'_**

"…Adashino, although you have lost, remember… you were a lot faster than me. You've already mastered the Skanda Talisman, and you managed to chain equip six Talismans, those are some of the things I've never did." I sighed, but Benio widen her eyes from the praise. I walked towards her, giving her a hand. "You're strong, that's why I had to make effort to beat you."

I watched Benio smile, she must have been happy that she did things I never did.

"Yeah, thank you, Rokuro. Next time… I will beat you!" smiled Benio, she pulled out a Kaimonfu and we headed home, before we got into the van, Benio had to make a stop. "I'll purify the Magano Gate. That way the Impurities won't come out from that place again, at least for now."

"Yeah, you go do that." Replied Ryougo. Benio went back into the house to purify the gate. Ryougo looked back at me, and placed his hand on my head. "Thank you, Rokuro."

"…" I nodded, with a small smile on my face.

"Are you sure you don't want to be an Exorcist again?"

"…" I dropped the smile and thought about it. _'…To be honest… I don't know.'_

"…Well, I understand if you still don't want to. As much as I want you to be an Exorcist again, as your brother I will respect your wishes. But know this, I will be waiting for you… to be your true self again." Stated Ryougo, pointing a fist at me.

"…Well, whatever, Ani-chan." I bumped his fist with mine, and we both smiled. "You guys can go to the hospital without me, I'll will catch up later."

"Waiting on your girlfriend are you?" smirked Atsushi.

"…" I frowned.

"Well, do what you want." Said Atsushi. The moment the car was out of sight, I held onto my right arm in agony. I fell on to the side of a wall. I felt it, my arm gaining consciousness, I looked at the glass, seeing my reflection, the sclera on my right eye was turning black and my Iris turned golden. It was then I started to hear voices in my head.

 ** _'Yo! Rokuro Enmadou!'_**

 **** _'Tch, so you've awaken again! You noisy arm!'_

 _**'Hahaha! So you do remember me. Good! How long has it been? About two years perhaps?'**_

 _'Shut up!'_

 _**'Haah? What's the matter? Have you eaten too much?'**_

 _'…'_

 _**'I am you, and you are me! To be precise, I am all the negative emotions you created. Anger, sadness, hatred, envy, I am all of those thoughts, those dark thoughts of yours.'**_

 **** _'Hmph, if you are really me, then you know you should shut up.'_

 _**'Hahaha, don't hide behind that though act, I know you are scared. After all I am a part of you!'**_

 _'And you are as noisy as ever. You damn arm.'_

 _**'Say what you want, Rokuro Enmadou. One day, I will eat enough Impurities that you cannot handle, and when that day comes, I will not be just an arm, I will become whole. By the way… if I become whole… what would happen to my host?'**_

 _'…'_

 _**'Well, I'll go to sleep for now, but remember this… You will never get rid of me, after all look what I have done to you in the past two years.'**_

In that moment, eyes turned back to normal, and I could no longer hear the arm anymore. I was really reckless today, absorbing that many Impurities, I could have literally lost my mind. I waited for Benio, I was lucky I brought headphones in me.

 _'For someone so fast, she does take her time.'_ I thought. _'Oh, she's here.'_

"Rokuro! Why are you still here?" asked Benio.

"…No reason… I just wanted to say… Thank you, Benio Adashino." I bowed, Benio widen her eyes, although she was expecting it, something felt different when it was coming out from me.

"No need to thank me, Rokuro. It's my job as an Exorcist to save lives." Smiled Benio. "How's Nagitsuji?"

"His injuries are not serious, but needs the week off. The others took him to the hospital." I replied.

"I see… are you sure you don't want to be an Exorcist again? Nagitsuji might get into trouble again."

"…Ani-chan won't go that far to get me to become one again, besides I still don't have the right to be one… and I don't want to be." I stated.

"…Rokuro…you say you don't have the right, who told you that? Was it yourself… or someone else?"

"…My teacher… One of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders… The Byakko (White Tiger), Seigen Amawaka." I answered, Benio's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What? Why? Why would your teacher tell you that? Why did he say that when you're strong, and not just strong but kind as well? Why?" questioned Benio.

"…You're really noisy, Adashino." I sighed. "I told you, didn't I? I committed a sin, a sin I could never atone for, while in search of strength."

"…What… was that sin?" asked Benio, afraid of what I might have done.

"…I've… failed to save my family." I answered. _'I'm also the one that exorcised them.'_

"How could he do that to you?! You were just trying to save everyone you loved!" yelled Benio.

"…Does it matter? It doesn't change the fact I don't want to be one." I replied.

"…Rokuro… Are you… sure that's what you want?"

"…" I stared at my right hand, lost in thought.

"Rokuro..." Benio felt guilt in her heart, she couldn't believe anything I've told her. "Rokuro! I don't care if he has taken your rights to become an Exorcist again! And I don't care if you don't want to be one!" yelled Benio, who snapped back into reality.

"…?"

"You're strong, Rokuro Enmadou! You're so kind despite being quiet! You're brave enough to save others, despite the fact you've lost the right to fight, that's not a coward! I… I want you to know that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he had caused!" yelled Benio, trying to cheer me up.

"…Adashino." It was all I could say. _'…I wish I could say the same to myself, that I'm acceptable.'_

"You can stop calling me by my family name, you can just call me Benio!"

For some reason I couldn't help but laugh, it was a small laugh, but still showed that I was happy.

"What is it Rokuro?! Are you laughing at me?! After all I've said to you?!" exclaimed Benio.

"…It's nothing…thank you, Benio."

"Rokuro…"

"…I might actually like you." I stated honestly. In that instance, Benio started to flush and panic.

"E-EEEEHHH?! W-w-what? Y-y-you! Wait! I don't know if I-?!" Benio curse herself for stuttering. She held her head, trying to control herself.

"…Baka, I'd never said anything about loving you." I dropped the smile. Benio bent down covering her face, embarrassed of her misunderstanding. I walked to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Rokuro…" Benio still had her face red, she was expecting comfort, but I didn't give it to her.

"…Have tape on your mouth for a week."

"…Eh?"

"…I won, remember?"

"…HAAH?! TAPE ON MY MOUTH FOR A WEEK?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" yelled Benio. She tried to protest, but she made a mistake.

 **"You're noisy. Shut up."** I glared at her with an Amawaka Death Glare. I held tape in my hand.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry, I'll do it!" whimpered Benio. I taped her mouth, and she mentally cried.

"You can only take it off when I say you can. Understand?" I asked, Benio nodded, I could almost see tears, but she remained strong. She just stood there, upset that she has to go through this, but I wanted to go home. I sighed and grabbed her hand and she flushed. "…Even when you are silent you are still bothersome. Come on, let's go home."

I pulled her with me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I was more irritated then nervous. I just concentrated on going home.

Benio's POV

He took my hand, and I walked with him. I felt my heart beating quickly, my face was heating up. It was then that I looked at the hands holding together. I began recall the warmth I had in my nightmare, it felt… similar.

 _'This warmth, could it be…?'_ I thought in my head, it was then I remembered the black circles that were under his eyes. My face heated up even more from the thought of it. _'Has he… been looking out for me? No, no it can't be! But… his hands… they feel so warm.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Basara

Rokuro's POV

Peace and quiet, it was all I asked for, it was Golden Week, seven days of public holiday, meaning I could sleep in and relax in the morning, or at least I was supposed to.

"Rokuro! Rokuro Enmadou!" yelled an old lady. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw a short old hag, glaring at me. I blinked thinking I was dreaming. "How long do you plan on sleeping? Get up already!"

"…You're noisy… leave me alone." I mumbled and turned my body the other way.

"OI! ERO-BRAT! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" yelled Kinu, she screamed into my ear and pulled me out of the bed, by pulling my ear.

 _'Agh! This old hag is stronger than she looks!'_

"…What?" I questioned softly. "Oh, it's you old hag."

I earned a smack to the face, guess she was really angry, but for what?

"INSOLENT RUDE BRAT! DO YOU NOT REALIZED WHO I AM?!" yelled Kinu. I rubbed my nose, looking at the clock, it was just 9:30 AM, why can't I sleep in more?

"…Benio's guardian." I answered.

"YES I AM BENIO-SAMA'S GUARDIAN, KINU! AND AS HER GUARDIAN I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION!"

"…For what?" I glared, she just got more infuriated, and I felt the wind and saliva on my face.

"FROM WHAT I HAVE BEEN HEARING, YOU HAVE BEEN HUMILIATING BENIO-SAMA FOR THE PAST WEEK! WHAT IS WITH THE DEAL WITH THE TAPE ON HER MOUTH?! EVERYTIME I TRIED TO REMOVE IT, BENIO HAD BEEN WAVING HER ARMS SAYING-I MEAN WRITING 'you must not take it off, I swore on the Adashino Family name'. WHY IS IT THAT THE MOMENT I RETURNED FROM A VERY ENRAGING, YET IMPORTANT MEETING, YOU ARE HUMILIATING BENIO-SAMA AS WE SPEAK?!" yelled Kinu.

 _'Oh, right. I taped her mouth two nights ago after I won. She went to school all day with a doctor's mask on. Everyone avoided her because they thought she was sick or weird. I ripped of the tape at every meal time, she often winced in pain and screams at me. After she eaten I put it back on her, she does looked cute with the tape on. She is also allowed to take it off before she sleeps.'_

"…She lost, I won." I answered calmly, but then Kinu pull out a spear and pointed it at me

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED! YOU'RE AN EROTIC RUDE BOY INCAPABLE OF BECOMING BENIO-SAMA'S HUSBAND! YOU EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO HUMILIATE HER IN SCHOOL! **TELL BENIO-SAMA THAT SHE CAN TAKE OFF THE TAPE THIS INSTANT!"**

"…I refuse, I like silence." I replied.

 **"I'LL GIVE YOU SILENCE YOU-!"** I watched as Gramps picked her up away from me, and then scolds her about the situation. Their bickering didn't stop, and I never had that relaxing silent morning.

"Oh, by the way, Rokuro… it's time for _that_." Stated Gramps, I narrowed my eyes, remembering my conscious arm. I got up and walked downstairs with him, I removed my top and put it in my mouth. I laid on my back and Gramps lifted my arm. "If only I had come sooner, it would not have to hurt as much."

I nodded, understanding what he means, Gramps pulled out a Tranquillity Spell Talisman and placed it on my right arm. It's a Talisman that restrains Enchantments if it is too much for the host. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

 **"Exorcist Enchantment: Tranquillity Spell Talisman! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Gramps, it was then that chains surrounded my right arm and compressed it. I shut my eyes even tighter and muffled in pain, feeling the Talisman crushing my arm. I felt as though my bones were breaking to dust, and my blood began to boil. The process took about a minute, a minute of pure agony. As soon as the treatment was over, removed my shirt from my mouth and put it back on, and yes, it was disgusting. Benio charged in before she saw anything. She would have yelled, but her mouth was taped.

"…?" I looked at her dumb folded. She walked quickly towards me with a notepad and a pencil. She quickly wrote and placed the page into my face.

 _'Hmm, it says:_ _How long more do I have to wait? I am hungry, I really want to eat Ohagi now!'_

"Even when you are silent you are still noisy." I sighed, Benio muffled in rage and kept pointing at the tape on her mouth. I quickly ripped the tape off her mouth, she winced in pain.

"OW! That really hurts! Rokuro, why do I have to have this tape on my mouth for a week?! You've already embarrassed me in school! You-!" I placed the tape back on her mouth, feeling as though her complaints would not stop. She immediately bowed her head and held the notepad saying ' _I beg for forgiveness Rokuro-sama! Please just let me use my mouth for five minutes_ '.

"…You swear you won't complain?" I questioned with a frown. She nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. "If this happens a third time, I'll have to reduce your meals to two dishes of Ohagi per day."

I watched her lowered her head constantly to the floor, this almost feels like slavery.

 _'Maybe I should get a leash and a whip, to scare her. No need for BDSM.'_

"Alright. Also you don't have to call me Rokuro-sama." I quickly removed the tape once more, this time she didn't complain, she hurried to eat the Ohagi she wants.

"Rokuro, I've heard you have been doing some Exorcism lately. If I heard correctly, you have exorcised over five hundred Impurities to save your brother." Stated Gramps, I nodded. "Rokuro, I fear for your safety, and everyone else's. I recommend that you don't go exorcising for a while, to recover and to better control that arm of yours."

"…I don't want to be an Exorcist, but… I want to protect my family… they're all I have left." I stated.

"I understand, Rokuro. All I'm saying is for you to take better care of yourself."

"…I'm the one lecturing everyone, remember? There's no point accomplishing anything if you die."

"Then I will leave you to yourself." Gramps stood up and walked away. I stared at my right arm, thinking about whether I want to be an Exorcist again.

 _'This arm is nothing but a curse… but… if this curse can protect my family… I'll accept it.'_ I thought, I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

 _Thirty minutes later_

Benio had her mouth taped once more, she was glaring at me with resentful eyes, but ignored her and watched TV. There wasn't much on other than news, more people disappearing, there nothing ever good on the news. The placed my head closer to the screen, the victims are either Exorcists, or food for the Impurities. It didn't take long before me to be engrossed to the screen, however I was interrupted by girl barging through the front door.

"ROOKUUUROOOO EEEEENMAAAAAADOOOUUUU!" yelled a blonde girl, I turned around and began to sweat.

 _'Oh, shit! I know that voice! She must be really mad to say my full name slowly!'_

"Mayu-?!" I called out, before I could finish calling out her name, I was tackled to the ground from the couch. Mayura grabbed my shirt and began to shake me.

"You suicidal maniac! I can't believe you! I just got back from visiting your brother! You have been doing Exorcism haven't you?!" scolded Mayura.

 _'Ryougo, you asshole! What did you tell her?!'_

"Rokuro, he told me everything! I had been wondering why Benio got her mouth taped, and what game she lost in! YOU HAVE BEEN EXORCISING IMPURITIES AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU! OVER FOUR HUNDRED OF THEM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU _OUT OF YOUR MIND_?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" scolded Mayura.

"…Sorry." It was all I could say, I felt guilty about worrying her. Benio was muffling, trying to calm Mayura down.

"QUIET DOWN BENIO-SAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOUR FIANCÉ, **ALONE**!" yelled Mayura, Benio whimpered.

 _'She has already quiet down.'_

"Rokuro, you and I are going to have a private discussion, GOT IT?!" glared Mayura, dragging me across the room. Mayura shut the door so that no one could hear us. It was one of the few times I began to sweat, not because women are the scariest, but because I was breaking a promise, a promise to her and myself.

"…Mayura, I-."

"Rokuro!" interrupted Mayura, she was more than pissed at me right now. Guilt grabbed a hold of me as I saw tears, flowing from her eyes. "Why? Why are you trying to play hero again?! You promised me! You promised yourself that you would not become an Exorcist again!"

She didn't try to hold back her tears, the more they poured out, the more my chest hardened. I couldn't say anything to her, how could I? She had every right to yell at her brother.

"You know how worried I when I heard you used that arm again?! How could I live with myself if something happened to you?! If you were planning on dying, THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT PROMISE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"…I couldn't bare it." I answered, while facing the ground and clenching my fist. "I don't want to hear it anymore, the sound of my family dying."

Mayura widen her eyes, she felt guilty, she knew I suffered a lot, and I haven't fully recovered from the Hiinatsuki incident. She knew I was trying to protect the only people I have left in the world, but she needed to let it all out, the worry, the fear, and the rage.

"…I'm sorry Rokuro, I… I just can't bare it as well." Admitted Mayura. "I… I almost lost you when you used that arm to save me… When I heard you used that arm again, I… I just couldn't help but feel like… like I'm not there for you."

"…I'm sorry Mayura." I apologized, no matter how many times I say it, I feel like it won't be enough to earn forgiveness.

"…How's your arm?"

"Gramps gave me treatment this morning, but I still feel my arm waking up. If I continue like this, the treatment will not be enough to save me." I stated, I couldn't help but feel worse after revealing it.

"I see." replied Mayura. "…Rokuro… are you… do you want to be an Exorcist again?"

"…I told you, I have no plans becoming an Exorcist."

"But do you want to?" questioned Mayura, it didn't take a genius to know she wants me to be honest.

"…To be honest, I don't know." I answered. "Every time I fight… I feel… both excited and terrified… excited that I help others, but terrified that I'll lose myself."

"…I understand. So if it wasn't for the curse… you would have wanted to be an Exorcist?"

"…Probably." I answered honestly.

"…Rokuro." I was too scared to look at Mayura, but I did. As soon as I did I got a karate chop to the head. "YOU LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN!"

I rubbed my head in agony, I almost felt like I want to cry. I probably deserved that though.

"…Rokuro, I know you want to protect your family, but you need to be honest with yourself, otherwise it would not end well for you. It's okay to run away from fights, but try not to do something you'll regret, okay?"

"…Yeah. There's no point in accomplishing anything if you die." I replied honestly with a serious expression. Mayura sighs in relief and smiles.

"Of course, Rokuro!" cheered Mayura, I released the tension in my chest as she was back to normal. We both walked out, but our faces made frowns the moment we saw _him_.

"My, Rokuro-kun, Benio-kun, doing well are we?! It's your cupid of love, Arima Tsuchimikado!" cheered Arima.

 _'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!'_ thought me, Mayura and Benio. Benio began to muffle in rage, she was probably either asking him why he was here in my house or telling to leave.

"My, my, so it's true! Ro-ku-ro-Ku-n, you sure are dirty! Forcing your wife to be silent, you must wanting to take advantage of her." teased Arima.

"Rokuro, is that true?!" scolded Mayura.

"…well, she's definitely less noisy." I stated, rubbing the back of my head. Benio glare at me with resentful eyes, she tried to yell but… you get the point. Arima burst in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Rokuro, you probably think that she's cuter with tape on, right? You do like quiet girls after all." Mocked Arima.

"Perverted Underwear Bastard, why are you making fun of Rokuro?!" scolded Mayura.

"Eeeh? Rokuro, you didn't tell me she was your girlfriend."

"…" I frowned deeper, and began to walk away.

"I-I-I-I'm Rokuro Enmadou's big sister! We don't have that kind of relationship! I'm just looking out for him!" flushed Mayura.

"Oi wait! I was just joking! I'm actually here to inform you of something really important!" exclaimed Arima, but I didn't bother to turn around.

"…If it's Exorcism it's nothing important to me." I stated and continued to walk.

"No, no, no! It's nothing to do with Exorcism… okay, maybe it's partly about Exorcism, but it will change your life!"

"…I'm not doing _it_ with Flat-chested." I stated, Benio turned pale when she heard me. She tried to scream at me about the fact they are still growing but couldn't.

"…Okay, I'll just give it straight to you." Sighed Arima. "Rokuro Enmadou, Benio Adashino, today… YOU TWO WILL BE MOVING HOUSE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Eh?" choked me, Mayura and possibly Benio.

 _Thirty minutes later_

All of my stuff had been stolen, I got tied in the car, and it's all because one man wanted to me have a baby with the noisiest flat-chested girl on the planet to save humanity. I was unwilling to move to a new house, I felt really comfortable in Seika Dorm. I got tied up because I was unwilling to leave my own house, Benio would have smirked if it wasn't for her tape, **and my wrath**. Mayura wanted to support me so she tagged along. Kinu came along but she was tied up by Gramps. When we arrived, I was untied, and Benio's fun was over. We walked towards the house and I have to admit, it was quiet impressive, if only Noisy Ohagi Yaro wasn't living with me.

"AHAHAHA! What do you think? Isn't it an amazing, palatial home?!" advertised Arima. I glanced at the huge two story house, it looks expensive like a Ryokan, a traditional Japanese travel lodge, it's usually on the luxurious and expensive side. However… it looks like a lot of housework as well. Mayura would have loved it if it wasn't for Arima forcing me and Benio living together, and Benio… she couldn't comment at all, but her eyes did sparkle in joy. As we walked in we saw more of the house.

"It was originally used as my Villa, though. I put through a huge, dramatic makeover so that you couple could live here comfortably and safely." Stated Arima as he was giving a tour. "All in all, 10,000 square meters! Central air conditioning and floor heating included!"

"Wow, that's useful!" cheered Mayura, Benio nodded in agreement.

 _'Why is there a disco ball on the ceiling?'_ I wondered.

"Burglars, obviously, and Impurities, are warded off by a barrier set up around this area for complete security!" exclaimed Arima, I widen my eyes.

"Well, I do love silence." I stated honestly.

"And in the basement, something Benio-kun would greatly enjoy, is a training room!" cheered Arima. Me and Mayura watched Benio drooling, she wet the tape so much it came off.

"Wow! The latest training equipment, this has to be a dream." muttered Benio.

"Benio really likes to train, doesn't she?" Stated Mayura. "I wonder if I could handle the equipment."

 _'…I need to buy waterproof tape soon.'_

"Of course, there's a pool equipped in the garden. There's even an open air bath and Karaoke!" said Arima, I looked into the pool, it was two meters deep at one end. I turned towards Benio, apparently she was holding on to her legs while facing the corner.

"Benio, what's wrong?" asked Mayura.

"…I can't swim." Stated Benio, feeling her pride taken away from her.

"It's okay, Benio. The water is one meter deep on that side of the pool." cheered Mayura, trying to comfort her friend.

 _'Hmm, this might be my favourite part of the house.'_ I thought in my head. _'Guess Exorcism doesn't come with swimming lessons, poor Benio.'_

"And the number one eye catcher of mansion is… THIS ROOM HERE!" exclaimed Arima. We were lead upstairs to a large room, all three of us frowned at the sight of it. There was a large queen sized bed inside a giant seashell, it looked like those erotic scenes in those R-rated movies. "At times, mysterious! At times, savage! A place of tranquillity, and yet, A BATTLEFIELD OF LOVE! IT'S A COUPLE'S BED-CHAMBER!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _'I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THIS ROOM! ESPECIALLY WITH HIM/HER! **YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME PERVERTED UNDERWEAR BASTARD!** '_ thought me and Benio in rage.

 _'WHAT IS THAT PORN KING THINKING?! FORCING BENIO AND MY ROKURO TO HAVE A BABY WHEN THEY'RE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! **EVEN IF HUMANITY IS AT STAKE I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY OF THIS!'**_ thought Mayura.

"It has the birth of Venus (Botticelli's painting of the Roman Goddess, Venus) and 'The birth of the Miko' written all over it." Informed Arima, smirking like the devil. "By the way if you close the lid of the shell, it's an excellent item, which can even act as an oxygen capsule-."

The talk about the Bed snapped the rage sealed inside all three of us. The image of me and Benio doing it together made us all both angry and fearful. Arima was sent flying by two flying kicks from the girls.

 **"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! AND DON'T WAKE UP!"** yelled Mayura and Benio, they made a crater on the wall, and I dashed towards the four-eyed bastard with my fist locked and loaded. I punched him through the wall and out of his house. His house, not mine!

 **"You're really noisy, shut up and DIE!"** I hissed. We all watched him fly to the neighbour's house, we even heard the neighbour's complaints, but then he appeared behind us. We all were a bit shocked, but we were more enraged.

"That's so mean of you kids, is there something you don't approve of?" asked Arima.

"All of it!" yelled Benio and Mayura.

"How could you ask my brother and my best friend to have _it_ while they are in Middle School?! They don't even like each other!" yelled Mayura.

"Yeah! Stop making me say the same thing over and over again! I didn't train my entire life to become a housewife! And there's a limit of how thoughtless you could be! I can't believe you want me to be with this EROTIC RUDE PERSON!" screamed Benio.

"…" I glared at both Arima and Benio. _'I think I like it better when she just called me a coward.'_

I walked out of the Villa, and I narrowed my eyes on the people carrying boxes of my stuff.

 _'Damn that Fuck-Face! He really wants me to live here, it would be impossible to move all my stuff back into Seika Dorm.'_ I thought while I was enraged, I turned to Gramps and Kinu. What I saw was a little… much. The old hag was tied up, and gagged, by Gramps.

"I'm so jealous, Rokuro! The old bag sends you blessing on your new life too!" cheered Gramps, while he was holding Kinu like a gagged pig for stuffing. The old hag glared at me with resentment, her eyes were on fire. If she keeps those flames lit, they could actually set her free.

"…" I narrowed my eyes on the sight. _'Gramps, I could tell what she is saying. **I'LL NEVER ACCEPT THAT ERO-BRAT LIVING TOGETHER WITH HER-!** '_

"OI! Grandfather! TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH!" scolded Mayura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GRANNY, OLD MAN?!" screamed Benio.

I watched all four of them fight each other, clouds formed from their fist, and for some reason they weapons pulled weapons out of nowhere. Their bickering got too noisy, and I hadn't even moved in the Villa yet.

 _'There goes my silent Golden Week. THANKS A LOT ASSHOLES!'_ I thought in rage, it was then the last person I wanted to see had his hand on my shoulder. In that instance everyone stopped fighting and glared at Arima.

"So… Rokuro-kun, I heard you are becoming an Exorcist again, is that true?" questioned Arima, I heard everyone having different sides of the opinion.

"Are you serious on asking him that?! He doesn't want to fight anymore! What do you not understand about that?!" yelled Mayura.

"But Rokuro is really strong! I want to beat him! For me to beat him he has to be an Exorcist again!" argued Benio.

"I will never accept that boy as an Exorcist! He is too impure to become one!" yelled Kinu.

"However, whether he wants to become one or not, it is ultimately up to Rokuro." Stated Gramps.

"In any case, it doesn't change the fact that Rokuro used Exorcism to save his brother's life." Stated Arima. I looked at all of them, they were awaiting my answer. I sighed and gave my answer.

"…In a way, I guess." I answered honestly, everyone had their shocked faces. "…However, I have no plans in joining your war. I'll _only_ do it to protect my family, for others Benio can deal with them herself."

My statement both relaxed and tensed everyone, guess they had a mix of opinions.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you are honest Rokuro-kun, could it be that you are returning to your old self?"

"…" I walked towards Benio, she looked at me confused, but then she looked terrified. I picked up the rope and cloth that was used on that old hag. **"What are you doing Benio? You should be quiet."**

"Eh? W-wait! You don't have to-mmmph! Mmmph! MMMMPPPHH! MMMMMPPPHH!" Benio was reminded that she stay quiet for the week. I mouth-gagged her with the cloth and hogtied her with the rope used on Kinu. She muffled and tried to scream at me, but I just glared at her. Everyone watched with their eyes horrified as I tied her up. She probably looked _too_ sexy to be seen at the moment, but I didn't care, I just picked her up like a suitcase with just my right hand. Mayura and Gramps widen their eyes further as I was able to carry Benio with one hand, but Kinu had other thoughts.

"OI! ERO-BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BENIO-SAMA?! YOU NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER IN THAT STATE ARE YOU?!" yelled Kinu, worried I had other plans on Benio. As hogtied girl heard all that she flushed and began to panic, and tried to unwrap herself out of the bondage, but failed inevitably, the ropes were too tight.

"…she removed the tape without permission. This is her punishment." I stated calmly, but Kinu just got enraged and pulled a spear at me.

"YOU BRAT! YOU ARE INDEED UNWORTHY TO BECOME BENIO-SAMA'S HUSBAND! **RELEASE HER THIS INSTANCE YOU LECHEROUS DEMON!** "

"…I'm not going to do anything to her. She'll just stay like this for fifteen minutes." I explained calmly.

"Oh, I see." Replied Kinu, who suddenly calmed down, but with Benio seeing her granny calm made her scream even louder, she did not trust me one bit. "AS IF! YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HER ALONE WITH YOU?! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU COULD BE DOING UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER?!"

That old hag wasn't calming Benio one bit, Kinu was giving me too many ideas. Ideas I definitely wouldn't do, especially on a flat-chested. Before anyone knew it, I locked the door, and the sound of the door closing made everyone scream, especially the girl in my right hand. I laid her on the couch, she tried to scream in both rage and fear, but I ignored her and watched TV. While I was watching the news, Benio had been trying to wiggle out of the bondage, and everyone was smashing the door. Benio winced in pain as she fell on the floor, and it was then I couldn't ignore her. I removed the cloth out of her mouth.

 _'Girls are really noisy.'_

"ROKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screamed Benio, she continued to yell across the room, from the sound of it wouldn't stop.

 _'Isn't there anyway to shut her up?'_ I mentally sighed. _'…wait.'_

"Benio."

"WHAT?! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

 ** _'Amawaka Death Glare!'_**

 **"If you don't shut up, I'll teach you some _discipline_."** I hissed, I watched her turned pale and silent. The word discipline brought many erotic messages to her brain, she flushed at the thought of it. The process of making a baby while being bound horrified her. I sighed when she calmed down for the moment. "Are you calm enough to listen?"

Benio did nothing but nod, she is too scared to talk to me at the moment.

"…If we are going to live together alone, we need to make agreements, alright?" I stated.

"…yeah." Replied Benio.

"First thing to discuss would be rules. I just want you to be quiet, what about you?"

"First of all, you should never hogtie a girl! Understand?! Why do I have to be your excess luggage?! You are really an Erotic Rude Bastard! You-."

"Is that all? You did deserve it." I interrupted, feeling her complaints will not end. She stayed silent after knowing the truth. "If you have no other complaints will move on."

"Well… there are a few other stuff." Before we both knew it, we made arrangements on who and when we do chores, and created a timetable of our schedule. To be honest I think Benio had already forgotten that she was hogtied.

"Oh, that reminds me… Benio, never cook in this house." I stated.

"Eh? Why? My cooking is not that bad!" argued Benio.

"…you put our teacher in the infirmary." I reminded her, she lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "…If you convince me that your cooking is good. I'll allow it."

"Really? Alright, I'll make the ultimate Benio special and make you say delicious!" replied Benio with confidence. Although I allowed the challenge, I was not looking forward to it.

"…Benio."

"What? Afraid that I'll win?" smirked Benio.

"…Isn't it a bit too silent here?" I questioned.

"It can't be help. We're the only ones living here."

"…I don't hear anyone banging the door anymore." I stated, Benio listened as well, but couldn't hear thing. This is one of the fear times I hated silence. Before any of us could say anything, we heard a phone ringing.

 _'I left my phone at Seika when I was kidnapped, so that means…'_ I thought, I reached into Benio's pocket to grab the ringing phone.

"Eh? W-wait! Where do you think you're grabbing?!" exclaimed the flushing hogtied teenager. I finally reached her IPhone, and looked at the screen, it said Granny's calling. I answered the call and place it on her ear.

"It's your old hag." I stated.

"Um, hello? No, I'm fine. No, Rokuro hasn't done anything yet. Nope, I'm not being force to say anything. Yeah, I'm serious." Answered Benio, talking through the phone. I turned away, ignoring the conversation.

 _'How long has it been? Ten? Twenty minutes? I should untie her soon.'_

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Perverted Underwear Bastard?!" exclaimed Benio, I turned back to Benio, curious who she was talking to. "Rokuro, he wants us to put him on speaker."

I did as instructed, no matter how much I didn't want to hear that Fuck-Face's voice.

"Heellooo Sousei couple! How are you two doing?! Well? What do you think of my Villa?" questioned Arima.

"…Don't make me hang up." I stated.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO YOU TWO!" panicked Arima.

"…You have one minute." I stated.

"First, let me say this. As the Chief Exorcist, it is also my job to take care of you two, to be precise helping give birth to the Miko. I'll provide you with much financial support as you need. I can also hook you up with a servant if you want, to do your chores and everything. It could even be a hot one if you like, or even a hot man!"

"Really?! That's great!" exclaimed Benio in joy. "Then-!"

"Servants are noisy." I held Benio's mouth, she muffled as she wanted the chance to never do chores.

"Are you sure? I could even get you one that doesn't talk." questioned Arima. Benio tried to say yes, but I didn't let her.

"…giving orders is noisy." I stated.

"Oh, okay. Then goodbye! SOUSEI NO ONMYOUJI!" cheered Arima, Benio got her face of my hand.

"W-wait! Don't-!" yelled Benio, but she was too late, Arima already hung up. It was then she started to whine. "Nooooo! Rokurooo, you're meeeaaan! Why do we have to do the chores ourselveeeeeeees?!"

"…Haven't you done chores before?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"No I haven't! Back in Kyoto I have about ten servants, cleaning my house, doing laundry, shopping! I haven't done anything but cook!" whined Benio.

 _'…So she's a spoiled brat, huh? Maybe I should have called in a servant… I don't have that bastard's phone number. My life just got messier.'_

 _Three hours later_

I returned to the Villa after shopping for groceries, moving house doesn't mean you get free food. I had to go online and find the closest and cheapest supermarkets. I left Benio alone in the house, I had instructed her to unpack her stuff and let the cloth remain in her mouth. When I got inside the Villa and I saw what looked like a disaster had occurred. I rested my head on my hand, regretting the fact I left Benio home alone. I called my brother to inform him the disaster that happened in my new house.

"Rokuro! What's wrong?!" yelled Ryougo through the phone.

"…ouch. You're too noisy Ani-chan." I replied.

"Sorry, it's just that you _only_ call me when it's an emergency. You don't answer calls, you _only_ respond to text." explained Ryougo. "Speaking of emergency, what is it?"

"…how much is in my insurance?" I asked.

"A lot, why? Did you break the plumbing?"

"…I am sending you images now." I pressed send all twenty images and waited for a response. It took about a minute before I received a deafening phone call.

"ROKURO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?! IT'S A COMPLETE MESS!"

"…Ohagi Yaro tried to do chores."

"Benio did this? What do you mean?"

"…Explanations are noisy, but fine." I sighed. "From the looks of it, Benio had been trying to cook lunch, but then kitchen caught on fire, from a Flame Talisman. The sprinkler system was activated, which is why the house looks like it was hit by a Tsunami. She tried to clean up the mess, so she used the Skanda Talisman to do it quickly, but the floors could not handle the constant barrage of kicks to the floor. She also destroyed the floor heating system. There is also laundry room that is filled with so much soap that you can't see the walls or floor. Realizing the mess she made, she tried to destroy the evidence. The security room looked like it was destroyed by a giant sword. The rest of the mess looks like Benio forgot to send all of her mountain of Exorcism equipment to her room."

"…Rokuro, we might have to use your College funds." Replied Ryougo.

"…use Ohagi Yaro's, it doesn't seem like she is graduating soon." I instructed, as I walked in the corridor, listening for any noise.

"Speaking of Ohagi, where is Benio?"

"…She…is…over…here!" I growled and kicked the door to the Bed Chamber. I ran and opened the shell to see a scared girl with cloth still her mouth. Benio widen her eyes in fear, knowing what I would do to her. Horrified by my wrath, she hugged the pillow really tight. **"Benio, you're so noisy you can't hide from me. You ear-splitting actions has almost me my house, you know the perfect punishment for this don't you, Benio Adashino?"**

"Mmph! Mmph! MMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!"

 _Ten minutes later_

Benio's POV

I was moving all over the place in sweat, from fear and exhaustion. I felt the wrath emitting from Rokuro, I wouldn't even dare to look at him right now. He just stood there, watching my every move with his eyes on fire, while holding a rope he uses as a whip to whack my now aching red bum. At the moment, he is making me clean up all the mess I've created.

 _'I know I deserve this but… THIS IS REALLY TOO MUCH! I WANT TO GO BACK TO KYOTO!'_ I mentally whined. _'First he tapes my mouth, then hogties me for removing it, and now I, the Head of the Adashino family, has become his servant, no, his slave! Why did this happened?!'_

I turned to my left, and I crawled backwards in fear. Rokuro was giving me the glare, I felt my bones shaken to my core, literally. I watched him point to the spot I missed, every motion he now makes is the upmost terrifying! In that instance I wiped the floor with the wet towel he given me.

 _'YES, YES! I AM ON IT! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, DON'T USE THAT ROPE AS A WHIP ANYMORE! I'LL BE YOUR SERVANT, I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEE!'_

 _Three hours later_

I was exhausted, tired and hungry, I had to clean up the 10,000 square meter house. I'm so exhausted I could not bother to clean my room. I didn't have lunch because of the mess I've made that I had to clean all by myself. Rokuro gave me instructions on how to clean up, despite how horrifying the way he gave me simple instructions, he did save me a lot of time. I looked at the clock, it was almost dinner time, I could hear Rokuro washing the crisp I made on the pots and pans and cooking our meal.

 _'…Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama, am I… am I really such a bad person? I… I had been taught that Impurities are sorrowful existences born from the negative thoughts of humanity. Washing away that sorrow and hatred to normalcy is the role of an Exorcist. That is why we must not let our negative thoughts take control of us. And yet, I… I was filled with vengeance and hatred. And… I cause nothing but trouble to Rokuro. I don't like him, but… I didn't want to hurt him either.'_

I heard a knock on the door a few moments later, I turned towards Rokuro and saw him holding a dish of Chicken Curry Don.

"…Benio, your room is messy, where do I put the dish?" Rokuro asked calmly.

I stood up and bowed, apologizing for my selfishness, removing the Exorcism books of my desk. Rokuro kindly put me on my chair, I was surprised as he did that for me, after all the trouble I've caused him. I sat down and Rokuro removed the cloth of my mouth. I stared at the dinner he served me. "…is this… Chicken Curry?"

"…It's a Masato Donyu Special Chicken Curry Don." Answered Rokuro.

"Masato… Donyu? Who is that?"

"…He taught me how to cook when I was a kid." stated Rokuro passing me a spoon.

"…Rokuro… I… I don't like spicy food."

"…" Sighed Rokuro, taking away the dish.

"Wait!" I called out, Rokuro turned towards me, wondering what I was thinking. "…I'm hungry, please let me eat."

Rokuro said nothing and passed the curry back to me, I stared at the dish, smelling the fragrance of the spice. It smelled spicy, but… for some reason it was drawing me in. I took a bite of the dish, before I knew it, I wanted more. I kept shoving the rice in my mouth, the meat, rice and sauce went well together. No matter how much I wanted to, no matter how hot or spicy it is, no matter how much I craved for water, I can't stop eating, it was too delicious. Before I knew it, I was done, also… I was crying, in both sadness and joy.

"…Rokuro, I'm sorry." I stated while staring at my empty dish.

"…why are you apologizing?" asked Rokuro.

"…I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble." I bowed. "You went this far to make a delicious dinner for me, you even offered me a seat and chose to serve the meal to me in my room. I… I am really useless, I made a mess in the house. I kept trying to beat you, when I know you don't want to fight. You did so much for me, I… I don't know how to repay you."

"…Yeah… you're really useless." Stated Rokuro, I kept my head down, ashamed. "You did all that to maintain your pride, right? You thought you could do it all alone."

"…Yeah… I am really sorry, Rokuro Enmadou. I hope you could forgive me." I bowed again.

"…I already have, when you cleaned up the house." replied Rokuro, I widen my eyes and looked at him, walking out of the room.

"Rokuro, why do you care about me?" I questioned.

"…do people need a reason to help someone?" replied Rokuro, for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Rokuro Enmadou." I smiled, Rokuro didn't look back, but from that one thing he said, I felt the world at peace.

"…Anytime, Benio Adashino."

 _4 hours later_

Rokuro's POV

It happened again, it happens almost every night. I kept hearing it, that noise, that noise of Melancholy, coming from Benio's room. I held a lunch box in my hand, and rushed to her room. I opened the door, and saw her crying, I observed her breathing, quickening at every second, I listened to hear calling out to her lost family. This time, I didn't grab her hand, I grabbed her shoulders, calling her name as I shook her.

"BENIO! WAKE UP!" I yelled, she shot her eyes open, the tears she contained flowed freely out of her eyes. I released her from my grip, knowing she won't need to be shaken anymore.

"Rokuro?" she called out weakly, I looked at her in the eyes.

"…it was just a dream, it's over now." I stated calmly, before I knew it she held onto me. I widen my eyes slightly.

 _'The nightmare she had must be terrible if she wanted to hold me.'_ I thought, not knowing what else to do, I held her back, comforting her, I didn't know for how long she held onto me. It felt like forever, it was hard not to be irritated.

"Benio… how long do you need?" I asked, Benio instantly released me from the hug.

"…sorry." Replied Benio, misunderstanding why I asked.

"It's alright." I replied, passing her chopsticks and a box filled with Ohagi, she widen her eyes as she saw them. "…you didn't have lunch today."

We both shared the Ohagi, Benio felt slightly better that she gets to have Ohagi today. I had to admit, the Ohagi tastes good. However, I doubt food would fix the problem.

"Benio… do you remembered what I said? About the next time you make noise?" I questioned, Benio faced her bedsheet, remembering the last time we talked about why she cried.

"…yeah, I'll tell you all about it, my nightmare." replied Benio, almost hesitantly.

"…Take your time, we got all week." I stated, reminding her we don't have school tomorrow, or for the rest of Golden Week. I waited for her to explain what happened. As she explained, I couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"Six years ago, I was outside, exploring with my brother. We were just running around having fun, but then, I saw a kid, or at least I thought he was. He turned out to be an Impurity, and kidnapped me into Magano. My brother got lucky, and went to call for help, from my parents. I was scared, I was surrounded by monsters, and everywhere I looked there was no escape. I cried and screamed for help, and I thought no one was coming. I haven't learn how to fight as well as my parents, so I began to lose hope. Before I was eaten, my parent found me, they managed to defeat the surrounding Impurities."

"…you got lucky." I stated, it was then I heard her voice shaking, her body trembling. As I watched and listened, I began to worry.

"After they did, my mother… she yelled at me, they were worried sick, thinking I could have died! It was then another Impurity came, it… i-it wasn't like the others! I-it was big, it had a conscious, and… it could… it could talk! He could actually talk!" panicked Benio, I widen my eyes from what I learned.

 _'A talking Impurity? Could it be-?!'_

"It was smart and fast, he… he… killed them! He crushed them with his hands and took their enchanted powers, it turned into a Basara! I was useless, I should have done something! I feel like it was me that killed them!" yelled Benio, unable contain her rage. In that instance, I held her pulled her head onto my chest, she cried on me, she need to let it all out. "I killed them, I killed my parents, Rokuro."

"…Benio, I want you to say this, 'None of it was my fault'." I instructed.

"But-!" Benio tried to protest, but I stopped her.

"Say it Benio, say it back to me."

"N-none… none of it… n-none of it is… none of it is my fault." whispered Benio.

"What did you say?"

"None of it is my fault." Benio spoke louder.

"Say it again." I instructed.

"None of it is my fault!"

"Say it louder!" I yelled.

"NONE OF IT IS MY FAULT! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED BY THAT BASARA! NOT ME, THE BASARA AND THE IMPURITIES WERE AT FAULT!" screamed Benio, of her rage slowly dissipated and she began to calm down. She whispered. "…none of it was my fault."

"…feel better?" I asked.

"…Yeah." replied Benio.

"…Think you can sleep on your own?" I questioned.

"…I…I'm not sure, but… I'll definitely sleep better." Answered Benio, it was then she grabbed my left hand, feeling my warmth. "This warmth… I knew it… Rokuro, you've been looking out for me, haven't you?"

"…You're so noisy it's hard to sleep." I stated honestly, Benio smiled as she remembered that phrase.

"…that's expected from you, Rokuro Enmadou." stated Benio. I blinked as saw an image, for a second Benio faded away and I saw someone else. It was a young girl, about the age of twelve, she had unruly hair and a hat. I widen my eyes as I saw someone I once knew.

"…Ami?" I said.

"What's wrong Rokuro?" asked Benio, I snapped back into reality.

"…nothing, just a little tired." I replied, shaking the thought of Ami out of my head.

"U-um, Rokuro?" whispered Benio, I turned and faced her. "C-could you… stay with me a little longer?"

"…" I watched as Benio blushed, realizing what she said.

"N-no, i-it's not what you think! I-I'm scared that I'll have another nightmare again, so-." Panicked Benio.

"…You're so noisy I could die." I sighed and got in bed with her, her face heated up as I got in, in that instance I fell asleep.

 _'Tch, and I was looking forward to selling that bed.'_

Benio's POV

 _'He's in bed with me! He's in bed with me! He's in bed with me! A boy's in bed with me!'_ I kept repeating it in my head, not matter how much I didn't want to. As I kept thinking about it, my face heated up. _'Doesn't he feel a little embarrassed? He… oh, he just feels sympathy for me. There's no way he would like a 'noisy' girl like me. Wait, what am I thinking?! I don't care about how he feels, why do feel both relieved and disappointed?! Mou! At this rate I'll never sleep!'_

For some reason, I couldn't help but grab Rokuro's hand, it felt… so warm. Before I realized it I grabbed both his hands, I widen my eyes as I felt warm and cold. I double checked his hands, for some reason his left hand was warm and yet… his right arm is cold, cold as ice, almost like a corpse. I felt heart beat on his left arm but not on his right. I had to be careful to not wake Rokuro up. As I questioned it in my mind, I suddenly remembered what Rokuro said to me.

 ** _'This arm is nothing but a curse.'_**

 ** _'Will you do anything to become the strongest? Even if it meant sacrificing something you care about?'_**

"Rokuro…" before I knew it, I fell asleep, absorbing warmth from his left hand, while giving some of mine to his right arm.

 _One week later_

It has been a while since that night, when Rokuro comforted me. It's strange, one night he was one of the most accepting people I knew, then the next day went back to his maintaining his reticence. Most of the time our conversations are short, it has been so quiet there are times I forgot I wasn't alone in the house. Guess he only feels sympathy for me. We haven't really talked much, mostly because I had waterproof tape on my mouth for most of the Golden Week. I was able to talk on Friday morning, I felt really relieved after that, but at the same time I didn't know what to say. Although Rokuro was silent most of the time, he taught me how to be independent, he even taught me how to cook better.

For the past week we've been keeping to ourselves, I go on Exorcism daily and Rokuro maintains the house. I jog in the morning while he jog at night, I use the exercise equipment at night while he uses them in the morning. We were basically polar opposites, sometimes we only see each other during meals. Mayura comes here often to check on Rokuro, and for some reason he talks to her more than me. Me and Mayura got along pretty well, same interests, same school, there were times when we envy each other. Kinu and Zenkichi often calls us to check in on us. Now it was about 4PM in the afternoon, and I was cooking in the kitchen.

 _'It's been really quiet in the house, how does Rokuro like this silence?'_ I thought, slightly irritated. I looked at my pot, filled with vegetables, dried sardines and other medicine. There was so much smoke in the kitchen Rokuro came with a fire extinguisher. I glared at me, doubting my cooking would be any good.

"Rokuro, you've made it just in time!" I smiled, seeing as my Benio Special Drink was ready.

"…" I watch Rokuro began to walk away, I got mad and ran towards him. I grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him towards the table.

"Rokuro! Don't walk away!" I whined, putting him on the seat. "Here! Drink this, I guarantee you that Benio Special Drink is delicious!"

"…" Rokuro pointed to the extinguisher still in his hand.

 _'Oh, he was just putting the extinguisher away.'_

 _"_ It's okay! I'll put it away for you!" exclaimed Benio, Rokuro narrowed his eyes on the drink, his eyes began to twitch. "What's wrong Rokuro?"

"…I could hear the drink making threats." Replied Rokuro.

"Hah?! I'm serious! Benio Special is good for you! Because I eat so much Ohagi, this drink balances my nutrients in my body!" I explained through rage. Rokuro looked back at me.

"…So Benio Special… is designed for people _like_ you." Stated Rokuro, I turned pale from his judgement.

 _'FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME?! NO, THE DRINK IS FOR… people who eat too much Ohagi. AHH, NO MATTER HOW I PUT IT, IT'S EXACTLY LIKE HE SAID!'_

"Just drink it already! It's delicious! It's good for you!" I demanded, I drank the Benio Special in one gulp. Rokuro stared at his drink for a moment, he held his nose and drank the Benio Special. In that instance he almost coughed it out.

"…Benio, it's not edible." choked the blue faced boy, pouring the drink in the sink.

"AHHH! MY BENIO SPECIAL!" I grabbed the cup before he fully wasted it. "Mou! No Benio Special for you!"

"…" Rokuro did nothing but give a thumbs up, I regrated what I said.

"Ah, mou! I can't live with you after all!" I exclaimed, Rokuro looked at me dumfounded. "I'm going out!"

"…be back by six." Said Rokuro.

"SHUT UP!"

 _One hour later_

I had been trying to clear my mind, have some peace away from that Erotic Rude Boy. As much as I hate to admit it, I need to get home for dinner. Rokuro does has his moments, but most of the time he's a just jerk, worst then a jerk, he made me his personal slave for crying out loud! It should be me, Head of the Adashino Family, to be the one to have my heel on his head! On the other hand, he only does those stuff when I derserve it, I'll have to apologize later for over reacting, I just don't like being looked down on, it hurts my pride.

On my way back to the Villa, I heard the sounds of Impurities laughing. I looked at the time, I had about thirty minutes before dinner. Without hesitation, I decided to make a quick stop in Magano and exorcise some Impurities.

 **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"** I entered Magano, and came across a small army of Impurities there was nothing serious at the moment. "Let's see, ten minutes, no, in five minutes I'll bring you down! **Might Talisman! Skanda Talisman! Vajra Talisman! Star-Sight Talisman! Exorcist Enchantments! Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! Hiten Shunkyaku (Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness)! Gaihou Goura (Armor Tent Karmic Clothes)! Raisai Senkan (Foresight of Coming Calamities)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

Rokuro's POV

I was almost done cooking, dinner smelled good. I almost forget there were only two people living in this house, not five. From the looks of things, I'll have to be the househusband four years later, if I do marry Benio. I poured the sauce over the meat, and the dish was complete, Masato Donyu Special, Curry Ramen. I looked at the clock, it was five to six. I ate my meal first, while waiting for the noisy girl to barge down the door. As I ate I enjoyed my meal, but time pass my appetite was overcome by silence, dead silence.

 _'It's not like Benio to be late. Despite how noisy she is, she does keep a schedule. Even if she is exorcising more Impurities than usual, it shouldn't take this long to finish the job.'_ I looked at the clock, it was half past six. _'Benio Adashino, her parents were killed by a Basara. An evolved Impurity that has absorbed the powers from Exorcists by killing them. When they absorbed enough, they turn into a Basara regaining a human form and the human speech. Their ranking is based of their time of birth. The smaller the number, the older and stronger they are. But all of them are powerful enough to challenge a Heavenly Commander and killing a mass of Impurities. If Benio really wants to avenge her family, she'll need to surpass the Heavenly Commanders.'_

I turned towards the other dish I prepared for her, a plate of Ohagi. I figured she would want them, considering how angry she felt when I teased her about the Benio special. The Ohagi was getting spoiled, I had to throw them in the trash. In that instance, I felt a rush of pain flowing into my right arm. The plate I held fell to the floor, shattering into countless pieces. I gripped my right arm, trying to block out the pain, and the voice.

 ** _'This amount of power, could it be?'_**

 _'Tch, what do you want you damn arm?!'_

 _**'Rokuro Enmadou, I sense a great amount of enchanted power coming from 500 meters west from here.'**_

 _'Why should I care? You just want enough power to overthrow me!'_

 _**'I think you'll be interested, Rokuro Enmadou. The amount of power I sense, is that of a Basara.'**_

 _'What? A Basara? Here?'_ I questioned in my mind, disbelieving what my right arm tell me. I gasp when a certain girl popped in my head. _'Benio!'_

In that instance I ran out of the Villa, and headed to where that Basara was, on the way I brought a box of Ohagi.

 ** _'Hmm, I am not hungry for sweets kid.'_**

 **** _'Shut up! …Benio, please tell me I'm wrong!'_

Benio's POV

Exorcising these Impurities took longer than I thought. Apparently there were some hiding behind a few buildings and underground. I made my stance to the final Impurity in my sight, it was a giant, with a large shark like hand on his right arm.

"Tch, at this rate I'll be late for dinner. Rokuro would probably make spicy food again. In any case I'm taking you down!" I yelled as I charged towards the Giant Impurity. I launched into the sky to cut him down to size, but I didn't realize I wasn't alone.

 **"…You're a nuisance."** Said the mysterious man, in an instance he killed an Impurity with one kick. Bits of the Giant Impurity were scattered everywhere, I barely managed to block the one that were launched towards me. I landed on my feet and faced the mysterious person, walking out of the dust he made.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, holding my swords towards him. I widen my eyes as I saw his face. He looked a lot like a human but different, he had a dark skin colour and wavy shoulder-length, light-purple hair. His left eye is completely black with a red pupil and cracks on both upper and lower part of his eye, while his right eye is gold-coloured. He was a Basara.

 **"Yo, are you an Exorcist? You're an Exorcist, right?"** questioned the Basara, in a low calm voice. **"I want to ask you something. Answer me, you… the 'Sousei no Omnyouji'… do you know them?"**

"Why? Why do you know about them?!" I asked in shock. _'Why does a Basara know about us?!'_

 **"…If not, I'll kill you right here."** Stated the Basara. **"…If you do know but don't tell me, I'll still kill you. If you do tell me…well, I guess I would let you go. I'll let you decide… I'll wait while I count down from ten. Ten… Nine…"**

I felt something snapped in me, I felt my bloodlust taking over me. That countdown, I recognise it anywhere.

"What?! You-!" I stood up with rage taking over me, as I began to remember that day, the day he kill them, the day he killed my parents, the two people I love the most.

 ** _'…Choose…human child. Your father… or your mother… who should I spare?'_**

 **"Eight… Seven…"**

"You-! I… I have been search for you!" I pulled my swords out of the ground.

 ** _'Benio… run!'_**

 **"Six… Five…"**

"This whole time, I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!" My Enchanted Powers were emitting from my body. I was getting ready for the kill.

 ** _'I'll wait while I count down from ten. Ten…'_**

 **"Four… Three… Two… One."** In a flash I was gone, I surrounded him with flashing lights from my enchanted powers. I circled around him a fast as I could, he didn't even flinch, but I was too consumed by vengeance to care.

"YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER THE EXORCIST YOU'VE KILLED UNTIL NOW?!" I screamed in rage. "SIX YEARS AGO… SIX YEARS AGO, YOU… YOU CRUSHED AN EXORCIST COUPLE TO DEATH WITH YOUR HANDS OF YOURS! DO YOU REMEMBER?!"

I charged from behind him, I was about to kill him. In that instance I thought I could exorcised him, in that instance I thought I could avenge my parents, I didn't realized how foolish I was.

 **"…Give me a break."** In that moment, when I was within arm's reach, he broke my blades with just a backhand slap. My eyes widen in both rage and fear, knowing how weak I was.

 _'WHAT?!'_ I felt as though time had slowed down. I watched as his fingers motioned towards my left leg. All he did was flick his fingers, and it was all it took for him to shatter my leg. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

I fell to the ground in agony, the pain was too much. Every time I tried to stand, my leg gives up on me. I kept trying to stand, but I just keep falling, all I could do was wince in pain. I stood on one knee and faced the Basara that kill the people I loved.

 **"…how about you? Do you remember… the number and faces of all the ants you ever stepped on?"** questioned the Basara. In a blink of an eye, raised his foot, at the speed of sound my mask broke. He sent me flying for who knows how far. I crashed into multiple debris, even with my Gaihou Goura enchanted on me, I felt as though my whole body breaking apart. I landed on a wall made of hard stone and fell to the cold floor. Blood was pouring out from my leg, drips of them were pouring down from my head to my eye.

 **"…What you've been trying to do… it's called revenge, right?"** asked the Basara. **"…thinking to kill me… you've spent your entire life towards that, right?"**

My body panicked as he got closer, I tried to push myself up, but he wouldn't let me. I felt his bare foot forcing my head down to the ground. He was too strong, I couldn't move my body. I felt my head slowly being crushed as he spoke.

 **"…It's enough to surprise me… How unsightly you are… I'll let you decide your end at least. Being crushed to death like that couple you speak of… or dying from my foot crushing your head. Which would you like? I'll wait while I count down from ten."** Stated the Basara.

I widen my eyes from his countdown, I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Fear took over me, as well as guilt. I couldn't stop them, the tears flowing from my eyes. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't help but cry. I had been training my whole life just to defeat him, and yet I couldn't even scratch him. Those six years I spent, training, fighting, I felt them all being wasted.

 **"Ten… Nine…"**

 _'Since that day, when I lost my parents, I had vowed to get stronger, faster, smarter, anyway to become the Strongest Exorcist. I promised Nii-sama we would be the strongest Exorcist together, to rid the world of tragedies. And yet… for six years… I couldn't do a thing! I couldn't accomplish a single thing. Why? Why do I have to be weak? Why can't I do anything?! WHY CAN'T I ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING?!'_

 **"Eight… Seven…"**

 _'Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… Nii-sama… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I am weak, I can't defeat the monster that killed you. Please… please don't hate me. I'm scared, I'm scared that I will be alone! I'm scare of dying! I scared that you'll hate me because I killed you! I'll do anything just please don't hate me! Please I beg of you, don't leave me, don't leave me alone!_

 **"Six… Five…"**

 _'Roku (Six)? Rokuro, how do you do it? How do you always stay strong? How do you beat me at everything? Tell me! What do I do?! What do I do to beat you?! What can I do to kill him?! Please, give me an answer! I always envied you! I want to be strong like you! You call yourself weak but you're strong! You taught me how to cook! You taught me how to do chores! Please… please help me!'_

 **"Four… Three…"**

 _'Rokuro… do you really care for me? Don't you hate me? Why am I asking these things I wonder?'_

 ** _'Just one.'_**

 ** _'Ahou. If you die, you won't be the strongest. If you die, you won't shop again. If you perish you will never run again. If you're deceased, you won't eat Ohagi again.'_**

 ** _'Benio Adashino, I'll be waiting, for you to take the Miko Title from me. I told you, I don't want to be an Exorcist, perhaps I have given up on myself, however I don't give up on others.'_**

 ** _'I find tears of sadness the noisiest.'_**

 ** _'I could still hear it, the Melancholy within your heart. I could hear it every night that I can't ignore you. I'm not doing this as your fiancé, I'm not doing this because I'm your partner, I'm doing this because I'm your friend. And friends don't leave their comrades crying. Also, I'm doing this because I want to.'_**

 ** _'Adashino, although you have lost, remember… you were a lot faster than me. You've already mastered the Skanda Talisman, and you managed to chain equip six Talismans, those are some of the things I've never did. You're strong, that's why I had to make effort to beat you.'_**

 ** _'Thank you, Benio. I might actually like you.'_**

 ** _'It's a Masato Donyu Special Chicken Curry Don.'_**

 ** _'I have already forgiven you.'_**

 ** _'You didn't have lunch today.'_**

 ** _'Benio, I want you to say this, 'None of it was my fault'.'_**

 ** _'Be back by six.'_**

I felt more tears flowing out of my eyes, as I remembered the kind stuff he did for me, and I didn't do anything for him. _'Rokuro, you're really caring person. I'm sorry… Rokuro. I… I… I really don't want to die.'_

"…Rokuro." I cried and shut my eyes really tight, I dug my nails in the ground, fearing this would be my last time I breathed.

 **"Two… One-!"**

I waited for the zero to come out of his mouth, but it never came. I felt his foot come off my head, I felt free. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what happened. I widen my eyes when I heard him.

 **"You're noisy, shut up and dissapear."** I knew that phrase, I knew that voice, I raised my now free head and saw him, the boy with the Red Arm.

"Rokuro?" I called out to him weakly. He turned towards me with rage in his eyes.

"…" Rokuro said nothing as he stared at me. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. I actually got irritated waiting.

"…why aren't you saying anything?"

"…conversations are noisy." He muttered. I actually laughed, I never thought I'd be happy to hear that rude quote.

"Isn't this the part where you ask are you okay?"

"…you're obviously not okay."

"Heh, that's true." I gave a small smile. He picked me up bridal style, I flushed at first, but I also felt pain on my left leg.

"…Benio, you owe me 1600 yen." Stated Rokuro, keeping his frown.

"Eh?! Why?! You're really mean, you know that?!"

"…You wasted dinner. I had to buy some more."

"You-!" I was starting to get mad at him, but at the same time, I'm glad he came. Our happy reunion didn't last long, as we heard his voice.

 **"…Give me a break. Getting blown away by a human. I'll be a laughing stock if the other guys find out. But well… how many decades has it been? Since there was an Exorcist capable of damaging me?"**

 _'He took a punch from Rokuro's arm, and he's still looks unscratched?! What will it take for me to kill you bastard?!'_

 **"…A quick and easy death… or a slow and horrible death… which would you like? You should choose the death of your preference… I'll wait while I count down from ten. Ten… Nine…"**

"…"

"Rokuro?" I watched him just facing the Impurity, not moving and not speaking.

 **"Three… Two… One… Zero."**

"…"

 **"…Give me a break… why didn't you chose?"**

"…because I'm not going to die." answered Rokuro.


	6. Chapter 5: Family

Rokuro's POV

"…because I'm not going to die."

 **"…that's not an option… I will kill you."** stated the Basara.

 _'…A Basara…he's one of the strongest Impurities alive. He's not even scratched from my fist. That's really scary.'_ I thought.

"Rokuro, don't!" yelled Benio, I turned and faced the concerned girl in my arms. She held me tighter, corncerned about me. "He's no ordinary Impurity! He's a Basara! You can't fight him! He's not even scratched from your punch!"

"…I know." I replied. _'…if he was able to make Benio this hurt and scared, he must be really powerful. If Basaras really have the potential to fight off a Heavenly Commander, than logically I have no chance of exorcising him, yet alone surviving. I haven't mastered what Seigen taught me, not to mention I haven't fought for over two years. It'll be difficult to fight back, so the main question is… what do I do now?'_

 **"…it's too late for regrets."** stated the Basara, I bent my knees ready to dodge his attack. In a blink of an eye he was already in the air. Before any of us knew it, a giant shark like Impurity came from below and attacked the Basara. He was pushed back for a moment, his opponent at the moment was the Impurity in front of him. **"…you were still alive? Getting upset from having your prey stolen."**

 _'Now's my only chance!'_ I thought instantly, I pulled out a Kaimonfu and dashed out of Magano. I stepped into an abandon playground. The sun was setting, and Benio was still hurt, she winced in pain as I moved her. I laid her down on a nearby bench.

"Augh! AH!" winced Benio, without a second wasted I pulled out a Healing Talisman.

 _'…She's in pretty bad shape at the moment. If it had been a second later, she would have definitely died. We were lucky.'_

 **"Om tathagata udbhavaye svaha."** I chanted, her wounds begun to heal, it's been awhile since I've used a Healing Talisman. Although she was no longer bleeding, she still needed rest for the leg to fully recover. I looked at her in the eyes, they weren't the look of relief, they were eyes of burning hatred. I could only think of a few reasons why she had a look. She stood up without saying a word. I watched her limb as she moved, she was still hurt she had to lean against the wall. I felt something snapping inside me as I saw a Kaimonfu in her hand. My body moved on its own, and I gripped her wrist.

"…you're returning to Magano in this state?" I questioned.

"Shut up." growled Benio, her voice sounded as though she was possessed by hatred itself. "I have to defeat that Basara! He's… He's-!"

"…is he the one that killed them?" I questioned, she just stood there in silence, not wanting to talk to me, and she wouldn't even look at me. "…I'll take that as a yes."

"…let go." demanded Benio, wanting her hand to be free. She shook her arm, but I just gripped even harder, unwilling to let her return to hell. "Let go! My wounds are healed, I can take care of myself! Let go!"

"…how long did it take for him to beat you?"

"Shut up! He just got lucky! I won't let him get away! I have to kill him! Let go!" she yelled in rage, she couldn't control herself, her thoughts of vengeance took control of her mind. I stood calm to make assess the situation.

"…you're really noisy, weren't you the one to tell me not to fight?"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Benio was desperate to shake her arm of my hand. She kept swinging left and right, but I didn't let go.

"…I know what Basaras are, and how dangerous they are. They have the potential to fight, even kill a Twelve Heavenly commander. Logically we should call for backup."

"You expect me to wait for rookies to help me fight that Basara?! By the time they get here that Basara will be gone! LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM! LET GO OF ME ROKURO!"

"…You can't even stand on your own. What do you think would happen if I let you go?" I questioned with a hint of rage. Benio turned her face towards me, I widen my eyes as I saw tears of rage and sadness.

"THAT BASARA KILLED MY PARENTS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND AND LET HIM WALK AWAY?!" screamed Benio. "I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT MONSTER FOR SIX YEARS, FOR SIX YEARS I BEEN TRAINING, BREAKING BONES, FALLING SICK TO GET STRONGER! I FINALLY FOUND HIM AFTER SIX YEARS, AND NOW HE'S GETTING AWAY! HE'S… HE'S THE ONE PERSON I HAVE TO DEFEAT MYSELF! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! IF I RUN FROM THIS FIGHT, MY LIFE WOULD BE FILLED WITH SHAME! IF I'M GOING TO BE A COWARD, I MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF!"

In that instance, she fell towards the ground, her right cheek was stinging red. I had enough of her stupid speech of vengeance and killing herself, so I punched her to the ground with my left arm. She fell down in shock, shocked that I had the guts to punch her. I knelt in front of her and grabbed her shirt. I pulled her towards me, and all I saw in her eyes were fear.

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" I yelled, Benio widen her eyes, for once in her life, I raised my voice and scolded her, out of rage and concern. "WHAT WOULD YOU ACCOMPLISH IF YOU DIE?! YOU TALK LIKE THERE'S MEANING IF YOU DIE! TELL ME THIS, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE KILLED?! WHAT WOULD EVERYONE IN SEIKA, IN KYOTO, IN SCHOOL DO IF THEY FOUND YOUR ROTTING CORSPE?! IF YOU'RE SO SMART THEN TELL ME, WHAT GOOD WILL COME OF THAT?!"

Benio just sat there, her rage rapidly dissipated into guilt, her tears wouldn't stop, she just sat there, shivering from fear and fault.

"…Benio, when I grabbed your arm, you wouldn't stop trembling, aren't you actually scared? What do you think you're going to accomplish?" I questioned, Benio's guilt had worsen every time I spoke. "…you're really noisy, first you told me not to fight, and then you're telling me you're going to fight, now you're saying you rather die than get scared. What are you trying to do?"

Benio couldn't hold it in anymore, I watched her scream and cry in my grasp, she cried so loud it felt like no one could help her. Her tears wouldn't stop, they were flowing out faster. She held her face trying to stop them from flowing, but she couldn't.

"I… I… I don't know! I don't know what to do anymore!" cried Benio, she kept sobbing unable to hold back her Melancholy. "My whole life… I had been training my whole life for this day… I lived my life training, bleeding, fighting, in order to defeat him. And yet, I couldn't do anything… moreover… the thought of me dying... the thought of me dying… without accomplishing anything, filled me with nothing but fear! My parents… my parents died because of me… because I killed them… they can't love a child who's responsible for their deaths! I know my powers are lacking… I know I'm not strong enough… I know I'm scared… but… if I run away here… I won't have the right to face Tou-sama and Kaa-sama anymore! If I can't do anything… if I can't do anything for them, then… any worth in me living… would be completely gone!"

I slowly released my grip from her shirt, hearing her Melancholy. I slowly stood up, watching Benio fall into despair.

 _'…Benio Adashino, you're… you're really just like me.'_ I thought, remembering my past.

 ** _'They wouldn't want me to live! Because… because… BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED THEM!'_**

 _'You're really noisy, doubting that they would still love you after they saved you. I don't want to hear that noise anymore. I don't want to hear Melancholy anymore, that's why…'_ I passed chopstick and a box of Ohagi to her, she widen her eyes and faced me.

"…here, you like Ohagi don't you?" I stated with a serious look.

"…Why?"

"…You can't eat with an empty stomach, right?" I stated. "Then hurry up and eat, we'll exorcise that Basara together."

"Why? You have no reason to fight! Besides, weren't you against fighting?"

"…then I'll make it my fight, no, I'll make it _our_ fight. This one time only, I'll be an Exorcist again." I replied as I pulled out a Kaimonfu, before I left, I heard a loud voice.

"…Rokuro!" yelled Benio.

"…?" I didn't turn back, but I listened.

"Why? Why are you helping me?! Didn't you say we should call for backup?!"

"…I don't need a reason to help someone." I answered honestly, Benio widen her eyes. "…If I can save someone, I'll accept whatever sin I'll commit, you really got me there. I've lost the right to become an Exorcist, but I don't care, as long as I could help someone, I'll use my cursed arm to save people. Also, Benio Adashino, if your really parents resented you, they wouldn't have sacrificed themselves for the child they love. I could be wrong, but I'm sure they didn't entrust you with a mission, they wanted to give you a chance to live. Think about yourself a bit more, Ohagi Yaro."

Benio widen her eyes as I talked, only in times like this I talk this much. She couldn't describe it, but somehow, she felt this rush mix of emotions rushing through her veins.

 **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"** I chanted and entered Magano, I scanned the area searching for a Basara.

 _'…This world is really noisy.'_ I mentally sighed, pulling out my Black Talisman. _'It'll be bothersome finding anyone in this hell, if that's the case I'll lead him to me. If he's any other Impurity, he'll want to kill Exorcists to grow stronger.'_

 **"Cleanse! Purify! Astral Chaos! Kyu-Kyu-Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** I chanted, and my Impurity Arm was formed, its laughter roared across Magano, scaring the weak ones and attracting the strong ones. The Basara heard it and came to me within seconds. I turned and faced the demon that made a girl cry.

 **"…hmm, you weren't running away… good, I really hope you don't disappoint me."** stated the Basara.

"…" we both made a stance, getting ready to brawl, no, getting ready to kill. We charged at each other, our fight had begun.

 _Back in the Human world_

Benio's POV

"…he came all this way, to feed me Ohagi?" I felt my tears, of both sadness of joy, on the verge of coming out. I shoved the Ohagi in my mouth, feeling the sweetness of the meal, and the kindness of a certain boy. As I ate the Ohagi, memories flowed in my mind.

 _Five years ago._

 _My parents were leaving for Magano again, I rushed to them with questions._

 _"Umm, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama. Aren't you scared of fighting Impurities?"_ I asked.

 _"What are you saying? Of course we're scared." replied my mother._

 _"It's rare for an Exorcist to fight because they want to.' Stated my father. 'That's why, by the time you become an adult, we would have created a future where there would be no need to enter Magano, that's your dad and mom's responsibility."_

 _I was young back then, so I didn't really understand._

 _"Benio, when we get home, we'll have some more Ohagi, okay?" stated my father._

 _"Really? Yay!" I cheered and leaped in joy._

 _Back to the present_

I was reminded of the love my parents gave me as I ate the Ohagi. I felt warmer and happier, all because of a rude quiet boy.

 ** _'If I can save someone, I'll accept whatever sin I'll commit, you really got me there.'_**

"…Rokuro Enmadou, he's quiet, rude, and hates fighting, but oddly, I feel courage welling up because of him. Thank you, Rokuro Enmadou, for the Ohagi, and for helping me see the way." I smiled. "I'll finish soon, so please… wait for me!"

Back in Magano

No one's POV

 **"Might Talisman: Saigan Shishi (Stone-Crushing Lion)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro, increasing his strength to his other limbs. He charged and fought the Basara using all his limbs, and so did the Basara. As the battle waged between him and the Basara, winds were formed from the impacts of their attacks. They fought in the streets, the ground shook from every stomp they made. They trade fists and kicks, Rokuro was able to dodge most of the Basara's attacks, but that's because the Basara wasn't fighting seriously, he was barely trying, he just mostly blocks Rokuro's attacks. Although the Rokuro could attack with four limbs, his enchanted strength isn't enough to make a wound on the Basara, even his right arm could bare graze him. The Basara swung his bare foot towards Rokuro's head, but Rokuro managed to block it with his right arm. However, the Basara managed to send the boy flying, Rokuro crashed into a wall and coughed out blood. He could barely stand, and his vision began to blur.

 **"…You managed to withstand that attack? Good, it'll be really boring if you didn't."** acknowledged the Basara.

 _'Tch, that's was dangerous.'_ Thought Rokuro. _'If it wasn't for this arm, I would definitely have been killed. I'm at a huge disadvantage here, although I enchanted myself with Saigan Shishi, he's barely moved a budge. The only thing that sends him flying is my right arm, but he still looks undamaged from it. What should I do?'_

The Basara charged at Rokuro and leaped into the air, in that instance Rokuro grabbed some debris and threw it the Basara. The Basara shattered the flying debris with nothing but his kick, but in that second Rokuro appeared in front of him. Rokuro punched the Basara back onto the ground, he rolled on the ground and onto a damaged bridge. While the shattered debris were still in the air, Rokuro folded his right hand into a gun and pointed at the dropped target.

 **"He who receives blessings, but still infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down! Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Magic Bullets)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro, launching shattered debris at the broken bridge. Smokes of dust had covered the entire bridge, and the Basara. Rokuro landed on the ground and charged towards the bridge. He grabbed a suspended cable from the bridge and pulled a Purification Blade Talismans.

 **"Banmachoubuku (Banish All Evils)! Kyu-Kyu-Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro, unchanting his Saigan Shishi and enchanting the cable into an enchanted whip. Normal weapons don't hurt impurities, so they need to be enchanted to fight back against monsters. However, enchanting weapons requires lots of energy, especially on something as large as a giant cable. Rokuro swung the enchanted whip with his right arm vertically. The giant whip made an ear-splitting snap, however the Basara caught it. Rokuro widen his eyes, from the speed and strength of the Basara, but quickly recovered. The two had a tug of war, but the Basara wasn't even trying, and Rokuro struggled to pull. When the Basara suddenly pulled with just his left arm, he brought Rokuro towards him. The Basara pulled his right arm back, timing his attack. Rokuro released the whip and used the speed to his advantage, and pulled his right arm back. Their fists clashed, a loud sonic boom rumbled across the Bridge. They were both pushed back about ten meters apart, and they both landed on their feet. They stopped attacking each other for a moment, and analysis theirs and each other's arms. The Basara's arm sizzled a bit, but the wound was small. Rokuro's arm looked undamaged, but he was breathing heavier and he felt a lot of pain inside his arm.

 **"…hmm, not bad."** Acknowledged the Basara.

 _'Tch, that almost broke my arm, if he were really serious he could have shattered my entire arm off my body.'_ Thought Rokuro. _'It's no surprise that he is at least this strong, Basaras had been consuming powers from hundreds, possibly thousands of Exorcists and people, not to mention Impurities as well, including the big ones. They also have the potential to fight of a Heavenly Commander. I may have been taught by the Byakko, Seigen Amawaka, but I was never thought how to beat my master. He's been a Basara for about six years at least, he probably consumed the powers of almost a thousand Exorcists, while I only have the enchanted powers of seventeen Fallens and a few hundred Impurities. I keep attacking him with my right arm, but it feels as though no matter how many times I punch him, he cannot be killed. I'm only able to think this much is because he isn't trying to fight back, but study me. What should I do?'_

 **"…you have potential… I've come to feel it would be a waste to kill you now."** Stated the Basara.

"…" Rokuro stayed silent. _'What is he talking about? Is going to get serious? Or…?'_

 **"…Hmm? Ah, I should probably explain."** Stated the Basara. **"…I simply like fighting with strong humans… also… if I kill them when they are strong, the amount of enchanted powers I can receive increases… okay, I got it… I'll let you decide… we can continue fighting like this… or I can let you go… I'll wait while I count down from ten. Ten… Nine…"**

"…" Rokuro made a small frown on his face. _'So either get my enchanted powers taken from me along with my life, or walk out of here alive so that I could grow stronger only to have my enchanted powers taken from me along with my life huh? His countdown is so noisy I could die in ten seconds.'_

 **"Two… One… Zero."**

"…"

 **"…Give me a break, do kids always take this long to decide?"**

"…you're so noisy I could die." sighed Rokuro.

 **"…how am I noisy?"** asked the confused Basara.

"…if you're going to kill me in the end, why bother with a countdown?"

 **"…well, I honestly don't care either way… it's just a hobby of mine to ask humans for their decisions."** answered the Basara. **"…It's pretty interesting… the actions of humans that are pushed into a corner… while I count down from ten… for every guy that attacks me, there's one who cries and apologizes… there are even those who want to save themselves deep down… so they sell out their friends."**

"…" Rokuro frowned from the answer he received. _'Being strong is really boring, another reason why I don't want to be the strongest.'_

 **"…you're only able to speak pretty words when you're in a place of safety… when push comes to shove… there were hardly any humans who were able to sacrifice themselves."**

"…" as much as Rokuro hated to admit it, it is exactly how the Basara says it. There are many humans who often like to save their own skin, but Rokuro was sure they feel guilty about it. If they don't, he'll punch their enchanted powers out of their souls.

 **"Hmm? Ahh… that's right… I remember that girl from earlier… she was saying something about me killing an Exorcist couple or something… so that was it… she was the child from back then… if I remember correctly… I held her parents in my hands… and I gave her ten seconds to choose… which parent will live… and which parent should die."** stated the Basara. Rokuro's eyes had widen in shock from the reveal, it didn't take long for his face went from shock into wrath. He clenched his fist tightly it could almost bleed, bloodlust was taking over him as the Basara spoke. **"…however… she was frozen in fear… and couldn't answer either… then I asked the parents next… I think I said… your own lives… or your child's life… I'll save one… I'll wait while I count down from ten… those two answered without even an ounce of hesitation… yeah… that was a rare case-."**

In a blink of an eye, a red fist was in the Basara's face. In that second the Basara saw nothing but malice and bloodlust in the eyes of the boy. To most people, the way to describe the wrath he was expressing, is near impossible, however the Basara didn't care when he was sent flying. In Rokuro's mind, not only wrath took over his body and mind, there was another entity that was awakening.

 _'That was six years ago! Six years ago she would have been only eight! How could he? HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A KID?!'_ thought Rokuro, controlled by his rage, he charged at the Basara who was standing up, undamaged, unhurt, and amused.

 _**'Hmm? What is this?'** _ thought the Basara. **_'Is he getting stronger?'_**

 _'I don't care if I can win! I don't care if my chances are low! I… I… **I WILL KILL HIM!** ' _ Thought Rokuro, constantly charging and punching the monster in front of him. The Basara smiled, amused from the excitement Rokuro was giving him. That smile unleashed all of the wrath contained inside Rokuro, putting most of his strength in his uppercut. The punch made contact with the Basara's chin, and sent him ten meters into the air. As he fell, Rokuro pulled his right arm back, and observed the falling monster he wants to kill. His arm smiled, please with the negative emotions the boy was emitting. Rokuro used the remainder of his strength in his arm, and launched his fist at the Basara's face. The Basara was sent off the bridge and whole bridge had shaken. The Basara crashed into a ruins of an apartment building. The fourteen storey apartment broke apart and crumbled, creating a cloud of dust and debris. Rokuro fell on his knees and hands, he was sweating, and breathing heavily. He used up most of his enchanted powers, the giant whip reverted into a suspender cable. However the Impurity Arm remained on his body.

 _'…kuso, it's been a while since I was this exhausted.'_ Thought Rokuro. _'How long has it been? Ten? Fifteen minutes?'_

 ** _'No, it's only been nine minutes.'_** stated my Impurity Arm. I frowned and gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice.

 _'Tch, I wasn't talking to you, noisy arm!'_

 ** _'Really? Then who were you talking to? You're wrath was really interesting. I wouldn't call it food, but its melody soothes me.'_**

 _'Shut up, you damn arm! Go back to sleep already!'_

 ** _'I could, but I wouldn't recommend it. You should know too, our battle is not our yet.'_ ** Stated the Impurity arm. As much as Rokuro hates it, his Impurity Arm was correct. They could both feel it, the enchanted powers of the Basara.

 **"…Fuhaha… Good…"** smiled the Basara. Rokuro stood up and frowned, but he was a bit weak and exhausted to stand up straight. **"…You're good… Really good! It's been a while since I felt this sort of elation."**

 _'Tch, so you're still alive. Basaras are really scary, and his elation is a bit too quiet to be elation.'_

 _**'What can I say? Basaras love to kill strong opponents, which you aren't at the moment.'**_ Stated the Red Impurity Arm.

 **"…it's been awhile… but if it's against you… maybe I can use this…"** stated the Basara, pulling out his pockets. **"Umm… where did I put it? Ah, there it is."**

Rokuro widen his eyes, in both fear and confusion. The Basara had a Black Talisman as well, only this time, it had writings on it. The writing on it was enough for a person to tremble, however Rokuro did not, but it wasn't a good time to relax either.

 _'A Black Talisman?! It can be-!'_ thought Rokuro.

 _**'Get ready! Rokuro Enmadou!'**_ warn the Red Impurity Arm, smiling like the devil.

 **"…I'm going to get serious… don't disappoint me, okay?"** stated the Basara as he began to chanted. **"Danshin Angya (God of Judgement, Legs of darkness)! Kyu-Kyu-Nyo-Ritsu-Ryo! Matoi Makaru Sawari (Bound Death Impurity)!"**

Using the Black Talisman, he enchants his legs and they turn into black-purple with thorn legs. Rokuro quickly got into a battle stance, despite his condition.

 _'He's absorbed so much enchanted powers he could use Talismans?!'_

 ** _'Oi! Brat! Focus on the Basara!'_** yelled the Impurity Arm. Rokuro blinked and saw the Basara in the air, charging at him with a flying kick. In that instance, Rokuro quickly rolled on the ground and dodged the attack. He observed the thorn legs as they hit a wall. The Black Talisman increase the Basara's strength and speed tremendously with an ability that his attacks will transfer all the shock to the twenty Storey building. The building crumbled in seconds, Rokuro made the right call, but he shouldn't celebrate. The Basara came at Rokuro, attempting to have an exciting battle.

 _'He oscillate his legs so much that whatever gets hit by it will die in an instant?!'_ analysed Rokuro.

 **"…Good judgement."** stated the Basara **"…There's no point guarding against this… from the point it touches you… the shock transfers throughout your entire body… now… entertain me some more!"**

Rokuro kept stepping back, dodging the kicks and punches from the Basara.

 _'Chikushou! I could barely attack with my right arm alone, and that Basara can use all four of his limbs, and two of them could kill me!'_ I thought in concern, my face didn't show it. _'Benio, you better hurry up and finish eating! This Impurity may be quiet but his attacks are so noisy I could die! What the hell is taking so long?! You're not savouring the Ohagi are you?!'_

 ** _'Hmm, looks like you need help. Shall I fight for you?'_** asked the Impurity Arm.

 _'Shut up! I don't need your help noisy Arm!'_ thought Rokuro, it was difficult for him to dodge and argue at the same time. He could barely fight back, all he could do now is try to hold out until Benio arrives. _'Hand to hand combat is completely dangerous now, I need to keep my distance!'_

Rokuro used his physical Impurity strength to punch the ground and create walls around him, but it barely slowed the Basara down. The Basara simply kicked through the wall like it was just paper, but Rokuro was hoping for it. He raised his arm and pointed like a gun at the Basara.

 **"Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Magic Bullets)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro. All of the tiny rocks launched and pushed the Basara far away. Although Rokuro had a little bit of enchanted powers left, it isn't wise to use too much, as it has the potential to kill him. Rokuro felt a rush of pain throught his body, Rokuro gripped his heart in agony and fell on his knees. His vision began to blur, he was in the verge of losing consciousness.

 _'Chikushou! I am almost out of stamina! As to expected after being pulled out of retirement!'_ thought Rokuro. _'A little longer, and help will arrive, and I could escape this hell.'_

 **"…oi, oi, don't tell me you're done already!"** said the Basara, suddenly behind Rokuro. The boy widen his eyes from the speed of the Basara, it hasn't even been ten seconds. **"…I even went to the trouble of using a Talisman… entertain me more!"**

The Basara raised his left leg, preparing for a soccer kick. In that instance, out of fear and rage, Rokuro turned clockwise and pulled his right arm back. The red Impurity Arm and the black-purple thorn legs had made contact. Sparks were flashing, blinding both the Basara and Rokuro. They didn't scream or talk like in anime, there was no need to. The shockwave blasted the two apart, The Basara fell but landed on his feet, for the weakened boy, the force of wind pushed him against the ground, Rokuro tumbled and rolled across the hard concreate, he crashed and made a giant crater on a wall. Rokuro bleed all over his body, he just laid there, conscious, but unable to move a muscle. He was breathing softly and quietly, **too** quietly. Rokuro could barely see, but he could tell there was a demon slowly walking towards him. Rokuro could barely think straight, he was too close to death to think straight, he could feel the blood flowing out of his head. The lack of consciousness, made it easier for a known evil entity to get into his head.

 _'…Tch, it's really noisy, the ringing in my ears.'_ Thought Rokuro. _'…That Basara is closing in… even if he doesn't come here… I'll be dead from blood lost…'_

 ** _'Rokuro Enmadou.'_** called out the Red Impurity arm.

 _'…you're noisy…leave me alone.'_

 ** _'Still using that phrase I see. Good, sounds like you're still fresh to possess.'_**

 _'…You want to control my body again?'_

 ** _'Of course! I'm an Impurity, remember?'_** laughed the Arm. **_'It doesn't look like you'll survive kid, I can help you! I can help you survive! I can help you get home to your family!'_**

 _'…Help me, huh? Like the time you helped my sister?!'_ Rokuro barked in his mind.

 ** _'Wow, you're still mad about that? She's still alive isn't she?'_**

 _'YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER! AND TAKE HER ENCHANTED POWERS FOR YOURSELF ALONG WITH HER LIFE! I DON'T WANT HELP FROM YOU DEMON!'_

 ** _'…Are you sure that's what you want? Look at yourself! You could barely move a muscle! Not to mention you'll be dead from blood lost!"_**

 _'…So that's what your worried about, if I die so will you, noisy arm.'_

 **_'Maybe, but are you really sure you don't want my help? Didn't you promised that blonde girl that you will live?'_ ** Smirked the Impurity arm. As much as Rokuo hated to admit it, he needs to go home to his family, not just to fulfil a promise, but because he wants to. **_'You said it yourself, that's no point accomplishing anything if you die. If you don't want to die in this hell, you will let me control you!'_**

Rokuro faced the Basara walking towards him, as much as he hates to admit it, he was out of options.

 _'Damn that stupid arm.'_

 **_'I can hear you, you know!'_**

 _'I know, lend me some strength, you noisy arm!'_ Rokuro demanded. The Basara was closing in, Rokuro had about a minute before the Impurity arrives.

 ** _'Heh, so you've finally given in to me kid.'_**

 _'However, you will not control me, I will be the one that controls you!'_ stated Rokuro, the eyes on his arm widen. The Basara was infront of Rokuro's motionless body.

 **"…looks like your still alive, but… it looks like you can't move either."** Observed the Basara. **"…give me a break, that was barely a minute… well, whatever… I'll end your life now."**

 **_'Ha! Are you stupid?! Why would I-?!"_**

 _'If I die here so will you! Besides, it's not like you have a choice is there?'_ Rokuro mentally smiled.

 **_'You-!'_**

 _'…Now… choose, we both die here and we won't have to hear each other's noisy minds again, or we both survive, you have ten seconds to decide!'_

 **_'…Heh, you are starting to sound like the Impurity that's about to kill us. If you could kill the Basara here, there's no doubt I will have more than enough power to possess you. FINE! I'll lend you some power, ROKURO ENMADOU!'_**

The Basara widen his eyes, his thorn legs were suddenly stopped before he crushed the boy below his feet. The red arm grabbed the foot of the Basara, and began to speak to him.

 **"Heh, sorry! But I won't let you kill this kid yet!"** stated the Impurity arm. The Basara widen his eyes for a second, in that intance Rokuro suddenly stood up and threw the Basara through the building he crashed on.

 **"He who receives blessings, but still infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down! Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Magic Bullets)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro. The extra rocks were launched towards the flying Basara. The Impurity was able to kick the thousands of bullet like rocks away, but those weren't the only things he had to block. Rokuro launched himself towards the Basara and continuously kept punching the Impurity every half second. The Basara kept blocking the attacks with his thorn legs, but he was forced through a line of buildings. Rokuro pulled his arm all the way back and sent the Basara onto a broken bridge. A dust of clouds were formed, but the Basara was still able to stand. He looked at his arms, noticing they were sizzling a bit more.

 ** _'…he kept targeting the same spot so that it hurts?'_** thought the Basara. ** _'Not bad, but not good enough.'_**

Rokuro appeared in front of the Basara, looking a bit more energized, but bloodier than earlier. Rokuro made a stance, and his Arm was smiling like the devil.

 **"…A talking arm? I see… I had wondering why a child could get me excited."** Stated the Basara. **"…You're… a Corrupted Survivor, right?"**

"…" Rokuro frowned deeper, feeling uncomfortable with the title.

 **"…if you're a Corrupted Surivor …it means that you either fought and survive Basara… or is it… you commited a Taboo?"**

"…you're really noisy. **I kill you here and now!"** hissed Rokuro.

 **"…I doubt you fought another Basara… so that means… you performed the Dark Arts haven't you?"** stated the Basara, something snapped inside Rokuro. In that one second, Rokuro fist had made contact with the Basara's thorn legs.

 **"…hmm …your strength definitely increased, but… looks like you're body itself is at its limit."** stated the Basara, Rokuro fell on his knees, exhausted from the amount of power he used. **"…well, in any case… you've did well to entertain me. Now… I'll you end your pitiful lives… what a waste."**

"…no you won't." stated Rokuro, looking at the Impurity with serious eyes. The Basara was confused for a second, and then flashes of blue light circled around him. The Basara stepped back as the light bounced in front of him, it was protecting Rokuro. The boy's arm was able to sense the enchanted powers of a certain girl. Rokuro sighed in relief and rage, as the girl in front of him was hopping on one foot, her leg was still hurt.

"Are you okay, Rokuro?!" asked Benio.

"…you're so noisy it's hard to fall asleep." Sighed Rokuro, falling on his back.

"I'm sorry I'm late! But it's okay now! I'm here!" yelled Benio.

 _'You're really late! I could have died a minute ago! Does it really take you ten minutes to finish a box of Ohagi?!'_ thought Rokuro in rage.

 **"…What did you come back for?"** asked the unamused Basara.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm here to exorcise you, demon!" yelled Benio.

 **"…get back, it's boring fighting you."** demanded the Basara.

"Boring huh? What do you call this?! **Haku-Dou Oniyuri no Mai (Dance of the Tiger Lily of the White Path)!** " Benio charged at the Basara with both her swords.

 ** _'…Hmm? What's this…?'_ ** thought the Basara blocking Benio's furious attacks. **_'…her power and speed… they're completely different from before…'_**

Benio was pushing back the Basara, she was knocking him left and right in a zig-zag line.

 _'Tou-sama! Kaa-sama! Please give be courage!'_ Benio prayed in her mind. _'Please give me the courage to conquear my fear. Please give me courage to step forward! Please give me the courage… to respond to his courage! I will no longer hesisitate! I will win and avenge your deaths!'_

 **"… I don't know if this is ridiculous power is coming from the heat of the moment or what… but understand this…"** this Basara kicked Benio back many meters away from him, shattering one of her blades. He launched himself into the air and landed on floating debris. **"…from the beginning… our difference in power is like Heaven and Earth… with your enchanted powers… no matter how many hundreds of shots you take at me… you won't beat me."**

"…Then, whether it be a thousand, or ten thousand, or a hundred thousand shots, I will keep firing until you're dead!" yelled Benio, charging towards the Basara in the sky. "Even if my body body breaks in pieces, you will be exorcised here! Your sins, and Impurities, I WILL EXORCISE THEM ALL HERE AND NOW!"

 **"…get it through your head."** Said the Basara, raising his right thorn leg. **"This isn't a gap you can fill with spirit and guts!"**

All the Basara kicked was the air, and it was enough wind to send Benio back to the ground.

 _'He shot a vacuum?!'_ thought Benio. _'Chikushou! Just a bit more… just a bit more and I could get him! Damn that Basara!'_

Benio thought she was going to crash onto the ground, but she felt someone caught her.

"Rokuro?" Benio turned and saw the weakened yet strong boy holding her and her sword. She suddenly felt lighter.

"…you're so noisy it's hard to ignore you." Sighed Rokuro. "…we got school tomorrow, let's hurry up and finish this togther, so we can sleep."

"…Yeah! We're going to exorcise that Impurity, with spirit and guts!" smiled Benio, with strong determination. Before they both knew it, their hands holding the sword together, and it began to glow. The sword sword changed shape, it grew larger, stronger, and its enchantment powers were through the roof. "Wha-? The sword?!"

"Benio!"

"Yeah, I know! We're not going to waste this chance! PREPARE YOUSELF BASARA!"

 **_'The shape of the sword changed? Their enchanted powers are resonating!'_ ** observed the Basara. **"I see… I see. You two… you two are-! Yes… More! Entertain me more! SOOUUUSEEEEIIII!"**

The two sides charged at each other, as the large weapon and the thorn legs made contact, an explosion of enchanted boomed across Magano. A giant crater was formed, a sea of dust covered the land. The Sousei kneeled on the ground, exhausted from the fight. Benio dropped the sword and rested her body on Rokuro.

"…Did we do it? Did we really do it? Did we really defeat a Basara?" questioned Benio, out of breath. Benio was hoping she was right, she was hoping was they done and saw were true, she was hoping that she finally avenged her parents. Rokuro closed his eyes and listened.

"…no, he's… still alive." answered Rokuro, opening his eyes and facing the Basara. Benio widen her eyes as she could not believe the endurance of their target. Despite the amount of power they received and unleashed, they were only able to remove one leg of the Impurity.

 **"…What? Is that it?"** said the Basara, Rokuro and Benio frowned at the sight of him. **"…Actually …I was careless too… it was something I should have realized sooner…"**

"…no way, after all that he's still breathing?!" exclaimed Benio.

 _'Tch, I was looking forward to shutting him up.'_ Thought Rokuro. The Basara pointed at the two in front f him.

 **"You two… are the Sousei no Onmyouji, right?"**

"You-! Why do you know about the Sousei name?!" questioned Benio, remembering when they first encountered.

 **"Hah? It's obvious I'd know about it."** Stated the Barara. **"…Impurities have continually fought with you humans for over a thousand years… we've even had a number of bouts with the Sousei."**

"What are you talking about?! I never heard about that!" yelled Benio.

 _'These Impurities have fought the Sousei for a thousand years? Could it be-?!'_ thought Rokuro, widening his eyes.

 **"…they show up and we kill them… they show up and we kill them… that's the cycle."** Explained the Basara.

"What… are you talking about?!" choked Benio.

 _'So when we were chosen, we weren't fated to give birth to the Miko. They just stated we have the potential to give birth to the Miko.'_ Rokuro narrowed his eyes at the thought. _'So the question is, why didn't anyone tell us about the burdern of being the Sousei? It would have been great if we knew about this bounty on our heads. My life just got even noisier.'_

"What the hell are you?! You know about the Sousei, and you can use enchanted gear! You… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IMPURITIES WANT?!" screamed Benio, although she already knew, she couldn't accept it, and she needed to get her rage out.

 **"…are you seriously asking that? You humans are trying to destroy us, right? Then our goal… is obviously the opposite. "** answered the Basara. **"If the miko truly holds the power to destroy us… then you Sousei no Onmyouji… who will give birth that Miko… should be killed here, right?"**

Rokuro quickly positioned his arm in front of Benio, preparing to protect her. Benio widen her eyes at the stance he made.

 **"…or so I say."** Stated the Basara. Rokuro and Benio got confused with his statement. **"…it doesn't matter to me which side is destroyed… whether or not you two are the Sousei… what matters is simply… whether you can entertain me."**

Rokuro felt lucky that they would they would live to see another day, but it's hard to feel grateful after everything that has happened. Benio was enraged, to seeing the monster that killed her parents still breathing.

"H-hold it right there! Our fight's not over ye-!" Benio tried to stand but couldn't, she and Rokuro were exhausted from using so much Enchanted powers.

 **"…it's been a while since I was this entertained… next time… become strong enough for me to bring out at least half of my strength."** Stated the Basara, Rokuro and Benio widen their eyes from the amount of power they lacked. **"…or you can just birth the Miko and I'll fight it instead."**

"HAAAH?! DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT! T-THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING FAT WITH HIS CHILD!" yelled Benio.

 _'He seriously wants to fight and infant? How ruthless is he?!'_ thought Rokuro. _'Well, he is an Impurity after all.'_

 **"…either way… you guys are my prey... do no your best to not be spotted by _the others_."** smirked the Basara, disappearing in the cloud of dust.

"H-hey! Hold it you! I will avenge my parents! I will-!" Benio reached out for the Basara, but she began to pass out. She fell to the hard ground, but Rokuro caught her with the remaining strength he had left.

 _'Oi! Noisy Ohagi Yaro, now is not the time to be silent!'_ Rokuro mentally yelled. _'Soon this place will be crawling with Impurites, we need to hurry and get out of Magano!'_

Rokuro reached into her leg pocket, while ignoring dirty thoughts. He pulled out a Kaimonfu, put didn't have the strength to use it, or have the endurance to stay awake. Before Rokuro passed out, he heard foot steps. At first he was worried, but then he frowned at the sight of the man in front of him, clapping.

"…Fufufu, well done Rokuro Enmadou, well done Benio Adashino." Smiled the perverted Underwear Bastard, Arima Tsuchimikado.

 _'Of all the people to find us, it had to be him?!'_ thought Rokuro as everything turned black.

 _Five hours later_

Benio's POV

I was tired I began to wake up, from what felt like a nightmare, fading away. I opened my eyes, and saw a ceiling I don't recognise, there was even a chandelier.

"…Ugh, where am I? When did I get here? What happened?" I yawned, I felt abit of pain in my leg, it was the pain that reminded me of what happened. I widen my eyes remembering the fight. "Rokuro!"

I turned and saw Rokuro sleeping next to me, I felt a rush of relief that we survived. I laid back on the bed reflecting the events that happened.

 _'Looks like I'm in that room, with that giant clam thingy. NO DOUBT IT WAS THE WORK OF THAT PERVERTED UNDERWEAR BASTARD! I COULD PRACTICULARLY PICTURE THAT MAN SMILING THAT WE'RE IN BED TOGETHER!'_ I thought in rage. I turned to Rokuro, seeing his sleeping softly. _'…oh, that's right, we… couldn't beat that Basara. In the end, I wasn't able to do anything on my own, but… I'll get stronger, and next time for sure… I'll exorcise that Impurity, and avenge my parents.'_

As much as I hated to admit it, I'll need to do more strict training. For some reason, I couldn't help myself and I moved closer to the boy next to me.

 _'Rokuro Enmadou… if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be here to think about this. I really envy you, Rokuro Enmadou, you're really strong.'_ I thought, I moved closer towards his ear and smiled. "…Thank you, Rokuro Enmadou."

I kissed his forehead, expressing my gratitude without him knowing. To be honest I was surprised I did it as well, I never thought he helped me this much. I stared at Rokuro, he actually looked kind of cute, like a dog that found a comfortable carpet. It wasn't long before I blushed and had annoying voices in my head.

 ** _'The strongest Exorcist couple will give birth to the strongest child.'_**

 ** _'A lover's quarrel already? You future couple you!'_**

 ** _'Did you hear that? Rokuro Enmadou is engaged to the freshgirl!'_**

 ** _'…or you can just birth the Miko and I'll fight it instead.'_**

My face was heating up, remembering what everyone said regarding me and Rokuro. I kept smacking my head and shaking it, trying to disperse those thoughts.

 _'No! No! No! Nononononono! That's never going to happen! That there's absoulutely no way that's ever going to happen!'_ I kept telling myself. _'Rokuro and I don't even like each other! There's no way that he-!'_

 ** _'I might actually like you.'_ ** Said an imaginery Rokuro, that image horrified me.

 _'AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING! FATE IS TRYING TO PULL ME TOGETHER WITH HIM! I AM NOT GOING TO FALL FOR HIM! I WILL NEVER FALL FOR HIM! NEVER! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!'_ I was on the verge of screaming, but for some reason I didn't want to wake Rokuro up. When I realized that, I tried to think of reasons not to fall for him. _'WHO WOULD WANT TO HAVE A CHILD WITH HIM?! HE'S RUDE! HE'S MEAN! HE'S CRUEL! HE'S SCARY! HE CALLS ME NOISY! HE GRABS MY FACE! HE PUNISH GIRLS THROUGH TORTURE! HE TAPED MY MOUTH FOR A WEEK! HE HAS EVEN HOGTIED ME FOR TALKING! HE WHIPPED MY ASS WHEN I WAS FORCED TO CLEAN HOUSE! HE SAW ME NAKED-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

I held my face trying to control myself, it was then I remembered what Rokuro said.

 ** _'Baka, I'd never said anything about loving you.'_**

I felt both relieved and disspointed for some reason. I can't shake the thought out of my head. I kept cursing myself for having these complicated thoughts.

"…mmm…Benio…" muttered Rokuro in his sleep. I almost panicked for a moment, but seeing his eyes still closed relieved me.

 _'Oh, he's talking in his sleep. Wait, he's dreaming about me?'_ I flushed at the thought.

"…Benio…so it's true… you're boy." muttered Rokuro as he was sleeping. What he said broke the anger sealed within me.

 _'HE'S DREAMING ABOUT SEEING ME NAKED?! WITH **THAT** ON ME?!'_ I thought in rage. Without having second thoughts, I grabbed my pillow and starting smacking his face with it.

"YOU PERVERT! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY BODY!" I yelled in rage.

Rokuro's POV

I woke up from having pain on my face, and the sound of a noisy girl. I held both her wrists and laid on top of her.

"What is it?" I glared at her face, a second later I noticed her gasping and her face turning red, it was then I noticed how close our lips were. I got up and turned away. "…Sorry."

"W-what were you doing? Y-you were about to… ki… ki…" choked the flushing girl.

"…baka, who would kiss you?" I stated calmly, slightly irritated. "…And Benio."

"What?! Are going to mock me further?!" Benio exclaimed.

"…we'll kick his ass someday." I stated, by Benio's surprise, she instantly calmed down.

"…Yeah. One day, I'll really avenge my parents." I got off Benio and sat next to her. As first we sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

"…How's your leg?" I asked, Benio looked under the blanket moved her leg a bit.

"…It's fine, it hurts but I think I can manage." replied Benio. "…Rokuro?"

"…?" I turned and faced her.

"…Why did you help me?" asked Benio, I couldn't tell whether she's mad because I hurt her pride, or that she feels curious.

"…does it matter?"

"…please, just tell me. Even if you don't have a reason, just make up one." Demanded Benio, I looked into her eyes, it feels as though she is begging for an answer. I thought for a moment, trying to explain it to her. I doubt that just saying that we were friends would be enough.

"…I didn't want it hear it, your noisy Melancholy." I answered honestly, Benio widen her eyes, she was reminded of the time I talked about noise. "…when I heard you crying, I felt as though I needed to help you… no, it made me want to help you… Also… it hurts, seeing you vulnerable… I guess… I saw myself in you."

"…I see. Thank you, Rokuro." smiled Benio.

"…you've almost killed me again." I turned away and frowned. Benio widen her eyes in panic, as she remembered me not moving for a moment.

"Th-that's-!" panicked Benio. "…I'm sorry, Rokuro Enmadou."

"…well, it was my choice, should have figured it would happen." I replied honestly. "…and Benio."

"What?"

"…we were really lucky." I stated, Benio stayed silent and listened. "…we managed to survive, but luck won't save us forever. The previous Sousei(s) were assassinated, no doubt other Basaras will come for us."

"…yeah, that's why we'll get much stronger! And rid the world of Magano!"

"…" I stared at her, I couldn't help but think of the Sousei's mission. Benio realized it and flushed.

"N-no, n-not with a baby! W-we don't even like each other! I just meant-." I place my hand on her mouth.

"…you're noisy, quiet down a bit." I instructed, for once she was thankful for my hand on her mouth. I slowly realeased my grip on the girl's face. "…on the other hand, we should be happy."

"…why?" asked the confused girl.

"…although the others previous Sousei(s) were assassinated, it also means we're not bound by fate. We don't have to marry and have a child with people we don't love." I explained calmly, figuring that's what we both want.

"…I see. That's great I guess." replied Benio, relieved and disappointed. I wasn't aware of her crush on me, and neither was she. "By the way, what do you think that was?"

"…?"

"You know, when my sword grew bigger? I haven't done that before, but when we both it it suddenly grew bigger. Why do you think that happened?" questioned Benio. I thought about it at the moment, I didn't really think about it, I was caught in the moment.

"…hmm, when we held hands they began to glow, so did the sword. It's probably an ability that only the Sousei no Onmyouji can use. Gramps may know more about this." I replied.

"I see." Said Benio. The thought of holding hands reminded of something I had to say to Benio.

"…Benio."

"…what?"

"…never act on your own again." I watched her widen her eyes, she couldn't describe the emotion she felt.

"…yeah, I won't let my pride and rage blind me again. Guess that's why pride and wrath are sins and not virtues."

"…you don't have to get of them, you know." I sighed.

"…Why?"

"…isn't it obvious? They're all a part of the noisy Benio Adashino." I stated, Benio widen her eyes. "…because of your pride, you never gave up, you continued to grow stronger. Because of your rage you always try your best, and more then your best, and you never accept the cruel noisy world. It's okay to have those emotions, because we are human, you just have to not let it blind you. I… sometimes I wished I had your pride."

"Rokuro…"

"…humans are weak, but… because we are weak, we grow stronger. That's why… don't try to do things alone, that's just inhuman. Whenever you feel weak, seek for help. When you want to be independent, let others support you. Okay, Benio?"

"Rokuro…" Benio shook her head and sat strong. "Yeah! Let's get stronger together, Rokuro!"

"…I not a fan of fighting." I laid back on the bed, with my hands behind my head. Benio felt slightly guilty when she said we. "…but, I'll help you get stronger."

"Really?!" exclaimed Benio in joy, I nodded and she cheered.

"…I hate it when people make me noisy." I sighed.

"Eh? Why?! We were having a good moment!" exclaimed Benio.

"…" I turned towards Benio, wondering what she meant by that, I watched her turned red, realizing her choice of words.

"N-no, it's not what you think! By good moment I meant we were bonding, connecting and- Ugh! Why is it so hard to explain?!"

"…I just hate it when I have to explain something that's obvious." I sighed and explained. Benio calmed down, understanding what I meant. She place her hand on her head, she widen her eyes when she noticed something missing.

"Eh? Where is it? Where is it?"

"…Where is what?" I asked, not knowing why she was panicking. She looked at her bedside table and found her hair pins.

"There they were, my hair pins." sighed Benio, was relieved.

"…Are they really that important?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Nii-sama gave me these before I moved to Kyoto." She smiled and pointed at her hairpins.

"…I wondered why you always wore that. It does look cute on you." I watched her flushed in embarrassment.

"…can I ask you something?"

"W-what?"

"…What was your family like?" I asked, I noticed a hint of embarrassment coming from Benio. She was both relaxed and tense at the same time, but then she then smiled and began to explain.

"My parents were the strongest exorcises I knew." smiled Benio. "Not only they were strong, they were the kindest parents a child could ask for. Whenever I lose confidence, they always back me up, sometimes they taught me how to be independent. We always ahd curry and Ohagi for our meals. They told me the reason they fight, was so that I didn't have to… but…"

I noticed her smile dissipate, remembering how she watched her parents die, I regretted asking her about it.

"…Sorry." It was all I could say.

"It's okay. After they died, I promised that I would avenge them. Since then I have been training all my life to become the strongest exorcist."

"…I see, also I envy you. I… never had parents." I gave a sad smile.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...I don't know where I'm from."

"Really? You were dropped off at Hiinatsuki?"

"Nope, far from it. You may not believe it, but… eight years ago I… was found in Magano." I noticed Benio shocked of where I was. "…I couldn't remember anything before that, I guess I had amnesia, all I could remember was my name. After that I got raised by my classmates and my foster brother. And I met my foster sister and father."

"…that's a bit sad, but… because of that, you became Ryougo and Mayura's younger brother."

"…Yeah…I'm grateful for that."

"That's a relief. You know, I had an older twin brother."

"…you sleep talk about him." I stated.

"Really? Heh, that's emaberassing. I looked up to him, not only was he has a strong, he had sense of justice and cool."

"…He sounds amazing."

"Of course he is amazing! More than amazing! Nii-sama was the best in class, no student could catch up to him!" exclaimed Benio in joy. I admired her havily a blood family, but I remember her knowing about her brother from her nightmares.

"…what happened to him?" when I saw her smile fade away, I instantly regretted asking, and I didn't realize how much I regretted asking.

"He… passed away two years ago. To be honest, he… died during the Hiinatsuki incident." I felt my heart stopped.

"…What… did you say?" I was shocked. ' _The Hiinatsuki Incident? The same placed I was raised? The same incident that killed my family? If all that's true than I… killed her brother?'_

"Nii-sama used to live in Hiinatsuki when we were seperated. To be honest, when I heard you survived the incident, I wanted to know more about him, but I got so mad that I had to marry you give birth to Miko that I forgot."

"…I see. I'm sorry, it was must have been hard for you. What… was his name?" I asked, a large part of me didn't want to know, but another part of me was telling me I had to know.

"When our parents died, we were taken in separately by relatives, and my older brother had to change his family name. If I remember correctly, he went by his new name, Yuuto Ijikata."

I froze in shock, hearing Yuuto's name brought back memories, memories I try to forget. ' _Yuuto had a twin sister? And Yuuto had a strong sense of justice? Yuuto… what happened to you?'_

"Are you okay?" asked Benio worriedly. I snapped back into reality.

"…I'm fine, I'm just… surprised Yuuto had a sister. He never even mentioned you." I stated, slightly scared, Benio looked sadder for a bit, but then she reclaimed her joy.

"You met my brother right? What was he like? He was cool right? I bet you couldn't even beat him!" question the cheerful exorcist. I gave a small laugh.

"…He was one of my closest friends, in fact when he transferred to Hiinatsuki, he became my roommate."

"Really?! That's awesome! He was strong wasn't he?"

"…Yeah, it first I didn't really like him, he had been using a lot of space in my room with his books, he got noisy when he bragged about being strong, it made me want to beat him. Before we knew it, we were rivals."

"Interesting, tell me more, please?" begged Benio.

"…I would, but it's late. We'll talk about it after school okay?"

"Eeeh? Come on!" argued Benio. "…Fine."

"…And while I'm at it, I'll talk about the others at Hiinatsuki, okay?"

"Yeah!" smiled Benio. "I'll look forward to it! You better remember your promise, okay?"

"…good night, Benio." I laid back on the bed, with my back facing her. I heard her ramblings when she flushed, she was probably embarrassed thinking about sleeping with me on the same bed. She was about to leave, but the bed was too comfortable, and her leg was still a bit hurt. She slowly laid back on the bed, trying to sleep.

Although the bed was comfortable, I couldn't get myself to sleep. I couldn't get my mind off that one person, Yuuto Ijikata. I couldn't get the curiosity out of my head. _Was Yuuto really that kind of person before he came? I wondered what happened that made him go crazy. Benio Adashino, I wonder what she would say when she finds out the truth? Will I ever be able to tell her? Will I be able to find reason to live? …wait…'_

"…Benio."

"What?"

"…Are these even our pyjamas?"

"…"

"…"

"…we've been stripped." Both our faces were burning red, worst of all Benio doesn't even wear a bra. She was exposed to whoever undressed her. The entire neighbourhood woke up from a high pitched scream, coming from a girl covering her rack, although there was nothing to cover.


	7. Chapter 6: Siblings Pt1

Rokuro's POV

 _Two years ago_

 _It was dark, and silent, I could barely hear a thing, but I liked it that way. I somehow felt at peace with this silence. It had been a week since I survived the Hiinatsuki incident, for the pass week I wish I hadn't, I wanted to die with them. Ryougo and the others tries to connect to me, but I kept pushing them away. It's not like I don't want them, but I couldn't explain what happened, no matter how much I want to. I knew the consequences for revealing the Dark Arts, people may used that taboo like Yuuto did. It was then I heard a knocking on my door._

 _"Rokuro? Rokuro? Ro-Ku-Ro, are you in there?" questioned the voice behind the door, I didn't even recognise the voice._

 _"…Just leave me alone, Ryougo." I replied softly, but the person behind the door heard me._

 _"It's not Ryougo. It's me, Mayura, Mayura Otomi. Don't you remember?"_

 _"Mayu… ra?" I weakly said._

 _"Can I come in?" I didn't answered, I just held my knees close to me. Mayura didn't care about my response, she entered the room and light came through. What she saw had shaken her to her bones. My room wasn't just in a mess, it was completely wrecked. Curtains were torn, tables were broken, floorboards shattered, it all represented the state I was in, complete despair, a broken twelve year old boy. "Rokuro… what is… all this?"_

 _"…it's just my room… leave me alone."_

 _"Rokuro, this isn't healthy for you! You need help!" Stated my concerned friend._

 _"…I don't want help… I want to die… I deserve to die." what I said awoken something in Mayura. She turned me towards her, and in that instance, I felt my cheek stinging in pain._

 _"Rokuro! Don't say stuff like that!" yelled Mayura, holding my shoulders. "You been through a bad experience, you watched all your classmates die! And you expect me to leave you alone like this?! DON'T GIVE ME THIS CRAP! All your friends were my friends too! I don't want to lose any more friends! Please let me help you!"_

 _"YOU'RE NOISY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pushed Mayura away in rage, but the moment I did, all my wrath was instantly replaced with regret. I've killed many of my friends, I didn't want this._

 _"…Sorry, I'll leave you alone." said a depressed Mayura, before she went for the door. I felt my heart stop, without thinking I held onto her, as though she was about to disappear. She widen her eyes, and her cheeks suddenly flushed, which instantly faded when she felt my tears._

 _"…It's not you who should apologize. I'm sorry… I hate noise… but… I HATE BEING ALONE EVEN MORE!" I cried, Mayura seeing that I was vulnerable, she hugged back, and stroke my hair._

 _"…Rokuro, it's okay. I'm here, hold onto me for as long as you want. You're alive, it's all that matters."_

 _"IT'S NOT OKAY!" I yelled almost instantly. "THERE NO WAY IN HELL THAT IT IS ALRIGHT!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't deserve to be alive!"_

 _"Why? I'm sure everyone wanted you to-." Mayura was saying what she can to comfort me, but it wasn't working._

 _"They can't! They wouldn't!"_

 _"Why Rokuro? Why wouldn't they want you to survive?"_

" _BECAUSE IT WAS ME WHO KILLED THEM!" I yelled in rage and sadness, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Mayura didn't believe it._

 _"Rokuro… you didn't kill them-."_

 _"I DID! Because… if I hadn't… they would have killed me… and everyone else." Tears flowed out of my eyes even more, I couldn't keep secret in anymore. Mayura's eyes widen in disbelief._

 _"…What… do you mean? Why? Why would they…?"_

 _"…" I stayed silent, trying to figure out how to tell her. Mayura released the hug and placed her hands on my shoulders._

 _"Rokuro, it's okay, you can tell me.' smiled Mayura, I could tell it was forced._

 _"…Can you… keep it secret? Only the higher ups knows about this." I questioned, with a serious expression. She nodded and I explained from the beginning. She widen her eyes as I told her about Yuuto, the corruption, and how I got my arm. She wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't shown her the scar on my right arm, it was evidence my arm was ripped off._

 _"…Rokuro…I'm… I'm so sorry." Sniffed Mayura, she couldn't hold back the tears pouring from her eyes._

 _"…You have nothing to apologize for." I stated, as I talked, I tighten my grip, and the rage within me just build up. "Everything that happened was my fault alone. It was me that failed to save them… **it was me that killed them… IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I SACRIFICED MY ARM TO GAIN STRENGTH! I WAS WILLING TO KILL THEM SO THAT DIE AS THEMSELVES! I DID IT ALL SO THAT I COULD STOP MY FRIEND, SO WHY COULDN'T I SAVE ANYONE OF THEM?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THOSE SACRIFICES IF THEY ALL HAD TO DIE?!"**_

 _"Rokuro?!" Mayura watched as my wrath took over me. It scared her that someone like me can turn into this._

 _"Why? Why did it have to me? Why couldn't it be someone else? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO THAT SURVIVED?! THEY WERE THE ONES WHO WORKED HARD TO BECOME SOMEBODY, SO WHY DID I SURVIVE?! **I… I… I DON'T WANT THIS STUPID ARM!"** I yelled and smashed my fist to the ground._

 _"ROKURO!" yelled my concerned friend. She watched me constantly smash my arm to the ground, there were cracks my bones, there was blood that spilled, there was pain that I brought, but I didn't want it to stop, I wanted it to be gone._

 _**"THIS ARM IS NOTHING BUT A CURSE! IT IS NOTHING BUT PAIN! IT IS NOTHING BUT A REMINDER THAT I AM A MURDERER!"**_

 _Mayura grabbed my arms and embraced me. I tried to push her away, but she had a tight grip. I could stop myself, and I cried into her shirt._

 _"…why did it have to be me? Why couldn't they be the ones that survived?" I sobbed, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what the point of living was anymore. "It would have been better. Masato could have been a chef, Takumi could have been with you, Keito could have turned five in two years, Tetsuji could have been my partner, Ami could have grown up with me. Why? Why did they have to die?"_

 _"…Rokuro, you didn't do anything wrong. You did your best to save everyone. There was… there was nothing that you could have done." stated Mayura, she didn't know what to say to me, but it doesn't change the fact that she couldn't leave me alone._

 _"…I know, but… how could I just accept what happened? How could I accept that my family had to die?" I questioned. "HOW COULD I EVER ACCPET IT?!"_

 _"…I don't know… but… I do know this. If you continue to be like this, all that tragic past will bring you to your death. Your friends, our family said it, didn't they? 'No matter what happens, you have to live'. I'm pretty sure of it, that our beloved ones don't want you to be dragged down by them. Ami, Tetsuji, Takumi, they all want you to be happy."_

 _I widen my eyes as I remembered my friend's words, their wishes they gave to me. I felt my face being lifted, by soft warm hands._

 _"…Mayura?" I stared into her eyes, feeling both lost and free._

 _"Rokuro, listen. I wanted to grow up with everyone at Hiinatsuki, when I heard they all died, I felt alone, it felt like the day my parents were divorced, that I would never see mom or dad together again. Rokuro, remember this, no matter what happens, you're never alone. You can feel sad anytime you want, just don't let it blind you from anything. Rokuro, I want you to continue live as well. No matter what happens, if you feel lost then talk to me, if you feel like you need help I'll be there. So please, don't say stuff like you should die ever again, okay?" smiled Mayura._

 _"…Yeah. I promise! I promise I will continue to live!" I cried._

 _Present time_

I was surrounded by darkness, but I remembered that memory. It was two years ago, after I the night I destroyed my room in shortly after I transferred to Seika, my sister helped me see the way. I felt like I was being shaken, sunlight began to burn into my eyes. I heard someone, screaming my name.

"Rokuro! Rokuro! Wake up, Rokuro!" yelled Benio, she slapped me in the face. I felt my face stinging too much.

"Ugh, what?" I muttered.

"Rokuro, we're late! We're late for school!" yelled Benio shaking my entire body. I didn't sleep well last night, I was dreaming too much about Hiinatsuki, not to mention my body was still recovering from the Basara incident. The word 'school' brought opened my eyes to the fullest, we had fifteen minutes to freshen up, eat breakfast, pack lunch and travel to school. Benio was running all over the house grabbing her school books and lunch money, with a food in her mouth, I did the same. I kept hearing Benio screaming all over the place, for once I was thankful, her noise helps to keep me awake.

"My Talismans! Where are my Talismans?!" shrieked Benio. "We need to get to school on time! Where is my Skanda Talisman?!"

"Too much attention!" I barked, I pulled out my bicycle from the garage. "Get on!"

"E-EEHHHH?! R-Rokuro, Th-that's-!"

"You're noisy, hurry up." I growled, passing her a helmet. Benio was flushing, being on a bike with a boy paddling for her, the streets will be even noisier for me. Benio shook the thought and got on my bicycle, as soon as she was ready I began to paddle.

 _'Kuso, damn Mondays!'_ I thought angrily, my anger faded when Benio rested her head on my back. She noticed me flinching.

"S-sorry, I'm… just a little tired." muttered Benio.

"…" I continued to focus on the road, and trying to keep myself awake by doing math in my head. When Benio laid her head on her back, I couldn't help but feel guilty. The discovery of Yuuto having a sister, who lives in my house, I had a mix feelings of guilt and regret.

 _'…Benio Adashino, will I… will I be able to tell her? Should I even tell her?'_ I thought in my mind, no matter how much I try, I can't stop these questions to appear in my head. _'Well, for now I need to focus on getting to school, I don't want to be in an accident. Not to mention every Exorcist in the world would be after my head if something happened to the Head of the Adashino Family, especially the ones in Kyoto.'_

 _Lunch Period_

Lunch didn't work out so well, at the moment I was being kidnapped, along with Benio. There was a hand on the back of my school jacket, pulling me and Benio towards the Janitor's closet. We could have broken free from the kidnapper with Talismans, but we were sure that we didn't want that. The kidnapper had every right to be mad at us, and guilt had gripped our hearts, and that kidanpper was sister, Mayura Otomi. The door to the janitor's closet slammed behind us, and in front of us, were the flames of rage that couldn't be put out.

"Rokuro! You are really a Suicidal Maniac aren't you!" scolded Mayura. "I can't believe you! You and Benio couldn't participate in PE today from a sore body and an injured leg! You have been exorcising again, haven't you?!"

"…yeah." I replied honestly. "…Benio was late for dinner and… I got worried."

"…I see, you were just looking out for her, weren't you?" stated Mayura.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been breathing." Stated Benio. "A second later I could have been crushed by a Basara-."

"A BASARA?! YOU FOUGHT A BASARA?!" screamed Mayura.

 _'You're really noisy, Benio.'_ I thought in rage.

"M-Mayura that's-!" Benio tried to protest but couldn't.

"Fighting Impurities is one thing. But fighting a Basara?! You two are lucky to be alive!" scolded Mayura, it didn't take long for her to point at me. "And you! Why are you always trying to be a hero?! Are you really planning on dying?! Are you really serious on breaking that promise?!"

"…I just… I don't want anymore regrets." I replied.

"Rokuro." I looked into her eyes and saw tears on the verge of coming out. "JUST DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

I watched my sister walked out of the closet in rage. I tried to reach for her, but I stopped myself. I knew at the moment, I had no right to face her. Guilt grabbed my heart, as I almost broke promise twice.

"R-Rokuro?" said Benio.

"…you're noisy… leave me alone." I replied, I didn't bother to face her, there's a lot in my mind at the moment.

 _'First it Benio has an evil brother I've killed, then I hurt Mayura from my actions. What am I supposed to do?!'_ I thought as I clenched my fist. _'Do I keep it secret? Do I tell her? Do I keep my promise? Or do I want to fight? I… I don't know anymore.'_

Benio's POV

Today in school was different, my leg was still hurt, so I couldn't run as fast, but that wasn't the thing that bothered me today. Sure the class was teasing us that the engaged teenagers had entered class together, but there was something different about Rokuro. He's quiet, but more then usual, I didn't think it was possible. There was also this look in his eyes, he… I don't know, he looked kind of… sad. I kept asking him about it, but he acted as though he didn't hear me, he even walked away from me. Not even Mayura knew what was up with her brother. When Mayura noticed Rokuro's body aching like hell, she questioned about him about him becoming an Exorcist again. She pulled the both of us into the janitor's closet and yelled at the both of us, mostly him about putting his life on the line too much. Rokuro stated that he did it to save my life, and that the Basara was almost too fast to escape. Mayura understood why Rokuro did it, but then she glared at me. I could that she felt that I'm responsible for Rokuro becoming one again. I can't help but feel responsible for what happened. Me and Rokuro were on the way to Seika Dorm before heading home, we wanted to know more about the sword that suddenly grew bigger. There was some Tension between me and Rokuro on the way.

"Oh, Benio-sama! What a surprise! Do you want some Ohagi?" greeted Granny, before I could replied she made a frown and pointed a spear at Rokuro. **"You! Why are you here?!"**

"…to see Gramps." answered Rokuro.

"Oh, I see." smiled Kinu, that grin scared the both of us. "So you are here to see the man who gagged me, and the man who taught you how to HOGTIE A GIRL AGAINST HER WILL AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU TO BE HER HUSBAND, LECHEROUS DEMON!"

"…" Rokuro just stood there, uninterested in her complaints.

"Granny! Rokuro is not that bad!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!"

"…alright. I'll admit, I'm grateful for you saving her twice. Thank you, Rokuro Enmadou." Bowed Granny. **"But remember, if you do anything to her, I will have your head!"**

"…" Rokuro nodded and walked inside Seika, I noticed the look on his face, when Kinu threatened her. For a second, Rokuro had a face of guilt. It was then that I was convinced he felt guilty for Nii-sama.

"Granny, he's going through a lot at the moment." I stated. "He's… he knows about Nii-sama."

"…I see, has he told you anything yet?"

"No, but he promised to talk to me about it tonight, along with the others at Hiinatsuki."

"Okay, if anything happens, call me immediately, alright?"

"I will, Granny." I replied and walked inside. I saw Rokuro sitting on his knees having some tea with Zenkichi.

"Oh, Benio-sama, come in, have some tea." Greeted Zenkichi. I was about to sit on my knees, but Rokuro stopped me.

"…is your leg alright?" asked Rokuro.

"Yeah, it's fine." I answered, trying to make them not worry.

"…you told me it was hurting this morning, and you were slower in PE." Stated Rokuro.

"Is that true Benio-sama?" asked Zenkichi.

"Th-that's… true." I replied honestly.

"Hold on a moment, I'll get you some extra pillows." Stated Zenkichi, walking towards the closet. I glanced at Rokuro, he was facing the garden.

 _'Rokuro… I guess he wasn't avoiding me as much. I wished I could do something for him.'_ I thought. Zenkichi gave me an extra pillow for my leg. I sat down and listened to him.

"So, I've heard from Rokuro. You two wanted to know more about the truth about the Sousei no Omyouji, is that correct?" asked Zenkichi. Rokuro nodded.

"Yeah, we have many questions about it. About this new power we obtained, about the Sousei, about everything." I explained.

"I see, I knew I had to tell you at some point, but I never imagined that I have to tell you so soon." Stated Zenkichi. "Yes, it's true. You two are not the first Sousei no Onmyouji. For the past thousand year, there had always been two young teenagers, curse upon the fate of being the Sousei. I apologize for not telling you this sooner, but I wanted you two to enjoy your life as kids before shouldering the responsibility of humanity itself. I do not know the details, but for every three generations, the Basaras hunted down the Sousei, and kill them before the Miko is born, and stole their immense Enchanted Powers. Not only in order survive, but in order to gain strength. I do not know the details of how they knew, however it doesn't change the dire situation we are in. As you know, the longer the Basaras live, the stronger they get as they consume the hundreds of Exorcists, meaning that the longer the Miko isn't born, the harder it is to end the war between our worlds. You kids are the tenth, Sousei no Onmyouji."

"…so if we don't fulfil our mission as the Sousei no Onmyouji, there may be a chance that even Miko won't end the War?" asked Rokuro.

"That I cannot say. All we can do, is pray that the War will end." Replied Zenkichi.

"Well, in any case, it just means we have to get stronger, right?" I exclaimed. "I don't care how many Basaras will come, I will get stronger! And I will one day exorcise that one Basara! And I will one day I will become the strongest Exorcist and cleanse the world from Magano!"

"…" I didn't notice Rokuro facing the ground, having doubts, but Zenkichi understood.

"I understand Benio-sama, Kinu had told me about you traumatic past, and your family." Stated Zenkichi, Rokuro squeezed his legs slightly tighter. "Speaking of powers, you two also wanted to know about the new abilities you had when you faced the Basara. It is the power only the Sousei could master, it is a technique that combines and multiplies the powers of two Exorcists, and that called **'Resonace'**."

"Resonace?" we both asked.

"It works when the two Exorcists hold hands, and focuses their enchanted powers to a single attack. However, as you two use that amount of Enchanted Powers, you will quickly run out of stamina, so it's recommended you don't use to too often." Explained Zenkichi.

Rokuro and I remembered the time we used Resonance on the Basara, the information fits in the story.

 _'Holding hands and focusing, it doesn't seem too hard.'_ I thought. _'All I have to do is hold… hold his… hold his hand?!'_

I blushed at the thought, but then my face cooled down as I remembered Rokuro was upset with me. I faced the ground feeling terrible.

"…I see, thank you for the info gramps. I'll be heading home." stated Rokuro going out the door. I stayed behind reflecting about me and Rokuro.

 _'I doubt he want to see me now. He might not tell me about Hiinatsuki yet.'_ I thought in my mind.

"What's wrong, Benio-sama?" asked Zenkichi.

"…I kinda of mess things up. I accidently told Mayura about the Basara fight, she's really mad at Rokuro at the moment. I'm not sure how to apologize." I explained.

"I see, but if you really feel sorry, what do you think you should do?"

"…I …I got to see him!" I got off the ground, wanting to catch up to Rokuro and apologize. I ran towards Rokuro, I didn't really care about me being slower then before, I just had to see him. It took me awhile to catch up to him, before I knew it, we were at the place where we first met. "Rokuro!"

"…" Rokuro didn't bother to turn, he was staring at the waters.

"Rokuro! Listen to me!" I yelled. "I don't care if you call me noisy! I don't care if you're upset! I don't care if you forgive me! I just want you to know I'm sorry!"

"…You're really noisy. It's not you I'm mad at." said Rokuro. I was about to say that I didn't care if he forgives me or that he calls me noisy, but when I heard what he said, I widen my eyes in confusion. "…I'm just mad at myself. I have a lot in my mind."

"…like what?"

"…I don't know …I don't know whether I want to be an Exorcist again." Rokuro stated. "…and …everyone at Hiinatsuki …are they really okay with me becoming one?"

"Why wouldn't they? You did try to save them, didn't you?" I questioned, I noticed Rokuro lowering his head, facing towards the water. It was then it hit me.

 ** _'I've commited a sin …one I couldn't atone for… while in search of strength. That's why… I've lost my right to be an Exorcist. Will you do anything to become the strongest? Even if it means sacrificing something you've care about?'_**

 ** _'If I can save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I'll commit, that's not a bad line. I… wish it were true.'_**

 ** _'I don't have everything, I lost friends, my family, and my home. I could still hear them every night for the past two years, 'why didn't you save me', 'why did I save you', 'I hate you', 'I wished never you existed'. That's why I'm weak, that's why I hear them.'_**

 ** _'…I've …falied to save my family.'_**

 _'…Is he …feeling guilty? Is he feeling guilty that he could save them? That he couldn't save my brother?'_ I thought.

"…Rokuro, you have nothing to be ashamed of." I smiled, standing next to him, facing the waters like he was. "In my opinion, you should fight, not because you're strong, but because you care. The look in your eyes when you were saving your brother, told me that you would to anything to protect your family. I understand if you feel scared, or that you feel guilty, so you don't have to fight if you don't want to. Either way, I want to fight, I lost my family because of the Impurities, I don't want anyone to suffer like I did. I want people to live the life with their love ones, and without having to spend their days fighting. Also… there's actually one place I want to go."

Rokuro turned towards me, confused what I meant by that.

"To be honest, I wasn't born in Kyoto, I was born and raised on The Island." I explained.

"…The Island?"

"Yeah, it's actually the Tsuchimikado Island."

"…the perverted underwear bastard's Island?"

"…yeah, it's the Exorcist group's headquarters, it's also the frontlines to the war against the Impurites. It the homeland of the strongest Exorcists. It pretty much explains how I got to be the strongest in Kyoto. Of course, it's not on any map, we don't want anyone in the crossfire."

"…that explains a lot. When Yuuto came to Hiinatsuki, he always talked about how he was the strongest in class, because he was from the Island. I was eight, so I didn't really understand what he meant, but I wanted to beat him."

"Heh, I bet you couldn't even beat him." I smiled.

"…yeah, that's true, but… he wasn't able to beat me either." Rokuro gave a small laugh. I widen my eyes for a moment, I rarely seen Rokuro like that.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"…back then, we always fought, not just with Exorcism, but with Education as well. We always competed with each other, but we always ended up in a draw, so we always end it up playing Janken."

"You never cease to amaze me Rokuro!' I laughed. "…Also there's another reason why I want to be the strongest."

"…?"

"…kids on the Island need strong parents to have citizenship on the Island either that, or that they have proven my strength to the Japanese Government …when my parents died, they were buried on the Island, but… as I lost citizenship, the Kyoto Adashino family took me in. I… haven't been able to visit my parent's graves for six years." I watched Rokuro widen in eyes in shock.

"…sorry, it must be hard for you." stated Rokuro, facing the ground. "…so you've been trying to grow stronger, so that you could return home, and see _them_."

"Well, that's just one of the goals, before I left for Kyoto, me and Nii-sama took one last look at the graves, and we made a promise to become the strongest Exorcist, for ourselves and for them." I smiled.

"…Benio, why are you telling me this?" asked Rokuro, I felt my face heat up and turned away from him.

"…W-well… I-I just thought you should know. S-since you were c-confused about becoming an Exorcist again. I just… I just wanted you to know my reasons for fighting." I explained, I cursed myself for stuttering. I wasn't even sure what was wrong with me, my face was heating up, my heart was beating slighty faster, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"…I see, thanks for telling me." replied Rokuro. I blinked in surprise, for some reason I knew it was coming but I felt it was something different when it came to him. He looked at me with serious eyes. "…I'm not sure how to teach, but I'll help you get stronger."

"…thank you, Rokuro." I smiled.

"…Benio, I-!" before Rokuro could finish his sentence, I widen my eyes. Rokuro suddenly gripped his right arm and fell on his knees. I couldn't tell what was happening, all of my instincts were telling me to rush towards him. There was pain rushing towards his right arm. It was then we heard a scream, we turned and saw a mother, looking for a child. We both widen our eyes, in fear.

 _'What's going on?! Did the child fell?! Or was he pulled into Magano?!'_ I thought in panic.

"…Impurities." gasped Rokuro, still in slight pain. "…I could tell …it's a strong one …almost like …a Basara!"

I pulled out a Kaimonfu, before I chanted I looked at Rokuro. Wondering whether he should fight.

"Rokuro, I'm going to Magano, are you going to come or not? You don't have to if you don't want to!" I asked. Rokuro hesitated to answer, but he nodded. In that second, I began to chant. **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"**

No one's POV

Rokuro and Benio entered Magano, the homeworld to all Impurituties, with enchanted gear on them. Rokuro equipped a Gaihou Goura as well. The two searched the area, looking for the missing child. They went back to back, watching each other's blind sides. They had a doubts about what they were facing, not just because they were dealing with a possibily Basara, but something that didn't add up to begin with.

"Where is it? Where is the Impurity?" questioned Benio. _'It's strange, too unusual! Impurities don't often come to our world and kidnap people. First it was the two siblings when I first met Rokuro, next was Nagitsuji three days later, and now it's a random kid. Back in Kyoto, the number of people being taken to Magano was about once a month average. Could it be that the Impurities are getting stronger? What's really scary is that while even if we do finish the job, Impurities could drag others into this world any time of this week. Also, Rokuro was able to sense the amount of enchanted powers of the Impurity. Is it because of his arm? In any case, we need to save that kid!'_

"…" Rokuro stood there, looking left and right. _'Oi, noisy arm! Are you serious?! Is there really something as strong as a Basara here?!'_

 _**'Yeah, of course I'm serious! I wouldn't joke when it comes to controlling you.'**_

 _'You are just as noisy as ever, I'm just here for the kid.'_ Thought Rokuro, holding on a Kaimonfu. _'If something that strong is here, we have to be quick about it. We just need grab the kid and dash out of hell!'_

A large shadow covered the the two teenagers, Rokuro widen his eyes at the sight of it, in fear. What he saw… was worst then he imagined. Benio acted on instinct and pushed the Rokuro and herself out of the way of the large Impurity charging at them from the sky. A large crater was formed, and the winds pushed them towards the walls. Benio quickly got up and looked at the large Impurity, it was three storeys tall, yellow hair, solid black skin, a horn, and it glowed green.

"Are you okay, Rokuro?!" asked Benio, she widen her eyes. Rokuro was alright physically, but his breathing heavily, he was sweating, and trembling. _'Why? Why is he afraid? Is that Impurity really that strong?! No, that thing's not as strong as a Basara, but something's different!'_

Benio to look at the Basara one last time, she saw the Kuji-kiri on the Impurities torso, they weren't the normal yellow lines, they were **green**. Benio also saw the child in his arms, in that second she dashed for the crying arms, but the Impurity was strong, fast, almost like the male Basara she fought. Rokuro just knelt in fear, the green Kuji-Kiri was effecting him mentally and emotionally. Time had stopped for him, the boy just sat there, paralysed, remembering everything, his friends, his family, his home, all burning to the ground, because of **him**.

 ** _'NO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN IMPURITY!'_**

 ** _'ROKURO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!'_**

 ** _'WHY?! WHY KEITO AS WELL?! SHE'S JUST AN INFANT!'_**

 ** _'I JUST WANTED TO SAVE THEM! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE?! WHY AM I WEAK?!'_**

 ** _'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_**

 ** _'ROKURO! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! STAY AWAY!'_**

 ** _'KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME ROKURO!'_**

 ** _'ONLY YOU CAN LET ME DIE AS MYSELF!'_**

 ** _'ROKU! ROKU! PLEASE! KILL ME!' ROKU! ROKU! ROKU! ROKU! ROKU! ROKU!'_**

All the voices, all the memories, all the hate, melancholy, held his mind prisoner. _'Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY IS THERE A **FALLEN** HERE?!'_

 ** _'If you're a Corrupted Surivor …it means that you either fought and survive Basara… or is it… you commited a Taboo?'_**

 _'Did he do it? Did that Basara do it?! DID HE TURN HIM INTO A FALLEN?! Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!'_ Rokuro thought in rage.

"ROKURO!" screamed Benio, Rokuro snapped back into reality, but confused, uncertain of what he has to do. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Benio was having trouble fighting, even with six enchanted gears equipped. Benio got on top of the large Impurity. The Imprurity's back began to glow, and unleashed large amounts of enchanted powers towards Benio. There was so much one of Benio's swords disintergrated.

 _'He fired off enchanted powers?! This Impurity is capable of doing this?!'_ thought Benio in fear. _'Is it because this Impurity has a green Kuji-Kiri? Is this why Rokuro is afraid?!'_

Benio landed on her feet, but her left leg was still recovering, she fell on her knees. Benio cursed herself for being so weak. Rokuro and Benio widen their eyes, as the child was about to get eaten. The one who was mostly affected at the sight, was none other then the sole survivor of the Hiinatsuki tradegy. Rokuro's memories flashed before his eyes, he felt as though history was repeating itself.

 ** _'SAVE ME! ROKU!'_** yelled the voice inside Rokuro's memories. The survivor remembered every detail of that night, he remembered trying to reach out for the arm of his classmate, while she was in the mouth of a Fallen.

 _'Hikari… What am I doing?'_ thought Rokuro, as his rage and fear had build up inside of him. _'Tch, of all the times my mind has to be noisy! Why am I sitting around doing nothing?! WHAT AM I DOING?! HURRY UP AND MOVE!'_

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOOIIIIIIIING?!" screamed Rokuro, charging towards the Fallen. Benio widen her eyes from Rokuro's voice, she hasn't seen Rokuro this desperate, not even when he save Nagitsuji. **"SKANDA TALISMAN: HITEN SHUKYAKU (SOARING HEAVENLY LEGS OF SWIFTNESS)! KYU-KYU NO RITSU RYO!"**

Rokuro's Red Arm made contact with the Fallen's face, but it wasn't enough to kill him. The second the child fell out of the Fallen's grips, Rokuro caught him and dashed towards Benio. The young child held onto him, fearing for his life. _'Yes! I've got him! Now we need to get out of Magano!'_

Rokuro quickly pulled out an exit portal, and was about to leave, but not without a certain prideful Exorcist.

"Benio! Hurry up! We're dashing out of here!" Rokuro demanded, he widen his eyes, when Benio didn't even try to escape.

"I don't run from a fight!" yelled Benio.

"What are you saying?! We got the kid! Hurry up already!"

"Rokuro! If we don't beat this thing when will we ever will?!" yelled Benio, charging towards the Fallen. Rokuro didn't hesitate pushing the boy to the portal back home, but him going home by himself, was a totally different issue.

 _'Tch, if I leave her here she'll get killed! We barely survived the Basara attack, my arm barely made a dent on him! How are you going to exorcise, yet alone survive that?!'_ Thought Rokuro in rage. _'Benio doesn't even know it, but that thing… used to be human. If she does defeat it, she'll… become a murder. Kuso, WHY DON'T YOU EVER RUN, NOISY OHAGI GIRL?!'_

Rokuro charged at the Fallen, not wanting Benio to suffer like he did. His arm began to smile, feeling as though he may finally possess the boy he's attached to. Benio and Rokuro fought the Fallen, but it seems that their attacks were not effective enough, no matter how many times they cut, no matter how many punches they throw, it doesn't feel enough. Rokuro made contact with the Fallen's fist with his own, but the Fallen's other arm knocked Rokuro through several buildings.

"ROKURO!" yelled Benio, feeling concerned for her partner, it wasn't long before she herself was sent flying away. Benio rolled against the rocky surface, and landed next to the other Sousei.

"Are you alright, Benio?" asked Rokuro.

"I'm fine! This is nothing!" replied Benio, standing up. "Rokuro, let's try Resonace!"

"…" Rokuro nodded, hesitantly. Rokuro kept trying to convince himself he is capable of killing a Fallen. _'It's not human anymore! It's not human anymore! IT'S NOT HUMAN ANYMORE! I HAVE TO KILL **IT**!'_

Rokuro grabbed Benio's sword, trying not to shake hesitantly. The sword began to glow, and it grew bigger, like it did with the fight with the Basara. The two launched themselves towards the large Impurity. Benio was determined to get stronger, but Rokuro had doubts in his mind. Before they made contact with the Impurity, the sword suddenly transformed back to its original state. The attack had no effect on the Fallen, and the two were sent flying away, crashing onto walls.

"Why?! Why didn it, work?!" questioned Benio, she turned and face Rokuro. She widen her eyes as she saw Rokuro, hammering the ground, and all she saw in his eyes were rage and fear.

 ** _'It works when the two Exorcists hold hands, and focuses their enchanted powers to a single attack.'_**

 _'Rokuro… he's scared. Why? Could it be-?!'_ Before benio could finish thinking, the Fallen charged at them. Benio acted on instinct and pushed Rokuro away, while taking most of the attacks from the Fallen. Rokuro widen his eyes, in shock, it all happened so quickly. The last thing he saw, was two arms, pushing him away, and the eyes of a girl, fading away. The smile Benio made, shook his bones, for a second, and in that one second saw a **young girl** who died in his arms. He recalled every detail, the young girl had tears, unruly hair, and a hat. She held onto Rokuro two years ago, and her body disintegrated into nothingness. Rokuro evoked the last thing she said, the last thing he heard from the girl's voice.

 **_'Sorry, Rokuro. Thank you… I love you.'_ ** the last smile that girl made, the last smile Rokuro remembered made him want to reach out for her, causing him to scream.

"AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Rokuro, tears formed in his eyes. Rokuro forcing his arm to reach for the girl, but she went beyond reach, before Rokuro knew it a large arm smashed his stomach. Rokuro coughed out in pain and was thrown against the wall, creating a large crater. Rokuro blacked out, and his unconscious mind, he dozed into memories.

 _2 years ago_

Rokuro's POV

 _Ryougo and the others were out again, doing exorcism. Me and Mayura were playing around at Seika Dorm. I felt as though I was returning back to normal, I even thought I was going to become and Exorcist again._

 _"Rokuro, I got to home to see my father, see you tomorrow!"_ waved Mayura.

 _"Yeah, see you soon." I replied. I walked back into the kitchen, and I noticed some stuff on the dinner table. It had all of my old stuff in it, Talismans, and a two ended glaive, it wasn't enchanted yet, but it's still cool. I stared at it for a moment, recalling the time I burned most of my Exorcism stuff after I recovered. 'Guess I never got rid of everything. Ryougo was lucky he hid some stuff before I burned them.'_

 _I noticed something on the floor, it was a small charm and a pentagram on it. I picked up and analysed it._

 _'What's this? I've never seen it before. Does it belong to Mayura?' I thought, it was then Gramps came throught the door. "Hey, gramps. What's this?"_

 _"Rokuro! That's-!" panicked Gramps, I didn't understand why._

 _"I think it belongs to Mayura. Gramps, what's-?!" before I could ask, gramps grabs my shoulders. I got scared, and then my fears had worsen._

 _"Rokuro! That charm's meant to protect Impurities from coming after Mayura!" yelled Gramps._

 _"Eh?! What do you mean? Why would Impurities come after her?!" I questioned, with a hint of fear._

 _"Mayura has enormous amounts of enchant powers, not even Ryuogo can be compared to her! Impurities hunt down for those who contain enchanted powers to become stronger! If she's without it, Mayura will be in danger!" explained Gramps._

 _"What?!" I exclaimed in fear, I quickly grabbed all the enchanted gear I could carry, and dashed out the door._

 _"You need to hurry! Rokuro!"_

 _"I know!" I answered as I ran for Mayura, I pulled out a Skanda Talisman. **"Skanda Talisman: Hiten shukyaku! KYU-KYU NO RITSU RYO!"**_

 _I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I could make it in time. I began to recall the Hiinatsuki incident, all the regrets I made, all the pain I've caused. 'I lost my family once! I won't lose another!'_

 _I widen my eyes as I heard it, the sound of Mayura screaming. Mayura was already found, something was grabbing her with tentacles, it was pulling her into the shadow. I saw it all, the fear on her face, the tears in her eyes, and her arm reaching out for me._

 _"MAAYUUURAAAA!" I yelled out of fear and rage, and I stretched out my arm as I dashed, trying to reach her hand._

 _"ROOKUUUROOOO!" screamed Mayura. In that second, I almost had her, I almost felt her, but I was too late, she was pulled into the shadows. I crashed into the wall, but I ignored all of the pain. I searched everywhere, and had no idea where she went._

 _"Where?! Where?! WHERE ARE YOU MAYURAAAAAA?!" I yelled, it was then it clicked into me, the stories of the homeworld of Impurities, Magano. 'is she really there?! Is she really in Magano?! I can't think of anywhere else! I need a Kaimonfu, but only strong Exorcists can enter there, even if I was I don't have one!'_

 _"CHIIKUUUSHOOOUUUU!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and crashed my right fist on the ground. I stared at my arm, my inhuman arm, my **Impurity arm**. "Th-that's it! The Seisougenpu (Star Revealment Talisman)!"_

 _I search my pockets and pulled out my Black Talisman, and began to chant. **"Cleanse! Purify! Kyu-Kyu no Ritsu Ryo!"**_

 _My arm was formed, and I heard it's laughter, roaring across the streets. I didn't want to hear it's voice again, but I had no choice._

 _**'Yo! Rokuro Enmadou, do have another snack for me?'**_

 _'Enough of your shit! You're an Impurity aren't you?!' I yelled in my mind_

 _**'Hm? Who do you think you're talking to?! Even so, what do you want?'**_

 _'Take me to Magano! You're can do that can you?!'_

 _**'Yeah, I can but do you really want to? You can die you know.'**_

 _'I don't care! I need to save Mayura! She's my family! I need to go to Magano now!'_

 _**'Heh, fine. Don't blame me if you regret it!'** yelled_ _my Impurity Arm, he opened a crack in reality, it pulled me in like a vortex. As I entered the crack, I felt all of humanity's negative emotions rushing towards my mind. I held onto my head really tight, trying to block it all out, rage, hatred, envy, melancholy, all of them flowing into my head, I felt as though my head was going to explode, like the time I first got my cursed arm. It was almost too much for me, and seconds later I crashed into hell. I felt dizzy, trying to regain consciousness, having all of humanities dark desires could have turned me into something else._

 _"NOOOO! LET ME GO! FATHER! ROKURO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" my eyes shot straight open, and I ran towards the voice. Fear and rage took over my mind as I saw it, Mayura being held by a tall Impurity, many arms were pulling her in. I acted on instinct and launched myself towards it, a loud boom shook Magano as my fist made contact._

 _"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled, breaking the face of the Impurity. The Impurity shattered into countless pieces, and my arm began to smile. I landed on my feet, but it wasn't long my arm did it's business._

 _**'Not bad, kid! Now… FEED ME!'**_ _laughed my arm. He opened his mouth, and the countless pieces rushed into my arm. I felt it, the amounts of enchanted powers flowing into my arm, I felt stronger, but… if it's too much there will be consequences. I didn't care about it at the moment, I was more worried about my friend._

 _"Are you okay, Mayura?" I asked, she quickly held onto me. She was traumatized, if I had been second late, she wouldn't be here right now._

 _"Rokuro! You're here! You're really here!" cried Mayura. I embraced her, she needed comfort, but we need to get home._

 _"It's alright, Mayura. I'm here, you're safe now. I'm here." I assured her, a minute later I released her from the hug and looked at her serious in the eyes. "Come on, we can't stay here. We need to get home."_

 _"Yeah!" replied Mayura. She faced my Impurity arm, and so did I figuring he knew how to get home. "Rokuro, is this…?"_

 _"Unfortunately, it's my arm at the moment." I answered. "Oi! Arm, can't you get us homw?!"_

 _**"No, I can't do that."** replied my Arm._

 _"Why?! You brought me here! You have to get us out! Hurry up and get us home!" I demanded._

 _**"Hmph, even if I wanted to, I couldn't."**_

 _"What do you mean?! Explain already stupid Arm!"_

 _**"...I only have the power to return to my home, if Impurities could really go into the Human world as they wish, we would have conquered it a long time ago. Besides, I doubt you could withstand the cracks again, and neither can she."**_

 _"No way! Doesn't that mean we're stuck here?!" exclaimed Mayura. "NO!"_

 _"…it's okay, Mayura. I'll protect you, and your father will be here any minute."_

 _"Really?" she fearfully asked, grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes._

 _"Yeah, absolutely!" I answered, I watched her small for a moment. She then widen her eyes as she saw an army of Impurities behind me, I turned and looked at the crowd. "Stay safe, I'll deal with them!"_

 _I charged towards the army with only a few Talismans in my pockets. As I exorcise… no, kill Impurities, countless pieces of these demons were sucked into my arm like a blackhole. I felt my arm growing stronger as I kill, **too strong**. I felt myself losing my humanity, it wasn't long before my arm started to hurt, it was trying to take over me. I fell on my knees and grabbed my head, I felt it's mind growing stronger, my eyes were beginning to change. My right eye now had a black sclera and a golden iris. I breathed in heavily, trying to control myself, but even if could surpress it, there were still Impurities coming after me and Mayura._

 _"Rokuro stop! If you continue like this, YOU WILL LOSE YOURSELF!" screamed Mayura._

 _"Even so, I have to protect you! You're my family! I can't stop!" I yelled as I killed another Impurity, more powers flowed into my arm. It was then I felt tentacles grabbing onto me. "LET ME GOOOOOO!"_

 _I screamed as I broke free of the Impurities grasp with my arm alone. Demons were entering me left and right, and I felt myself losing consciousness… no, losing control! My arm was beginning to possess me, but I didn't care, I need to protect her._

 _"ROKURO! STOOOOOOP!" Mayura ran towards me, she couldn't ignore me anymore. It was then I realized the chaos that was about to be unleashed… by me._

 _**"MORE!"** yelled my Arm. **"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE ENCHANTED POWERS! I WILL GET STRONGER, AND SOON I'LL BE FREE!"**_

 _Mayura stopped when she heard the laughter from my Red Impurity Arm. "Rokoru?!"_

 _**"Now… I wonder if she will be enough!" **smiled my Arm, both of my eyes turned black, with golden Irises._

 _'I-it can't be!' I panicked in his mind, I tried to speak, but someone was stopping me. "Ma… yu… ra! R… u… n!_

 _"Rokuro?!" Mayura widen her eyes when I looked at her in the eyes. I felt my body moving on its own, towards her. Mayura was horrified, that something like this could happen to someone she loves._

 _"MAYURA! **RUUUUUUN!** " I screamed in fear, I tried to warn her, but she was too close. My arm had almost full control over me, but enough for him to try to kill her. It wasn't long before everything faded into darkness._

 _Present time_

I was beginning to wake up from that memory, that nightmare. Although it was in my mind, my nightmare wasn't over yet. I widen my eyes inshock, Benio was not moving at all, her mask was shattered, and all of her enchanted gear had vanished. I shut my eyes and tried to hear her, anything from her, her voice, her breathing, her heartbeat, anything. Although I was several meters away from her, I heard it, her heartbeat. It was weak and she was unconscious, but she's alive. I didn't had time to feel relief for a second, the Fallen was closing in on her. I tried to get up, by my body gave up on me. My legs, my arms, nothing in my body had the strength to help stand up. As I watched the Fallen move closer to Benio, I felt my heartbeat booming my body, my fears taking our me. I felt it happening all over again.

 _'Kuso! Kuso! KUSO! MOVE! GOD DAMN IT MOVE!'_ I mentally screamed, I watched Benio being lifted up, the Fallen's mouth began to open. _'PLEASE! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! I'VE LOST TOO MUCH ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU MOVE?! BENIO!'_

 _**'…do want to save her?'** _ asked my arm, I widen my eyes as I heard his voice. **_'I'll ask again, do you really want to save her? I can give you power, I can give you strength, I can help you kill him!'_**

 _'…Yeah!'_ I said it with determination, remembering what Benio said to me.

 ** _'If I can save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I have to commit!'_**

 _'If I can save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I have to commit! I don't care what happens to me! Take away the fear so that I can fight! Give me the strength to save her! GIVE ME THE POWER TO REACH THOSE IN DANGER, UDE (ARM)!'_

 _**'Very well, Rokuro Enmadou! I'll grant you my power! Now… FEED ME WITH POWER, ROKURO ENMADOU!'**_ yelled my arm. I felt myself growing stronger, I felt my eyes turning black with Golden Irises, and I felt my humanity fading from my mind. My arm began to glow darker, anyone who looks at it will run. My mind had nothing but a killer's instinct, hungry for power. In a blink of an eye, my Red Impurity Arm made contact with the monster's face, releasing Benio from his grip. The Fallen had been forced many meters away, but it got back up, it's not dead yet. Right now I wasn't myself, I was someone else, I was something else, I was a **Corrupted Survivor**! Negative emotions took over my mind, Rage for the Fallen attacking Benio, Hatred that a fallen was here, Sadness that I had to kill a human, all those emotions controlled my mind, and I roared across Magano.

 **"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** My voice had shattered glass, winds were formed, and I charged my fist towards the Fallen. Our fists had made contact, causing craters and winds to be formed. The Fallen raised it's other arm, but I rolled against the hard ground, towards the Fallen while dodging the attack. I pulled my arm back, and lauched my fist to the torso of the Fallen. As I watched him get pushed back, an imaged popped into my head. For a second, I saw the image of the man before he became a Fallen. I shook the image out of my mind, trying not to hesitate.

 **"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kill! Kill! KILL! KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIIIIIILL!"** I screamed as I launched my self towards the Fallen's face. I kept punching his face every hald second, I was out of control. Time seem to slow down as I continuously attacked the Fallen. I kept watching his face, being punched by my fist, I watched him feel pain, I watched him winced in agony. I felt my mind having a war, both sides of my mind trying to take control.

 _'What am I doing?!'_

 _**'Kill him!**_

 ** _'_** _Why does he feel pain?!_

 ** _'Don't hold back!'_**

 _'Why am I hesitating?!'_

 ** _'He's an Impurity!'_**

 _'He's a Fallen, a human!'_

 _**'A former human, kill him now!'**_

 _'What do you mean by kill?!_ '

 ** _'He's killed many people!'_**

 _'Why do I want to kill him?!'_

 _**'We can't let him live!'**_

 _'Do I want to kill him?!'_

 _**'Yes! He's hurt Benio! Kill him!'**_

 _'Why am I doing this?!'_

 _**'Because you want to!'**_

 _'What did I want?!'_

 _**'To kill him!'**_

 _'What do I do?!'_

 _**'Keep killing him!'**_

 _'What did I want to protect?!'_

 _**'Doesn't matter! You have to kill him!'**_

 _'Why did I want power?!'_

 _**'Power is everything!'**_

 _'Do I really want this power?!'_

 _**'Shut up and end him!'**_

 _'Is it really okay?!'_

 _**'We can't let him live!'**_

 _'Who?!'_

 ** _'That monster!'_**

 _'Who… am I?'_

 _**'Stop asking questions!'**_

 _'What… am I?'_

 _**'You are me! And I am you!'**_

 _'Why… do I want to cry?'_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I slammed my fist in the Fallen's torso, winds were formed, and the crater got deeper. As I attack, I yelled in rage, I screamed in fear, I roared in hatred, I cried in sadness. Although it was a Fallen, I could picture it, the blood splashing onto me as I punch him, and the walls and the ground covered with crimson liquid. I could see the blood continued to splash onto my face, even though there wasn't any. I didn't know why, but tears were flowing out of my eyes. I felt as though I was I forgotten something important, I can't remember. Every second continued to pass, as time continued, my mind was fading away. ' _What am I doing again? Why am I doing it again? Where am I? What am I? Who… am I?'_

 ** _'…Good Rokuro.'_** smiled my arm. **_'Soon I will take control. Soon you will no longer be human. Soon I will be free!'_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I raised my fist and continued to pound him. I kept hearing it, the sound of the Fallen in agony. I couldn't control myself, a part of me wanted to end it quickly, silence the noise, but the stronger part of me didn't want to stop.

 _'Why?'_ I raised my fist.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** I smashed my fist into his gut, I heard the bones breaking in his body.

 _'Why?!'_ I raised my fist higher.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** I watched his mask break apart, I was shattering the inside of his body, but his body wasn't being exorcise, or being killed.

 _'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!'_

 _**"**_ **WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** I roared in frustration, unable to stay silent. It was taking to long, how many more punches before he dies?

 _'PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS ANYMORE!' my left eye was crying tears, but the other eye had only wrath inside._

 _**'HURRY UP AND DIE SO THAT I COULD HAVE MORE POWER!'**_

I kept attacking the Fallen, I felt my bloodlust taking control of me, I felt something telling me to let go, that it was alright, that I was fine. I wasn't thinking for myself, I didn't want to think for myself, all I wanted to do was kill. For a moment, I didn't care who I was, all I wanted to do… was feel free. And yet… for some reason, when I heard **her** … my body, my mind, my emotions had stopped.

"Roku…ro." I heard a whisper, I turned and face the girl, half conscious.

"…who?" The second I heard her, the moment I saw her, I couldn't help but stare at her, wondering in thought. "…who is that girl? …what am I doing? ...why am I doing this? …Am I…really okay like this?!"

 ** _'You're strong, Rokuro Enmadou! You're so kind despite being quiet! You're brave enough to save others, despite the fact you've lost the right to fight, that's not a coward! I… I want you to know that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he had caused!'_**

"Rokuro… Enmadou… What am I doing?! I… I… I…!" before I knew it my arm became angry, I felt the rush of pain in my arm, it was worst then usual.

 ** _'Rokuro Enmadou, have you forgotten what you should be doing?!'_ ** his voice echoed in my mind.

 _'Tch, you're really the Noisiest Impurity!'_ I barked.

 ** _'Heh, looks like that girl is going to wake up soon. You know what happens if she does, right?'_**

It was then it hit me, if she does wake up, she'll try to exorcise the Fallen. She'll be stain with human blood without realizing it. When she realizes it, she'll become like me. I have to kill the Fallen before she wakes up. It was then I heard a voice, I didn't recognise it, it was weak and silent, but I heard it, I heard him.

 ** _'…kill …me.'_ ** I turned and faced the Fallen, I widen my eyes as I saw his face. He was crying, tears were flowing out of an Impurity's eyes. It was then I realized the voice was from the Fallen.

 _'He can talk?!'_ I thought. _'…no, he's voice in my head. His mind was still alive, but as every second passes, his voice grows weaker. Soon he'll be a complete Impurity, but saving him was too late for a long time.'_

 _**'…kill …me.'**_ that quote kept repeating in my mind, I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it, but as I saw tears, I knew he yearns for peace.

 ** _'Now, kill him. One more should do it. End his pain. Save your girlfriend. Consume his powers. Give me power! SERVE ME MY MEAL!'_** demanded my arm. A large part of me wanted to spare him, try to find a way to turn him back to human, but the main part of me knew I had to do it. It was then tears flowed from my eyes, as I made a decision. I pulled back my arm, I was determined to save his soul.

"…you've suffered enough already. Return to the stars." I told the Fallen, my fist made contact with his Kuji-Kiri, and his body slowly shattered. I watched his body disintegrate into countless pieces, and my arm laughed.

 _**'Now, feed me! LET ME CONTROL YOU!'**_ yelled my Arm, but I had other plans.

 _'…you will not devour his soul!'_ I stated in my mind, pulling out a Tranquility Spell Talisman.

 ** _'That Talisman! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'_ ** panicked my Red Impurity Arm. I quickly placed the Talisman on my arm.

 **"Exorcist Enchantment: Tranquillity Spell Talisman! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** I chanted, it was then that chains surrounded my right arm and compressed it. It prevented him from taking more enchanted powers, but in the process I felt as though my arm was shattering, by the Talisman, and by him. I grunted in pain, trying block out the pain.

 ** _'You-! WHAT ARE DOING?! THE ENCHANTED POWERS! ARE YOU THAT SCARED THAT I WILL CONTROL YOU?! UNDO THE CHARM AND FEED ME! ROKURO ENMADOU!'_** yelled my arm, his voice rumbled my mind, but I continued to block it out.

 _'Maybe! But… I don't want his soul to suffer! He's been killing Impurities and Exorcists for who knows how long! If his powers get inside my arm, HOW CAN HE REST IN PEACE?!'_ I argued, it was then I felt my neck being crushed, by my own right arm.

 ** _'YOU BRAT! IF ONLY I KILL YOU NOW! IF YOU HAD ONLY LET YOURSELF BE A FALLEN! IF ONLY YOU LOST CONTROL! I WOULD HAVE BEEN FREED! I WOULD HAVE-!'_** I listened to his noisy yell, but we both widen our eyes and stopped fighting. We both felt it, the Fallen's enchanted powers being absorbed, not by us, but by someone else. We both turned towards where the enchanted powers were being sucked into to, we saw a boy with a ragged cloak. His left arm, was just like my right arm, except that it was a blackish blue. I couldn't see his face, but I saw his smile, as he received an enormous amount of power.

 _'Who is that?! A Basara?! No, he has a human face. It can't be! He's another Corrupted Survivor?!'_ I thought in fear and shock.

 ** _'The amount of enchanted powers he has is beyond me, even before he stole my meal, he has more powers then that of the Basara we fought. Even I want to avoid fighting him.'_ ** Stated my arm. I watched the cloaked figure move his lips, I widen my eyes as I heard it.

"…weak!" it was all he said, in a blink of an eye he was gone. I would have gone after him, ask him some questions, but I couldn't, I was too slow. I turned towards the remains of the Fallen, and I saw it, his human form, or what's left of it. His skin was solid black, the Kuji-Kiri was still on him, but it wasn't glowing, his eyes were black with golden Irises, and his lower body was completely gone. I felt sick, I turned and fell on my knees and my lunch came out. I didn't want to feel it, the guilt of killing another human again. I curse myself, it wasn't my fault that he became a Fallen, but I couldn't help but get mad and blamed myself. I noticed something on the ground, and I grabbed it. It was a wallet, it looked like it belonged to the Fallen, before he got corrupted.

 _'Tooru Fushihara.'_ His wallet had blood on it, I felt guilty for him. I noticed a photo inside the wallet, I opened it and I began to cry. It wasn't just any famly photo, it an image of him and his wife, she was pregnant with his child. _'I killed a father. That child's going to grow up alone. What would I say to his wife? What would I say to his child? What have I done?'_

 ** _'…you should have let me consumed him.'_ ** I gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice, at the words he chose.

 _'SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU STILL CARE ABOUT THAT?!'_

 _**'…it might have been better if his soul was inside you, rather then the other guy.'**_ stated my Arm. I widen my eyes at his statement, he said soul instead of enchanted powers. He might have been right, it would have been better.

 _'…why are you telling me this?'_

 _**'…it can't be helped, I am born from your negative thoughts, which includes guilt.'**_

 _'…I see.'_ I noticed Benio about to wake up. My mind began to panick, as the corpse was still there, with the Kuji-Kiri. I pulled out her Flame Talisman and pointed it at the corpse. _'She can never know!'_

 **"Flame Talisman! Kyu-Kyu No Ritsu Ryo!"** I chanted and the corpse bagen to crumble into ashes. I felt guilty destroying the body of a father, he could have had a proper funeral, he could have been buried, now his family has to bury an empty coffin. Benio woke up after the flames went out, the problem was, what do I tell her?

"…Ugh. What happened?" asked Benio, as she saw the red sky, her eyes were shot wide opened, remembering the fight. "Rokuro?!"

"…" I didn't bother to turn and face her, my mind was wrapped up in guilt. She felt relief seeing me stand, but she didn't realise I was feeling regret.

"…thank goodness, you're alive." Benio stood up, if it wasn't for the Gaihou Goura, she wouldn't have been able to stand, she walked towards me. At the moment, I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that I was alive. "What happened to the Impurity?"

"…I killed it." I answered, the rage build in me.

"…I see." Said Benio, it was then she said stuff I didn't want to hear, and she didn't realise it. "You're really strong! But if you didn't hesistate we could have ended him quickly. I could have killed that monster myself, but well, what can you do? That Impurity was strong, is it because of the green Kuji-Kiri? Are there more of these things? I can't wait to grow stronger then these monsters. When I become the strongest Exorcist, I will wipe out _these_ Impurities and-?!"

I had enough of her pride grabbed her mouth tightly. She fear grabbed a hold of her as I lifted her in the air with my right arm alone. It was still in an Impurtiy form, my hand was big enough to wrap my fingers around her neck. She couldn't help it if she didn't know what I went through, but what she said broke the anger sealed within me. Both her hands grabbed my arm as she panicked in horror.

"YOU'RE NOISY! SHUT UP!" I yelled in rage. I didn't bother to look at her, my arm and my voice alone was enough to scare her. She suddenly quiet down, she wasn't panicking anymore, she was confused as she saw tears falling from my eyes. I released my grip on her, and she fell on her bum. She was still shocked from my actions, I couldn't blame her.

"…sorry." It was all I could say, but I didn't face her. I released my Impurity arm and pulled out a Kaimonfu and walked out of Magano, and so did she. When we entered the Human World, it was cloudy, it looked like it was about to rain. It almost made me forget the blue sky today. I began to walk, but not towards home.

"Rokuro!" yelled Benio, I stopped in my tracks and listened to her concerned voice. "What happened? You were crying just then! What happened in Magano?!"

"…" I wasn't sure what to say to her, but I knew in the end, she'll feel guilty.

"Answer me, Rokuro! Please! I want to help you!" exclaimed Benio.

"…I have to report a dead body." I answered, I didn't have to look back to know that Benio was shocked. "…another Exorcist came to help us, he fought the Impurity, and he had been eaten. There's nothing left of his corpse now."

"…What…do you mean?" choked Benio. "Is it… is it my fault? Is it my fault that he died?"

"…Even if we weren't there, he would have fought the Impurity as an Exorcist. It was too late to save him." I stated, but Benio still felt guilty. I couldn't tell her about about him being a father, there was no need for more noise. "…I won't be coming home tonight, don't wait for me."

I heard Benio fell on her knees, but I didn't bother to help her. The reason I didn't look back wasn't because I blame her, but because I felt as though I didn't have the right to help anyone. Once a killer, always a killer. It didn't take long for the rain to start pouring on me. I felt the water, the guilt, the sadness, all of it. I felt as though I haven't changed at all. I looked at the grey clouds, it reminded me of that day, the day I lost my rights to fight.

 _Two years ago_

 _I was surrounded by darkness, but then images flashes into my mind. I kept seeing them, the face Mayura made when she cried, the fear in her eyes, because I attacked her. I kept praying it wasn't real, it was then I woke up and saw the sky, covered with grey clouds, I was back in the human world. I felt pain on my head, like something or someone knocked me out. I looked around scanning the area._

 _'Is this place…?' I wondered, it was then everything that happened rushed into my brain. 'That definitely wasn't a dream! MAYURA!'_

 _I turned and panicked, trying to search for Mayura. I felt my worries desipate, I saw her alive and well, there was another man. It was Mayura's father, my master, Seigen Amawaka._

 _"Mayura? Seigen?" I said, feeling both confused and yet, relieved._

 _"Oi Brat! What are were you doing in Magano?! Are you really planning on dying?!" questioned Seigen. I felt hurt by that, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that Mayura was safe._

 _"…I'm sorry, but thank goodness." I smiled and walked towards Mayura. "Mayura, I-!"_

 _I widen my eyes in shock, Mayura was scared, terrified, she hid behind Seigen. I couldn't belive my eyes, every step I took towards her, the tighter she gripped onto her father's leg._

 _"…Mayura?" I said, I felt fear growing inside me._

 _'She's afraid? W-why? We both survived, Seigen is here, why is she scared? Why is she looking at me like that?' I thought in panic. It was then her grip hit my mind. 'Is it… is it me… is she scared of me? W-why?! I tried to save her! I-!'_

 _It was then I remembered, the images I had in my brain, they weren't a nightmare, they were memories. As every image were flashing in my mind, the more fear grabbed a hold of me. I kept telling myself it was a lie, that I never hurt my family, but I knew the truth, I… tried to kill her._

 _"It seems you remember, what happened in Magano! **You know what his means, right?** " Seigen didn't say it in his neutral tone, he sounded as though he was mad at me… no, he wanted to get rid of me. I watched him walked closer to me, I couldn't move. I saw the rage in his eyes, it was worst then the Amawaka Death Glare he taught me, I had no right to tell him not to look at me like that. I watched his fist move closer to my face, but I didn't bother to dodge. I felt the sting before he hit my cheek, that was how much it hurt. I landed on the hard concreate, I didn't bother to stand up, but I turned and faced my former master. **"You're arm is dangerous! Furthermore it's an Impurity! As you exorcise… no, kill Impurities, you absorb their powers, but because your arm gets stronger, you become less human! Your Arm isn't something that saves people, it is something that kills everyone you see, like when you attacked my daughter! Rokuro Enmadou, you're smeared with sin and Impurity, so as of today, you have no right to be an Exorcist!"**_

 _Every word he said stung my heart, everything he said about me was true. I didn't want to believe any of it, my cold arm was nothing a curse. I didn't want to accept any of it, I tried to reach out to Mayura, but I stopped as I saw her moved back. I felt my whole world collapsing again, all I want is to have a family, all I want was the power to protect them, is that too much to ask?! I felt every connection I had being cut away from me, all because I survived. I couldn't bare the pain, I couldn't bare the thoughts, so I cried and ran. I didn't look back, I didn't want to see them fearing me anymore, I didn't want to hear their hatred towards me. I didn't know how long I ran, I didn't know how far from home I was, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care, I wanted to escape, escape from guilt, escape from fear, escape from pain. Eventually I tripped and fell, and the rain poured on me. I turned around, and saw no one there. Mayura didn't try to reach out to me, Seigen didn't bother to kill me. Everything Seigen said echoed my mind, I couldn't help but scream and hammered the ground._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _'WHY?! WHY DID I THINK IT WAS ALRIGHT?! WHY DID I THINK IT WAS ALRIGHT FOR ME TO LIVE?! USING AN ARM THAT KILLED MY FRIENDS TO SAVE SOMEONE?! WHO AM I KIDDING?! I… I TRIED TO KILL HER, I TRIED TO KILL HER JUST LIKE WHEN I KILLED **THEM**! WHY DID I SURVIVE?! WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST KILL ME?! I… I… I WANT TO DIE!'_

 _"I-I'm sorry." I choked, as I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry, Mayura! I'm sorry everyone! Ami! Tetsuji! Hikari! Yuno! Ruri! TAKUMI! KEISUKE! SHIZUKU! EIKO! KEITO! YUKI! TSUKASA! MASATO! SHUNPEI! CHIEKO! KACCHAN! TATSUYA! I… DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE AN EXORCIST, AND I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT LIVE!"_

 _'I… I'm really a monster. Corrupted Survivor, that name really fits me.' I thought as I cried. 'Where do I go? Where can I be? Is it… really okay for me to live? This arm, is nothing but a curse! It made me what I am! It makes me want to kill! Seigen, why did you bother to save the Fallen who tried kill your daughter?! WHY DO HAVE TO BE ALIVE?!'_

 _Present time_

I found myself drifting in that memory, it's hard to forget a day like that. In the end, I haven't changed at all, I'm still a Corrupted Survivor, I'm still a murderer, and my Arm is still a curse. I found myself at Seika Dorm. I had once last look at the wallet before entering, I knocked on the door, and my brother came. When he saw me, I could saw his face in concern.

"…Rokuro? Are you alright?" asked Ryougo, concerned with the look in my eyes.

"…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, how can I? A father had been killed, and I'm responsible for it. I could tell what Ryougo was thinking, I had the same look in my eyes, when I first came to Seika after the Hiinatsuki incident.

"Come in, you'll get sick." instructed my brother, pulling me inside. He passed me a towel, I slowly dried myself. It didn't take long before everyone was gathered. "Rokuro, did something happened?"

"…something really bad must have happened if the strongest in Tokyo is like this." Stated Shinnosuke.

 _'The strongest in Tokyo, is that really a good thing?'_

"Don't worry about it, he just probably got into a fight with his wife." joked Atsushi, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmph! If he did, then he probably lost to Benio-sama." stated Kinu. "Serves him right, Benio is much stronger than him, of course he feels this way after she won."

"Oi, that's going too far!" stated Ryougo.

"Rokuro? If you really want us to help you, you have to tell us what happened." Stated Gramps.

"…I have to report a dead body." I answered, everyone widen their eyes in shock, Atsushi regretted making a joke. Kinu felt sorry for trying to prove Benio was stronger at a time like this. I pulled out the bloody wallet from my pocket and placed it on my table. "His name was Tooru Fushihara, I watched him die in Magano."


	8. Chapter 7: Siblings Pt2

Rokuro's POV

I woke up in a land of green grass, I couldn't remember how I got there, but for some reason, I was at peace. The smell of the fresh air, the view of the blue sky, the sounds of the birds chipping, the touch of the soft green grass, I felt like I was in heaven. I heard a voice, a sweet innocent voice, I turned my head to the right and looked at her.

"So this was where you were." said the young girl. "How's the view, Roku?"

"It's as beautiful as always, Ami." I answered, smiling.

"C-can I lay next to you?" asked the shy girl.

"Yeah, stay here as much you want." I replied, Ami smiled and laid next to me. We both stared at the beautiful sky, breathing in the sweet air. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy, but for some reason I felt uneasy, something doesn't feel right. I didn't really want to think about it, I wanted to be happy, but then I heard **his** voice, and I began to remember everything.

 **"Yo, Roku!"** said the voice. I blink in shock the sound of his cheerful voice, the sky had suddenly darken with grey clouds. I stood up quickly, facing the one-eyed devil. He did nothing but smile, if only I knew that he had the smile of demons. **"What are you doing? I'm about to beat you today."**

"Ami, stand back!" I turned towards her, and my eyes widen in horror. I saw blood coming out of her mouth. She had a large hole in her chest, and my Red Impurity Arm was in her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ami's body fell, I held her in my arms praying she wasn't going to die, that I was living in a nightmare. I heard her voice, echoing in my mind, I cried from the last thing I heard from her.

 **"Why? Why Roku? I… I love you. W-why-?!"** She cried blood from her eyes, she collapsed in my arms, the sound of her hand hitting the floor, echoed in my ears.

"Ami! No! NO! AMI, WAKE UP! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I cried, holding on to her cold corpse, there was no heartbeat, no pulse, no sign she was alive. "This can't be real! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! SOMEONE-!"

I turned around, witnessing myself in a sea of flames. No matter where I looked, I only saw hell. Children covered in blood surround me, their skins turned solid black as well as their eyes, they all cried in blood.

 **"Why didn't you save us? Roku!"**

 **"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD SAVE US!"**

 **"YOU LIED TO US! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP HIM!"**

 **"WHY WERE YOU THE ONE WHO SURVIED?!"**

 **"YOU LEFT US TO DIE! YOU KILLED US!"**

 **"YOU KILL ME SO THAT YOU COULD BE WITH MAYURA DIDN'T YOU!"**

 **"YOU SAID YOU WERE STRONG! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?!"**

 **"WHY?! WHY ROKU?! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"**

 **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**

 **"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US!"**

 **"YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND?! YOU KILLED ME! YOU STOLE FROM ME!"**

 **"YOU'RE THE WORST!"**

 **"YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU JUST WANTED TO KILL US!"**

 **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER, AN IMPURITY, A MURDERER!"**

 **"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"**

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOU! I TRIED TO STOP YUUTO! THERE WASN'T ANYTHING I COULD DO!" I screamed in tears, trying to convince them it wasn't my fault. It was in that moment I felt my neck being crushed, by the girl in my arms.

 **"I LOVED YOU! WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD EXORCISE ALL THE IMPURITIES! WHY ROKU?! I WANTED TO LIVE WITH YOU! GROW UP WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR FAMILY?!"**

"I… I… I…!" even if her hands weren't on my neck, I couldn't say anything to her, I didn't want to kill any them, I didn't want to kill her, but… WHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE?!

I felt a shadow covering me, I turned towards the black sky and widen my eyes in horror. There was a giant photo, of a woman. She was pregnant, she came to life, her hands and legs made craters surrounding me. I tried to move, but the others wouldn't let me. I watched her gut opened up, a giant baby with tentacles came from her womb. I knew that child, I killed the child's father.

 **"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU MURDERED! YOU MONSTER!"** yelled the creature, its sharp tentacles went through my skull, and I was eaten whole. It was then I sat up, sweating on my bed. I breathed in heavily, I felt my heart beating too fast. I tried to calm down, control my breathing, but it was hard to after the horror I witnessed.

"N-none of it was my fault." I whispered to myself, reminding myself there was nothing I could have done. It was too late to save him, far too late. "None of it was my fault… None of it was my fault… None of it was my fault… It was too late to save a Fallen... None of it was my fault…"

It was Tuesday morning, but I didn't bother to go to school today, I needed to time to overcome my trauma. I stood up from my bed and walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, there were black circles underneath my eyes, I didn't sleep well last night.

 _'…my nights has gotten too noisy.'_ I mentally sighed. _'…I wonder how Benio's doing, she fell on her knees when I informed her an Exorcist was killed.'_

I walked in her room, only to find that she was not there. I analysed her room, there was a trash bin filled with a mountain of tissues. I looked in the closet, and her school uniform was gone. She must have went to school.

 _'…she must have been through a lot already. Considering she fought in Magano for six years, she might have gotten used to it, seeing corpses and all.'_ I thought, it was then something caught my eye. It was a photo of Benio's family, a picture with her smiling, with her parents, and Yuuto. I honestly wanted to rip his face out of the picture, but I kept reminded myself that Benio loves him. I looked into his eyes, he had two of them before Hiinatsuki. I widen my eyes with I noticed something odd, back at Hiinatsuki his eye was different, it was yellow, but in this picture, it was blue like Benio's eyes. _'…Yuuto Ijikata, what happened to you?'_

 _Last night_

 _"His name was Tooru Fushihara, I watched him die in Magano." I stated, everyone looked at me in disbelief. Fushihara was a strong Exorcist, he had the permission to go to Magano, it's tragic that someone like him had to die._

 _"Rokuro, are you sure? Are you really sure he died?!" questioned Kinu._

 _"…there's nothing left of his corpse." I answered, pulling out the photo. "…Also… his wife is pregnant."_

 _"…Rokuro, are you okay?" asked Ryougo, he never thought that he see me like this again. The look in my eyes were empty like the day at Hiinatsuki, It took me almost two years to recover the last time._

 _"…can I talk to gramps alone?" I asked, Ryougo was reluctant to leave me alone, he wanted to help his brother, but he can't help me._

 _"It's alright Ryougo, just give Rokuro what he wants." Stated Gramps, everyone else left the room, Ryougo had one last look at me before leaving. While gramps prepared some tea, I thought of everything that has happened. I had a few sips before talking to him. "…Rokuro, what happened in Magano?"_

 _"…Fushihara… he turned into a Fallen Impurity." I answered, gramps widen his eyes in shock and his tea cup shattered into many pieces._

 _"…A Fallen you say?" asked my gramps. "I… I'm sorry Rokuro. I never imagined that you had to see one again."_

 _"…neither did I. A kid was pulled in, Benio and I fought, we saved him but… Benio wanted to exorcise the Fallen. I had to make choice… let Benio kill him, or let me be the one to do it. She was unconscious when I burned what's left of him. She doesn't know anything."_

 _"…I see. I'm so sorry Rokuro." Said Gramps, cleaning up the mess. "It must be hard for you, having to keep something like this a secret, not being able to tell anyone. It reminds me of the time when you told my granddaughter."_

 _"…I knew it had to be done, but… I feel sick."_

 _"…good, if you didn't, you wouldn't have cared. You're still human, Rokuro Enmadou."_

 _"…Gramps, I didn't just kill an Exorcist, I **beaten** the father of an unborn child to death. I even burned his corpse before the funeral. Is it really right that I keep it secret?"_

 _"…that I cannot say. But you do know what would happen if this information leaks."_

 _"…yeah." I replied honestly, but hesitantly. I clenched my fists really tightly. "…gramps, we may have another problem."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"…There was another person, he's… another Corrupted Survivor."_

 _"W-what?!" gramps was shocked about it, first a taboo resurfaces after two years and now there is a Corrupted Survivor like me, how could he not terrified? It's like my past is haunting me. "Rokuro, are you sure?!"_

 _"…he had the same arm as me, but in dark blue… I didn't see his face, but… I could tell… he's also human." I answered, with rage building up inside me. "…not only that, when he took the enchanted powers of Tooru Fushihara, he was smiling, and he said 'weak'. I think… he was the one that created the Fallen."_

 _"…I don't believe what I'm hearing. If what you are saying is true, then he has been growing stronger by stealing the Enchanted Powers of many Exorcists. Furthermore, he may be the reason why Tokyo's best Exorcists were disappearing!"_

 _"…yeah, I felt his enchanted powers… he has much more power than the power the Basara Benio and I fought, even my arm was afraid." I stated while staring at my arm, it wasn't long before I clenched my fist. "But… the thing that I am most afraid about… was his height… he's… almost as tall as me."_

 _"Rokuro… are you saying that **he's** alive?! You told me you watched him get burned alive! That you killed him!" exclaimed Gramps, his worst fears were being realized. I didn't want to believe, I refuse to believe it, but as I was reminded of him, I remembered his bloody smile, and what I last heard from him._

 _**'I'll be waiting for you in hell, ROOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU!'**_

 _"…" I stayed silent, I wanted to say no, but I had doubts in my mind. No matter how much I try to ignore the noisy doubts in my mind, I had to accept it might have been possible. The Fallen, the arm, the height, the smile, what he said, it all seems to fit._

 _"Rokuro…"_

 _"…None of it is my fault." I chanted, while facing gramps. He widen his eyes when he saw tears coming from my eyes. He knew this chant, he was the one that taught me how to move on. He placed his hand on my shoulder as I recite the chant. "…it was too late to save a Fallen… none of it is my fault …none of it is my fault …none of it is my fault…"_

 _Present time_

I kept staring at the photo, a part of me wanted to hid it away, another part of me wanted to smash it, a third part of me wanted to rip the shreds of Yuuto's face, but the way Benio smiled in the picture, I couldn't bring myself to do it. _'Yuuto… are you really alive? …No, I killed him, there's no way that he...'_

I looked out the window, it was still stormy, but I didn't care. I need to that **place** , I grabbed my hoodie and walked out. It began to rain, but I ignored it. It got heavier by the hour, so I walked faster, reaching the place I wanted to go to. _'…this world… no, this reality is too noisy.'_

 _Narukami Middle School_

 _Lunch Period_

Benio's POV

It was hard to focus in school today, after hearing from Rokuro that someone die trying to save us. Rokuro assured me that it wasn't our fault, that he would have fought regardless of the danger, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Throughout the six years I've trained, there were other Exorcist who I couldn't save, and others who felt traumatized, since then I decided to fight alone, at least most of the time. Last night Rokuro didn't come home, at least while I was awake, I saw him this morning while he was sleeping, but I could tell he did not sleep well. Although he was quiet, I couldn't help but miss him. I was lost in thought, the fight with the strange Impurity, Rokuro was afraid, he even screamed in both fear and rage. It didn't seem like the same person at all, he's usually calm and uninterested, but he was terrified. The last thing I remember was that the Resonance didn't work, I was definitely determined to exorcise that Impurity, but Rokuro was out of it for some reason, also… he was crying.

 _'Rokuro… are you really okay?'_ I thought in worry. _'Is there something I can do?'_

"Benio? Benio-san?" said a voice, I snapped back into reality and looked at Rokuro's sister, my best friend. "Are you okay? You barely touched your Ohagi."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot in my mind." I stated.

"…Benio, how's Rokuro? Is he sick?" asked Mayura.

"…He has a lot in his mind at the moment."

"…I see, to be honest I wanted to apologize to him, about yesterday." Stated Mayura, facing her plate.

"…why? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"…I want to apologize for yelling. He was just trying to protect the people close to him, and yet I told him I don't care if he dies. I took it too far, I want to face Rokuro and apologize myself." explained Mayura.

"…I see. I… kind of envy you Mayura." I stated honestly

"Eh? What do you mean?" questioned the confused blond. "I'm not really good at sports like you, I tend to make mistakes and I always relied on my little brother in class."

"You seem to be able to make him talk, also..." I made glances between her rack and mine, comparing them. "…he doesn't give you the _look_."

"Oh that's… it doesn't really work on me." answered Mayura. I widen my eyes as she had the ability to face Rokuro's wrath.

"Eh?! Why?! How?!" I exclaimed. "How were you able to resist it?! Whenever he looks at me like that, I feel like a cornered animal about to get eaten!"

"Well… I guess I got used to it." Answered Mayura. I gaped at her response, it is unimaginable to believe that anyone could get _used_ to the glare.

 _'SHE GOT **USED** TO IT?! HOW?! WHY?! YOU'RE AMAZING MAYURA!'_ I thought with a mix of emotions.

"Well, I often see that look on my father and Rokuro, they were my family after all. Eventually I didn't mind it." continued Mayura, it was then I shook out of the shock and drank some water, trying to calm down, but what she next made me explode. "…Benio, do you like Rokuro?"

I choked on my water and I was coughing uncontrollably. My face heated up at the thought of it, a mix of emotions flowed in my head, mostly fear as I had the duty of the Sousei. I panicked and tried to convince her I don't like her brother.

"EH?! NO! Nonononononononono! T-there's no way I like him! I-I-I-I-I just think he's strong and-and-and c-cool and-GAH! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL! THERE'S NO WAY I'M HAVING A BABY WITH-!" I quickly covered my mouth with both palms, but it was too late, everyone heard me. My face heated up as I heard the class chattered about the relationship between him and me. I turned pale when a certain angry fiancé popped into my head.

 _'If he finds out about this, he definitely going to kill me for this!'_ I thought in horror. _'He whipped my ass and forced me to clean up a 10000 meter squared house! I cannot even imagine what he is going to do to me now!'_

 _**'You're really noisy! You should stay silent forever!'**_ said the imaginary Rokuro in my head, threatening me with knifes and instruments of torture!

 _'AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAVE I DOOONE?! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_ I mentally screamed.

"…I'm jealous." muttered Mayura, but I didn't hear her.

"…" I held my face in embarrassment and fear. My face wouldn't cool down for some reason.

"Benio… is Rokuro planning to be an Exorcist again?" asked Mayura. What he asked brought back memories of what happened last night. I recalled Rokuro's tears and the look in his eyes after we won. I still felt guilty of letting another Exorcist get killed. I never seen him that angry, he lifted me in the air with his strange red arm.

"…I …I don't know." I answered, feeling sadness gripping me.

"What do you mean? Is this why Rokuro didn't come to school today?" questioned Mayura, looking slightly worried. I wasn't sure how to tell her, so I started from the beginning.

"…yesterday, we talked about it, and then a kid disappeared. We both went into Magano save him, we managed to save him, but the Impurity we fought was different." I explained. "Rokuro was terrified of it for some reason, he managed to exorcise it, but… he was crying."

"What… do you mean?" I noticed Mayura getting scared, I wasn't sure that I should continue. "What kind of… Impurity was it?"

"…it was almost as strong as a Basara, it could fire off enchanted powers, also… it had a green Kuji-kiri-." It was then I watched Mayura slamming her palms on her desk in fear as she stood up. The look in her eyes were horror and concern. "M-Mayura?"

"Are you… sure? Are you sure they were green?!" I never seen Mayura this concerned, I felt afraid of telling her but I answered.

"…yeah, they were."

"I… I need to go!" panicked Mayura, out of instinct I grabbed her wrists searching for answers.

"Wait! You know something right?!" I asked in desperation.

"I need to find Rokuro!" she answered almost immediately.

"Please tell me! I want to help him!" I exclaimed. Mayura calm down a bit, but she didn't know how to tell me. "Why was Rokuro afraid of it?! Why was he crying?! Answer me Mayura!"

A part of me didn't want to know the answer, but if it meant helping Rokuro recover, I needed to know. Mayura looked down to the ground, she bit her lip, uncertain of what she could tell me.

"…At Hiinatsuki, the ones that killed his family… were the ones with green Kuji-kiris." Answered Mayura. I widen my eyes in shock, hearing the truth about the incident that killed my brother. Mayura ran out of class, searching for Rokuro, despite the heavy rain outside.

 _'The Hiinatsuki incident.'_ I thought in fear. _'That's why Rokuro was afraid. That's why he hesitated, but… why was he crying? Rokuro…'_

Mayura's POV

I ran to my locker and pulled out all out my bag. I quickly dashed Rokuro's Villa, as I feared for my little brother. I didn't care if I had to miss class, he had to kill another Fallen again. If Benio was really telling the truth, then Rokuro really suffering right now. I would have barged in if I hadn't noticed his shoes were missing.

 _'Rokuro… I really hope you are alright.'_ I thought worriedly. _'…he might be at **that** place.'_

 _Two years ago_

 _It had been a day since Rokuro ran away, no one had seen him since, not even Ryougo. Everyone was worried, they didn't want to lose Rokuro again. The one who took it the worst was me, I knew that it wasn't Rokuro's fault, and yet I didn't say anything. I found myself in Rokuro's room, looking at the picture of the two of us together, with everyone at Hiinatsuki. I was crying as I looked at the picture, of the smile of the boy I love, the smile I will never see again._

 _'It's all my fault, if I hadn't dropped my charm, I wouldn't have been kidnapped, Rokuro wouldn't have tried to save me, and he wouldn't have lost control! It was all because of me that Rokuro went through that!' I thought as I cried, guilt gripped my heart from the last face he gave me. 'I knew it wasn't Rokuro that tried to kill me! I knew he was trying to help me! SO WHY DID I ACT AS THOUGH IT WAS HIS FAULT?!'_

 _I remembered every detail that happened after my father save me, I was afraid. I gripped my father's leg when Rokuro wanted to see I was okay! I watched his face turning scared as he remembered! I backed away when he tried to tell me he was sorry! The more I thought about it, I can't help but blame myself. I held my face in guilt._

 _'WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING?! WHY DIDN'T I SAY SOMETHING ELSE?! I PROMISED HIM I'LL BE BY HIS SIDE WHEN HE NEEDS ME, I TOLD HIM THAT HE WASN'T ALONE, SO WHY WAS I AFRAID OF HIM?! WHY DIDN'T I TRY TO REACH HIS HAND?! NOW HE'S ALL ALONE THINKING HE SHOULD HAVE DIED! I'M SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!'_

 _It was then I began to think I won't able to see him smile again. A guilt gripped my heart, I slowly lost hope. Before I knew it, gramps came through the door._

 _"You really miss him, don't you Mayura?" said gramps, placing his hand on my shoulder. I gripped onto him as I cried._

 _"…Gramps …why? Why didn't I try to reach out to him?" I questioned as I sobbed._

 _"…because you weren't sure that it was him." Replied gramps, stroking my hair. Although I knew the answer already, I cannot accept it. After a moment, he released the embrace and knelt, looking at me in the eye. "…Mayura, do you want Rokuro to come back?"_

 _"…yeah, more than anything! But… I don't have the right…" I replied._

 _"…Mayura …do you want to Rokuro to come back, yes or no?" gramps looked at me seriously._

 _"…do I… really have the right?"_

 _"…whether you have the right doesn't matter, do you want him to come back?" I faced the ground thinking whether I should. There was so much guilt in my mind, but there were also memories of Rokuro. The smile of the boy I love, back when he was at Hiinatsuki._

 _**'Thank you Mayura! You're really are like my older sister!'**_

 ** _'Wow! You haven't flinched from Seigen's death glare!'_**

 ** _'Sorry! I just wanted some food! I won't sneak out again!'_**

 ** _'This is really difficult! Mayura, do you know how to do this?'_**

 ** _'I hate noise, but I hate being alone even more!'_**

 ** _'Thank you Mayura, I feel better that I could talk to you.'_**

 ** _'I might become an Exorcist again, to fulfil my promise to Tetsuji, my best friend.'_**

 ** _'GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER!'_**

 ** _'It's okay Mayura, I'll protect you!'_**

 ** _'Stay safe, I'll deal with them!'_**

 ** _'MAYURA! RUUUUUUN!'_**

 ** _'Mayura… I…!'_**

 _"…I …I got to find him!" I quickly dashed out of the door, hoping it's not too late for him to come home. 'I don't care if I'm scared! I don't care if he doesn't want to see me! I… I… I NEED TO FULFIL MY PROMISE TO THE BOY I LOVE!'_

 _Present time_

Rokuro's POV

I walked for hours, my feet started to ache, and I heard noisy thunder. It hasn't rained yet, but I didn't care, I had to go to **that** place. I stopped at the entrance, and I took a look of the place. I saw nothing but a valley of corpses. I walked over them, looking left and right, in search of the place I wanted to reach. It was dead quiet, everywhere I look, I saw was always dead bodies, stones and flowers. I stopped at one rock, reading the characters engraved on it, _'Hiinatsuki no kodomo-tachi koko ni nemuru (Here lie The Children of Hiinatsuki)_ '. I placed a bouquet I had in my hands onto the grave. Although it was raining, I honoured them with incense offerings. I clapped my hands together and prayed. Not many people do it while in the rain, but I didn't care, I needed to be at the cemetery.

"…forgive me, everyone." I prayed as tears flowed from my eyes. "Ami… Tetsuji… Hikari… Yuno… Ruri… Takumi… Keisuke… Shizuku… Eiko… Keito… Yuki… Tsukasa… Masato… Shunpei… Chieko… Kacchan… Tatsuya… It… it happened again. I… killed another Fallen, and… he was going to be a father."

 _Two years ago_

 _I felt cold and wet, I felt tired and hungry, I didn't know what time it was, but I felt like I had been running forever. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I had to get away, but I can't run away from my own arm. Soon, I barely had the strength to walk, I fell on to the cold ground while in the heavy rain. I was in an alley, there was a small roof to help protect me from the rain. I sat there, holding my knees close to me. I hadn't been able to sleep last night, the images of me attacking Mayura kept me up at night. Soon a cat appeared in front of me, it looked at me. It somehow reminded me of Mayura, I was about to pet it with my right arm, but then the cat shrieked. Images then flashed into my mind, the scream it made reminded me of face Mayura made, when I tried to kill her. I pulled my right arm back almost instantly, I felt as though whatever I would touch with my right arm would dissipate into nothing. The cat ran away, and I felt more alone._

 _'…what am I doing?'_ _I thought in rage, gripping my knees even tighter._ _'…why am I even bothering to try to survive? I should die!'_

 _I cried out tears, I felt as though my identity as a human disappeared. My sense of belonging was no longer there._

 _'Why did I survive that night? Why couldn't I save anyone? Why did it have to be this way?! Why couldn't I just die with them?!'_

 _**'…because you're a monster.'** Stated a voice inside my head. I widen my eyes and stood up in fear. **'You are no longer human.'**_

 _'I haven't even used the Seisougenpu! How is he able to talk?!' I thought in panic._

 _**'…your family told you, didn't they? You are a Corrupted Survivor!'** _

_"SHUT UP!" I smashed my fist against the wall, trying to shut his noisy filthy mouth._

 _**'…why are you getting mad? You know it's true!'** laughed the Arm._

 _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! YOU NOISY ARM!" I screamed and kept smashing my Arm everywhere, the walls, the floors, everywhere, but all I did was make craters and holes. Glass was shattered from my outrage. As my arm was in pain, so was I, it was a part of me._

 _**'Ha, hurt me as much as you want, all you are doing is hurting yourself!'**_

 _"YOU NOISY ARM!" I yelled and grabbed a piece of shattered glass, I impaled myself with it. I felt pain rushing in my arm, sending messages to my brain to stop. I didn't see myself bleed, the Arm never had blood in it, but the pain was there. I widen my eyes as the arm healed itself, I found myself enraged and stabbed my arm continuously. "THIS ARM! THIS ARM! **THIS ARM! THIS STUPID ARM!** "_

 _I didn't know how many times I stabbed myself, all I know that it was futile, it was a part of me. I wanted to stay angry, but I was overwhelmed by despair. I cried as I couldn't get rid of the curse._

 _**'…that's a soothing melody, the melancholy, the rage, the hatred, the envy, the despair.'** Stated the arm, I didn't bother to shut him up. I had already given up on myself, I had to hear his noisy voice for the rest of my life. **'…now, let's see how much power we have.'**_

 _I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I suddenly had a rush of pain in my right arm. I felt it spreading towards my right eye. I looked at myself at the broken on the floor, I widen my eyes in horror. My right eye was changing, it was turning black and the iris turn gold. I was losing myself, I panicked and sweep all the glass away, I didn't want to see it anymore._

 _"What are you doing to me?! STOP IT!" I screamed in fear, but the arm just laughed._

 _**'What's wrong? Didn't you want this?! Didn't you want more power?!'**_

 _"I just wanted the power to save my friends! I don't need this much power!" I yelled._

 _**'And you thought gaining powers from a taboo could do that?! Don't make me laugh! This is punishment, for the violation of the world's order, by becoming a Corrupted Survivor.'**_

 _"I don't want to hurt anyone! I just want to protect them-!"_

 ** _'By becoming the strongest Exorcist? To do that, you need to surpass both humanity and Impurities. By creating me through your negative emotions, YOU ARE NO LONGER A HUMAN! YOU ARE A MUDERER AND AN INVADER! ROKURO ENMADOU! ALL HUMANITY HAS FOR YOU IS FEAR!'_**

 _"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!"_

 _**'And who would believe you?! You killed your beloved family, and you tried to kill your master's daughter! No one will ever listen to you! It is much easier to hate and fear monsters, than to try to understand and talk to them. Look around you, and see the damage you have done. Can you say you're human when you're capable of such chaos?'**_

 _"I'M NOT A MONSTER! I… I…" I looked at the craters and holes I made, the alley was in a complete mess. Everywhere I looked, I only saw destruction that only an inhuman can make. No matter how much I hated to admit it, it was exactly as he said. I clenched my fist and hammered the ground, I couldn't control the tears anymore._

 _**'You are me! And I am you! We're a Corrupted Survivor! Rokuro Enmadou!'**_

 _'…you're really noisy, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' I mentally screamed._

 _**'Heh, you're really a dumbass aren't you? I am your Arm, and soon I will be all of you, Rokuro Enmadou!'**_

 _I never heard his noisy voice after that, but even when he wasn't talking, everything he said just echoed in my mind. No matter how much I try, I can't block the noise out. I wanted the pain to end, I was about to grab a piece of glass, and cut myself in the throat, but then **she** came._

 _"ROKURO!" I widen my eyes as I recognised that voice, I turned and saw Mayura. "Rokuro, I need to talk to you!"_

 _No one's POV_

 _"…Mayura? ...why?" Rokuro stood there, not believing what he was seeing. In his mind he wondered why of all the people who want to look for him, was her. He wanted to reach out to her, but his memories were preventing him to do so. Rokuro's mind panic as he evoke images of him trying to kill her. 'No! I won't let it happen again!' Fearing for what he might do to her, he turned and ran from her. 'I have to get away from her!'_

 _"Rokuro! Wait! Listen to me!" yelled Mayura, desperate to apologize to the boy she loves. She ran after him. She followed him into the streets, she was slower than Rokuro, but she wasn't going to lose him that easily. "Rokuro! It wasn't your fault! It was just arm of yours!"_

 _"Stay away!" demanded Rokuro, pushing people and objects towards her, hoping it would slow her down. Mayura tripped over some boxes and people, but she wasn't giving up, scaring Rokuro. 'Why? Why can't she just leave me alone?! I don't want to hurt anyone again!'_

 _"Rokuro! Please! Hear me out! I-!" Mayura tripped in the middle of the road, falling onto the concreate. She wasn't gravely injured, but there was the sound of a tires shrieking, trying to stop. It all happened so fast, Mayura only had time to look at the headlights blinding her, in that instance she knew, it was too late for the car to stop. Mayura shut her eyes tight, fearing for her life. Memories flashed before her eyes, and she mentally cried for help. 'Rokuro!'_

 _There was a loud crash, echoing across the streets, the car suddenly stopped, the people turned towards the noise and widen their eyes in shock at the scene. There was an accident, but there was no blood spilled. Mayura was waiting for the car to hit her, or a rush of pain to her skull, but it never came. Mayura slowly opened her eyes, and saw Rokuro, with his right arm stopping the car. His arm wasn't even red, but he managed to activate the air bags in the car with his right arm alone._

 _"…Rokuro?" choked out Mayura. He had his hoodie on, not many people saw his face, but she knew it was him. In that instance he carried Mayura, bridal style, and he carried her to an alley. They managed to escape from the people who wanted to ask questions. Without a word, Rokuro checked for further injuries, and couldn't find any. He was about to run away, but Mayura grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. The sudden embrace shocked Rokuro into silence._

 _"Rokuro! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Rokuro!" cried Mayura, Rokuro just stood there, listening to her. "I promised you that I'll be by your side when you're lost! I promised you that you won't be alone, and yet… I almost killed you when you tried to save me in Magano! And because I was scared, you felt alone and abandoned, didn't you?! I'm really sorry Rokuro! I won't be scared of you anymore! I don't care if you hate me! Please come back! If not for me, then do it for Ryougo! Do it for gramps! Just come home, Rokuro! I'll do anything, just please come home!"_

 _Rokuro listened to her cries, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to come home, but something wouldn't let him. He couldn't help but recall his sins, the family he murdered, the girl he tried to kill._

 _"…I can't." Mayura widen her eyes and face Rokuro. He wasn't angry, but his face was full with fear. He suddenly pushed Mayura away. "…it's dangerous to be near me!"_

 _Rokuro began to run away, but Mayura stopped him through a shout._

 _"YOU'RE NOT DANGEROUS ROKURO!" yelled Mayura. "YOU'RE-!"_

 _**"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"** screamed Rokuro, Mayura was shocked into silence, she never heard Rokuro that scared and desperate before. The fact he could even feel that way scared her more. She widen her eyes further as he saw his right eye. "…I could feel it …I could feel myself being fading away …when that happens, I… I DON'T WANT HURT ANYONE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE I EVER CARE ABOUT! I'M A CORRUPTED SURVIVOR! A MONSTER! A MURDERER! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _'His right eye, it's like back in Magano!' thought Mayura. 'Is he… No, I can't be afraid anymore! I made a promise to him!'_

 _"I told you already! I won't run away anymore!" protested Mayura. "It's alright! I'm sure gramps and father could help you!"_

 _"You don't know that!"_

 _"Even so, I promised you that I'll be by your side! I don't to lose you!"_

 _"Why? Why go so far for me?!" questioned Rokuro, clenching his fists. "I don't understand, WHY DO CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME?!"_

 _'Why? Can't she understand?! Why can she tell that I'm trying to protect her?!' thought Rokuro._

 _'Rokuro… if I'm really going to lose you, then I might as well say it.' Mayura took a deep breath and smiled._

 _"…because I… love you, Rokuro Enmadou." Answered Mayura. Rokuro widen his eyes at the confession. "…to be honest, I didn't when I started liking you, but as time passed at Hiinatsuki, I… began to admire and envy you. I… really like you, Rokuro Enmadou!"_

 _Rokuro felt his heart stopped, he thought back at the times when they were together in Hiinatsuki, with everyone. How they always played Ami, Tetsuji, and Takumi. His panicked when his mind brought him back to the **Tragedy** , the moment he killed Ami with his own hands._

 _**'Sorry, Rokuro. Thank you… I love you.'** As Rokuro evoked that memory, he felt as though history was repeating itself._

 _"…Stay …away!" choked Rokuro._

 _"Roku-?"_

 _"STAY AWAY!" screamed Rokuro, Mayura widen her eyes, unable to believe Rokuro's reaction. "I DON'T WANT YOU LOVE ME! I CAN'T BE LOVE! I… I… I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"_

 _"Rokuro, what are saying?! I'm trying to tell you that you won't be alone!" assured Mayura, trying to stay strong, her sake and Rokuro's._

 _"I HATE BEING ALONE, BUT… BUT… IT FEELS LIKE I BACK THERE! IT EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO AMI!" panicked Rokuro. When he mentioned Ami, Mayura knew what he meant. "SHE CONFESSED TO ME, SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVE ME AND I… I killed her."_

 _Rokuro held his head, sobbing as he recalled every detail of that night. He killed everyone he loved that night, he couldn't bear the thought that it could happen again. Mayura felt guilty, she didn't want to remind him of that night, however in that instance, she made a decision. She wrapped her arms around the boy she loves, and he widen his eyes._

 _"…let me go, Mayura… I don't want to hurt you again." begged Rokuro, a part of him wants to run away, but for some reason, he really want to hug back._

 _"…Rokuro, I will never leave your side again. It wasn't your fault, I forgive you, because… you're my little brother." Stated Mayura, Rokuro widen his eyes. "…and let me say this, thank you Rokuro, for saving me twice. I'm grateful that I was able to meet you, so please, this time… as your sister, I will save you from your loneliness."_

 _Rokuro couldn't hold it in anymore, he cried so loud the whole street might have heard him. Mayura kept stroking her new brother's hair. Although she was hurt that she was rejected, she smiled as she was able to save someone she loves._

 _'Rokuro… to be honest, I want to be more than friends, I want to be more than siblings.' Thought Mayura. 'Also… a part of me knew you wouldn't love me back, but that doesn't matter now. Because now that I'm your sister, I can always by your side, I could still love you.'_

 _"Is it really okay?" asked Rokuro, with water flowing out of his eyes. "Is it really okay for me to live? For me to be your brother?"_

 _"…yeah, because I will always love you." replied Mayura. "So please, come home."_

 _"…N-Nee-san." Sobbed Rokuro, Mayura loved the sound of it. It was then, someone they both new appeared._

 _"…brats these days." Muttered a man with black circles under his eyes. In a blink of an eye, he separated the two and placed a strange Talisman on Rokuro's right arm._

 _"S-Seigen?!"_

 _"Father?!"_

 _**"Exorcist Enchantment: Tranquillity Spell Talisman! Kyu-Kyu No Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Seigen. Chains made of light wrapped itself onto Rokuro's arm, and compressed it. There was a sudden rish of pain flowing in Rokuro's arm._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rokuro, he felt as though his arm was tearing itself apart. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SEIGEN, STOP IT!"_

 _"FATHER STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" begged Mayura_

 _"Calm down, it'll be over soon." Stated Seigen, Mayura looked back at Rokuro, she realized the Talisman was only on Rokuro arm._

 _'Father… are you-?' thought Mayura, she quickly shook the thought and ran to Rokuro. She quickly held Rokuro's left hand between both her palms. "It's okay Rokuro! Father's just trying to save you! I'm here, so please bear with it!"_

 _"Ma…Mayur-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the process took about a minute to complete. As soon it was over, Rokuro's eye turned back to normal, he may have a stinging arm, but he was somewhat relief. He faced Seigen, wondering what he did._

 _"A tranquillity Talisman, it restrains the enchanted powers of an Exorcist when it's too much. Your arm won't be waking up for a while." Stated Seigen. "You shouldn't run of like that, if you hadn't I would have done it sooner."_

 _'…I see, that's why at that time… he pulled both me and Mayura out of Magano.' Thought Rokuro._

 _"…I have to get going. Goodbye, Mayura, idiot pupil number one." Waved Seigen._

 _"…thank you, Seigen." smiled Rokuro. Seigen didn't look back, but Rokuro knew that he wanted to hear it. When Seigen was out of sight, he turn towards Mayura, who was still holding his hand._

 _"Isn't this great, Rokuro?" smiled Mayura, it was then my stomach rumbled. We both laughed from the timing._

 _"…yeah, let's go home, Nee-san." smiled Rokuro._

 _"Yeah! Breakfast is on me!" cheered Mayura._

 _"…by the way, how long are you going holding my hand?" asked Rokuro, facing his hand. He heard Mayura flushed and stepped back a bit._

 _"S-sorry!"_

 _Present time_

Rokuro's POV

I kept staring at the grave, I barely noticed the rain got heavier by the minute. It seemed to match the mood, it felt as though the planet was crying for me. My hoodie wasn't protecting me from the rain anymore, it was too wet. Every second I looked at the grave, I felt myself considering dying with them. I didn't know how long I stared at the grave, nor did I care. I killed another human again, it was hard to think that I could walk from the grave.

"…you often come here for guidance and forgiveness." I recognised that voice anywhere, but I didn't bother to turn. My sister wore a yellow raincoat and held an umbrella. "You're going to get sick if you don't take care of yourself, here."

She protected me from the rain with her umbrella. Although the umbrella was protecting me from the rain, I still felt the water pouring from my hoodie. I didn't bother to take it off, I was too focused on the grave in front of me, the grave of the family I love, the family I killed, the family I failed to save. I stood there silent, but not in my usual reticence, it was more like I couldn't say anything because I felt guilty, no matter what I say, I can't undo a sin.

"…Rokuro, I heard about what happened. Benio told me you fought an Impurity with a green Kuji-Kiri, and that you were crying after the battle." stated Mayura, normally she scolds me for doing something reckless, but seeing the emotional state I'm in, she decided to let it pass. It's strange, a part of me wants her to yell at me, despite that I've done nothing wrong. "Are you okay, Rokuro?"

"…" I stood there in silence, unable to talk to my sister.

"…it must have been tough for you, going through that again. But… you know you've done nothing wrong, right?"

"…I already knew that it was too late to save him, I knew what would happen if Benio found out, I knew it had to be me. But… why did he have to die?! He's… he was going to be a father." I clenched my fists, tears flowed from my eyes. I couldn't accept what happened, how could I ever accept it?

"…Rokuro, I know-."

 **"What do you know?!"** I hissed, Mayura widen her eyes in shock. **"You weren't the one that killed them! You weren't the one who committed sins that can't be atone for! YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE SAFE AT HOME WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT LIFE AND DEATH! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"**

"…sorry." Mayura stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. In that instance I felt my rage dissipate into guilt. I didn't want to hurt my sister, she was just trying to help and yet I yelled at her.

"…It's not you who should apologize. I'm sorry, Mayura. I just… couldn't hold it in anymore." I admitted.

"…Rokuro, it's okay." stated Mayura. "You're right, I don't know what you've going through, I won't even pretend I know. But… I do know this, just because I don't know how you feel, doesn't mean make it an excuse for sister abandon her brother. It isn't healthy to keep bottling up your emotions, I know that more than most people. Because I haven't been honest, I kept failing, and had been lying to myself, I don't want you go through that. Rokuro, do you remember what we did when we were kids? When we had problems with ourselves?"

"Mayura… is it really okay to do it at a graveyard?" I widen my eyes as she took a deep breath and released all of her of her rage through a shout.

"IT'S FUSTRATIIIIIING! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIIIIIIGHT!" screamed Mayura, unleashing all of her emotions as thunder clapped. "I'M A KLUTZ AND I MESS THINGS UUUUUUP! I CALL MYSELF YOUR BIG SISTER WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HELPED MEEEEEE! I HATE BEING USELESS TO THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOOOOUUUUUT!"

"Mayura…" when we were kids, we would always unleash all our emotions, accept them, and overcome them. It was a technique taught by Gramps.

"Rokuro! Let it all out! All of your negative emotions! You yourself told me it's the only way to deal with emotional pain!" instructed Mayura, pointing at me. I hesitantly followed, but I did.

"…It's frustrating. I can't tell anyone about me." as I spoke, my voice got louder by the second, my tears flowed faster as I yelled. "I can't tell them about what happened, or about my arm, or why I can't tell them. They try to help me but all they do is make me feel irritated, and I can't blame them because I kept it from them! I want to protect them, they're all I have left, and yet, it hurts! Every time I use that Black Talisman, I could feel myself fading away! I keep telling myself it's worth it! If I can protect my family, if I can save someone then everything will be fine! But… but… I'm scared, terrified! THERE'S A CHANCE I WON'T HEAR THEIR LOUD VOICES AGAIN! I WANT TO HELP THEM, AND OTHERS TOO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE REGRETS FOR NOT REACHING OUT TO ANYONE! I WANT TO BE REMAIN HUMAN! I WANT TO _BE_ HUMAN! I THOUGHT I PUT MY PAST BEHIND ME, THAT I DON'T HAVE TO KILL ANOTHER HUMAN, BUT BECAUSE IT EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE, THERE WILL BE A CHANCE IT WOULD HAPPEN AGAIN! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM, BUT IF I DIDN'T, BENIO WOULD HAVE SUFFERED FROM THE GUILT LIKE I DID! SINCE THAT **DAY** , I FELT MY BODY, MY MIND, EVEN MY EMOTIONS CHANGE! SINCE THAT DAY, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HONOR **THEM**! FULFILL THEIR DREAMS FOR THEM! I USED MASATO'S RECIPES IN SCHOOL, I EVEN SAID THEY WERE HIS DESIGNS, BUT I FEEL AS THOUGH I'M TAKING CREDIT FOR MYSELF! EVEN WITHOUT MY ARM, I FEEL LIKE I'M DESTROYING MYSELF! I FEEL LIKE I AM BOUND BY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! FATE, PROMISES, LIES, GUILT, FEAR, RESPONSIBILTY! I WANT TO MAKE MY CHOICES AND NOT BY FATE! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK ANY PROMISES TO THE ONES I LOVE! I KEEP MY SECRETS AND TELL LIES TO PROTECT OTHERS, EVEN TO MYSELF, BUT I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING CUT OFF FROM THEM AND EVERYONE AROUND ME! BECAUSE OF ALL THIS, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF ANYMORE! WHAT AM I?! WHAT DO I WANT?! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I WANT TO PROTECT?! **I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!** "

My voice roared across the graveyard, no doubt if people heard me they would get curious. Fortunately there wasn't any, not even a grave digger. When I released all of my wrath, I felt a relief that I didn't have to hold it in anymore, but at the same time, I felt shame.

"…feel better?" asked Mayura.

"…yes and no." I replied honestly, facing the ground. "…how could I just accept what happened, and call myself human?"

"…I don't know." Mayura stood there, not knowing what to say. "…you just have to, or else it would just… drag you down."

"…I know."

"…I'm sorry, Rokuro. I knew you were going through a lot. I knew you just wanted to protect Benio, and yet I yelled at you when you were suffering. I'm really sorry Rokuro!"

"…Mayura, you have nothing to apologize for." I stated. I sat on my knees on the wet stone floor and bowed. "…I'm really sorry, Mayura. I can't stop myself from using that Black Talisman. And because of my selfishness I made you worried. I doubt I deserve forgiveness, but just know that I'm sorry, Mayura Otomi."

"…do you feel that way? Do you feel that your promises are tearing you apart?"

"…it's inhuman to not feel a burden."

"…is my promise …is our promise that much of a burden?" asked Mayura. I noticed her gripping her umbrella tighter, I wanted say no, but I needed to be honest to my sister.

"…it's hard to ignore someone in danger …knowing I could have done something …I just don't want any more regrets." I admitted honestly, I laid my head on the cold wet ground, closing my eyes preparing for the worst. A part of me wanted her to yell, another part of me wanted her to forgive me. All I heard was silence, I didn't want to look up, but I did. I widen my eyes when saw Mayura giving me a hand.

"Rokuro, the floor is dirty." Stated Mayura, pulling me up. "I understand you want to help others, that's why I forgive you. I just want you to think about yourself a bit more. I could be wrong about this… Rokuro, do you always stay quiet, because you don't think about yourself?"

I widen my eyes and thought about it. I faced the ground, reflecting on my two years. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The rain got slightly lighter as I thought about it.

 _'Did I really not think about myself? I have always helped others and… oh.'_

"Rokuro, you are the kindest person I know. You always helped others whenever you can. You don't really talk to anyone in class, but when it comes to group assignments, you helped people think for themselves. You are really kind, but… you never think about yourself, that's why you didn't try to fight back when people heard rumours about you. It kind of hurts when I didn't notice it earlier. You don't care what people think of you, because you didn't want to think about yourself. I'm sorry if I missed the mark."

"…no, you might be right about that." I stated honestly. "Everything I've done has always been for others. I… don't really remember what I did for myself. I… don't even know what I want. A part of me wants to run away, but another part of me wants to help others whenever I can. I keep looking at the two sides of the situation, I'm so confused I don't know what to do."

"Rokuro… to be honest, a part of me knew you would want to be an Exorcist again." Stated Mayura, I turned my head to face my sister. "Back when you fought Benio for the Miko title, you were kind of scary, but… you were also kind of cool. That's just my opinion though."

"Mayura…"

"I don't really know what to say in times like this… but… I do know this… this is something only you could decide. You have to do what you're heart tells you." smiled Mayura, I widen my eyes, as she place her hand on my cheek, I couldn't explain it, but somehow I felt warm, in this dark and cold rain, it was as though the ice wrapped around my heart was melting away, it felt so good I wanted to cry. "Rokuro, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side. Whether you live your life as a part timer, whether you become an Exorcist again, I will always love you, because… you're my little brother. That's why… decide what you want for yourself."

As I heard her honesty, I began to remember, the times as she was always there, helping me, guiding me, and yet… I didn't do anything for her. I suddenly wrapped my arms around my sister, I held her like she was going to disappear, and she felt the tears coming from my eyes. The sudden embrace shocked Mayura in embarrassment.

"R-Rokuro?! What's wrong?!"

"…Mayura… I have to apologize to you."

"…Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"…Yeah… I didn't do anything. Every time I felt lost, you were always there to support me, you even allowed me to become your brother… and yet… for two years… I didn't do anything for you." I sobbed silently and shed tears.

"It's okay, Rokuro… I-."

"Mayura, please let me say it." I gripped even tighter. "Because if I don't… I might never will. It was always you that done things for me. No matter how badly I treat you, you did your best to try to make me be happy. You're a klutz, but you have always tried your hardest to make things better. You were always loud, but you were never noisy. How could I ever call myself your brother, when I have never done anything to repay your kindness? You've done so much for me, I don't even know how I could say thank you. I'm sorry, Mayura, it may be too late to apologize, but I don't care, want to repay you, I want to be the brother you always desired."

I didn't know how long we hugged, but I didn't care, I didn't care if the rain was heavy, I didn't care if the rain turns to hail, I didn't care if the wind scream for me to go inside, I wanted to hold the girl who had always there for me.

"Rokuro, you have nothing to apologize for." stated Mayura, releasing the hug. In that instance the rain had stopped, and the sun began to shine. "You have already repaid me many times, by letting me be by your side. If you really want to thank me, just say 'thank you, Mayura', it's just that simple. Also, you're already the _brother_ I've desired."

"…I see, thank you, Mayura." for one of the few times in my life, I felt as though I was able to smile. "It's really good to talk to someone."

"Anytime Rokuro!" We both smiled for a moment, but eventually my smiled died down, there were still other problems I had to face. I stared back at the grave, reflecting on everything. "Rokuro? Are you okay?"

"…I can be really pathetic." I replied, staring at the grave. Mayura stayed silent, as I continued. "I… don't realized things that are important until it's too late… like how Yuuto wanted strength… or when I almost lost my brother… also, I didn't know how Ami felt about me… before I…"

"…I know how it feels, regretting how I didn't notice things sooner. I… never knew Takumi liked me. If I had noticed it earlier… maybe things could have been different."

"…Mayura, I… might be in big trouble." I stated sadly.

"…What kind of trouble? Is it about you becoming an Exorcist again?"

"Partly, but…it's mostly about Benio."

"What do you mean? Did something happened between you and her?"

"…do you …remember Yuuto Ijikata?"

"How could I forget? He the reason why you… became like this. And he… practically killed Takumi and everyone else. What does that have to do with Benio?"

"…Yuuto is… Benio's older twin brother." I replied. I watch Mayura's eyes widen in disbelief. "…Benio is unaware of the things her brother did. And… she believes Yuuto is the kind of brother with filled with benevolence and sense of justice. It least… that's what he was like before Hiinatsuki. After I found out, it got me thinking. Who is the real Yuuto? Did something happened that made him seek strength… or was he evil to begin with? What do you think?"

"…I don't know… What… was Yuuto like to you?" Mayura and I were both lost in thought, trying to wrap ourselves around this mystery.

"…At first, he didn't seem like the kind of person to socialize, he was always reading books, and he often likes to brag. He didn't seem bad, just… different. He got so annoying I wanted to beat him, before I knew it… we became rivals, possibly friends. It was through fists I felt we were able to connect with each other. When Yuuto came to Hiinatsuki, his only eye was golden, but according to the picture before he came, both his eyes were blue like his hair. I think… something had changed him before he came to Hiinatsuki. But in the end… I absolutely can't forgive Yuuto."

"…Are you …ever going to tell Benio?" questioned Mayura.

"…How could I? Yuuto… is part of the reason why Benio wants to be an Exorcist. Also… Yuuto is like her hopes and dreams. Every time I look at her… I can't help but feel guilty. What do you think… I should do?"

"…I…don't know…What…do you think? Do you… like Benio?" asked Mayura, she didn't feel jealous for one moment, all she felt was sympathy. I thought about it, I couldn't say yes, but I couldn't say no either.

"…I don't know, but… I see myself in her. We both feel responsible for the deaths of our loved ones… and we… questioned our rights for surviving. I just… have this feeling I have to help her."

"…I see. I think for now, just stay by her side."

"…yeah, I don't know whether I should fight or not, I need more time to decide, but for now… I'll do what I can." I stated, a part of me considered telling her about the other Corrupted Survivor, but since I don't have proof, I figured it was best not to tell her. "…Mayura… I promised Benio that I would talk about everyone at Hiinatsuki. Will you come with me?"

"…Yeah!" smiled Mayura. "Benio is my best friend too, of course I will help!"

 _Two years ago_

 _It's been a day since Seigen came to me, since Mayura saved me, since I've lost control. Although I've return home, my arm was still cursed. As long as my arm exists, there's always a chance I'll lose control. If that's the case, there is something I have to do. Mayura and I were under a bridge, we were about to something that had to be done._

 _"…Rokuro, are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Mayura, holding a box of my Talismans and exorcism books. "…aren't these important to you?"_

 _"…yeah." I answered, lighting a match, and tossing it into a large metal box. The wood inside were lit, and a well of flame was made. I turned and face my sister seriously. "…but this is for the best ...if I do continue to become an Exorcist …I'll eventually become a full Fallen. And… another Exorcist will suffer like me."_

 _"Rokuro…" I helped her hold the box of my old stuff in it._

 _"…besides, your dad said it, I… don't have the right to fight anymore." I stated, we moved towards the pit of fire, getting ready to burn away the past. "…ready?"_

 _"…yeah."_

 _"On three." I stated. "Three… two… one…"_

 _In that instance, we flipped the box, and everything in it fell into the flames. The Talismans, the books, the weapons, all of them were burning away. I felt a bit of relief as I watched the flames, but I eventually I stared at the flames for too long and rubbed my eyes._

 _"…well, what's done is done." stated Mayura, walking home with me. "…how are you feeling?"_

 _"…I don't know, I feel… both relief and disappointed." I replied, with my hands in my pocket. "...guess a part of me didn't want to do it."_

 _"You had been learning to be an Exorcist since you were six, you spent most of your life learning to fight, so it's understandable if you feel that way."_

 _"…yeah. However, I think I'll keep these two." I showed her the two items I kept with me. It was the Black Talisman and photo of everyone at Hiinatsuki, including Yuuto. "…it's a memento of my… no, our family. Also… if I do run into danger, I have something to fight back with. Though I'll probably run and avoid fighting."_

 _"…so what now? What are you going to do?" questioned Mayura, curious about my future. I thought about it, to be honest I haven't really decided._

 _"…well, for now, I should by new earphones, Ryougo would get noisy about this."_

 _"Heh, that's true. And when you need help, I'll make sure I'm there for you."_

 _"…yeah, thank you, Nee-san." I smiled, and so did she. Since that day, I quitted exorcism, I had a normal life for about two years. As time passed I became quieter, but… I'll never forget it, the fun I had in Hiinatsuki, the times I helped people as an Exorcist. That's why… exorcist or not, if someone needs help, I'll be there. My name is Rokuro Enmadou, twelve years old, I love silence, I hate noise, and I hate fighting, but… I do everything I can to protect the people who still cares for me, and the people who seek help._

 _Present time_

It felt good talking to someone about my trauma, it makes me glad that I told someone. My sister really helped me today, I do feel better releasing all of my rage, and that she would always love me no matter what choice I make. Mayura and I reached the Villa, only to hear a noisy scream, from the only girl who lives in my house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we quickly unlocked the door and we widen our eyes from the orange light coming from kitchen.

"B-BENIO-SAN?!" shrieked Mayura, I gaped at the sight of it. She set the fire in the kitchen, AGAIN!

"M-MAYURA?! ROKURO?!" exclaimed Benio, holding a fire extinguisher. "S-S-SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE DINNER AND-AHH! HELP ME! THIS FIRE'S TOO MUCH!"

"Y-YEAH!" replied Mayura, panicking from the sight of it. I ran to get buckets of water.

 _'Benio Adashino, **YOU'RE REALLY THE NOISIEST BITCH ALIVE!** '_ I thought in rage. _'HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN?! AS SOON AS THE FIRE IS OUT, **YOU ARE CLEANING EVERYTHING UP! EVERYTHING!** '_

 _Ten minutes later_

Benio was moving all over the place, even with the fire put out, she had a mess to clean up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" panicked Benio, wiping the floors with the wet towel. Her bum was aching red, from the whip I made from rope. "Forgive me! Rokuro Enmadou Goshujin-sama!"

"Rokuro, what have you been teaching her?" asked Mayura, frowning at me.

"…she almost burned the house down again, this is her punishment." I replied.

"Still, aren't you her friend? Should you really be whipping her? You puberty top runner!" frowned Mayura. I gulped from the way she looked at me.

"…I'll get the mop." I sighed in defeat, while facing down. _'Can Ohagi Yaro really learn her lesson while I help? Either way, Mayura can really be scary, my life is really noisy.'_

 _One hour later_

We had to go out for dinner after the big mess Benio made, we ended up eaten western at McDonalds. The burgers were good, along with the fries, but it's kind of difficult to be happy when you could have lost your home. Benio hasn't really said anything on the way home, to be honest, her actions were so noisy it was irritating.

"…Benio." I called out, she didn't really reply, but she listened. "…you were trying to make curry weren't you?"

I didn't have to look back to know that she widen her eyes.

"…your actions are so noisy I could know everything. The ingredients used… the lack of Ohagi… the recipes you borrowed… were you trying to cheer me up?" I turned and faced her, seeing her honesty.

"…yeah." answered Benio, facing the ground. "I've been looking for a way to apologize, for not listening to you, and… Mayura told me, about the Green Kuji-Kiri."

I widen my eyes and turned towards Mayura, scared of what Benio knew. Mayura quickly moved her head left and right, assuring me that Benio doesn't know everything.

"…I don't know really know the details, but… your family were killed by them, right? That's why you were crying back then, weren't you? You… were remind of my brother, weren't you?" questioned Benio, in a soft voice. I mentally sighed in relief, it was really a close one.

"…you're so noisy I could die." I sighed, Benio faced the ground, feeling guilty of the events that happened. However, what I said next widen her eyes. "…you have nothing to apologize for, also… you managed to clean the house up."

"…why? If it wasn't for me-!"

"I told you, didn't I? It was already _too late_ to save him, what happened wasn't your fault. He just did what he had to… as an Exorcist." I explained, reminding her of an Exorcist's duty, despite the fact I retired. "…Remember this, Benio Adashino, a real sin… is something you can never atone for. If you really feel sorry, then do what you have to do… as an Exorcist."

"Rokuro…" Benio widen her eyes from my statement. Mayura knew the reasoning for my choice of words, she couldn't help but feel sorry.

"…let's go home Benio." I placed my hand on her shoulder, looking into her cyan eyes. "…when we reach home, you, me and Mayura… we'll talk about Hiinatsuki together."

Benio gasped from what I said to her, she was so happy she could almost cry in joy. In that instance, it was look she was back to her old self. She was really noisy, but… it's better sound than her Melancholy.

"Yeah, let's go home! You did promise me to talk about Nii-sama after all!" cheered Benio, it was then she pull my arm, hurrying me towards home. "Come on! I really can't wait for you to tell me everything!"

"…you're really noisy." I sighed as I was pulled. I heard Mayura giggle from the outcome, and she ran with us.

Mayura's POV

I watched the two of them playing with each other, I have to admit, I was really jealous, but… I'm kind of happy for him. I could be wrong, but I think that Rokuro likes her. Even so, my feelings for Rokuro would never change.

 _'Rokuro Enmadou, no matter how much it hurts, I will always be there for you. I really like you Rokuro, as your sister, I'll support you all the way. My name is Mayura Otomi, fourteen years old, I hate being useless, I love helping my family, and I really love my little brother. Because… we always been there for each other, also… whenever he puts his mind to helping others, he'll absolutely follow through with it. That's what I love most about Rokuro Enmadou.'_


	9. Chapter 8: Past

Rokuro's POV

It was dark, but I had a flashlight. It was warm from either the depth of the cave, or from the collection of hoodies dangling from above. I was in my closet, in search of old memories, inside of a box of albums. Mayura and Benio were outside my closet, discussing about me while they were waiting.

"…black hoodies. Short sleeve hoodies. Sleeveless hoodies? Winter Hoodies? Summer hoodies?! How many hoodies do you have?!" questioned Benio, analysing my closet, seeing a huge collection of hoodies. "I barely see any shirts hanging in your closet."

"…" I didn't reply, no matter how noisy she was. I was too busy finding that box.

 _'How do I have so many hoodies?' I thought, slightly irritated from her noisy voice. 'I only have about thirty or fourty hoodies in my closet.'_

"…well, Rokuro does like to hide the earphones under his hood." Chuckled Mayura. "He often likes to hide his face from others, especially from girls."

"Eh?! Really?! Rokuro is really like that?!" question Benio, excited about learning about me.

 _'Let's see, there's my pants, there's my porn stash, and –AHA! There's the memory box!'_ I thought.

"Yeah, why else does he use the Amawaka Death glare?" smirked Mayura. "It's because he's really nervous."

"Rokuro, is that true?!" it was then she realized her mistake of asking me the wrong questions.

 _**'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE!'**_

 **"You're really noisy, shut up!"** I hissed in the most terrifying tone yet.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry! I-I-I-I won't ask!" Panicked Benio.

"…well, I found it, my old memory box." I sighed in relief, Benio looked inside, seeing an album and a few extra photos.

"…it's not as much as I expected." Stated Benio, slightly disappointed.

"Well, it couldn't be helped, most of the stuff were burned down along with Hiinatsuki Dorm that day." Informed Mayura. "But it's alright, this is more than enough!"

"…yeah." I smiled, we all gathered around and emptied the memory box, the first thing I showed Benio was the picture of everyone at Hiinatsuki, with me and Yuuto posing together during the shot.

"…Nii-sama." smiled benio, seeing the picture with her brother again. "You were really close to him, weren't you?"

"…yeah." I smiled sadly, reflecting the relationship between me and Yuuto. _'…did I really knew him? Were we… ever friends? Was… anything real between us? Yuuto…'_

"It looks like you two were best friends." Stated Benio.

"…no, this one was my best friend." Pointing at the blonde boy next to me in the photo. "Tetsuji and I were closer, also… we both had to drag your shy brother into the shot when we took the picture."

"Really? I thought he always like the attention." Stated Benio.

"Well, Yuuto did like to brag, but… he often reddens when people praised him." Stated Mayura. "It took us awhile to make Yuuto stay when I held the camera."

"I see." Replied Benio. "Say, what was Nii-sama like at Hiinatsuki?"

"…well, he was hard to get along with." I answered as I put thought to it. "He kept bragging about him being from some island, and that he wanted to get stronger. I didn't really understood what he meant at the time, but… all I knew was that I wanted to beat him."

"Yeah, you were really different from back then." Smiled Mayura, remembering the good times I had, despite Yuuto being a part of it. We both had to admit, we both had some fun with Yuuto, it… make more tragic that he smiled and laughed when he caused the tragedy. "Back then, you were loud and determined, you fought Yuuto many times and kept losing at first, but then you worked hard and became his rival!"

"Well, I can't blame you for losing, Nii-sama was the best!" stated Benio. "Say, how often does he beat you? How long did it take you to catch up to him?"

"…I don't really remember, but… I stayed up all night, studying, practicing, learning, improvising, basically doing everything I could to knock down Yuuto. Before everyone knew it, me and Yuuto became equals. We could barely take each other out." I answered.

"Wow! You and Nii-sama were amazing!" cheered benio, excited about learning more about her brother. "Well, if anyone could be as strong as Nii-sama, I think it would be you, Rokuro."

"…yeah." I replied as I gloomed, in both guilt and regret. What she said really hit me, in both a good and a bad way. I was able to beat Yuuto, but… I didn't kill her brother fast enough. I was glad that I was able to kill him before going for other people outside of Hiinatsuki, but… it's hard to call it a victory after too many losses. My friends, my family, my home, it all burned away that night.

 _'I may be one of the strongest back in Hiinatsuki, but… what good is strength if I can't protect anything or anyone? I… couldn't even protect myself.'_ I thought as I stared back at my right arm. I was enraged with the lack of power I had to stop Yuuto, and incensed with the cursed power I thought would give me hope, hope that I could save people, people I love and cared about, but… all it has done for me was cursed both me and my family, and affect those close to me.

"…Rokuro? Are you okay?" asked Benio.

"…yeah, I just… wished I knew your brother more." I answered. Benio thought she meant that as a regret of not bonding her brother more, but in reality, I wished I knew what he was going to do my family, so that I could stopped it all. My sister knew what I meant, and placed her hand on my shoulder. It made me gladder that Mayura supports me in the way I need, and I'm thankful to myself that I told her, despite the punishment I received afterwards.

"Rokuro, you don't really have much pictures of my brother, do you?" stated Benio, searching throught the box.

"…oh, sorry. Most of them were caught in the fire that night." I lied, to be honest, after I survived that night, I wanted to forget about him, I wanted to erase him from my memories, so I ripped all of the images of Yuuto from my album. The only ones that were there were the ones with my whole family laughing.

"Eh? No way!" complained Benio, disappointed from the news.

"It's alright, Benio-san." Assured Mayura. "Rokuro and I remembered the fun times we had with Yuuto."

"Really?" asked Benio, hoping she heard it correctly.

"Yeah, Rokuro and Yuuto were more than just rivals." Stated Mayura, although she didn't want to talk about Yuuto, she didn't want Benio to be sadden. "They didn't just competed with each other at Exorcism, they competed with each other at everything! Maths, racing, cooking, eating, basically everything they could imagine, although it always ends with Janken for the tiebreaker."

"Whoa, you were that close, huh?" said Benio, facing me.

"…yeah, we had a race, who could be the strongest Exorcist? It was really noisy, but fun. Everyone always said we were like oil and water, but… because of that, they believed that if Yuuto and I join forces, we would be the ultimate team." I stated, smiling. A part of me wished it happened. "Tetsuji often got jealous that Yuuto might become my best friend from the competiting."

"Wish I was there to see it, it sounded like you had an excited time with Nii-sama." Stated Benio. "Say, did you ever do it? Did you ever join forces?"

"…yeah, when we did Exorcism we often competed, but… we had each other's backs." I replied, I just wished he did to the very end. It was then I noticed something odd at all the images in front of me, I frowned and double checked what I saw.

"Rokuro? Are you okay?" asked Benio.

"Did you lose an important photo?" asked Mayura.

"…it's strange." I stated, spreading out all of the photos.

"What is?"

"…Yuuto… he always smile with his eyes closed." I stated.

"…Now that you metion it, I can't see the colour of his pupils." Replied Benio. "But how is that strange?"

"…you would think that there would be at least one photo where you could see his yellow eye." I stated, crossing my arms.

"That's true, maybe the pictures were burned. Also my brother's eyes are blue, like his hair." Stated Benio.

"Really? I remember them being yellow." Said Mayura.

"I'm serious they were blue." Stated Benio, showing us the family photo. Mayura and I looked at the photo again, we both remembered Yuuto's eye was yellow. Me and my sister looked at each other, wondering about Yuuto.

 _'…could we be wrong?'_ we both thought. I turned and faced Benio.

"…Benio, how did Yuuto lose his eye?" I asked, almost seriously.

"Eh? Um, I think it was a few days after our parents passed, and… sorry I don't really remember." Answered Benio.

"…I see." I replied. "…Benio … you really love your brother huh?"

"Of course! Nii-sama is the best! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today!" exclaimed Benio. Me and Mayura looked at each other, thinking about the Adashino twins.

"Good for you Benio-san." Stated Mayura, almost hesitant.

"Yeah! Could you tell me about the others? What were they like?" questioned Benio, looking at the other photos.

"…well, let's see." I muttered. "This one is Tetsuji, my childhood and best friend, back when we were younger, we tend to sneak into the kitchen to get cookies…. And then get scolded by Seigen and gramps."

"Eh? Seigen was at Hiinatsuki?" asked Benio.

"Yeah, my father was assigned to teach everyone at Hiinatsuki." Stated Mayura. "Although he doesn't really teach me anything."

"…yeah, you could say he was everyone's father, despite how scary he can be." I continued.

"Do you have a photo of him?" asked Benio. I pulled out one of the pictures in the box, I chose the one with him using the Amawaka Death Glare and showed it to her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"…?" I faced the girl who ran towards the corner, I didn't really get why she got afraid, it was just a photo. I looked at the photo of it myself, I realised why. _'…oh, that's… a good picture of Seigen. Too good in fact.'_

"Rokuro, why did you choose that picture?" scolded Mayura. "You know very well that it scares her."

"…there doesn't seem to be any other photos." I replied.

"Really? Let's see." We both searched through the memory box, tossing a few other photos of the Amawaka Death Glare behind us. We didn't realise it, but every time we placed a photo behind us, the more terrified Benio was from the amount of eyes staring at her. Also… we actually forgot about her. "Rokuro, why did you have these photos again?"

"...I think… me and everyone did a dare, to see if we had the courage to look at Seigen like that while taking a picture… also… we all tried to get used to it… like you did."

"I see. Did any of you do it?"

"…I think the others looked away from the photos after ten seconds, for me and Yuuto… it was about twenty." I answered, after that I pulled out a photo I looked at it and had a small laugh.

"What? What is it Rokuro?" asked Mayura, curious what I chuckled about.

"Do you remember this one? I showed her the alternate verison of the family photo. Everyone was in the photo, including Mayura, Ryougo and Gramps. In the photo, we all had black circles underneath our eyes, similar to Seigen's. We all had makeup to prank Seigen. Mayura laughed at the sight of it.

"Yeah! There's no way I could forget something like that!" laughed Mayura, revoking the memory. "Dad was going to leave for the week, so we had decided to give him a goodbye gift. We all pretended to be tired and exhausted, but we all yelled, _'Good luck Papa-sama'_ , even Gramps loved the idea and joined us."

"…yeah, to be honest, I thought we were going to have the worst death glare on us, but Seigen stood there shocked. We even asked asked him to show everyone the picture of _his_ children."

"I think I have photo in my room, I showed it to my mom one time, and laughed about it." stated Mayura. "Hey, Benio look at …are you okay?"

We turned to the girl, trembling at the sight of the photos of Seigen, all twenty of them were glaring at her. She kept whispering 'The eyes! The eyes! The eyes!', she was that scared of Byakko now. Me and my sister felt guilty we left the photos facing her.

 _'…oops.'_ Thought me and Mayura. We waited for her to recover before we continued.

"Are you okay, Benio-san?" asked Mayura.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just… don't want to see your father again." Blurted out Benio, after she realised what she just said, she regretted it. "No offense!"

"It's fine, you're not the first one to say that." Replied Mayura, Benio sighed in relief, knowing Mayura would let it pass. One of the photos on the floor caught Benio's eyes, she picked it up and examined it. It was a photo of a young Rokuro, putting one arm around a girl with a hat.

"Who is this?" asked Benio, showing the image to Mayura. "Is this… Rokuro's girlfriend?"

 _'Girlfriend? Is she talking about Ami?'_ I thought as I listened.

"Her name is Ami, she had a huge crush on Rokuro when we were kids. She often gets nervous, she doesn't really talk much when she's around Rokuro, she often gets unconfident with her hairstyle, but she does help Rokuro out in studies." Answered Mayura.

"Rokuro sure was popular back than." Stated Benio. "Did she ever confessed?"

Mayura widen her eyes for a second, but then she looked gloomy from the facts. When Benio realized it, she turned to me, seeing me stare at the pictures with regrets.

"…she did confessed, but… it was too late." I answered, Benio knew what I meant it was too late, she died …no, she was killed. Benio didn't know how late it was when Ami confessed, but I have to live with that guilt till the end of time.

 ** _'Sorry, Rokuro. Thank you… I love you. I really wished… we could have growned up together.'_**

 _'Ami…'_

"…I'm sorry." Apologized Benio.

"…It's fine." I stated. "…we were going to talk about my past, we were bound to talk about _that_ night."

"…Rokuro." She felt sorry for me, so she held my right hand, she widen her eyes further when she felt how cold my arm was. "Rokuro, your hand is really cold! Are you okay?"

"…yeah." I replied, slightly shaken about Benio feeling my cold arm.

"J-just wait here, I'll get a jacket." Benio was about to walk to her room, but I grabbed her wrist.

"…Benio, it's fine… my right arm… it never gets warm." I explained, shocking Benio for a moment. How could anyone believe it? An Arm never gaining warm? It's inhuman.

"…Rokuro, when we fought for the Miko title… you told me you commited a sin you couldn't atone for… that you sacrificed something important to you." reminded Benio, I widen my eyes for a second. "Rokuro… did you… sacrificed your right arm?"

"…" I faced down, not wanting to remember that moment. I didn't say anything, but I showed her the scar on my right shoulder, it looked as though it was chopped off.

 _'When my arm was eaten off, it was replaced with that of an impurity.'_ I reflected in my mind. _'…Impurities don't even have blood in their bodies… that's why… my arm never bled. I can't even feel any warmth in my right arm.'_

"Rokuro..."

"…sorry, I… don't feel ready to talk about _that_ night." I stated. _'Also… I'm not ready to tell you the whole truth about Yuuto. She's getting too close to this.'_

"By the way, you know what happened between Ami and Rokuro?" stated Mayura, trying to make us forget about the guilt. "…they became parents… and they raised a baby."

"…Eh? …EEEEEEHH?!" exclaimed Benio, shocked from the reveal. I flushed from the memory, it was then Benio grabbed my neck and shook me. "Rokuro?! You had a baby?! Y-YOU H-HAD IT W-W-W-WHEN YOU WERE A KID?! YOU WERE A FATHER?! D-D-D-DOING U-U-U-UNSPEAKABLE THINGS BEFORE TURNING TWELVE, H-H-H-HOW PERVERTED WERE YOU?!"

"I didn't!" I choked out while frowning, you try talking with a noisy girl shaking you by the neck! Of course, she didn't believe me, Mayura went too far on making us forget the guilt, despite that fact it worked, too much. "We adopted her!"

"…oh, that's what she meant, sorry." Benio calmed down almost instantly, and released my neck.

"…girls are really too noisy." I sighed, going back into my neutral tone. "When Ami and I were ten, we met Keito. She was only one year old when we tooked her in."

"Whoa, I don't believe it. Who knew you were a father?" said Benio, gazing at the picture of Keito. "Now that I see it, Keito does have Ami's hair colour and red eyes like yours. What was it like being a father?"

"…well, it was difficult, noisy, exhausting and yet… it was wonderful." I answered honestly.

"Rokuro…" Benio felt a mix of emotions hearing the answer. She blushed at the fact they might have a baby together. She shook that thought away, and kept telling herself it would never happen.

"It was tough for both you and Ami, you first met Keito one night at the doorstep. Keito became attached to the both of you. Everyone took turns holding her, but she cries whenever it was neither you or Ami who held her. She often cries when you either one of you leaves her, you two even had to sleep together." Laughed Mayura, I quivered from my backstory, a part of me didn't want to remember that.

"ROKURO?! YOU SLEPT WITH AMI?!" exclaimed Benio.

"…Keito always cries… everyone wanted to sleep." I replied, slightly red.

 _'Mayura, why are you doing this to me?!'_ I mentally whined.

"Also, I think that was the time you were working your hardest." Stated Mayura.

"…yeah." I gave a small smile. "Everyone was doing their best to help, Masato was helping with the cooking, Ruri did her best to support Ami, Yuuto often had to apologize for making her cry, also… Seigen had to change her diapers."

"My dad had it the worst." Laughed Mayura. "He hasn't taught anyone to change a diaper, also Keito often pees on him when he does."

"…yeah, as scary he may be, he could never really hurt children." I smiled, the thought of the teachers clicked something in my head. I turned towards Benio with curiosity. "…by the way Benio, who was your teacher?"

"Hmph, you'll be surprised!" revealed Benio. "She's one of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders, the Tenkou (Heavenly Goddess)! Subaru Mitejima!"

"Eh? You're an apprentice to a Heavenly Commander? Like Rokuro is to my father?" questioned Mayura. "That's awesome!"

"…" I stared at Benio, almost doubtfully. _'Well, that would certainly explains how she became the strongest in Kyoto, but… something is off.'_

"Rokuro!" barked Benio, grabbing my attention. "Why are are you looking at me as though you have doubts?! I really did train with Subaru-sama!"

"…no, it's just… what did she teach you?" I asked. _'Back at Hiinatsuki, when I showed the Byakko I had potential to become a strong Exorcist at a young age, Seigen honoured me and taught me the Rekku Madan. The Tenkou, Subara Mitejima is a gun wielding Exorcist capable of wiping out an entire army of Impurities in a blink of an eye, also… she has the potential fight someone as strong as the Basara. If Tenkou really was Benio's teacher, why hasn't Benio never use any of her techniques? Is it because she prefers her Adashino tradition of swordsmanship? Or is it…?'_

"My master taught me a great deal! I had been through her rigorous training! She taught me the basics of combat, how to increase spell power and… eh?" Mayura and I observed her as she was revoking her training, we could both tell she was having doubts of what she learnt. "…well, she said… no wait, that was just advice on how to avoid trouble with boys… but she… wait, she was just talking about her love life… Eh? Eh?! EEEEEH?!"

Mayura and I narrowed our eyes at the sight of the girl grabbing her own head and pacing all over my room, trying to remember something 'useful' in her training with one of the Heavenly Commanders. It was then my sister whispered into my ear.

"Rokuro, she's acting like you when Keito was crying." Stated Mayura, I quivered from the memory. Back then, whenever Keito cried, I often panic as wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't experienced in handling infants, I even suggested Ami to feed her breast milk.

"…did she really train with the Tenkou?" I whispered back, shaking away the thoughts of an embarrassing past. "…Benio."

"What?"

"…what was the last thing she taught you?" I asked.

"…about how I should avoid boys in th streets." Benio buried her head to her knees.

"…when was the last time she trained you?"

"U-um, about… when I was about five or six." Answered Benio, she felt as though her pride was beind destroyed. She sat on her bum and held her knees, ashamed of the ignorance she had.

 _'Five or six huh? About three years before… it happened.'_ I thought as I recalled the fight from the Basara. _'Twins… three years….'_

"…oh, Rokuro, I've been meaning to ask you." I turned and faced Benio. "…The Byakko, did he… did he really take your right to fight as an Exorcist?"

"…" I widen slightly my eyes from the question, I faced the ground, remembering the night.

"It's just that… I find it hard to believe someone like you would be fired. I mean… the way you fight, the strength you have, the will to protect those you care about… why would someone just fire someone for failing?"

 ** _'Rokuro Enmadou, you're smeared with sin and Impurity, so as of today, you have no right to be an Exorcist!'_**

"…does it matter? It doesn't change the fact I don't want to fight." I answered as I rest my back on the floor, with both hands behind my head. "But… if I had to guess why he made me quit… I think… he wanted to protect me."

"What do you mean?" asked Benio. Mayura gloomed as she remembered that day, the day she regretted being afraid of me.

"…Seigen always said, 'It's because of us useless adults… kids nowadays have to fight', I didn't know what he meant back then, but… as time past… I began to the reality of war. He probably took the chance to fire me, so that I didn't have to suffer anymore."

"Rokuro… do you really think that's alright? Do you really think you shouldn't fight?" questioned Benio, I couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment, but I knew she wanted an answer. I stared at the ceiling and thought about it.

"…who knows?" I answered, Benio frowned slightly from my response. "…I guess you can say… I have trouble deciding at the moment."

"Rokuro…"

"Well, either way, I think it'll be fine with whatever choice you make." smiled my sister, Benio turned towards Mayura, with her eyes wide opened. "However, you better keep that promise, understand suicidal maniac?"

"…yeah." I nodded.

"Mayura?! Weren't you against him fighting again?!" question the shocked noisy girl.

"I still am, but… seeing as my little brother being reckless nowadays, there's not much I could do, other than support him and hope for the best." Stated Mayura, I felt guilty from the response, but Mayura really want me to decide for myself. "Anyways, shall I tell you about one of my closest friends back at Hiinatsuki?"

"Y-yeah." Replied Benio. "So who was it?"

Mayura showed her a picture of her and Hikari together.

"This was one of my friends, Hikari-san. Back then, we were playing the older sisters of all the boys." Stated Mayura. "When I first visited everyone at Hiinatsuki, Hikari was the first one who showed me around. We were both had many similarities, we both were unconfident with our skills, yet we both like to lecture everyone, we got along pretty easily."

"So you two were like the older sisters of everyone." Stated Benio.

"Well yeah. We always told everyone and each other to do our best." Cheered Mayura.

"…yeah, you two often hang out with my group." I smiled. "Takumi always did like to hang out with you, although he did not admit it."

"Takumi?" asked Benio. "Who is that?"

"He had a crush on my sister, but he doesn't like anyone to know." I stated. "He often tries to look cool and uninterested, but… every time someone brought his crush up, he often panics for a short moment, and than either yells at us or tries to play it cool when Mayura is around."

"Yeah, he was really funny, even though he tries not to be." Giggled Mayura. "Yuuto could be a little playful when it comes to Takumi."

"Wow, so there are people like Takumi huh?" replied Benio, enjoying the history lesson. At that moment, I stared at the ceiling when something hit my mind. Benio noticed. "What's wrong Rokuro?"

"…It's nothing, it just… Takumi reminds me of someone." I sat up and gazed at Benio, comparing the two of them.

"Eh? W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Benio couldn't help but turn red. Mayura noticed it as well at looked at her best friend. "W-wait! Why are you two-?! Eh?! What?!"

 _'…maybe I should let it slide, she'll be noisy about it. Besides, I don't really want to believe it.'_

"…Oh, I remember now, it was Shunpei." I stated and leaned back onto the floor. Benio got slightly noisy about what just happened.

"Oh... I see what you mean." Stated Mayura.

"Who's Shunpei? Was he at Hiinatsuki?" asked Benio. I showed her a picture of him, he always had this angry look. "Whoa! He looks like some delinquent! Scary!"

"…Benio, as mean as he looks, he's actually pretty kind." Assured my sister.

"…yeah, he's actually one of the nicest ones." I continued.

"R-really?" Benio wasn't sure from the looks of the Shunpei's face.

"…you're really noisy. Don't judge a book by its cover." I sighed, feeling the cycle of a explaining about Shunpei happening again. "He's one of the oldest, so he often takes care of everyone, he's almost like Takumi's older brother. He often hangs out with older ones, Keisuke and Shizuku."

"I see, so he just looks scary, like someone I know." Stated Benio, frowning at me.

"…" I already knew who she meant. _'I only do it whenever you annoy me with noise or did something noisy.'_

"Say, thinking back, whenever Seigen and Gramps are away, Keisuke and Shizuku are kind of like the parents, right?" asked Mayura, facing me.

"…yeah, I guess." I replied.

"…parents, huh?" muttered Benio. My sister and I heard her and faced her, feeling guilty. "…wait, wasn't Ryougo with you at Hiinatsuki? I figured he was the oldest."

"…oh, that. When Ryougo turned into an adult, he graduated from Hiinatsuki and transferred to Seika. Since then, he left Keisuke and Shizuku in charge." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. So they take care of everyone whenever your guardians aren't around?" asked Benio.

"…Yeah, their cooking is not as good as Masato's though." I stated.

"Masato? Eh, wait, where have I heard that name before?" said Benio, reflecting on the familiar name. "Masato… Masato… Oh! The **Masato Donyu Special Chicken Curry Don**?! He was the one that taught you how to cook?!"

"…yeah, but… I don't think mine are as good as his though." I replied, remembering Masato's cooking lessons. "Also… he often give me and Yuuto large portions of food for the eating challenge."

"Whoa, so you competed with my brother at those huh. But, you won't beat my cooking though!" asserted Benio, pridefully. "My Benio Special will be spread across the world."

"…you're cooking is so noisy people rather die." I frowned, I watched Benio turned pale.

"M-MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!" yelled Benio.

"…name one person who likes your cooking." I demanded, I listened to the noisy girl stutter, she kept exclaiming loudly.

"U-um, there's… no he… what about-no…um." mumbled the noisy failed-chef. "…Mayura you like my cooking right? Right?!"

"Eh? U-um, sorry but… YOUR COOKING IS FROM THE GRIM REAPER HIMSELF!" exclaimed Mayura. What Benio's best friend said had shocked her and turned her pale, her legs trembled and she fell on her knees, and then on her face.

"…my cooking …the grim reaper …my cooking …the grim reaper" muttered Benio, repeating what she had heard.

 _'Nee-san… that might be a little too far.'_ I thought.

"…sorry Benio-san." Apologized Mayura, we weren't exactly sure that she heard us, considering she was still pale and shaken.

 _'…Didn't think Ohagi Yaro could be any noiser.'_ I frowned at the thought.

"…Rokuro?" I turned and faced my sister, calling out to me. "Who have we not talked about yet?"

"Let's see, there's Yuno… Ruri… Eiko… Yuki… Tsukasa… Chieko… Kacchan… and Tatsuya." I answered.

"Oh, okay. Benio-san, who do you want to talk about first?" asked Mayura, hoping it would bring Benio back to her loud prideful noisy self.

"…grim reaper… don't care… my cooking… you choose… grim reaper… whoever… my cooking…" replied Benio.

"…"

"…"

"…what have I done?!" bawled Mayura. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"…" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to her, it was her fault that Benio had gone into shock, because she could have said something else, despite how accurate it was. I looked up how to recover from shock on my phone. "…would you say she is in traumatic shock?"

"Traumatic shock?!" asked Mayura, almost on the verge of an outburst, however she did grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her. "You're asking me if she is in traumatic shock?! Benio-san is in possible unable to think for herself now! DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE IS NOT IN TRAUMATIC SHOCK?!"

"…fair enough." I replied as I was shakened by my sister, I would have asked her to stop, but I remembered by the last time I asked.

 _The last time it happened!_

 _"Rokuro! Rokuro! S-someone asked me out! I-I-I-I didn't want to so I said no, and t-t-then he f-fainted and fell on the floor with a head injury! W-what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO ROKURO?!" panicked my sister, shaking me like crazy._

 _"N-nee-san! Calm down." I replied as I was shooked. "P-please stop shaking me-."_

 _**'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! NEE-SAN VERSION!'**_

 _**"NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO CALM DOWN!"** hissed my sister, she almost got as scary as Seigen. I got so terrified I was shocked into silence. **"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BECAUSE I CAN'T! I HAD BEEN THROUGH A LOT LATELY SO YOU ARE GOING TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I NEED TO SHAKE YOU! I REALLY DO! I NEED TO GET ALL THE RAGE OUT AT SOME POINT! YOU HEAR ME?! SO DO COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT! I AM REALLY EAGER TO HEAR IT?! WELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS?! DO YOU?! DO YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TO YOUR SISTER?! ROKURO ENMADOU?!"**_

 _"…" I turned pale from her reaction, I couldn't say anything after that. '…girls… are the scariest beings alive.'_

 _Present time_

I gulped and gloomed from that memory, it was one of the traumatizing memories I always tried to forget. I shook that thought and read how to overcome traumatic shock on my phone. One of ways was through exercise, however since that meant we had to move her body parts for her, we decided to go with the other option. We tried talking her out of it, but she kept reapeating the phrase.

"…Benio-san, if you get up right now, I'll feed some more Ohagi." Stated Mayura.

"…grim reaper …alright …my cooking." mumbled Benio.

 _'…never thought she be this noisy.'_ I thought. I sighd in relief when she got back to normal after five minutes.

"Hmm? What is this?" asked Benio, holding one of the pictures from the box. I quivered from the image she held, it made my face heat up. It was a photo of me when I was six, running around the hallways naked. "R-Rokuro?! T-this is-?!"

 _'WHY?! WHY IS THAT PICTURE HERE?! I WAS SURE THAT I GOT RID OF IT!'_ I thought in rage and embarrassment, Benio had her face completely red, seeing a six year old _part_.

"You're too noisy GIVE IT BACK!" I demanded, I swung my arms, but Benio didn't want to get rid of it. It was then I heard my sister laughing. _'Mayura… **WERE YOU THE ONE THAT-?!** '_

"AHAHAHAHA! Rokuro, that's a really cute picture of you!" laughed Mayura. "I saw you throw it in the trash one time, but I wasn't going to forget that moment, so I snuck it in your memoriy box!"

"You-!" It was then I saw something else in the box, it was then I smirked and pulled it out. "…Nee-san, you weren't that different!"

In my hand was a photo of Mayura as a baby, holding onto her father's cheeks, and pissing on him. I watched my sister stopped laughing and turned super red.

"R-ROKURO?! TH-THAT'S-! G-GIVE IT BACK!" panicked Mayura. I got on her knees and tried to grab the embarrassing picture from me.

"…no thanks, it's too cute." I smirked.

"ROKURO! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! GIVE IT BA- KYA!" in that instance she slipped and fell on me. My sister tackled me to the ground, and then I black out for a second. All three of us slowly opened our eyes. My sister's breasts were on me, and my hands were on somewhere soft, despite how flat it was.

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _'…oh fuck.'_ I thought. _'Hmm, softer than I remembered.'_

Mayura gaped when she saw where my hands were. Benio slowly widen her eyes, gradually coming back into reality. When she realized something had a hold of her, her eyes were opened to the limit and she turned red.

 _'…there really is nothing. Is this a good or bad this in this case?'_ I wondered.

"Ah… Aah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Benio, pushing herself away from me. She wrapped her arms around her rack with har face heating up. She turned and faced me in rage. "P-PERVERT! SEX FIEND! LEWD BEAST! LECHEROUS DEMON! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! G-GRABBING MY-MY-!"

"…" I frowned, thinking about the situation I was in. _'…am I in some anime or manga, or fanfiction? My life is too noisy.'_

 **"BANMACHOUBUKU (Banish All Evils)! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** the flushing flat-chested pulled out charmed blades… and we all knew what was going to happen next.

 _Thirty minutes later_

It was painful, but I survived. At the moment, I was wrapping bandages all over myself. Just so we're clear, I could have beaten them, but my sister… let's just say she was really scary. Besides, if I didn't let them beat me, they would have just want to get back at me another time. Right now, I was in the living room, locked out from my own room.

 _'…girls can be scary and noisy. How is this my fault?'_ I mentally sighed, picking up a pencil and paper. _'Doubt they would want to talk to me at the moment. For now, let's begin.'_

Benio's POV

"…Lecherous Demon …Lecherous Demon …Lecherous Demon …Lecherous Demon!" I muttered in rage.

"…Benio-san, are you feeling any better?" asked Mayura.

"…yeah, I hate to admit it but… it wasn't really his fault." I stated honestly, hugging my knees tighter. "I'm still mad at him though! HE GRABBED MY CHEST! HE-GRABBED-MY-CHEST! WAS HE TRYING TO TAKE ADAVNTAGE OF ME?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM-oh wait, I already did. I STILL CAN'T FORGIVE HIM! THAT PERVERT THINKS HE CAN-?!"

"Benio-san?"

"WHAT?!"

"…What do you think of Rokuro… before what just happened?" asked Mayura. I was mad when she asked me about _him_ , but as I thought about it, I began to cool down.

"…he's really strange, he finds anything… he finds everything noisy. He's really scary when he gives people _that_ look, but he is really kind. He told me that he wants to protect his family, they are all he has left. He's strong, that's why I want to beat him, to become the strongest Exorcist. He states he had lost his right to fight, but I think that he should. I am also grateful that he promised to help me get stronger. And he… Nagitsuji told me that he used to be like me before the tragedy." I answered.

"…what was he like? When my little brother fights?" asked Mayura.

"…To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. When he first saved me from the giant Impurity, he hesitated at first, it was like he was hearing something… it made him held his head… yelling 'shut up', but then… I wasn't really sure what happened… I called out to him and he…" I blushed at the thought of it.

 _'Wait… did I really snapped him out of it? If that's true than he… No, that can't be it! I'm pretty sure he would have awakened even if it were from someone else!'_ I thought, trying to fight my _other_ thoughts.

"…he managed to snap out of it and used that Black Talisman." I continued. "When he enchanted the Red Arm onto him, it roars a laugh echoeing across the field. When it did the Impurity became afraid of it, I didn't think it was possible for an Impurity to feel fear, other then Basaras. He often says 'You Impurities are noisy, shut up and die'. Whenever he fights, he's really focused, like saving Nagitsu no matter what, or when he exorcised hundreds of Impurities, or when he fought the Basara, despite the fact he knew he had low chance of surviving a Basara."

"…I see. It sounds like… Rokuro really belongs in the battlefield." Stated Mayura, giving a sad smile. "…he's quieter, but… I really don't think he has changed. Whenever he puts his mind into helping others, he absolutely follow through with it. I always loved that about him… but…"

I widen my eyes as I saw tears coming out of her eyes, although she was smiling, I could tell she was depressed.

"M-Mayura?! Are you okay?!" I questioned, concerned about Mayura, silently crying.

 _'Did I say something wrong?!'_

"…yeah, I'm fine it's just… sometimes I feel like a useless sister. I'm a klutz, I'm not strong, and I don't really know what to say when he's sad. Benio… do you know why he always finds almost everything noisy?" asked Mayura, I thought about why Rokuro was always quiet, but I couldn't figure it out. I listened to Mayura sobbing. "…He never thinks for himself… he always thinks about others. I think it's his way of coping with life. He feels as though he should have died that night, so he distracts himself by helping others… and doing what others tell him. He feels guilty, in past he had tried to kill himself… many times, he might still want to today. He's always thankful that I'm his sister, that I'm there by his side but… I'm not sure how to help him. I'm his sister, but can't imagine the emotional pain he had to go through… he even sacrificed his arm to gain strength, he commited sins to try to save everyone but in the end… he lost everything that one night. He couldn't protect anyone he cared about, or anything he he held dear… he couldn't even protect himself. All I could do… is assure that he isn't alone, no matter what."

"…I …I'm sorry. I… I had no idea Rokuro was like that." I stated.

"…It's alright." Stated Mayura, wiping her eyes. "…I mean, I am telling you now so that you know."

"…I see. Does Rokuro… really not care about himself? He says it's pointless to accomplish anything if you die."

"…He made a promise to me and himself that he will never die, but… he feel so lost, so lost in guilt and responsibilities he doesn't know what to do, sometimes he barely know who he is. Sometimes I think he doesn't even want to. I support him… but I don't know how I can ease his pain. You know Benio, I envy you. You're really strong, you have a lot of pride, and… you have lots of commitment in making your dreams come true. I… never really got what I want."

"Mayura…" My best friend faced me seriously and grabbed my hands.

"Benio-san, can you promise me something?"

"W-what?"

"…If Rokuro does become an Exorcist again, promise me you will protect him, okay? And I just don't mean physically, I also mean mentally and emotionally, as well as his identity, okay?" said Mayura. I looked in her eyes, is was though she was begging for her brother to survive. I didn't really get why she was so worried about him, but I knew… I had to keep that promise.

"…yeah, I promise! I swear on my family name, that if Rokuro does become an Exorcist, I will protect your precious little brother, no matter what!" I faced her seriously, holding her hands with mine.

"…thank you, Benio Adashino." Smiled Mayura, it made me feel better that Mayura felt better. "Now… let's see who we have left to talk about. Oh, we're left with the pairings."

"Pairings?"

"Yeah, either romatically or sibiling like, first pair is the carefree pair, Ruri and Katsunori." Stated Mayura. "Ruri-chan is good friends with Ami, she often urges her to take every chance she has to be with Rokuro."

"Wow, she must have been embarrassing Ami a lot." I laughed.

"She did, it was really cute how she reacts. She sometimes plays with Kacchan, he loves to play dodgeball, not even Rokuro and Yuuto could beat him at that game!"

"Eh? A game that Nii-sama and Rokuro weren't the best at?! Unbelieveable!"

"It's true, everyone wanted to be on Kacchan's team! Rokuro and Yuuto were tough opponents, but… they could barely beat the dodgeball king!" stated Mayura, showing a picture of Rokuro and Yuuto beaten by dodgeballs.

"…no way!"

"Next are… the clothes seekers, Yuno and Tatsuya." Stated Mayura.

"Clothes seekers?"

"Yeah! Although Yuno wasn't from a rich family, she wears nothing but frilly clothes. She says she rather be naked than wear anything else." Smiled Mayura.

"So there are those kind of residents at Hiinatsuki? She must be really proud of herself."

"She was, she's kind of like Tatsuya. He spends his entire allowance on clothes. And because of that, everytime they go shopping, they often beg for more money from my dad and everyone else."

"Woah, they must have been really greedy." I smiled. "Guess that's why they're the clothes seekers."

"Yeah! They were! But… there were times when they bought us cute clothes as gifts. It was a rare occasion though."

"Really? What kind of clothes were they?"

"Well, one of them was Keito's baby clothes." Stated Mayura. "Rokuro and Ami were really thankful!"

 _'…Rokuro and Ami huh.'_ I thought.

"Next are the sibling like, Chieko and Tsukasa! They are the bookworms of the group." Stated Mayura.

"Well, they do look like siblings."

"Right? Tsukasa is a natural genius and has a sharp memory, he could practically have the knowledge of an entire library itself!"

"Wow! So he's as smart as the adults?"

"He might be smarter, but… he is comically weak and is easily exhausted due to his low stamina, he can't run for more then two minutes."

"…so he's one of those types. Why can't people be both smart and strong?"

"Yeah I have to admit, it's unfortunate, but he tries harder then everyone else! He's almost like a teacher or a student advisor, he helps everyone improve on their exorcism skills."

"That's great! So is Chieko like her brother figure?"

"Yeah, Chieko follows up with him. She's a bookworm, although she reads mostly reads shojo manga. However, when it comes to studying, she's like second to Tsukasa!"

"Really? I figured that Nii-sama would be first."

"Well, he came third, and Rokuro got behind by one mark."

"That's really interesting, I'm learning about Nii-sama abit more."

"…yeah. Now for the last pairing, the Gender Pair! Eiko-chan and Yuki-chan!" stated Mayura, showing a picture of two girls.

"…wait, aren't they both girls? Were they sibling like?"

"Well… it's a bit of both sibling like and romantic like! I don't really know…" replied Mayura, I got confused by what she answered. "Yuki-chan was a girly girl, she likes to give makeovers on herself and others. While Eiko was a tomboy, she often plays sports with the boys."

"Oh, so that's you meant by both."

"Also, Eiko was pretty bold when it comes to competing with the boys. She even changed her clothes with them!"

"W-WHAT?! SHE ACTUALLY CHANGED CLOTHES WITH THEM?! HOW TOMBOYISH IS SHE?!"

"Yeah, it's true. Sometimes Rokuro and Yuuto along with the others couldn't but stare." Smiled Mayura. "Sometimes I wished I had that kind of courage, she might be the bravest person I knew."

"Mayura…"

"Well, in anycase, Yuki and Eiko get along pretty well. Perhaps opposites attract?"

"O-opposites?" the phrase brought my mind to Rokuro, I quivered from the thought and tried to shake it away.

"Now, the talk regarding the residents at Hiinatsuki has officially come to a conclusion! Benio-san, how do you feel?" asked Mayura.

"I feel great, I finally learnt more about Nii-sama and Rokuro. Also, I did learn about what everyone at Hiinatsuki was like. It sounds like they had a lot of drama."

"They did, Rokuro really cared about them, and they were the closest things he had to a family." Stated Mayura. "He just wished that…"

I widen my eyes for a moment, remembering that night. _'…oh, that's right… for a moment… I almost managed to forget. Rokuro… Mayura… Nii-sama.'_

"…sorry, I didn't want you to recall that night. It must have been traumatizing that…"

"It's fine, like my brother said, we were bound to talk about that night." Smiled Mayura, I noticed it a bit forced. "That incident, has really changed him. He smiled less, he feels unready to connect with others, but… the part I love about him is never going to fade away."

"…I understand." I stated. "Mayura… can I ask you something… about that night?"

"…what?"

"…what was Nii-sama like? During the fight when the Impurites came to our world?" I questioned. I watched Mayura eyes widen, almost like she was in fear. She dropped the smile and faced the ground, I noticed her gripping her clothes tightly. "…could you tell me the last thing he said? …I understand if you can't, it's just…"

"…it's alright. He's your precious brother, I understand." She forced a smile. "…I don't really know the details, but… Rokuro told me… his last words to him was… that they would always be friends."

"…I see. Nii-sama was really kind, wasn't he?" I smiled.

"…yeah." I couldn't really explain it, but I felt as though Mayura was uncomfortable. I didn't really understand, there was this… I don't know, guilt? Rage? Sadness? All I knew was that my best friend wasn't ready to tell me everything.

"…Mayura?"

"…I'm sorry, I don't really like to remember that night."

"…I understand, I'm sorry Mayura." I bowed.

"It's alright, Benio-san, you just wanted to know. I understand, I think I would have asked the same questions." Assured Mayura. "By the way, should we check up on Rokuro?"

"Oh, right. I have to apologize to him for… what happened just then." I was slightly red. Me and Mayura stood up and walked towards the living room. We found Rokuro sleeping on the couch, with earphones in his ears. He was sleeping silently, he looked peaceful, and actually kind of cute. I noticed something on the table, it was a piece of paper, with stuff written on it. I picked it up and had a read at it.

 _'…pros and cons for becoming an Exorcist again.'_ I read, I gazed at the silent boy. _'…there's a lot written on this, for both sides of the conflict. Rokuro... you're putting a lot of thought into this huh?'_

There were arguments written down, there were actually other papers on the table, along with crumpled papers in the trash bin. They were all about whether he should be an Exorcist again.

"…my little brother has been busy." Stated Mayura. "…he was just like this every night back when he wanted to beat Yuuto."

"…yeah, there's lot's of stuff written down, like how he's loves to protect others, or how he fears he may not be able to protect them. He's putting a lot of thought about returning to war." I replied.

"…You know, I had this in my mind for a while… Rokuro… I think my little brother sees himself in you." Stated Mayura. "He told me that you two were similar in some ways."

"…yeah, we both been through a lot of harsh traumas when we were young. Nagitsuji once told me, I might be able to bring the old Rokuro home. Maybe that's why he told me."

"…Ryougo-san was always caring, he tries to help him many times. Also… he feels as though he should return the favour to his little brother."

"Favour? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"…before Ryougo met Rokuro, he was different. He was actually against fighting because he was scared." Explained Mayura. "To be honest, Ryougo lost his entire family before coming to Hiinatsuki."

"What?" I choked. _'Ryougo Nagitsuji… he has gone through it as well?'_

"…he was traumatized, seeing his parents and older brother killed by Impurities. He was against the idea of adults training kids to be exorcist. I think he would have left, if it wasn't for Rokuro."

"…what do you mean?"

"…I don't really remember much, but… Rokuro had always been there for him, even when he didn't understand what Ryougo went through. I think… Ryougo really wanted to protect Rokuro, so he gained his courage and did trained hard to be an Exorcist."

"…I see. So now that he and Rokuro turned 180, he feels as though he should do the same thing as Rokuro did."

"…should we wake him up now? He's room is available now." Asked Mayura.

"Um, yeah. We should." I replied, I was shook his shoulder slightly, he didn't wake up, but then he began to sleep talk.

"Mmm… what are you doing Ami? …Keito is going to cry." mumbled the sleeping boy. I widen my eyes for a moment.

 _'Is he… dreaming about Ami? Back at Hiinatsuki?'_ I wondered, I gazed at the sleeping boy, turning his back towards me. _'Rokuro… you miss her don't you? You miss everyone… and my brother.'_

"…despite how silent Rokuro is, he can't help but sleep talk." smiled Mayura, watching her brother sleep peacefully. "You know Benio-san… you kind of remind me of Ami."

I widen my eyes and turned to her. _'I… remind her of Ami? How? Rokuro always said I was noisy.'_

"…Really? I'm nothing like Ami though. She gets nervous and slient, I'm noisy and prideful, also she and Rokuro raised a-" I began to flush as I recalled the Miko. Mayura realized it and tried to calm me down.

"Oh… well, there is the baby thing, but… what I meant was… how do I say it… I have this nostalgic feeling when you're around, when you smile, when you laugh, when you talk, when you make mistakes, I feel as though… Ami was there with you." explained Mayura. "I'm pretty sure… Rokuro sees Ami in you as well."

"…" I turned my eyes towards Rokuro, as I thought about it, I remembered the fight with the strange Impurity, the one with the green Kuji-Kiri. I remembered myself pushing him away from the Impurity's attack, and he screamed and called me Ami.

 _'Rokuro... you… see Ami in me?'_ I couldn't really explain it, but I felt… Jealous? I denied that thought, saying it was something else. Either way, sorrow and guilt overpowered that strange emotion. It was then Mayura shook Rokuro.

"Rokuro... come on wake up." Instructed his sister.

"Ugh… you're noisy… leave me alone." muttered Rokuro, half asleep.

"Come on Rokuro, it's not healthy to sleep on the couch." Stated Mayura, Rokuro rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

"…oh, Mayura… what time is it?" asked Rokuro.

"It's half past nine. Wow, we've been talking a lot." Stated Mayura, it was then Rokuro looked at the scattered papers on the table.

"…how much did you read?" asked Rokuro.

"Oh, not much, just a page." Answered Mayura. "…you've putting a lot of thought into it huh?"

"…yeah."

"…take your time Rokuro, it is something that would change your life after all."

"…I know." Rokuro stared at the table, with thoughts and doubts in his mind. "…Benio."

I widen my eyes when he called for me, he was still facing the table, but I listened.

"…be honest …is it really alright? Is it really alright… if I become an Exorcist again?" questioned Rokuro, he looked as though he was begging for an answer. I watched him hold his hands together and clenched them tight.

 ** _'I've commited a sin… one I can never atone for… while in search of strength. That's why… I've lost my right to be an Exorcist. Will you do anything to be the strongest? Even if it meant sacrificing something you cared about?'_**

 ** _'…If I could save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I have to commit, that's not a bad line. I… wish it were true.'_**

 ** _'…I've …failed to save my family.'_**

 ** _'…I have to report a dead body.'_**

I couldn't tell what kind of anxiety he had at the moment, but I knew I had to be honest.

"…what are you saying?" I forced a smile. "I told you already, I believe that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he commited. Also… I think that your power can become a hope for Exorcists."

I widen my eyes as I watched Rokuro tighten his grip a little bit and deepen his frown slighty. I felt my heart shatter bit by bit when he did, however he did loosen up after a few seconds. Although he relaxed a little bit, he kept his frown and the rage in his eyes… they were just not fading away. I felt sad and guilty that I didn't give him the answer he was looking for. I couldn't tell what was in his mind, but I knew it was unpleasant.

 _'…Is he… afraid? Is he afraid of the responsibility he has to shoulder? I'm… not sure how to help him.'_

"…Benio, if I'm going to become an Exorcist again… there will be some things I will have to take care of." Stated Rokuro, I turned towards him. I saw him looking into my eyes very seriously, although it wasn't that glare he gives me, it still kinds of freaks me out.

"…like what?" I asked.

"…like my dad, right?" said Mayura.

"…yeah."

 _'Oh… that's right. He's master… Mayura's father… he… took Rokuro's rights as an Exorcist.'_

"…how are you going to plan to deal with him?" I asked, slightly worried.

"…who knows?" replied Rokuro, leaning back, resting his head on his hands. "…in any case, it'll be really noisy."

"Rokuro… I'm sure you can convince him that it's alright!" I stated, Rokuro turned and faced me. "He doesn't know the 'you' now, you just want to protect your family, right? You just want to protect all you have left right? So why wouldn't he let a boy try to protect those he loves?"

"Benio…"

"If he still doesn't believe you then show him that you still have the right to fight and protect everyone, Rokuro Enmadou!"

"…you can be really noisy." Sighed Rokuro. "…thank you."

"…anytime Rokuro." I smiled, happy that he was back to normal, well as normal as he could get. "I'll be in the bathroom, try not peek like last time."

"…lock the door." Instructed Rokuro, I was slightly mad that my joke backfired, but I let it slide so that I could do business.

Rokuro's POV

As soon as Benio left, I gloomed and faced the ground, reflecting on what had happened. What Benio said to me did make me feel better, because she is trying so hard to make me feel better, but… there were too many doubts in my mind.

 _**'You're strong, Rokuro Enmadou! You're so kind despite being quiet! You're brave enough to save others, despite the fact you've lost the right to fight, that's not a coward! I… I want you to know that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he had caused!'**_

 _'…would she say the same thing if she found out the truth? About how I killed my entire family, about how I killed her beloved brother, about how he became the devil?'_ I wondered.

"…I can't imagine how difficult it is for you, unable to tell her everything." Stated my sister.

"…she'll find out eventually. The real question is… what am I going to do when she finds out?" I stated. My sister gloomed as she understood my situation. There was also something I needed to get off my chest. "…a part of me is considering to let her kill me-."

It was then I felt my right cheek stinging, in that second I knew… I snapped something in my sister. After that Mayura grabbed my collar and pulled me into facing her.

"Rokuro! Don't say stuff like that!" yelled Mayura. "You promised me, didn't you?! You promised yourself, didn't you?! That you would continue to live! So why are you even considering it?!"

"…sorry." I faced the ground, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

"Rokuro…?"

"…I'm just… not sure what to do…" I explained and clenched my fists. "…I can't tell her about the corruption …If I did she'll find out about her brother… she probably wouldn't even believe me. Just… what do I do when she finds out?"

"…I'm …not sure, Rokuro." She loosen her grip a little bit.

 _'…Benio really loves Yuuto a lot. The look in her eyes when she talked about him… would she even believe me if I told her the truth?'_ I thought. _'How could I even tell her? I have no edvidence that the Impurity Corruption exists… she wouldn't even believe her brother is evil… also… would she even be the same… if she found out the truth?'_

"…in any case …I don't want her stained in human blood." I stated, Mayura widen her eyes for a second. "…even if I did kill her brother ...she's an Exorcist, she has a duty to protect humans …that's why she should never kill. I've already made that decision… when I killed a human again."

"Rokuro…"

"Man… since when am I this noisy?" I scoffed, it was then my sister gave a small laugh.

"Rokuro… you really haven't changed at all." Stated Mayura. "…perhaps it's because of Benio-san?"

"...who knows?" I smiled for a second, but then I gazed at my right hand. "…If I am really going to be an Exorcist again… there is something I need to take care of."

"…your Astral Chaos, right?" said Mayura. I nodded, acknowledging my problems. "…sorry, it's hard to take you seriously with a slap mark on your face."

I turned pale from what she said, I actually forgot about it.

"You-! …It was you who slapped me." I sighed, feeling gloomy that I was trying to cool when with a slap mark on my face, but… we had a small laugh about it.

"Oh, I got to get home, Mom probably worried right now! I'll see you soon Rokuro!" waved my sister.

"…oh, see you." I gave a small wave back. Mayura left the villa and I was left alone in the living room.

 _'…If it's like the manga and anime, the people close to the protagonist find out whatever secret he has, and it causes them their friendship.'_ I thought. _'If Benio is really going to find out eventually… then I might as well be the one to tell her. But before that… I have some business to take care of, like getting permission to tell her, also… the slap mark.'_

I headed to one of the other bathrooms, apparently there wasn't a slap mark on my face.

 _'…Mayura… your jokes are too noisy.'_ I mentally sighed, in both rage and relief.

"ROKURO ENMADOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" yelled the only girl in the house. I headed towards the noisy girl, apparently she was still in my room. I was confused, about why she her face was red and that she had some book in her hand. I didn't say anything, but when she found out I was there she gazed towards me in rage, showing me the book in her hand. "ROKURO! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"…" I narrowed my eyes at the book in her hand, it was from my porn stash. _'…what was she doing my closet? Oh, that's right… she left her photo of her family in my room. Man, why is my life so noisy?'_

"ANSWER ME, LECHEROUS DEMON! WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled the blushing girl.

"…" I didn't say anything, I was annoyed by her noisy voice. _'…can't you read? It says 'Cute Kittens, Vol.6', it a special H-Rated Novel.'_

"Rokuro Enmadou… Sex Fiend… Lewd beast… Lechourous Demon… ENEMY OF WOMANKIND! YOU'RE REALLY AN IMPURE BOY ARE YOU?! Y-YOU'RE REALLY INTO GIRLS WITH BREASTS AREN'T YOU?!" screamed Benio, she kept throwing my porn at me, but I barely fliched and kept catching those books and dropped them to the floor. Benio was frustrated that my _books_ didn't hit me at all, and when she called upon her charmed blades. She began to attack me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TH-THESE BOOKS?!"

"…it's inhuman not to have those thoughts." I stated while blocking and dodging her blades.

"LECHOROUS DEMONS MUST DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" shrieked Benio.

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES TWO!'_ ** I grabbed Benio by the mouth and raised her in the air.

 **"You're too noisy, sit down and shut up!"** I watched the girl in my hands panic, as soon as I heard her muffles I calmed down. I slowly lowered my arm and released her. After that I cleaned up the mess she made in my room, picking some special books from the ground. It was then something caught my eye, one of the photos on the ground had Yuuto in the background, and his eye was opened. Before I had the chance to look at the eye colour, Benio called out to me.

"…Rokuro." Said Benio, I quickly hid the photo in my pocket on instinct.

"…" I turned and faced her.

"…sorry."

"…for what?"

"…even though I hate boys …I had no right to look through your stuff. That's why… I'm sorry."

"…you've so noisy I could die." I sighed, picking up stuff from the ground. "…invading people's privacy, then attacking people in bandages, what were you thinking?"

"…I'm really sorry." Bowed Benio reminded that she already hurt me, I placed her family photo in front of her and she widen her eyes.

"You came in here to look for this. If it quiets you down a bit, then take it with you. So… raise your head." I instructed.

"Rokuro…"

"…invade my privacy again, **I'll silence permanently, understood?!** " I hissed.

"Y-yeah! I won't do it again! Please! Don't hurt me!" panicked Benio, dashing out of my room. I sighed in relief and organised my room.

 _'…I would have let you attacked me because I did something bad, but this time it was you who did.'_ I thought in my head, still mad about what happened. After I pulled out the photo from my pocket, I had a closer look at Yuuto's eyes. _'…yellow. It seems that though… something did happen to you, Yuuto.'_

 _**'…Weak!'**_ I remembered the other Corupted Survivor, back when I killed Fushihara Tooru. I frowned at the thought of it.

 _'Yuuto Ijikata… if you're really alive… then I…'_


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams

Rokuro's POV

There was a lot in my mind, it was hard to sleep after what I had heard, what I was reminded of. My mind was filled with nothing but regret, guilt, sorrow, frustration, hatred, envy, and countless negative emotions. There was a lot of stuff I had to deal with, and I can't ignore them because it'll affect my future and my reason to live.

 ** _'H-his Arm-! Why is he here?! He's one of them!'_**

 ** _'It's alright! He was able to resist it! He's still Roku!'_**

 ** _'Roku, you have to kill her!'_**

 ** _'W-wait! Think about this! There has to be another way!'_**

 ** _'We have no choice!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro, listen! No matter what happens, you have to live! You understand?!'_**

 ** _'We can't leave him!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro… do me a favour… get enough Impurities for all of us, yeah?'_**

 ** _'I don't want to die! I want to live! I want to live more with you, Rokuro!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro, you know have done nothing wrong.'_**

 ** _'Rokuro, this isn't like you! You shouldn't be depressed with yourself! You should be mad! Get revenge on those responsible at Hiinatsuki!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro, you're never alone. If you feel lost talk to me, if you need help I'll be there.'_**

 ** _'You're arm is dangerous! Furthermore it's an Impurity! As you exorcise… no, kill Impurities, you absorb their powers, but because your arm gets stronger, you become less human! Your Arm isn't something that saves people, it is something that kills everyone you see, like when you attacked my daughter! Rokuro Enmadou, you're smeared with sin and Impurity, so as of today, you have no right to be an Exorcist!'_**

 ** _'It's because you're a monster. You are no longer human! Your family told you, didn't they? You are a Corrupted Survivor!'_**

 ** _'And you thought gaining powers from a taboo could do that?! Don't make me laugh! This is punishment, for the violation of the world's order, by becoming a Corrupted Survivor.'_**

 ** _'By becoming the strongest Exorcist? To do that, you need to surpass both humanity and Impurities. By creating me through your negative emotions, YOU ARE NO LONGER A HUMAN! YOU ARE A MUDERER AND AN INVADER! ROKURO ENMADOU! ALL HUMANITY HAS FOR YOU IS FEAR!'_**

 _**'And who would believe you?! You killed your beloved family, and you tried to kill your master's daughter! No one will ever listen to you! It is much easier to hate and fear monsters, than to try to understand and talk to them. Look around you, and see the damage you have done. Can you say you're human when you're capable of such chaos?'**_

 ** _'I would have would have quit Exorcism, or rather I wouldn't have started on it, if it wasn't for you Rokuro. If I hadn't learnt how important family was for me, I would have given up on everything. You saved my life that night, you gave me courage and reason to fight. I… want to protect the happiness of everyone I know and love. Also… I want my brother back… I want the Rokuro Enmadou who helped me see the way again.'_**

 ** _'Say what you want, Rokuro Enmadou. One day, I will eat enough Impurities that you cannot handle, and when that day comes, I will not be just an arm, I will become whole. By the way… if I become whole… what would happen to my host?'_**

 ** _'Well, I'll go to sleep for now, but remember this… you will never get rid of me, after all look at what I have done to you in the past two years.'_**

 ** _'You're strong, Rokuro Enmadou! You're so kind despite being quiet! You're brave enough to save others, despite the fact you've lost the right to fight, that's not a coward! I… I want you to know that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he had caused!'_**

 ** _'He… passed away two years ago. To be honest, he… died during the Hiinatsuki tragedy.'_**

 ** _'Of course! Nii-sama is the best! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today!'_**

 _'…my head is so noisy I want to die.'_ I thought in guilt and confusion. _'What… should I do?'_

"Rokuro Enmadou? Rokuro Enmadou!" yelled a man, standing next to me. I gradually opened my eyes, I woke up in class and pulled out my earphones. I looked at the time, class had barely begun.

 _'What? You should know that I'm already present.'_ I thought with irritation as I looked at my teacher.

"We need to talk, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" scolded the teacher, pointing towards the back of the room. I turned around and saw a giant web made of duct tape, with a hint of water proof tape. In the web of silver tape, there was a giant fly it had caught, and her name was Benio Adashino. There were also large Japanese characters written on the tape, it says Urusai (Noisy)! Benio was ducted taped to her chair, behind her desk. The only parts of her that wasn't taped was her hair, she practically looked like a silver mummy.

"…" I narrowed my sights on the girl, who was whimpering in fear. She muffled apologies, and was unable to control herself. _'…Maybe I should have at least freed her arms.'_

"…well?! CARE TO EXPLAIN?!" scolded the teacher.

"…explanations are noisy, leave me alone." I mumbled and went back to sleep. I placed the earphones back inside my earholes.

"ROKURO ENMADOU! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" yelled the teacher, pulling my earphones out. "YOU-!"

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES TWO!'_**

 **"You're noisy!"** I hissed, the teacher stepped back and gulped. He tried to remain strong but couldn't. However, seeing how I was in the wrong, I calmed down. "…fine."

I turned toward Benio and ripped the tapes off her within a seconds, but because of that, she roared in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _'Why is my life so noisy?'_ I mentally sighed. _'She has already made my Middle School life so ear-splitting.'_

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

 _School didn't start well today, everyone around me was looking at me differently, especially the girls. Almost instantly after they spotted me, they ran towards me and grabbed my collar. Benio began to sweat from the rumours that had already spread, she had forgetting about the rumours she actually started._

 _"ROKURO ENMADOU! IS IT REALLY TRUE?! THAT YOU ARE TO HAVE A BABY WITH ADASHINO-SAN?!"_

 _"I HEARD THAT THEY BOTH LIVE TOGETHER IN THE SAME HOUSE!"_

 _"SO IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT?! YOU ARE REALLY A LECHEROUS DEMON!"_

 _"LECHEROUS DEMON!"_

 _"LECHEROUS DEMON!"_

 _"LECHEROUS DEMON!"_

 _**'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES THREE!'**_

 _**"All of you are noisy, release me!"** I hissed in at the now scared classmates. Normally I cool down after they got scared, but this time I was really pissed off. **"…who told you about all this? Tell me now!"**_

 _It was then that Benio trembled and tried to sneak away._

 _"I-I HEARD IT FROM BENIO ADASHINO!" answered one of the boys. Benio turned pale from the blabber-mouth. I focused my glare on her, I would have asked whether it was true, but her actions had told me everything._

 _**"Benio Adashino! Why are you silent now? Tell me what happened when I was away!"** _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M REALLY SORRY! I BEG FOR MERCY!" panicked Benio as she ran in distress. Before she even managed to get too far from my reach, I grabbed her arm and forced her against the wall. She tried to not to face me, she was so scared she couldn't look at me without crying but I grabbed her face forced her to look into my **eyes**._

 _**"…oi, Ohagi Yaro, you're really rude! When someone talks to you… make eye contact with them!"** I stated, while holding on to my glare. Benio was terrified from the sound of my voice and the unspeakable wrath in my eyes._

 _"N-no! S-stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Benio, any louder and higher the windows would have broke. Normally looking at my ADG for seconds is enough for a person to tremble in terror, for Benio to be forced to face at my wrath for over a minute… she's bound to have nightmares._

 _After school had ended_

School was slightly tougher since I skipped school for a day because of a traumatic event. The bell had rung, so I got my bag and began to walk out of class, but there was something that I almost forgot.

"OI! ROKURO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled a noisy girl, I turned around and narrowed my eyes onto Benio, her arms were free but not her body. "I'M STILL STUCK ON THIS CHAIR! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE HEAD OF THE ADASHINO FAMILY?!"

"…" I considered leaving her in class until tomorrow, but I knew better than that. However, I had other ideas.

"R-Rokuro? W-what are you doing?! W-wait! Don-Mmmm! Mmpphh! MMMMMMPPPHHHHH!" her mouth was taped again. I grabbed the back of the chair and pulled her with me. "(W-wait! Are you serious?! Are you really serious?! YOU'RE BRINGING ME HOME LIKE THIS?! ROKURO! UNTIED ME NOW! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT! ROKURO!)"

 _Twenty minutes later_

I was shopping, there were so many options to choose from. At the moment I was selecting which magazine I should bring with me.

"That'll be 300 yen, thank you come again!" said the salesman. It was then that he turned towards my shopping trolley. "By the way… what is that?"

I turned and faced my trolley, there were lots of groceries, and there was duct tape as well. In fact, there was a girl still tied to her chair with her mouth taped. Most people would have asked questions, but I had a camera in my hand, and a selfie stick taped to the front of the trolley facing Benio. She muffled a lot asking for help.

"…filming for Youtube." I answered.

"Really? Shouldn't you hide the camera if it's a prank?" asked the salesman.

"…I'm seeing how people would react."

"Oh, okay. Now have fun kids!"

Benio tried to scream through the tape, but she couldn't. To be honest, I didn't think this would actually work. Not many people would take a fourteen year old boy kidnapping a girl in a public street in broad daylight seriously. Also there were a few noticeable cameras on the trolley and on my hand. People could also see Benio wearing the same uniform as me, they considered it a school project. I might have gone a bit too far, so I decided to take the quietest street possible, for both our sakes.

 _'Peace and quiet, it's almost like a dream come true.'_ I thought to myself, but then I faced the ground in confusion. _'…dream? Do I… even have a dream?'_

 ** _'I don't want anyone to suffer the wrath of any Impurities, especially if I could do something about it! I am the Head of the Adashino family, it would be a disgrace if I run from a battle! I want to create a future where no one suffers from these monsters! I will become the strongest Exorcist! And I will cleanse all Impurities, that's my dream!'_**

 ** _'Yeah. One day, I'll really avenge my parents.'_**

 ** _'Kids on the Island need strong parents to have citizenship on the Island, either that or that they have proven their strength to the Government. When my Parent died, they were buried on the Island, but… as I lost citizen, the Kyoto branch of the Adashino family took me in. I… haven't been able to visit my parent's graves for six years.'_**

 ** _'Well, that's just one of the goals. Before I left for Kyoto, me and Nii-sama took one last look at the graves, and we made a promise to become the strongest Exorcist, for ourselves and for them.'_**

 _'…Benio.'_ It wasn't long before we reached home, but I still gloomed as I lack dreams. First I put the groceries in the fridge, and after that I freed Benio from her imprisonment.

"OI! ROKURO! YOU HAVE REALLY GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" yelled Benio, staggering because she was taped to a chair for over six hours straight. Her legs couldn't become straight, they were stuck being bent. "YOU'RE REALLY CRUEL, YOU KNOW THAT?! EVEN IF I UNINTENTIONALLY SPREAD RUMOURS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP, I DIDN'T DESERVED TO BE HUMILITATED IN THE STREETS! Although there wasn't really much people. I REALLY HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SILENCE-LOVING LECHEROUS DEMON! ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOURSELF?!"

"…" I faced the ground, reflecting on my life, before and after that night. Benio widen her eyes as she saw me glooming. She wasn't expecting my reaction to be this… sad. It was then she realized that I was glooming since before we got back to the villa.

"…Rokuro?"

"…" I walked past her and into my room. When I entered, I took off my uniform and put on a sleeveless hoodie. I sat on the bed while staring at the photo, of everyone at Hiinatsuki.

 _'…what… should I be doing now?'_ I thought, when I looked at Yuuto in the picture, I couldn't help but think about Benio, and the Corrupted Survivor in the cloak. _'Benio…'_

"…" It was taking forever, I could hear beeping in my ears, and my patience was running out. _'Man, how long does it take for an old man to answer the phone? Hurry up already gramps, the beeps are too noisy.'_

"Hello, you have reach the Seika Exorcist help line! Do you have an Impurity incident to report?" advertised gramps on the phone. I narrowed my eyes from the ad.

 _'…since do we advertise for exorcism? People would definitely take it for a scam.'_ I thought in irritation.

"…you're really noisy, gramps." I sighed, in that second, I heard an ear-splitting wind rushing into my earholes.

"ROKURO?! WHAT WRONG?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING?! WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?!" panicked Gramps.

"Ouch… calm down, Gramps." I answered, rubbing my earhole with my pinkie.

 _'Is it really going to be this noisy whenever I call someone?!'_

"Oh, sorry. You only call me when it's really serious." Stated Gramps. "Anyways what do you need?"

"…I have a request."

"And that would be?" asked Gramps, I took a deep breathe, worried about the outcome.

"…Is possible …to tell Benio about Hiinatsuki?" I asked, I waited for his response, but he was silent. _'…Guess I had to expect it. He's probably shocked about it.'_

"…Rokuro, why all of a sudden? Did something happen?" questioned Gramps, the tone of his voice was filled with a mix of rage and concern.

"…were you aware …that Benio had a twin brother?"

"…no, I wasn't aware of it. What does have to do with…? Wait, you don't mean-?!"

"…I found out recently, apparently her brother lived with us for a couple of years."

"…Benio Adashino's brother… is he-?!"

"…yeah, the only cadet who came from the Island like Benio, Yuuto Ijikata." I answered. Once again, Gramps was silent, unable to take the reveal.

"…I don't believe my own ears." Choked Gramps. I faced the ground, feeling guilt for Benio.

"…me neither, but… it's the truth. Also… she believes her brother is filled with benevolence and a sense of justice. At least… before he transferred to Hiinatsuki."

"…Rokuro, do you really believe she has the right to know? She might not even believe a word of it, what's worse is that she may even try to avenge her beloved brother." Stated Gramps. I faced the ground, reflecting about Benio.

 ** _'I want to create a future where no one suffers from these monsters! I will become the strongest Exorcist! And I will cleanse all Impurities, that's my dream!'_**

 ** _'You're strong, that's why I want to beat you!'_**

 ** _'IF I CAN GRAB THE POWER TO SAVE SOMEONE… IF I COULD GRAB THE POWER TO BECOME THE STRONGEST… IF I COULD BECOME THE STRONGEST… I WILL ACCEPT THE SINS I WILL COMMIT!'_**

 ** _'Like hell I could accept that! The Miko title can only be earned by being the strongest Exorcist! There's no way I could hold that title when I lost to you! Stop being so selfish and fight me again!'_**

 ** _'THAT BASARA KILLED MY PARENTS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND AND LET HIM WALK AWAY?! I HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT MONSTER FOR SIX YEARS, FOR SIX YEARS I BEEN TRAINING, BREAKING BONES, FALLING SICK TO GET STRONGER! I FINALLY FOUND HIM AFTER SIX YEARS, AND NOW HE'S GETTING AWAY! HE'S… HE'S THE ONE PERSON I HAVE TO DEFEAT MYSELF! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! IF I RUN FROM THIS FIGHT, MY LIFE WOULD BE FILLED WITH SHAME! IF I'M GOING TO BE A COWARD, I MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF!'_**

 _'…when it comes to seeking strength, when it comes to revenge, Benio Adashino… becomes a **completely** different person.'_ I concluded in my mind, picturing her wrath. _'Even so, I…'_

"…I don't know what the right decision is." I answered honestly. "But… regardless of what I do, I think she'll find out on her own. With all the missing Exorcists… the Fallens… the one in the cloak… it'll be hard to keep this a secret. Also… if **he** is really alive…"

"…I understand, but it is not me who decides to who can be within the circle."

"…I know. I just… want her to be prepared for whatever happens. Also… if she does find out the truth… I want it to be me who tells her."

"…I'll see what I can do. In the meantime Rokuro, before we are certain about the one in the cloak, I have one request for you."

"…which is?"

"…don't do anything you'll regret."

"…alright." I replied, it was then that I heard Benio knocking on the door. "I got to go. Inform me as soon as you can."

I hung up before Benio entered my room, she caught me staring at the photo. She was still unable to stand straight.

"Rokuro?"

"…" I didn't reply, I had a lot in my mind, most of them involves Benio. She sat next to me on my bed. When I remembered her legs being bent for the moment, I stood up and raised her legs. She turned red slightly when I rested her legs on my bed, so that they be straightened faster. I sat back down, facing the ground.

"U-um… I'm sorry."

"…why are you apologizing?" I asked, but didn't face her.

"…I don't really know. But… I just… felt like I had too."

"…well, I should apologize for the silver mummy as well. I'm sorry, Benio Adashino. I took it too far, I don't expect forgiveness." I bowed.

"Yeah, you really humiliated me. But… I'll forgive you this once. Only this once! The next time you do something like that to me, I will tell everyone in Kyoto what you had done!" stated Benio, slightly frowning. I had to expect it, but I didn't care about it at the moment. "…you miss them, don't you?"

"…it's hard to forget what I've done." I stated, staring at my right arm. _'Especially when I was left with a parting gift, from your brother.'_

"…Rokuro, I don't blame you for failing to protect Nii-sama, or anyone for that matter." Stated Benio.

 _'…would you be saying the same thing if you found out? Especially when your brother could be alive?'_ I questioned in my head. _'…which side would you choose, if your brother was alive?'_

"Benio… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"…what is it like to dream?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"…what is it like? To really want something? That you'd dedicated your life working towards it?" I questioned. "…I …I don't remember the last time I had one."

"Well… how do I say it? It's both exciting and frustrating. You will have to face many setbacks, and you have to push yourself really hard to achieve it. But… whenever you achieve one small step, you'd feel proud that you're one step closer into realizing you dream." Explained Benio.

"…I see." I replied. I turned and faced Benio. "Do you… have dreams?"

"Of course! I told you when we first met, didn't I?! That I'll be the strongest Exorcist, and that I will be the one who would end the war between Humans and Impurities!" exclaimed Benio. "I'm surprised that you forgot! You even had the same dream that I had before… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine, what I meant was… how old do you think you would be when you accomplish that?"

"Eh? Um…"

"…you probably want to do that before we have to marry, right? So about seventeen?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why ask about it?"

"Well, if you do, then there would be no need for Exorcists to exist, because no one has to fight a war." I explained. "Lots of people who produce exorcism resources would go bankrupt. I doubt that there will even be a parade for your victory. Considering the aftermath of WW1 and WW2."

"Well, that's true. Although a parade would have been nice. What's your point?"

"…is there anything you are good at, other than Exorcism?"

"…" I watched Benio froze in shock from that question.

"…you'd have to think about your College course. Also, that noisy underwear man said it, didn't he? That he would cover over funds so that the baby is born. If you really end the war before that happens… what can you put in your resume?"

"…"

 _'Maybe I was too noisy, she can't even speak right now!'_ I thought in my head, slightly worried. I was about to call out to her, but she became noisy again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Benio, holding her head.

 _'Never mind, she's back.'_ I thought. _'Oh, her legs recovered quickly.'_

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THIS SOONER?!" she ran all over my room. "I COMPLETELY DIDN'T THINK ABOUT MY FUTURE! ISN'T THERE SOMETHING THAT I'M GOOD AT?! MY GRADES ARE JUST PLAIN AVERAGE! I'M NOT AS GOOD AS SPORTS LIKE YOU ARE! WHAT CAN I EVEN PUT ON MY RESUME?! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING AT ALL?! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

"..." I thought about it, best I could think of was noisy drama queen. Before I said anything, I noticed her dialling for that old hag on her phone. She didn't realized it, but she put Kinu on speaker.

"BENIO-SAMA! WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT DID THAT LECHEROUS DEMON DO?!" panicked Kinu through the phone.

 _'…so it's the same for you as well, Benio.'_ I thought. _'I thought that my family noisy on my phone.'_

"Graaaaaannnnyyyyyy! I feel humliateeeeed!" whined Benio.

 _'OI! DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!'_

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING OVER THERE NOW! GET YOUR STUFF READY!" yelled Kinu.

"Never mind that grannyyyyyyy! Is there any good about meeeeeee?!"

"What do you mean? You're the strongest Exorcist in Kyoto!"

"Noooooo, not thaaaaaat! That bawdy bastard said I'm nothing without Exorcismmmmm! Tell me it's not truuuueeeeeee!"

 _'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEALING WITH SEXUAL MATTERS IN A COMICAL WAY?! DON'T MAKE STUFF UP, NOISY OHAGI YARO!'_

"Oh… um… let's see… um… what is it that you're good at outside of exorcism?" mumbled Kinu through the phone. Benio gloomed from the sound of her response. She gloomed further as Kinu spoke. "You know how to… no, you can't cook… wait… I know there's definitely something… just give me a moment… OI! ZENKICHI! WHAT IS BENIO-SAMA GOOD AT OUTSIDE OF EXORCISM?!"

 _'Wait, she's at Seika Dorm? What is she… is she and gramps… oh fuck, I can't get rid of that image.'_ I thought in irritation. _'Wait… were they discussing about the one in the cloak? If they do then…'_

I heard Benio body slamming on the floor, and she dropped her phone. No amount of words could describe what was in her mind. And I wasn't sure whether I want to.

 _'…it must be really shocking for her.'_ I thought in my head, I walked towards Benio and tapped her back. She turned towards me with water in her eyes.

"…come with me." I instructed, giving her a hand up. "We're going out."

"Why?"

"…shut up and follow."

 _Fifteen minutes later_

 _No one's POV_

Rokuro and Benio took a walk for a while. Benio was still disappointed of her ignorance and her lack of skills, but Rokuro didn't care about that at the moment. Rokuro held a sports bag in his hand.

"…Rokuro, where are we going?" asked Benio.

"…here." Answered Rokuro, dropping the bag. Benio looked around, there nothing grass and trees everywhere. They were at a park, and there was still daylight.

"…I don't understand, why are we here?"

"…how are your legs?" asked Rokuro as he removed his hoodie.

"Oh, well, they're not as stuck as before, no thanks to you."

"…good, then we can begin."

"Begin what?"

"…I promised you, didn't I?" stated Rokuro, making a battle stance. "…that I'll help you get stronger."

Benio widen her eyes, as she saw how serious Rokuro was, the look in his eyes were different. She smiled as waited for this day to come, the rematch from the fight for the Miko Title.

"Hmph! Looks like you're really serious!" stated Benio, pulling out her talismans from her leg pocket. "I've been waiting for-!"

"No talismans."

"…eh? Why?"

"…Enchantments are noisy. Do you want to pay for property damage?"

"Oh… right… you have a point." replied Benio, placing her talismans back into her leg pocket. She was disappointed about the lack of enchanted gear in this fight.

 _'…are you sure you are an Exorcist?'_ thought Rokuro, with a hint of rage. _'You should have learnt the first rule of Exorcism, never use Talismans in public, unless there are Impurities.'_

"Now… let's fight!" smiled Benio, charging towards Rokuro. She jumped and did a flying kick with her left leg, Rokuro took a large step towards his left and dodged her attack. In that second, she used a turning kick that almost jolted Rokuro's face, he leaned back and avoided her shoe. In that instance her kick evolved into a butterfly kick. Rokuro continued to lean backwards, then I pushed the ground with my hand and I did a flip. Without hesitation, she charged towards Rokuro with several kicks, but Rokuro kept dodging and blocking her attacks.

 _'I… I'm pushing him back?!'_ thought Benio. _'I could win! This time, I will be the victor! And I'll be one step closer into becoming the strongest Exorcist.'_

 _'I have to be careful with using my right Arm.'_ thought Rokuro, while defending himself. _'Even with the Seisougenpu supressing my Arm, it's still too powerful. I could small craters with my fingertips only at the moment. Any wrong move I might accidently kill her.'_

"Rokuro Enmadou! This time I will beat you!" yelled Benio.

 _'The way she's moving… she's using Karate!'_ analysed Rokuro. _'From the looks of it, she's at least a green belt! It'll be hard to hold back. My fight… is going to get real noisy!'_

Benio did a roundhouse kick, but Rokuro raised his right arm and blocked the attack. In that instance, Rokuro positioned his left hand in front of his face, and unleashed a backhand slap onto Benio's face. Benio felt dizzy for one second, and it's long enough for Rokuro to counter attack. Rokuro grabbed the back of her clothes and kneed her in the gut. The girl coughed in agony, as Rokuro constantly bashed her stomach with his left fist.

 _'Wha-?! His movements-! They're completely different from before!'_ thought Benio, she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she faced her opponent, only to feel knuckles forced into her face. Benio rolled against the dirty ground, she turned and face Rokuro, who was making a stance. _'Is he on the offense now?! In that case…!'_

 _'Her face isn't as bruised as I thought it would be. Good, school would be noisy about it.'_ Thought Rokuro. _'In any case, if she's really proud as an Exorcist, I doubt she would want me to pull back my fists.'_

"…heh, not holding back on a girl are you? Good, I would very disappointed if you didn't!" stated Benio, getting back on her feet.

 _'You're so noisy I know everything.'_ I thought. _'Benio Adashino… in this fight… maybe I'll get my answer.'_

"Rokuro Enmadou! Tonight… WE'RE SETTLING THE SCORE!" yelled Benio, charging towards Rokuro. Through instinct, Rokuro charged at Benio, desiring for a brawl.

 _'Rokuro Enmadou…'_

 _'Benio Adashino…'_

 _'…I WILL BEAT YOU!' they both thought. Benio's kicks clashed with Rokuro's fist, and their eyes glances at each other with determination._

 _Two hours later_

Rokuro's POV

We fought till the sun set, it was tough as I was pulled back into duelling after two years. We took a few breaks between battles, but Benio really wanted to beat me. It was exhausting, she had more stamina then me, and I was barely able to keep up. It had to be expected, she could run as fast a light for many minutes, also she had been fighting Impurities for most of her life. At the moment were clashing with wooden katanas I pulled out from the sports bag, I wanted to compare my and her swordsmanship. I was breathing heavily, exhausted from the fighting. In a blink of an eye I fell on my back, and Benio knocked my sword away.

"It ends now!" yelled Benio, swinging her sword towards me. Before her blade made contact with my head, I performed the shirahadori (Stopping a sword with your barehands). Without hesitation I kicked the wooden sword away with my right foot, I turned my entire body counter clockwise and pulled my fist back. Before Benio had time to recover, my fist was in front of her eyes, and she felt a gush of wind blowing her hair. Benio's eyes widen in surprise, she her hair almost stood still in the air, however as I was out of stamina, I fell to the ground. I turned my body to face the night sky. "No way! I really thought I was going to beat you this time!"

 _'Yeah… that's six wins for me! Now… let me rest.'_ I thought in my head, I was out of breathe, but I smiled and laughed. _'Also… that's a cute panda you got under **there**.'_

"What?" asked Benio, it was then that her face turned red, and she placed her hands on her skirt. "Y-you pervert! Where do you think you are looking?!"

"…nowhere special. Besides… isn't it too early for you to be wearing black?" I smirked.

"THEY'RE NOT BLACK! THEY'RE WHITE WITH A PANDA ON IT AND-! WHA-?! WHAT AM I SAYING?!" yelled the flushing girl.

"…you're really noisy." I sighed, but keeping my smile. _'I can't believe you fell for that. You're really the noisiest girl alive.'_

"YOU LECHEROUS DEMON! NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED!" yelled Benio, falling on her knees and resting her red face on both her palms.

"…it's your own fault for being noisy, I actually didn't see." I lied.

"You-! Why are you smiling like that?! Do you really like humiliating me?!" questioned Benio in rage.

"…it's just been a while …since I had this much fun sparring with a partner." I answered honestly, Benio widen her eyes from my response. At the moment, she realized that I looked really happy, she rarely sees that side of me. I even made a joke for that matter.

"Rokuro…" said Benio. "…you're really strong."

"…no, I'm not really that strong." I replied. "…I still got a long way to go."

"Then why can't I beat you?" asked Benio, frowning in disbelief.

"…it's because you're really noisy."

"Haah?! What do you mean?!" exclaimed Benio, not believing a word I said.

"I'm serious… you're so noisy… that I know everything." I explained, trying to control my breathing.

"What does that even mean?!" yelled Benio.

"…My master …has taught me …how to read my opponent's movements."

"Wait… you were… reading my movements?"

"…there are some things that hard to forget. When I read my opponents movements, I could hear their thoughts and use them to my advantage."

"…then …there's no way I could beat you is there?" stated Benio, clenching her fist. "I mean you could practically read my mind. You know every move that I'm going to make. Even though I tried new attacks you predicted it. I… I might not have the potential become the Strongest Exorcist."

"…not necessarily." I stated, looking at her in the eyes seriously. "…even though I kept winning, you're still better than me in many ways. I mean… look at me… I'm on the ground, and you could still stand up."

I watched Benio widen her eyes as she listened.

"It's not just your stamina, you're faster, you're better at swordsmanship, and most of all… you have a reason to fight."

 _'Also… you're not a murderer. You… still have the right to fight for the world.'_ I continued in my head.

"A reason… to fight?"

"Yeah, because you have a will to fight, you thrive to get stronger." I explained. "I… don't really have a reason to fight."

"You don't? But aren't you using that Black Talisman to protect your family?"

"There's that, but that's more like fighting for others, I… don't have a reason to fight for myself." I stated. "For example… you're fighting to get stronger, so that you can go home and see _them_."

"…I see. Are you… trying to find your own reason to fight?"

"…At the moment, I'm not sure whether I want to be an Exorcist or not. If I'm ever going to decide… I'm going to think about myself a little more. Like what my dream is." I stared at the stars. "…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"…If I could save someone, I'll accept whatever sin I have to commit. Where did you learn that phrase? Was it from a friend? Or…" I noticed Benio, glooming for a moment.

"…I haven't told many people about this, but… I committed sins myself." Stated Benio, I widen my eyes for a second, wondering what kind of sins they were. "…back in Kyoto, I used to be part of an Exorcist group. I wasn't really a good team player back then, but we saved many lives. One day, when one of my teammates was kidnapped into Magano, but I was ordered not to save him. It was too risky, there could have been more casualties if we deployed a rescue team in an Impurity home world."

"…so you disobeyed orders and saved a friend?" I asked. _'That's not really a sin if you ask me.'_

"…I lost my parents, I just didn't want to lose anyone else. It's just too painful." Continued Benio. "Although I was able to save him, everyone was upset that I took such a risk, even the man I saved. It kinda hurts when I received that kind of treatment after risking my life. But… I was really glad that I did save him. Since then I decided to go solo, for myself and others."

"…I see." I stated. "Do you… really think that you can do it? You think you can live with whatever sin you have to commit?"

"Of course! I will do whatever it takes to be the strongest Exorcist! For myself and for others! But…" barked Benio, she then gloomed and clenched her fist. "…even after all the training I went through… I still can't beat you… and several other Exorcists."

"…" I thought about the times when I fought alongside her, I evoked every detailed of it, her determination, her strength, her weakness, everything about the noisy girl.

 ** _'I want to create a future where no one suffers from these monsters! I will become the strongest Exorcist, and I will cleanse all the Impurities! That's my dream!'_**

"…maybe you're right, maybe you don't have what it takes." I replied honestly, Benio gloomed further from my response. "…but regardless of probability …you have to try."

"…Rokuro, that's true… but-!" she tried to protest, but I used a portion of my remaining strength to place my hand on her mouth.

"…stop being noisy, you're strong." I stated, Benio widen her eyes. "…that's why …believe in yourself, Benio Adashino."

"Rokuro…" Said Benio, hearing that kind of compliment from someone she lost to, it must mean a lot to her.

"…I haven't decided whether I should be an Exorcist or not, but… I know this. If I really want to be an Exorcist, I need much more power then what I have now."

"Really? When you're this strong now?"

"…yeah, for example… like the two years I need to catch up on, training on my stamina, enduring chain-equipment, having the ability to adapt to any situation. Also…" I moved my right arm in front of my eyes, and clench my fist. "…I still need to master my Astral Chaos."

"…wait, you could take out an Impurity with one punch, and you still haven't mastered you're Enchantment?!" exclaimed Benio, shocked at the reveal. "How much more power can your Arm get?!"

"…who knows?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! WHY?! HOW?! WHAT-?!" I shut her mouth with my hand.

"…you're noisy, shut up." I instructed. "I don't know what I don't know, simple as that."

 _'Why must I do this every time? You need to quiet down more.'_ I frowned. _'…my Arm will continue to grow stronger as I kill Impurities, but… because it gets stronger, I risk losing my mind. If I really want to master my Astral Disaster, I…'_

"I find it hard to imagine that you could be stronger than this. Or anyone for that matter."

"…At the moment, I think… you're a better Exorcist then me." I said honestly.

"R-really? You really mean that? Do you really think… that I'm strong?"

"…in many ways… yes." I replied. "…if you don't believe me, look at how exhausted I am."

"…thank you, Rokuro Enmadou. That… really means a lot to me." smiled Benio. She didn't know how much I meant that, but she felt good about it. I faced the dark sky and I felt at peace.

"…say, why do you think Exorcists fight each other?"

"Don't they do that to train? To get stronger, to get faster, and to get better?"

"…there's that, but… I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"…I could be just me, but… whenever I trade fist with others… I feel connected to them." I explained. "As I fight… I learn more about them… how they think… how they feel… how they think of me. I think… we fight each other… not to compete… but to connect to them. What about you? Did you… learn more about me?"

"…yeah, I think I did." Smiled Benio. "…I might use your advice …Rokuro sensei."

"…sensei, huh?" I thought about being a teacher, it had a nice ring to it. "…Benio, lie down with me."

"E-ehhh?!" exclaimed Benio, heating up. "L-lie d-down w-w-with you?! W-why?!"

"…shut up and do it." I demanded, she hesitantly did what I said and laid next to me. She widen her eyes at the many stars in the sky.

"It's… amazing. So many stars. It's like… I could see the whole universe!" acknowledged Benio, she almost cried in tears.

"…my master once told me, when people die, they return to the stars, and they watch over their loved ones for over eternity. That's why… whenever I look at the stars… I feel like I'm never alone."

"…Yeah… it really feels that way, doesn't it?" smiled Benio, crying in joy. "My parents… my brother… your family… everyone we know and love… they're all watching us, aren't they?"

I almost dropped a smile from her response, but… seeing her happy, somehow made me feel it was okay. "…yeah, they really are." I smiled.

"Thank you… Rokuro Enmadou."

 _One hour later_

Benio's POV

I didn't know how long I stared at the stars for, but eventually I fell asleep from the peace and quiet. I didn't know why, but… I felt my legs being carried, and I felt the warmth of someone's back on my chest.

 _'…am I… being carried?'_ I thought, I opened my eyes slightly. _'Warm… Nii-sama?'_

 _**'Are you awake Benio?'** said Yuuto, carrying me on his back._

 _'…where am I?'_

 _**'…you passed on during training again. You really need to take it easy, or you'll get sick.'**_

 _'Really? But… I'm not as strong as you. I'm not as strong as Tou-sama and Kaa-sama.'_

 _**'…well, I won't lie to you, at this rate you might never be.'**_

 **** _'…'_

 _**'That's why people train, don't they? No one is strong to begin with. That's why we train and get stronger every day.'**_

 **** _'Nii-sama…'_

 _**'…you'll get strong one day Benio, maybe even stronger than me. You can do it Benio, you can be strong because… we're siblings, twins in fact. That's why… believe in yourself.'**_

"Nii-sama…" I mumbled, half asleep. I began to fully wake up, and I soon realized it was not Nii-sama who was carrying me, it was a rude person, yet someone I admired. "Rokuro…?"

It was then my face turned red from the heat, realizing it was _him_ who was carrying me.

"R-ROKURO?! W-WHY ARE YOU-?! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" I panicked and kept hammering his head, but I made a mistake, as he released my legs and made me fell on my bum. "Owowowow! What happened? Where are we?!"

"…you're so noisy I could die." Frowned Rokuro. "…you fell asleep, so I carried you."

"…why didn't you wake me?!"

"…I tried." Replied Rokuro, I frowned from his response.

"Where are we? Why are we here?!"

"…" Rokuro's stomach rumbled, and I remembered we didn't have dinner yet.

"…you're hungry?" I ask, Rokuro said nothing but nodded. "Oh, right. We never had dinner yet."

 _'It's been a while since we ate at a diner… without Mayura… or anyone else…'_ I stopped at my tracks at the sudden awareness. My face heated up from that thought. _'Wait! The just two of us?! Eating dinner together?! Eh?! Wait! DOESN'T THIS MAKE IT A DATE?!'_

"…how much money do you have?" asked Rokuro.

"Eh?"

"…how much is your wallet?"

"Wait… _I'm_ paying for this?! YOU FORGET YOUR WALLET?!" I exclaimed, it's usually the man who pays for the woman, not the other way around. Rokuro then pulled out his wallet, revealing 5000 yen. I got confused why he even needs my money. "Wait, then why do you need my money?"

"…we each pay for our _own_ food."

"Shouldn't the men pay for the women?!"

"…" Rokuro stared at me, he gave me a _why would I do that_ look. It was then that I remembered men only pay for the women when they were dating.

"N-no! It's not what you think! I didn't want this to be a date! I-." Rokuro placed his hand on my mouth again.

"…you're noisy, think before you speak." Stated Rokuro. I checked my pockets, and then I evoked that I left my wallet at home.

"I have no yen on me."

"…you're so noisy I could die." Sighed Rokuro, I gloomed from his phrase. Rokuro picked up a can from a recycling bin, he placed it on the ground and crushed it with his feet. I flinched from the sound of his feet stomping. After that he dribbled a crushed can like a soccer ball, and then he kicked it fast it flew past me… and towards _him_.

"Owowowowow! So you did notice me, Rokuro-kun!" the two of us narrowed our eyes on that stalker. He held an IPad, and wore glasses.

"Why are you here perverted underwear bastard?!" I questioned in rage. "Were you spying on us?!"

"No, not at all! I was just… looking for a place to eat!" answered Arima. "Please, continue with what you are doing! I don't mean to interrupt your date!"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" I yelled with a red face. Rokuro walked towards him and took his IPad. I frowned and showed it to me, I widen my eyes as it was a live footage of my home! "YOU BUGGED MY HOUSE?!"

"It can't be help! It's my job to watch out for you two!" stated Arima, smiling like a jerk. "The fate of humanity does rest in your womb."

"I AM NOT HAVING A CHILD WITH ROKURO!"

"…hmm? You're not going to insult him like you normally do? No coward, no rude person, no insult?" questioned Arima, my turned redder from what he said. "Oh, did something happened between you two?"

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL BETWEEN ME AND THAT RUDE BAWDY BASTARD!" I screamed in embarrassment.

"…" Rokuro just stood there, wondering what info he should take from this.

"Oh, okay then!" before Arima left us alone, Rokuro stopped him. "Oh, is there something you need?"

"…how much is in your wallet?" glared Rokuro. I widen my eyes as I knew what he was planning.

"Oh, quite a lot, why?"

"…you said you take care of our financial problems, right?" stated Rokuro, stretching out his hand. "Hand it over."

"Oh, that!" laughed Arima. "Rokuro-kun, as much as I meant that, paying you meals for you is-!"

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES THREE!'_**

 **"Hand it over, perverted underwear bastard!"** hissed Rokuro.

"Okay! Okay! No need for your Amawaka Death Glare!" laughed Arima, handing over his wallet.

"…thanks." Stated Rokuro, pulling out 2000 yen for me. I walked with him inside the diner, we waited at the front.

"Good even kids!" greeted the waitress. "Table for two?"

"Table for one." Answered Rokuro, almost instantly.

"Eh? We're not eating together?" I asked.

"…" Rokuro stared at me with a questioning look. I could tell he was questioning why we should even sit together. Images popped into my head of us dating, and I panicked.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I-I-" The boy placed his hand on my mouth, helping me control myself.

"…you're so noisy could to die." Sighed Rokuro. "Table for one or two?"

I thought for a moment, a part of me wanted to sit with him, but… I chose to sit alone. We both sat on opposite sides of the diner. I looked at the menu, they serve Ohagi as well.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah, I would like some Ohagi." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We ran out of Anko today." Replied the waitress, I widen my eyes in shock. "Would you like to order anything else?"

I checked the menu again, disappointed that I couldn't eat Ohagi tonight. I couldn't decide what I wanted, but it was then my phone got a text.

'Try the ramen. You'll like it.' texted Rokuro.

"I… I'll take the ramen." I answered.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, thank you." I replied. As soon as she left, I turned and saw Rokuro, eating some curry.

 _'Rokuro…'_ I looked at the text in my phone again, it was then I turned red. _'…wait. WHEN DID HE GET MY CONTACT NUMBER?!'_

 _**'You're so noisy I know everything.'**_

 **** _'Everything? EVERYTHING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW **EVERYTHING**?!'_ I thought in fear. It was then that Rokuro sent me another text.

'Arima gave me your contact details.' Texted Rokuro. 'Didn't want it. Communication is noisy.'

I felt both relief and irritated at the same time, it wasn't long before my ramen arrived. It tasted delicious, not as good as Ohagi but still, I really enjoyed it. It wasn't long before Rokuro left, and for some reason it made me eat faster. I left after I paid the bills and ran towards the rude hoodie lover.

"Rokuro!" I called out, as caught up with him. "You didn't think you could get rid of me would you?!"

"…" Rokuro just continued to walk, ignoring me while facing the ground.

"Rokuro, are you okay?"

"…yeah, I was thinking… if I do fight as an Exorcist, what would I be fighting for?"

"Rokuro…" as I stared at his eyes, I felt I was looking a lost dog, unable to find his way home. "Well, why did you wanted to become an Exorcist in the first place?"

"…well, at first it was like… since I was good at Exorcism, I should fight as one, but… now it's like if I fight again…" Rokuro looked at his right arm. "…I won't be myself anymore."

"I understand, it's really scary, fighting for the world again. You could have many reasons why you want to fight as an Exorcist again, but… people don't need a reason to help someone." I acknowledged, Rokuro turned his eyes towards me. "Don't act so surprised, you were the one that taught me that."

"Benio…"

"Well, if you really want a reason to fight, can just simply say, 'It's because I'm an Exorcist!', or something like that." I stated, while posing. "It's what my parent told me once."

"…heh, maybe." Chortled Rokuro.

"Right?" I smiled, Rokuro stopped walking for a moment, his face suddenly was filled with a mix of fear and rage.

"…what's wrong?" I asked, Rokuro turned around and drew a pentagram with his fingers. I widen my eyes as he launched the Pentagram towards a man across the street, and an Impurity was forced out of the possessed man.

 _'That man-! He was possessed?!'_ I thought in shock, I quickly shook my head. _'No time to hesitate!'_

 **"Banmachobuku! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** I chanted, and my charm blades were formed. I dashed towards the Impurity and sliced him in half. A Pentagram was flashed, and the Impurity was exorcised. After that turned towards Rokuro, he caught the man who passed out before he fell. "How did you know he was possessed?"

"…" Rokuro said nothing and looked all over the place.

"Rokuro?"

"…they're coming." Stated Rokuro.

"What do you mean?" I asked, it was then it hit me. "It can't be-! They're trying to enter the our world?!"

Rokuro nodded, I quickly pulled out a Kaimonfu without hesitation.

 **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"** I chanted, and the Gate had opened, I turned towards the former Exorcist. "Let's go, Rokuro!"

"…" Rokuro hesitated, he clenched his fist tightly, remembering the last time he fought.

 ** _'I have to report a dead body.'_**

I remembered the face he made after we fought that strange Impurity. He was crying for some reason.

"…Rokuro, if you are scared then I understand." I stated. "…even if you're not coming with me, I will fight, because… I am an Exorcist!"

"…" Rokuro watched as I left to fight in Magano. As I entered the Impurity world, I was surrounded by an army of demons. I pulled out my six Talismans. "Heh, come at me! I WILL EXORCISE YOU ALL!"

Rokuro's POV

 _'…Should I …fight? Or should I leave this to her?'_ I thought as I stared at my arm. _'…what am I supposed to do?'_

 _**'You should give in to me!'**_ stated the noisy arm. I faced the window, seeing my reflection. It was strange, yet expected, I could see myself, except he was more dark and evil. As anticipated, his eyes were black sclera with gold irises. _**'You should fight and feed me!'**_

 _'Tch, so you're at this stage now, huh?'_ I glared. _'…man, since when was I so careless?'_

 ** _'Haah? Why are you so surprised? It was you who has been feeding me!'_ ** laughed my arm, projecting as me in the reflection. **_'I'm sure you could feel it, Rokuro Enmadou! A little more… A LITTLE MORE AND I WILL BE WHOLE!'_**

 _'…you're so noisy I could die.'_ I mentally sighed. _'Why are you so repetitive? It's annoying.'_

 ** _'Trying to act tough I see. In any case, are you sure that flat-chested could handle those Impurities by herself?'_**

 _'…'_

 _**'I'm sure you could tell, the amount of enchanted power one of the Impurity has. It's much more stronger than the one when you two first met! And I'm sure you remember the last time that happened!'**_

 _'…'_

 _**'Now… what are you going to do? Are you sacrifice her and let yourself live? Or… are you going to fight? And give yourself to me?!'**_

 _'…I'm scared of losing my humanity.'_ I replied honestly. _'…I'm not risking my life.'_

 _In Magano_

No one's POV

A sea of Pentagrams were shining all over Magano, and Impurities were shattered into nothing.

 _'I have to admit, there's a lot more than usual today!'_ thought Benio, catching her breathe. _'But… it looks like the last of-!'_

Benio let my guard down for a second, it was too late when she realized a tentacle wrapped around my leg.

 _'Shimat-!'_ the tentacle pull me across the ground. If it wasn't for the Gaihou Goura, the Exorcist would the ground would have scrapped her skin as she was dragged. The ground began to crack, and a very gigantic Impurity raised from below. In that moment, the Benio was hanging upside down by a giant octopus like Impurity, and her skirt was flipped by gravity.

 **"Cute…"** said the Impurity.

 _'It could talk?! Could this guy be-?!'_ thought Benio widening her eyes. Her face turned red when she realized her exposed panda.

"P-PERVERT! LET ME GO!" yelled Benio, using her charmed blades to cut the tentacles. She managed to land on her feet. "YOU GOT ME REALLY MAD, TRUE SERPENT!"

 **"Exorcist! GIVE ME YOUR ENCHANTED POWERS!"** roared the True Serpent.

 _'I have to exorcise it here and now! If I don't, it'll evolve into a Basara! Like that time!'_ thought Benio. She grimaced at the memory of her parents dying. _'If a Basara is born… we'll all be in trouble!'_

 **"Obororenge no Mai (Dance of the Hazy Lotus Flower)!"** chanted Benio, she charged and attacked the opponent with quick and rapid attacks multiple times, she managed to slice off many of it's tentacles, but the main body itself was tougher. _'Damn, it's main body is even tougher than the one Rokuro defeated! In that case!'_

In a flash, the True Serpent was surrounded by a walls of light, caused from Benio's enchanted speed. Within seconds, the all tentacles of the tentacles were removed, and dissipated into nothing.

 **"Ow… my arms!"** roared the True Serpent. **"Why you… EXORCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!"**

"NOW YOU CAN'T DEFEND YOURSELF, TRUE SERPENT!" yelled Benio, charging at her enemy. "I AM GOING TO EXORCISE YOU HERE AND NOW!"

 **"…WEAK!"** rumbled the True Serpent. In a blink of an eye, a large tentacle was reformed in front of the charging fox.

"WHA-?!" Benio barely had time to react, even her Raisai Senkan (Foresight of Coming Calamities) enchanted, she couldn't dodge the attack in mid-air. It was too late to cut through the attack, Benio crashed back into the ground. "How?! Impurities shouldn't be able to regenerate that fast! Not even Basaras could be that quick!"

 **"Stupid Exorcist! Even if it takes minutes to regenerate my limbs, I could focus my Enchanted Powers into one tentacle and regrow it within seconds!"** stated the loud True Serpent.

"S-something like that is possible?!" worried the strongest in Kyoto, getting back on her feet.

 **"Die! EXORCIST!"** It's tentacle was rushing towards Benio, she made a stance, preparing for a counter attack.

 **"Rekku Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** many floating rocks were shot at the tentacle, shattering it.

 **"W-what?! Who's there?!"**

"That enchanted technique! Could it be-?!" Benio widen her eyes and turned towards the red armed Exorcist.

"…man, you're so noisy it's hard to ignore you." Sighed Rokuro.

"Rokuro! You came?!" exclaimed Benio, in both confusion and joy.

"…" Rokuro nodded, he turned his attention towards the True Serpent Impurity. _'I'm still not risking my life, but this small fry has no chance of killing me. Since my life isn't at stake, I will fight, win and return home!'_

 **"Tch, there were two exorcists here?! Then how about this?!"** Roared the True Serpent. The Impurity covered Magano in black smoke with his mouth.

"Th-this is-?!" Benio couldn't see anything in this black smoke, she could barely see her own two hands. "ROKURO! WHERE ARE YOU?! ROKURO!"

 **"Skanda Talisman: Hiten Shunkyku! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro, enchanting his running speed. _'It's blinding the two of us to supress our attacks and movements. If we're not careful we might hit each other and/or get hurt.'_ Thought Rokuro, calmly. _'The True Serpent sure is intelligent, if it's confident that we cannot see each other, then it's…'_

In that instance, Rokuro jumped towards the right, dodging a sudden attack from the Impurity. He rolled across the rocky floor, and continuously dodging barrage of attacks. _'…it could see through this black smoke! But… I could hear it… your enchanted powers… and how you would attack!'_

 **"Heh, so you could tell how I'm going to attack. Not bad!"** acknowledged the True serpent. **"Now… you should know what I'm going to next, right?"**

 _'It can't be! He's-!'_ Rokuro widen his eyes.

"GAAAAAAAH!" screamed Benio, Rokuro got worried for a second. "YOU COWARD! YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET ME THAT EASILY?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU STUPID OCTOPUS!"

 _'…that's right! She has enchanted her eyesight with Raisai Senkan!'_ evoked Rokuro.

"ROKURO, WHERE ARE YOU?! STOP BEING SO SILENT AND SAY SOMETHING! WE HAVE TO REGROUP!" demanded Benio, she tried to run, but there were tentacles blocking her.

 _'…he wouldn't give us a chance to regroup, considering how he could see through this fog.'_ Thought the Byakko's former disciple.

"REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU!" instructed Rokuro.

"What you taught me? YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT ME ANY-!"

 ** _'My master has taught me how to read my opponent's movements.'_**

"…read your opponents movements? But all he has done is… I SEE! I UNDERSTAND!"

 **"I don't know what you two are talking about, BUT IT'S ALL FUTILE! YOUR ENCHANTED POWERS WILL ALL BE MINE!"** boomed the True Serpent.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!" yelled Benio, charging towards the True Serpent. The True Serpent panicked and tried blocking her way with it's tentacles, Benio was slicing through everything like a bullet, not even buildings could stop her.

 **"You-! HOW ABOUT THIS?!"** the True Serpent's tentacles were charging at the female Exorcist from all sides, Benio could barely see them, she can't even predict her enemies movements, but… she doesn't have to.

 **"Rekku Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Rokuro launched countless enchanted rocks at the Impurity, obliterating it's arms.

 **"W-wha-?! You two could see through this smoke?!"**

 _'I can't see anything, I can't read your movements like Rokuro can, but… your body is so big that your movements are slow. All I need to do is hear your voice… AND ATTACK STRAIGHT THERE!'_ thought Benio. _'That's not all! Even if I can't predict your movements, I have been sparring with Rokuro for hours! I know how he thinks, and he knows how I think! If we could do that, OUR TEAMWORK IS THE ULTIMATE COMBO!'_

Benio swung her charmed blades at the True Serpent, but the main body is too dense. She was able to leave one of her blades stuck in the True Serpent, but it's skin is too thick.

 **"Heh, it's too bad, your sword won't-."**

"ROKURO!" Benio jumped away from her sword, and Rokuro smashed his red fist on the sword, like a hammer on nails. The sword almost broke in two when he did, but it wedged inside the Impurity so deep that his knuckles made contact with it's skin. The True Serpent roared in agony.

 **"…you're noisy, shut up… and dissapear!"** Rokuro launched the True Serpent out of the field of black smoke with his strength alone. Although the True Serpent was hurt, it still wasn't exorcised.

 **"Not yet! NOT YET! I WILL NOT FALL HERE! I… I… WILL RULE THE TWO WORLDS!"** rumbled the True Serpent.

"LIKE HELL WE'LL LET YOU BECOME THE KING!" yelled Benio, charging at the True Serpent with her partner. Without a hint of hesitation she held her charm blade. "ROKURO!"

"Yeah!" They held the one sword together, their enchanted powers caused the sword to grow bigger.

 **"Resonance!"** the Sousei split the Impurity in two, exorcising the True Serpent. One half of the True Serpent had displayed a Pentagram and disappeared, while the other half dissipated into countless pieces, and flowed into Rokuro's right arm. Rokuro flinched in pain, and fell on his knees as the Impurity's enchanted powers rushed into his body.

"R-Rokuro?! Are you alright?!" question Benio, seeing him in would naturally make her concern.

Rokuro's POV

I felt as though my entire body was going to explode, but I bared with the pain. I felt it spread from arm to my right eye, causing it to change colour. At that moment I shut my eyes and concentrate, I needed to control my enchanted power, before **he** takes over. It was even harder to do so WHEN SHE IS SHAKING ME!

"Rokuro! Get a hold of yourself! Rokuro! ROKURO!" I grabbed her mouth and shut her up.

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE!'_**

 **"If you are going to be noisy, let me recover!"** I hissed, Benio panicked and waved her arms, begging me to let go. I soon calmed down and pushed her aside, I rested my back against the ground. I sighed, "…this world is too noisy."

"…Rokuro, I been meaning to ask you. When Exorcist exorcise Impurities, a pentagram appears, and the Impurity completely disappears, but when it comes to you, the pentagram is never formed. Not only that, the countless parts of the Impurities you exorcise gets absorbed into your arm, why is that?"

"…who knows?" I replied.

"Rokuro! Stop being so stubborn and answer the question!" scolded Benio.

"…well, in any case, it's better if we talked outside of this noisy world." I stated, Benio frowned but she used a Kaimonfu to open a gate that connects to our world. Before I walked through that gate, something had stopped me. We weren't alone, I sensed someone else.

 _'This Enchanted Power… Byakko?!'_ I turned around scanning the area. _'…Sensei?'_

"Come on, Rokuro!" demanded Benio. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing, thought I heard something." I replied as I walked through the door. _'Was it my imagination? Or…?'_

"…so? Why is it different for you?" question the curious exorcist, I snapped back into reality.

"…well, I don't know the details, but… my arm doesn't 'exorcise' Impurities at all, it 'kills' them." I answered.

"Not exorcise, but… kill? What do you mean?"

"…do pentagrams form when Impurities kill each other?"

"…no, they just… take everything from each other, including their enchanted powers." Benio widen her eyes. "Rokuro, are you…?"

"I don't know the details, but it's the perk of a Black Talisman." I lied. _'My Seisougenpu doesn't unleash my arm. When it's active it disguises my arm as that of a human. That's why the letters come out after I unleash my power.'_

"Does it hurt, when you do absorb what's left of the Impurity?"

"…depends on the amount."

"…I see."

 _Ten minutes later_

The two of us had been walking in silence, we haven't said a word to each other. For some reason, I can't seem to enjoy the silence, probably because Benio is acting differently.

 _'…was I too noisy? Did I say too much?'_ I wondered. _'I wonder why… I feel different around her. Is it because I feel sympathy? Or… because I see myself in her, that I want to return to the way I was?'_

"…Rokuro." Said Benio, I turned and face her. "Thank you."

"…?"

"Thank you, for risking your life in Magano and helping me fight. Also… your training did pay off, thank you, Rokuro Enmadou." Bowed Benio.

"…your welcome." I replied, I continued to walk towards home.

"…I have to ask. Why did you come and fight? Weren't you afraid?" question Benio. "I mean… you can be nice and all. Even if you're rude most of the time, what made you come to Magano?"

"I'm not a nice person." I stated, making Benio confused for a moment. "I just don't want any regrets. That's all."

"…I understand." Smiled Benio. "But, I really think you're a nice guy. Even if you say you are not, I'm grateful for your assistance, Rokuro Enmadou."

"Benio…" I had a mix hope or doubt. "…I'm not sure whether I want to be an Exorcist or not. But… I don't want to hear it, the noise of someone dying."

"Rokuro…"

"…at the moment… I don't have the right to fight for the future, or the world, but… that's not an excuse to let someone in front of me die."

"Yeah, that's true… I think I would do the same thing, even if I lost my rights." Replied Benio.

"…Benio, I've decided, on my dream." I stated, Benio turned towards me. "After we end the war between us and Impurities, I'll... open an orphanage. I want hear the children laugh, like I did back at Hiinatsuki."

"Rokuro…" Benio widen her eyes from what I told her. "Wait, we? Rokuro, are you…?"

"…I might consider it… fighting again." I smiled.

"Heh, well, it's great that you might become an Exorcist again, but… I'll be the Strongest Exorcist, and I'll cleanse every Impurity!" stated Benio, proud as an Exorcist. It was then we heard the car screech, and a van just pulled up in front of us. "Wha-what?!"

 _'That van-! Ani-chan?!'_ I thought. The two of us watched the van door open, revealing the residents at Seika Dorm.

"Benio, there you are, Gramps- Rokuro?! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ryougo. "Oh, wait, are you two on a date right now?!"

"N-no! We're not! WE'RE DEFINITELY NOT DATING! WHO WOULD-!"

"What happened Ani-chan?" I interrupted.

"Oh, right! Um, Benio Adashino, we have an Exorcist emergency right now! Get in!"

"R-right!" Benio rushed into the van, before she closed the door I got in.

"Rokuro?! W-why?!" questioned my brother, both confused and excited that I was coming.

"Just shut up and drive, Ani-chan." I instructed. "It's an emergency, right?"

"Rokuro… YOSH! Buckle up!" instructed Ryougo.

 _'I already did.'_ I thought.

 _Ten minutes later_

"By the way, Nagitsuji-san, when were you released from the hospital?"

"Are you really going to be okay, Ani-chan?"

"Oh, I was just released a couple of hours ago. Also, I'll be fine, thank you for asking." Smiled Ryougo.

 _'It's strange, although it's an emergency, Ryougo is too quiet, and Acchan and Shinnosuke aren't here.'_ I thought. _'I know this street, could he be…?'_

We arrived at Seika Dorm, Benio and I walked through the door, only to hear explosions and confetti.

"CONGRADULATIONS! BENIO ADASHINO!" cheered the residents of Seika Dorm, and the Old Hag.

"Eh? Eh?! W-what?! What is this?!" questioned the confused noisy girl.

 _'This is-?! A party? For Benio?'_ I thought.

"Wait! Why is **he** here?!" yelled the Old Hag, pointing at me. "GET OVER HERE! THIS CELEBRATION IS NOT FOR YOU!"

 _'…figures.'_ I frowned, removing the confetti from of my hair and shoulders.

"Well, why not? They're friends right now." Stated Ryougo.

"Um, what is this?" asked Benio.

"What do you think? It's a party." Replied Shinnosuke.

"I-I can see that, but for what?"

"Haah?! Didn't the higher ups tell you?! You've recently ranked up!" exclaimed Atsushi.

"R-really?!" asked Benio, getting excited. Kinu walked towards Benio with a box.

"Here, your reward for helping others as an Exorcist, Benio Adashino." Smiled Kinu. Benio opened the box and widen her eyes. I saw the contents in the box, and widen my eyes as well.

"Th-this is-?! Black Kariginu (Hunting Clothes)!" exclaimed the joyful exorcist. "They're really giving me this?!"

"Yeah, this is proof that the higher ups acknowledge you for your adequate strength and resolve as an Exorcist!" replied the old hag. "To be honest, you were supposed to receive this when you arrived in Tokyo, but there were complications. Man, they're pretty inconsiderate, making you wait for almost a month!"

"Thank you, granny!" beamed Benio, hugging her granny.

"Well, in any case, try it on!" suggested the old hag. Benio rushed to the rest room to try it on.

 _'…A black kariginu, huh?'_ I thought, I had to be honest, I was kind of jealous that she received one. I couldn't help but think of the past, when I was under the Byakko's teachings. _'Maybe if things were different, I would have received one as well, sensei.'_

"Everyone, look at me! I'm really wearing a black kariginu!" bubbled Benio. Everyone clapped and cheered from the appearance of the female Exorcist.

"Ooh! That really looks good on you!" stated Ryougo, taking photos.

"Yeah, it's got a skirt design." Stated Shinnosuke.

"Yosh! Someday I'll get one black karignu as well!" stated Atsushi.

"Nope, you never will. Even if you train for a hundred years." Replied the old hag.

"W-WHAT?!"

 _'…good for you, Benio Adashino.'_ I smiled, it was then I saw gramps. I walked towards him when he waved at me to come over.

"Gramps?"

"…I'm sorry, the higher ups declined in allowing Benio Adashino in knowing the truth."

"…I see." I gloomed from the response. "…but, it might be for the best… for now."

I turned towards the laughing exorcists, having fun and enjoying themselves.

"Now I'm one step closer in becoming the Strongest Exorcist!" announced Benio.

"…at the moment, I want to hear that noisy girl being happy." I stated honestly.

"You really care about her, huh?" smirked Gramps.

"…you're really noisy, gramps. Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"N-no, I just…"

 _'Got you there, old man.'_ I smiled.

"…I'll be in the bathroom." I stated as I walked away, gramps widen his eyes when he saw what I was trying in my hands. It was a set of Tranquillity Spell Talismans, for me to have more than one… it's getting too serious.

"Rokuro… you…!"

I shut the door behind me, and locked it. I felt a rush of pain in my right arm, forcing me to rest my arms at the sink. I faced the mirror, only to see something that wasn't really _my_ reflection.

 ** _'Yo! Rokuro Enmadou, how are you feeling lately?'_ ** cackled my Impurity arm.

 _'…like I can't have my privacy in a bathroom.'_

 _**'Come on, be honest! You're really terrified right now, aren't you kid?!'**_

 _'…'_

 _**'I thought so! You really took a big risk to yourself fighting a True Serpent!'**_ stated the Impurity arm. **_'I got to say, it's pretty smart using that girl to reduce the amount of enchanted powers I could eat, but… you know I'm this close to becoming whole, right?!'_**

 _'…being repetitive again? You're really noisy.'_

 ** _'Oh, trying to make me laugh I see. But… let's see who will get the last laugh… RIGHT NOW!'_**

In a blink of an eye, my own right arm was clenching my neck and pushing me against the wall. Even when my arm looked human, it was possessed.

 _'Tch, so you could control my arm, even with the Seisougenpu on me now?!'_

 _**'Ha, don't worry, crybaby, I'm not going to kill you just yet.'**_ He loosen his grip on me, but still held on to me. **_'Just one more… JUST ONE MORE AND I'LL BE WHOLE! AND I'LL FINALLY ERASE YOU FROM MY BODY!'_**

 **** _'…just shut up will ya?'_ I stated as I pulled out a Tranquillity Spell Talisman. **"Exorcist Enchantment: Tranquillity Spell Talisman! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"**

As usual, chains made of light were wrapped around my right arm and compressed it, however this time, my arm was more aggressive than usual. Normally it's so strong that the Impurity arm wouldn't be able to move, but for it to be able to move under these agonizing conditions… I am almost _dead_.

 ** _'Ha, it's no use! I am much more powerful than ever, THANKS TO YOU, ROKURO ENMADOU!'_** laughed my arm, breaking the sink with my arm. The broken sink created a water fountain, flooding the entire bathroom.

 _'…why did you think I brought more than one?'_ I replied. **"Exorcist Enchantment: Tranquillity Spell Talisman! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"**

A second chain of light wrapped and crushed my arm, the pain was almost unbearable. It was another minute of pure torture, it felt as though my arm was literally being removed. I forced myself to remain quiet, not screaming for my sake and others. One more millisecond and I would have shatter the glass with my voice.

 ** _'Tch, struggle all you want, because in the end, I will become whole! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T RESIST ME! OR YOURSELF, ROKURO ENMADOU!'_**

 _'…you're really ear-splitting. You owe Seika a new sink.'_ I mentally frowned, it was then that I regained full control of myself, but it was hard to be relief knowing what might happen to me. I sat on the wet floor, staring at my arm. _'…if my arm was human, the amount of Tranquillity Spell Talismans I have just used would have made the room painted with juicy bloody red.'_

"Rokuro? Rokuro are you alright in there?" questioned Benio, it was then she noticed water flowing under the door. "Rokuro?!"

 _'Tch, since when am I so noisy?'_ I mentally scolded myself. I opened the door, revealing my showery body to the noisy girl.

"Uwah! You just turned into Shinnosuke!" exclaimed Benio, describing my rainy hair. My hair almost covered my eyes. "Are you okay?!"

"…sorry about the sink." I apologized, I showed her Arima's wallet. "I'll repair it tomorrow."

"Hmph, you had to ruined the moment with your incompetence, little runt." Scolded Kinu, folding her arms. "You are indeed unsuitable for becoming Benio's husband, yet alone her rival."

 _'…you are aware that you're less than seventy centimetres, right?'_ I frown as I dried myself with a towel. _'If you're going to try to be noisy, at least try not to insult yourself.'_

"Granny! He's really been helping me out lately!" stated Benio. "He's been helping me train into becoming the Strongest Exorcist, and today he helped me exorcise a True Serpent!"

"Rokuro… you…" choked Gramps.

 _'Benio, you're too noisy.'_ I thought as gramps gaped at me.

"WHA-?!"

"A-A TRUE SERPENT?!" questioned Atsushi, holding his head. "NO WAY! THEY'RE REALLY STRONG! YOU SERIOUSLY EXORCISE ONE OF THOSE TODAY?!"

"Well, they are the strongest Exorcist in Tokyo and Kyoto." Evoked Shinnosuke.

"Rokuro… are you by any chance becoming an Exorcist again?" asked Ryougo, hoping he heard correctly.

"…I'm considering it." I replied, it was then I place my hand on Benio's shoulder. "…well, in any case. Congratulations, Benio Adashino, on your black kariginu."

"Rokuro… THANK YOU!" smiled Benio.

"Say, can we eat now? I'm really starving!" begged Atsushi, pointing at the many dishes of meals on the, half of them were Ohagi.

"Yeah! Let's dig in to Ohagi Land!" replied Benio.

"YOSHA! ITADAKIMASU!" clapped Atsushi.

"Oh, Rokuro, I still got some of the clothes you left here!" stated Ryougo.

"…yeah, thanks Ani-chan." After I changed into dry clothes, we all sat at the table, I turned and face Benio, grabbing some Ohagi with her chopsticks. _'Benio Adashino, even when if the higher ups didn't permit you to know the truth, I think you'll find out eventually, regardless of what others do. When that time does happen, I'll tell you everything, even if I die. But for now… be happy.'_

"Now… who wants to try my Benio Special?!" asked the excited Exorcist. I turned pale from the sound of her death drink, even the old hag gulped in concern.

 _'BUT DON'T SERVE ME THAT DEATH DRINK, SHINIGAMI (GOD OF DEATH)!'_ I mentally continued.

"Oh, okay." Replied Shinnosuke.

"Why not?" asked Atsushi.

"Thanks!" said Ryougo.

"What a nice girl!" stated Gramps. Seconds later, there were four corpse-like bodies on the floor, breathing out deathly purple smoke. I narrowed my eyes at the residents on the floor, it was then I left the table, with a dish of curry.

"Granny, don't you like my drink?" asked Benio, glancing at her sweating Guardian.

 _Later that night_

 _Unknown location_

No one's POV

"…Brat's these days. Brat's should continue to just play around and be kids, idiot pupil #1." Sighed the unnamed person, pulling out a red Talisman. "Are you really planning on becoming an Exorcist again?"

 _Inside the Villa_

Rokuro's POV

I rested my back on my bed, staring at my right arm. It'll be hard to sleep after everything that has happened.

 _'…if I am ever going to dream… if I am ever going to have my ideal future… I…'_ I clenched my fist. _'Also, no matter who is under that hood, if he is really is creating Fallens, I will find that Corrupted Survivor, **and I will kill him!** '_


	11. Chapter 10: Truth and Lies

_Four years ago_

Rokuro's POV

 _"That looks good on you, Rokuro." Complemented Ryougo, seeing me in a basic white Kariginu._

 _"Ehehehe! Of course Ani-chan! After all. I am going to become the Strongest Exorcist!" I stated._

 _"You're really something kid, getting permission to join in on Impurity exorcisms at your age." Stated an unnamed Exorcist._

 _"This makes me a full-fledged Exorcist, right?"_

 _"Ahou, it just means you're on the starting line!" replied Ryougo. "You still lack experience, not to mention you still too young to go into Magano."_

 _"Oh, right. That's true." I rubbed the back of my head. "But since I'm already at the starting line at the age of ten, doesn't that mean I have a few extra years to catching up to everyone?"_

 _"You… try not to get cocky, okay little bro!" chuckled Ryougo, rubbing my hair._

 _"Ahahaha, stop that." I laughed, it was then I turned towards Seigen, noticing his Kariginu in a different colour. "Say, why is Seigen sensei's Karignu a different colour? I find black cooler then the white ones as well you know."_

 _"…It's ten years too soon for you to be wearing this. Black Kariginu are only provided to Exorcists who possess adequate strength and resolve." Stated my master. "Actually… the idea of a_ _ **brat like you**_ _putting on a Kariginu in itself… well, there's something wrong with that."_

 _"EH?!" I cried, hearing that from my own master really affected me. 'Sensei, why do you always say stuff like that? I really don't get it.'_ I thought.

 _"Seigen, that's a bit…" replied Ryougo, trying to back me up. I gloomed from the lack of acknowledgement of me as an Exorcist._

 _"Because we adults are so worthless, the brat's generation is forced to fight." Stated Seigen, I heard what he said and faced him in confusion. "Reality is, brats should only think about playing with their friends, like brats."_

 _"Sensei?" I said. 'What is he talking about?'_

 _It was then Seigen stood up and walked towards me. I got nervous for moment, but when he place his hand on my head, I felt a connection towards him. Seeing this rare side of my master, made me felt special to him._

 _"…well, if you really want to wear this, no matter what, try to make me acknowledge the extent of your powers." Stated Seigen, I widen my eyes at the sound of his words. "If you do, I'll talk to the higher ups and have them prepare one for you."_

 _"Sensei…" I then smiled in determination. "Yeah, I'll do it! I'll make you acknowledge my strength and resolve! And after I get a Black Kariginu, I'll become the Strongest Exorcist, and cleanse every Impurity!"_

 _"Well, it certainly is good to have dreams, but you shouldn't make noisy promises you can't keep, Roku." smirked a boy around my age. I frowned from what he said to me, I turn towards him with a hint of rage. "After all, I'll accomplish all of that before you do."_

 _"Hah?! What do you mean, Yuuto?!" I yelled._

 _"Isn't it obvious? I'll get a black Kariginu before you do." Smirked Yuuto. "And by the time you get one, there won't be any Impurities for you to Exorcise."_

 _"What'd you say?!"_

 _"Ha, noisy as ever, Roku!"_

 _"You-!"_

 _"Now, now! We're here to fight Impurities not each other!" stated Ryougo, preventing the two of us from fighting the thousandth time. "Even if you do fight all the time, you could at least try to get along during mission!"_

 _"Ani-chan! Fine..." I stated._

 _"Well, in any case I'll bet my only eye that I'll get a Black Kariginu before you do. You on?" smirked Yuuto._

 _"Heh, I'll accept that challenge, try not to have any regrets, cyclops." I smirked. "Also, if I do lose, I'll do what you say for a day!"_

 _"Fine by me! I won't lose!" declared my Rival._

 _Present day_

Morning sunrise burning into my pupils, noisy alarms ringing in my ears, I felt as though I woke up from a hungover. I can't sleep in because it was Thursday, a school day. I hit the snooze button, only to crush my alarm clock and break my bedside table. I was wide awake after that, I frowned from my condition.

 _'…again?! My life is too noisy.'_ I mentally sighed and got out of bed, I was forced to now that I don't have a snooze button. _'It was hard to sleep last night, what was that old hag thinking of throwing a party on a school night?!'_

As I got out of bed, I heard footsteps, a noisy girl was attracted from my alarm clock, and my bedside table.

"Rokuro? What happened here?" question the girl looking at my bedside table.

"…my life is so noisy it's hard to sleep." I sighed, walking pass Benio while rubbing my eyes. _'I really need to control my enchanted powers. Is this what it is like to be a Basara? No wonder we can't coexist, we're too fragile.'_

I walked towards the sink and looked at myself in the mirror, I was as _young_ and _alive_ as ever, not. I needed to wash myself, so I turned the tap, however I accidentally pulled it out, creating another fountain.

 _'…well, that's one way to wash myself awake. I'm so noisy I might want die.'_ I mentally sighed, I looked at the mirror, seeing the water raining on me. It looked as though I was crying. _'Should have seen this coming, my arm has absorbed so much enchanted powers my body is changing. Perhaps I should have let Benio used the sink first.'_

"R-Rokuro?! Again with the sink?!" question Benio. For a moment she gaped in shock, then she frowned and smacked my head. "YOU IDIOT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FRESHEN UP NOW?! I CAN'T PUT MAKE UP WITHOUT A MIRROR!"

"..." I ignored Benio as I brushed my teeth. Not to mention the not forecasted rainfall. _'A lot has happened this month, yesterday is what bothers me the most at the moment. Was I my imagination, that Sensei… Seigen was there? If so then…'_

I dried myself with a towel, I almost ripped it apart with my impure strength. I walked downstairs, to grab some eggs. I heard Benio's rambles that she can't use the bathroom, must be pretty upsetting for sleeping beauties in the morning. I was pretty sure I heard cracks as I walked down the stairs, my footsteps were too noisy. At first I was hesitant to open any doors, I didn't want to pay for any broken doors, but I managed opened the fridge without breaking it. I pulled out a dozen eggs, not to eat them, yet. I also opened the closet, grabbing seven egg holders. I attempted placed the dozen in the holders, half of them broke while I did so. I looked at the clock, I had plenty of time before going to school.

 _'What a waste of eggs.'_ I thought, when I looked at the eggs, I was reminded of the last time I saw Seigen.

 _Two years ago_

 _Seika Dormitory_

 _It was a few hours after I burned my Exorcism stuff. Nee-san and I just returned to Seika, unexpectedly we met a familiar face._

 _"Yo, twerp, Mayura." greeted Seigen._

 _"Dad?!"_

 _"Sensei… no, Seigen. What are you doing here?"_

 _"…well, for now, let me say this… thank you for protecting my daughter." Stated Seigen, me and Nee-san widen our eyes for that second, as we were reminded of what happened Magano, and the vehicle that almost hit Mayura._

 _"Oh, yeah… it was nothing, I was just protecting Nee-san." I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head._

 _"…Nee-san?" frowned Seigen._

 _'SHIT! I JUST REALIZED I CALLED SEIGEN MY FATHER! HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL ME!'_ _I thought fearfully, I began to sweat, expecting an Amawaka Death Glare._

 _"…well, whatever. Twerp, the sink is fulL, clean it out."_

 _"Eh?"_ _I glanced at the sink, it was really full of dirty dishes. "…you came all the way here, to tell me that?"_

 _'Normally it's like doing simple chores, but coming from Seigen… what is he thinking?'_ _I ought in worry._

 _"You got a problem?" glared Seigen._

 _"No, I just… I'll do it." I gulped and walked towards the sink. I reached out for a dirty plate with my right arm and grabbed it, but then it suddenly shattered. "Wha-?!"_

 _"Rokuro?!" Mayura tried to dash towards me, but Seigen stopped her._

 _"…It seems it's true." Stated Seigen._

 _"Seigen… what… is this?" I choked, slightly shocked from an exploding plate. 'Now that I think about it… I had unnatural strength when created craters in that alley, also… I stopped that car from hitting Nee-san. What… is happening to me?'_

 _"Say, twerp, how many Impurities have you killed since you got that arm?" asked Seigen. I widen my eyes as I evoked the Fallens and the ones in Magano. "It seems that the amount of enchanted powers you have taken from Impurities has a physical effect on your body. In other words…_ _ **you're becoming less human.**_ _"_

 _I felt my heart stop from what I heard. 'I'm… becoming less human? Is there… no way to restore my humanity? Is there really… no way of returning to normal?'_

 _"Rokuro…" Nee-san was concerned from the emotions I was feeling at the moment._

 _"…I did some research, on the previous Corrupted Survivors. Apparently turning part-Impurity changes the human body, but your case… your mind and your emotions are affected as well." Continued Seigen._

 _"In_ _ **my**_ _case? What do you mean?" I further broaden my eyes in shock from the reveal. 'My mind… and my emotions? Am I… dying?'_

 _"What's happening to my little brother?! Explain it to us dad!"_

 _"….according to hidden records, when a Corrupted Survivor kills a Fallen Impurity, they not only absorb their enchanted powers but all of their negative emotions as well. For example, the emotions the children of Hiinatsuki felt, the envy of Rokuro's strength, the fear of being killed by their friend, the rage of being worthless… they all have been inserted inside Rokuro. Because of that, Rokuro's personality changes, and becomes a completely different person."_

 _"…something like that… is possible?" quavered Mayura. "Isn't there any way to stop it?!"_

 _"…" Seigen didn't have to say anything for us to know the answer._

 _"No way… then… Rokuro will…" I watched Nee-san held her wrist really tight, she was on the verge of tears._

 _'I don't believe any of this… I… won't be the same? Even if I stop using that Black Talisman?! What the hell? WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!' I clenched my fist at the thought. I was scared, terrified even. 'What if I become some worst? What if I become someone like…_ _ **Yuuto?!**_ _'_

 _"…Twerp, rearrange the eggs." instructed Seigen, pointing at the eggs, resting in seventeen of eighteen cup holders. I wasn't exactly in the right mind for a meal. "…use them practice your strength."_

 _"Heh, what are saying at a time like-!?" I widen my eyes when I saw what was on the eggs. 'Those eggs-?!'_

 _Nee-san walked next to me, she looked at what I saw. Those eggs had names written on them, seventeen eggs, each representing the cadets of Hiinatsuki. I couldn't tell whether my eyes were crying in joy or sadness, but… I felt something important to me, as I remembered my family._

 _"…rearrange them however you like, just don't break them." stated Seigen, I turned towards my former master, watching leave. "Just do what you want, you can hate yourself for all I care, or you can just continue to be_ _the brat that you are_ _."_

 _"Seigen…"_

 _Present time_

It was the last time I saw him. His final lesson to his former student meant a lot to me, even if he was just trying to shut me up. Since then, I practiced my strength, rearranging every egg in a random order without breaking them. Of course I intentionally had broken some of them during practice, but I got better as time passed. To be honest, all of my breakfast meals had eggs in them since that afternoon.

I was juggling three eggs in my hands like a circus clown. Although I was lost in that memory for that moment, I was focused enough to not break anymore eggs. It wasn't long before the yolk got onto the frying pan, I listened to the sizzles as I read todays newspaper. I narrowed my eyes at my horoscope sign.

 _'…Pisces, worst luck possible, huh? My lucky colour today is… either red or black. Man, my life is too noisy!'_ I frowned as I read, I looked at the window and blinked as I saw a black cat. _'…a black cat in early morning, my luck today is really bad, isn't it? Speaking of cats… the Byakko, he might have been watching me last night. Maybe this is a sign that… I have to settle things.'_

"ROKURO, YOUR EGGS!" shouted Benio. I snapped back into reality and saw smoke.

 _'…man, my life is really ear-splitting.'_

 _After School end_

"Eh?! You got an 80?! Are you okay?" asked Mayura. Normally I get at least ninety percent.

"…yeah, I just had a lot on my mind today." I replied.

"…it's about you becoming an Exorcist again, right?" stated Mayura, I frowned slightly remembering last night. "I heard from Ryougo-san, that you're considering fighting again, also… the True Serpent Level Impurity. Are you really okay?"

"…Nee-san, have you heard from Seigen?" I asked, Mayura frowned slightly from avoiding the question.

"...not really, I hadn't seen him for two years. Why?"

"…I felt his enchanted powers last night, when I fought with Benio. I might have imagined it though."

"…I see, but you still haven't answered my question! Are really you okay?!" questioned Mayura, in an angry tone.

"…" I faced the ground, remembering my condition from last night.

 ** _'Just one more… JUST ONE MORE AND I'LL BE WHOLE! AND I'LL FINALLY ERASE YOU FROM_** ** _MY_** ** _BODY!'_**

 ** _'Tch, struggle all you want, because in the end, I will become whole! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T RESIST ME! OR YOURSELF, ROKURO ENMADOU!'_**

 _'…I can't tell her yet.'_ I thought. _'…It's true, a part of me can't stop fighting… no, it doesn't want me to stop. If that's the case, I…'_

"Rokuro!" yelled Mayura, impatient with my hesitation.

"…I will be." I answered her and left her, she didn't have a chance to grab me. I knew that she was really worried about me dying, but she can't help me, not one can. Even so, she's still my sister, so I turned back and smiled at my sister. "…Don't worry, Nee-san. I won't kill another Impurity… for now."

"Rokuro…" Mayura's face relaxed a bit, but her concerns were still there. It would be inhuman to get rid of that much fear in a few short words, but I was glad that I said it.

 _One hour later_

Benio's POV

"Um, Rokuro… I know you promised me that you help me get stronger but… WHY THE BLINDFOLD!?" I complained, apparently he was training me the see without using my eyes. I would have turned and faced him if I could see him. "I GOT A BLACK KARIGNU LAST NIGHT! YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME CREDIT AND-!"

 ** _'WHACK!'_**

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I held my head in agony, he hit me so hard I fell on my knees.

"You too noisy, shut up and focus." Instructed Rokuro.

"What are you even hitting me with?!"

 ** _'WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK!'_**

"…something painful." Answered Rokuro, I felt my arms, legs, EVERYTHING on my body screaming in pain and rage.

"Rokuro, this is IMPOSSIBLE! I can't read people's movements like you do! ESPECIALLY WHEN I AM BLIND!"

"…it's inhuman to not feel frustrated." Stated Rokuro, he was walking around me, I think. "…try again."

"…understood." I shut my eyes, even though I was already blindfolded. I controlled my breathing, and concentrated. When it was then when Rokuro tried to attack me and I grabbed his arm. "That's where you are!"

It was then I let my guard down, his arm was released from my grip and without me realizing, he was crouching behind me.

 **"Thousand years of death! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Rokuro clasped his hands together in the shape of an imaginary gun and shoved it in my anus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I my body slammed the floor, I grabbed my bum and shook my legs. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU LECHEROUS DEMON?!"

"…Lesson two: Never let your guard down." Stated Rokuro.

"ENEMY OF WOMANKIND!" I pulled my blindfold off my face in rage. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY IF I CAN'T GET MARRIED- WHA-?!"

"…who knows." replied Rokuro, with a strap covering his eyes.

"WHY ARE _YOU_ BLINDFOLDED AS WELL?!"

"…you're noisy." Sighed Rokuro. "…do you want to continue?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you want to continue? Yes or no?" asked Rokuro, making a battle stance.

"…well, I really could use a good punching bag right about now." I stated, I tried to attack him but I can't even lay a foot on him! I was more enraged when he had his hands behind his back. I tried to kick him, but he ducked down a used his right arm to lift my only leg on the mat. I fell on my back and he pressed his arm on my neck.

"…well, you did better than expected." Acknowledged Rokuro, his face was directly in front of me. I felt my face heat up when his lips was really close to mine.

 _'His lips are just right there! Does he even realized how we are right now?!'_ I thought as my face was becoming redder, my breathing was getting faster I couldn't control it. I didn't want to move my body, he was on me. _'Wha-what is this feeling?! Why am I…?'_

"YOU LECHEROUS DEMON! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF BENIO-SAMA!" yelled a short old hag holding a spear.

 _'GRANNY?! WHAT IS SHE-?!'_ I witnessed Rokuro caught the blade with nothing but his thumb and index finger. I was terrified because I was caught in the crossfire. _'IT'S RIGHT IN MY FACE! IT'S RIGHT IN MY FACE!'_

"GRRR! YOU-!" growled Kinu, I was sweating as the blade was really close to me. Rokuro wedged the tip of the spear to the ground, I yelped as sharp stick almost cut my hair. The blade was deep into the floor I could barely see any metal.

 _'AAHHH! THAT WAS CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! TOOO CLOOOSE!'_

"…training's over." Sighed Rokuro, he pulled off his blindfold and walked away.

"W-wait!" yelled Granny, trying to pull the spear out of the floor. "GET BACK HERE! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"…you're so noisy I want to leave." Stated Rokuro, walking up the stairs.

"INSOLENT BRAT! AS IF I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH HER! YOU WERE ABOUT TO STEAL HER FIRST KISS!" yelled Granny.

"G-GRANNY! D-DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" I blushed, Rokuro barely flinched.

"Oh, right. My apologies Benio-sama."

"…As if I would kiss someone as ear-splitting as her." Scoffed Rokuro, I felt hurt by the way he said it.

"WHAT CAN YOU SAY TO MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU?!"

"…her breath reeks." Rokuro frowned, holding his nose. I turned pale from his response. "…why do you think everyone in school avoided her?"

 _'M-MY BREATH!?'_ It was then I remembered the moment his face was in front of me, and that I couldn't control my breathing. I covered my mouth and inhaled my own breathe. _'ROTTEN EGGS?! THE EGGS FROM BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?!'_

"YOU-! YOU COULD AT LEAST TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!" yelled Granny.

"…" Rokuro walked away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP!" Granny ran after him, and I was left alone. I hugged my knees, lost in thought.

 ** _'Her breath reeks. Why do you think everyone in school avoided her today?'_**

It echoed in my mind. I covered my red face and rolled all over the floor in embarrassment.

 _'MOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY BREATH SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN EGGS?! WHY?! DAMN YOU ROKURO ENMADOU!'_

Rokuro's POV

 _'…My head is so noisy it hurts.'_ I rested my head on my hand. For a second I felt it, eye changing, it actually harm my body. It shouldn't be too surprising, considering my body is transforming into that of an Impurity. _'That's not all, the old hag behind me is really noisy.'_

"I will never accept it! I will acknowledge you to be Benio-sama's bride!" shouted the old hag. "You're rude to her! You never respect her! You fed her those rotten eggs for your amusement! YOU EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO DEFILE HER WITH KANCHOU (Children's game of inserting their fingers in unsuspecting victim's anus)! YOU'RE AN IMPURE BOY INCAPABLE OF TEACHING BENIO-SAMA!"

 _'So you were there when it happened.'_ I placed my earphones in my ears, ignoring whatever complains she had towards me. _'At the moment she's probably demand me to stop ignoring her. If I know anything about her, is that…'_ I took a large step towards the right, dodging the dagger. The old hag had tried to attack me, she quickly turned towards me after missing. She aimed for my chin, but my right palm held the blade.

"You're noisy." I shattered the blade with nothing but my grip.

"Wha-?!" the shorty fell on her bum, and I walked pass her.

"I know you were just trying to scare me, not kill me." I assured the old hag.

"W-wait!"

"I have keeping myself quiet for a while, so let me say this. I don't care what you think about me, I don't care why you hate me, but you have no excuse to point a weapon at people. If you have nothing but noise, I will not listen to you."

"You…!" I couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment, but I didn't care. I pulled out one earphone.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, the old hag glared at me, but I asked anyway. "…how much do you know? About Yuuto?"

"…" the old hag faced the floor, she was either glooming or frowning, maybe both. In any case, I got my answer.

"…so you heard. Do you think it's alright? That Ohagi Yaro doesn't know about this?"

"…as much as it hurts, I really believe that this is the right choice." The old hag clenched her robes as she answered. I could tell she tried to hold back her tears. "I personally haven't met Yuuto Adashino himself, but from what Benio-sama, I could tell that she really loves her beloved brother. So when I found out the truth about the Tragedy, I was appalled. There were times when it hurts when I can't tell her the truth, but if I do it'll destroy her, especially after that young girl lost her parents. I will never forget the tears she shed when she looks at the picture of her family, or the time when she was told that her dear brother was killed. No matter what happens, I don't want my Benio-sama to cry. I really love my beloved 'daughter', I want to protect her happiness."

"…so would you do if she found out, regardless of what you do?" I questioned, she widen her eyes from that enquiry. "…she'll probably call you a liar and hate you."

"…" I observed her saddening face, filled with guilt and worry.

"…well, I don't know what the right decision is, but… if it's inevitable that she finds out… then I will be the one to tell her."

"…even if she tries to kill you?"

"…it'll be noisy if she talks about hating someone who raised her." I stated while walking away. "…families …should be cherished to the very end."

"Brat… you…" she understood why I said it, as she was reminded of my sins.

"…in any case, why did you come to the villa?"

"Oh, right. Benio forgot some stuff from last night, I was going to return it to her." Stated the short old woman, holding out some of Benio's exorcism equipment.

 _'She forgotten that many stuff?! Man, my life is too noisy.'_

"Really? Sorry about the trouble I cause you, granny!" Benio clapped her hands together and bowed.

"Don't worry about it, your favourite guardian will do anything for her beloved." Assured the old hag.

 _'You've really spoiled her, haven't you old hag?'_ I frowned, it was then my phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone and widen my eyes as it was gramps who was texting me. I felt my heart stop as I read his message. _'This is-?!'_

No one's POV

Benio turned towards Rokuro, and widen her eyes as she saw Rokuro's face. He was glaring at his phone, his face was mixed with fear and rage, and his breathing was heavier.

"Rokuro?" called out Benio, she was concern with the way he reacted from the text.

"…" Rokuro said nothing, and walked away grabbing his hoodie. He didn't run, but he rushed out of the Villa.

"Wha-?! Rokuro?!" Benio ran after him, now she was really worried and Kinu followed. _'What happened?! What message could he have possibly read that make him panic?!'_

Rokuro walked quickly towards Seika, Benio quickly grabbed her stuff and ran after Rokuro. It wasn't long before she asked questions.

"Rokuro! Wait!"

"…" Rokuro continued to ignore her and quicken his pace.

"Rokuro! Listen to me!" Benio grabbed Rokuro's wrist, halting him. "Tell me! What happened?! What was so urgent that you had to leave?!"

"..." Rokuro wanted to shake his wrist from her grip, but seeing her unable to let it pass, he found it pointless. _'Tch, what can I even say to her?!'_

"ROKURO!" demanded Benio, trying get through his mind.

"OI! How rude you little brat! She's the current Head of the Adashino family! Also if you are going to be her husband, respect your wife and don't ignore her!" scold Kinu, Benio blushed from the thought of their marriage.

"…Benio, if the whole world goes against you, what would you do?" asked Rokuro, shadows were covering his red eyes. Benio thought for a moment, then she faced Rokuro with determination.

"…Nii-sama once told me, when everything seems to go against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it!"

"…Henrīfōdo (Henry Ford)?" Rokuro slightly frowned he was getting advice from Yuuto, but acknowledges it. _'…I'll just say I got advice from Ford.'_

"Eh? He-Henburi porudo? What's that?" blinked Benio.

 _'…you really need to do research when you take advice. Also, your English is terrible! Almost every syllable is wrong! And it's not 'that', it's who!'_ frowned Rokuro, he continued to walk towards Seika. _'…now that I know what to do, my question now would be how?'_

Twenty minutes later

Rokuro took a deep breath and faced his old home. _'A party celebrated the night before my world ends. Man, life is so noisy I could die.'_

"Seika Dorm? What are we doing here?" questioned Benio.

"GAUH!" Atsushi suddenly came through the door, back first. Benio squealed, Kinu took a step back, while Rokuro stood still. Atsushi rolled over the stone pavement, and stopped right at Rokuro's feet. He landed on his back, with his face between his legs and his ass pointing at the sky. Rokuro narrowed his eyes at the Atsushi's spiral eyes and gibberish talk.

"A-ACCHAN?!" quavered Benio, wondering who had done this. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Oh, weird! You look just like Benio-chan and Rokuro-chan. Huh? The world is going spiny-spin!" wailed Atsushi. He faced Kinu. "AH SHORT IMPURITY IS HERE!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMPURITY!" barked Kinu. Atsushi passed out.

 _'…he just called me Benio-chan. So he's really here, huh?'_ thought Rokuro, stepping over Atsushi. _'So it wasn't my imagination. Last night, he was there.'_

Rokuro walked inside his old home, followed by Benio, and a short old woman holding an Acchan.

"Granny, I could carry Acchan if you want."

"N-no, it's okay! He's… not that heavy!" choked Kinu, obviously struggling.

 _'You're noisy, stop spoiling her, will ya?'_ thought Rokuro.

"Oh, welcome back Rokuro!" greeted Ryougo, sitting on his legs. "Ah, Benio and Kinu are here! Welcome to Seika Dorm!"

"N-Nagitsuji-san?! What are you doing?"

"Well…" Ryougo looked like he was in agony sitting on his legs.

 _'I could only think of a few reasons why he be like that.'_ Gloomed Rokuro. _'Poor Ani-chan. You're not a twerp anymore.'_

"Rokuro, I see you got my message." Stated Zenkichi, he had a frowning concerned face.

"…" Rokuro continued to walk inside to see Shinnosuke shaking in terror, while massaging an unexpected visitor.

"…I come back to this old house after so long, and the youngsters haven't grown up at all!" Stated the visitor. Rokuro glared at his response, although he knew they meet again, it was hard to be happy for this reunion.

 _'…nice to meet you too.'_ Frowned Rokuro, he observed Shinnosuke trembling. _'You've been traumatized haven't you, Shinnosuke? Sorry about this.'_

"Y… You're… Seigen-dono?! The Byakko of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders: Seigen Amawaka-dono" choked Kinu, releasing Acchan from her back and dropping him to the floor like garbage. "Why is one such as yourself here…?!"

"That's… Rokuro Enmadou's former master?" Benio widen her eyes, normally she would have felt honoured about meeting a Heavenly Commander, but under the circumstances, she can't help but feel worried for Rokuro. _'HE LOOKS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM MAYURA! IS HE REALLY HER FATHER?!'_

"The Baccha from Kyoto, huh? It's been awhile." Stated Seigen, he turned towards his former student. "And… Yo, runt! You're still the same twerp as always, huh?"

"…" Rokuro and Seigen glared at each other, the tension in the room was more than enough to fill everyone with terror.

 _'Wha… what? What is with this atmosphere?!'_ thought Benio, her body was panicking. It could have been her imagination, but she saw the room darken like the night, and the room burned red like blood. Benio saw Rokuro's shadow mutating from a humanoid to a bloodthirsty wolf, while the Byakko's was changing into a warlike tiger. The two shadows fought each other with claws and fangs, while their hosts scowled at each other like prey. _'This is-?! Their Enchanted Powers are through the roof!'_

Everyone held their bodies tight, but their bodies won't stop shaking. Shinnosuke couldn't help but back away, it almost looked like he was about to run. Ryougo couldn't say anything, feeling as he will be killed if he says the wrong thing. Zenkichi and Kinu knew it seemed as though they were about to fight, but neither had the power to prevent this disaster. Benio's legs were shuddering, her breathing was panicking, no matter how much she tries to move, terror grabbed a hold of her body.

 _'Is this… what Rokuro was afraid of?'_ thought Benio. _'I… I can't move! If I do… I might get killed!'_

Although most of them knew the danger of interrupting, a certain ignorant idiot had to mess everything up.

"Ugh, what happen- HAH!" woke up Atsushi. "YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME YOU DARK CRICLES BASTARD!"

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! DOUBLE VERISON!'_** the two demons turned and faced the now horrified idiot.

 **"HAH?! You got something to say, young man?!"** hissed Seigen.

 **"You're noisy, shut up and disappear!"** barked Rokuro. All of their wraths were focused on Atsushi, he screamed in horror as he fainted, his white 'corpse' slammed the floor, terrifying everyone.

 _'He didn't disappear!'_ frowned Rokuro, disappointed with the outcome. _'Well, at least he isn't noisy anymore.'_

 _'SCARY! TOO SCARY! ONE ADG IS ENOUGH! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER!'_ thought everyone.

"U-um, excuse me!" Benio raised her hand, causing Rokuro and Seigen targeted her. Naturally, Benio was afraid, but she stood strong. "You're Rokuro's former master, right?"

"Don't call me that." Stated Seigen, in his normal monotone. "Even if I was his master, all I did was teach him the basics for 4-5 years. Not to mention, having this simpleton as a disciple is nothing more than a disgrace."

 _'Well, having an unreasonable man as a teacher only brings nothing but ignominy to everyone around him.'_ Thought Rokuro.

 _'He's nothing like Rokuro described him!'_ thought Benio, slightly shocked. _'Wait, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ROKURO HAS BEEN OVERPOWERING ME OVER TWENTY TIMES WITH NOTHING BUT BASICS?! AM I THAT WEAK?!'_

"I… I see. But Seigen-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Adashino girl?" sighed Seigen. In that instance, Benio went on knees and bowed.

"I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR DISCIPLE! SEIGEN SENSEI!" begged Benio.

 _'…guess I had to expect that from someone who wants to be the strongest.'_ Thought Rokuro.

"I refuse!" answered Seigen, almost immediately. Benio gloomed from the response from a Heavenly Commander. "Actually, the thought of someone like you fighting is out of the question."

 _'Just as expected from someone as irrational as you. Poor Benio.'_ Thought Rokuro, seeing Benio gloomed further.

"P-putting that aside, Seigen-san, what did you come to this town for?" asked Zenkichi.

"…to clean up, my idiot pupil's mess." replied Seigen. Rokuro glared at dark circles, leaning against the wall while his hands were in his pocket. "Hey, runt. You have something to say to me right?"

"…" Rokuro did nothing but from. _'…there's nothing I have to say, you should know everything.'_

"Mess? But Rokuro has done nothing but help people with Exorcism!" stated Benio.

"And that's the mess I have to clean up." Stated Seigen, Benio was stunned. "I heard from Arima, and Ryougo that you're planning to become an Exorcist again, despite the fact that you're fired. Is that correct?"

"…I said I'll _consider_ it." scowled Rokuro.

"…Say, Jii-san (grandpa)." Seigen turned towards Zenkichi. "The **Seisougenpu (Celestial Gear Expose Charm)** I left with you, what did you say as you gave it to him?"

"…" Zenkichi faced the ground, unable to say anything.

 _'The Seisougenpu? Is that Rokuro's Black Talisman?'_ thought Benio, Seigen continued to face Rokuro.

"If it's to protect yourself, or there's no other option, and you use it one or two times, I wouldn't say anything, but… the changes if you use it multiple times of your own free will. Right, Runt?" questioned Seigen. Rokuro said nothing as he listened. "I doubt it's likely, but you're not going to blurt out that you want to become an Exorcist again, right?!"

"…" Rokuro wasn't liking this, one bit. He was clenching his fists inside of his pocket.

"Well, what is it, ah?" bugged Seigen.

"Why can't he be an Exorcist?!" questioned Benio, Rokuro widen his eyes when Benio was trying to defend him. "Weren't you his master?! Weren't you the one who taught him how to fight?! Why?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM TO QUIT NOW?!"

"…Because I want to." Stated Seigen.

"YOU-!" Benio tried to protest, but Rokuro grabbed her shoulder. "Rokuro?"

"…I don't have the right to fight as an Exorcist." Stated Rokuro, walking towards Seigen.

"Rokuro?!"

"…two years ago, you made it clear that I can't fight for the world… or the future." Continued Rokuro, looking at his cold right arm. He made a fist and faced his Seigen. "Even so, that's no excuse to let someone in front of me die. You can take my rights to fight, but I still want to reach out to people! Even if I have to use this **cursed** Arm!"

In a blink of an eye, Rokuro's left cheek was bruised red, Seigen's fist caused his former disciple to fall on his knees.

"Rokuro?!" panicked Ryougo, concerned for his little brother.

 _'Tch, guess having super strength doesn't mean you're immovable.'_ Thought Rokuro.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SEIGEN?! DO YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH?!" yelled Benio, disgusted from the way a master treats kids. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH WHAT HE SAID?! HE JUST WANTS TO HELP PEOPLE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE BREATHING!"

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE!'_**

 **"I see, it's you!"** glared Seigen, Benio gasped in fear. **"It's because of you, my idiot pupil is becoming dreaming this nonsense!"**

Benio watched his arm swinging back, she shut her eyes tightly, fearing the pain. She waited, but nothing came, she slowly opened her eyes, and then she suddenly snapped them wide open. There was a fist directly in her face, and Rokuro's right arm was holding Seigen's forearm.

 **"Hmm?"** the Byakko frowned from Rokuro's strength.

"Seigen, she's so noisy I want to ignore her…" Stated Rokuro.

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES THREE!'_**

 **"I alone, am responsible for my own actions! Don't lay a claw on an innocent!"** hissed Rokuro.

"Rokuro…" Benio was both scared and relief. Relieved that Rokuro defended her, but concerned with the trouble she got him in.

"Seigen-dono! Even if it's you! I will not forgive you for hurting Benio-sama!" yelled Kinu.

 _'Runt, your body is really changing.'_ Frowned Seigen, feeling the strength of Rokuro's grip. _'Jeez, how much Impurities have you killed?!'_

Seigen's foot was forced into Rokuro's gut, launching him outside of the Dorm and into the garden. The boy fell on rolled over the dirt, the kick was so strong he could barely stand up.

 **"You think your power is something so grand?! Don't go spewing petty words, come on now!"** grimaced Seigen. **"Pretty words… If I ever had pretty words to say, then two years ago… on 'that day', they would have all burned down… and have long since turned into ash!"**

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES FOUR!'_** Targeting Rokuro himself is one thing, involving his Fallen family into this is another. His wrath was expressed towards the Byakko, and he didn't like one bit of those eyes.

"…follow me, runt." Instructed Seigen, Rokuro was confused, but held his gaze. "It's a pain in the ass, but… if you're going that far, then show me, what you're capable of with that arm of yours."

"…"

"Why don't you show me, the strength of your resolve?!"

 _'Seigen, you've changed since I've last saw you, unless…'_ thought Rokuro. ' _Seigen, what are you really after?'_

 **"Though it be unthinkable, I ask for passage through the gate of the gods. With humility and respect in my plea, I beg your peaceful and willing aid. Magano Gate, OPEN!"**

"This is… a Gate to Magano?" asked Ryougo, seeing one for the first time. "I'm coming with you."

"Ryougo, as you are now, you don't have the qualifications necessary to enter Magano." Stated Seigen.

"But-!"

"Laws are laws." Interrupted the Byakko, Ryougo faced the ground gripping on his pants.

"Then it should be fine if I came along, right?!" informed Benio. "I have received permission to fight in Magano two years ago! Also, I've received a Black Karignu a month ago!"

"…fine, do what you want." Stated Seigen, as he walked through the gate.

"…are you sure, Benio?" asked Rokuro.

"Yeah! I'm still need you alive so that you could teach me how to read movements!" informed Benio.

"…you're noisy, no one's going to die." Sighed Rokuro.

"Oh, right. I was just caught in the moment." Chortled Benio, she and Rokuro walked through the Gate before it closed.

 _'Strange, normally I see at least one Impurity as soon as I come here.'_ Thought Rokuro, scanning the area. _'Are we lucky today? Or… did Seigen planned this from the beginning?'_

"Here, there's no need to worry about the surrounding area." mentioned Seigen.

"…you're noisy Seigen." Sighed Rokuro. "…I could only think of a few reasons why we're here."

"…I suppose. If you win, you'll be able to prove both your resolve and your true strength, right?"

 _'Fight a Heavenly Commander?! No way!'_ thought Benio in concern. _'It's true that Rokuro is the strongest in Tokyo, but fighting the Byakko?! Not to mention, you told me you still haven't mastered your Astral Chaos! Are you really going to be okay, Rokuro?!'_

"Afterwards, you can do whatever you want… however, I won't be holding back." revealed Seigen. Benio widen her eyes in disbelief, Rokuro frowned deeper. "If you don't want to die, change your mind right now."

"W-wait! This is crazy!" contended Benio. "Exorcists… Exorcist exist to exterminate Impurities, not humans! Why are you-?!"

Rokuro placed his palm on her mouth, silencing her from continuing.

"…if you're going to be noisy, think of a better argument." Instructed Rokuro, facing his opponent.

"But-!"

"You were trying to _kill_ me back in the chambers, remember?"

"That's…!" Benio couldn't say anything to prevent this death battle. _'That's true, but people were there to stop the fight if it got out of control! If you two fight now…!'_

"Dying might not a bad thing for me. If I do die, I won't have to continue listen to this noisy world." Declared Rokuro, nothing in his eyes had a hint of hesitation.

"Is that so? Then…" Seigen stomp the ground, and rocks levitated around him. "…you obviously have the resolve… to kill me too, right?"

"…" Rokuro frown and made a battle stance.

"That's what resolve is. **Was that a foolish question to ask you?** " said Seigen.

"Wait! Before you two fight! There's something I like to do first!" called Benio.

"…make it quick." Demanded the Byakko. Benio pulled out four Talismans from her leg pocket and handed them to Rokuro.

"Here! You'll obviously need them to fight a Heavenly Commander!" offered the strongest Exorcist in Kyoto.

"…heh, thanks, Benio Adashino." Smiled Rokuro.

"Just don't die, okay?"

"…understood." Replied Rokuro, placing some of the Talismans in his pocket. "It's going to be an ear-splitting fight. Stay far back, understand?"

"Yeah!" Benio ran towards a hill to observe the fight, from a safe distance.

"Now that you're done talking to your wife, **show it to me! Your strength and resolve, idiot pupil!** " demanded Seigen.

 _'Strength… and resolve, huh?'_ thought Rokuro, pulling out his Seisougen-pu.

 ** _'You obviously have the resolve to kill me too, right?'_**

 _'Seigen, you…!'_

 **"Seisougenpu!"** chanted Rokuro, the enchanted powers surrounded him like a tornado. **"Be cleanse! Be purified! Astral Chaos! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

The enchanted powers spiralled around his right arm, as always, a mysterious symbol is released from his arm and onto the Black Talisman. Rokuro swung his arm, and unleashed his Impurity arm. It roared across Magano with it's laughter.

 _'That arm's voice-! It's much more powerful than before!'_ thought Benio, feeling the wind blinding her.

"…your arm …every time I see it, it's as unsightly as ever." Stated Seigen.

 ** _'AMAWAKA DEATH GLARE! TIMES FIVE!'_** Rokuro felt like he had no choice but to _kill_ his the Byakko, if he were ever to become an Exorcist againt.

 _'Now, come at me, Seigen! No, SENSEI!'_ thought Rokuro, making a stance. He observed the levitating rocks floating around Seigen.

 **"The enemy who receives blessings, and yet infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down! Rekuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Chanted the Byakko, he launched the rocks towards Rokuro like bullets.

 **"Skanda Talisman: Hiten Shunkyaku! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chanted Rokuro, increasing speed into his legs. He dodged the bullet like rocks as he ran, but there were too many launched at him. _'Tch, I can't get close to him! And he could read people's movements! If that's the case!'_

 _'That's the same technique as Rokuro!'_ observed Benio, witnessing the craters and explosions created from those tiny rocks. _'But… the level of enchanted power put into… it's on a completely differently level!'_

"It seems Arima… has touted you as the 'Strongest of the East' or something." Stated the Byakko, as he continued to launch at Rokuro. "But… **that's only if you're talking within the mainland!"**

Rokuro ran across the wall while dodging the bullets that were crumbling the cliff. _'Tch, faster! Faster! FASTER!'_ Rokuro landed on the ground with two feet, and dashed towards Seigen. Countless rocks charged towards him, and some of them scratched his ears.

" **…don't go thinking you're safe after dodging it once."** Informed the Byakko. Benio widen her eyes as the bullets that Rokuro dodged were curving back towards him.

 _'He could do something like that?!'_ thought Benio. "ROKURO!"

 _'I know!'_ there were so much explosions of dust covering the Rokuro. It was too thick no one could tell if he was alive at all.

"N… No way!" bawled Benio.

"The… end…!" sighed Seigen.

 **"The enemy who receives blessings, and yet infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down!"** chanted a familiar voice.

 _'That voice! He's still alive!'_ thought Benio, joyfully.

 _'Is he planning on going head to head with the same technique? What a fool.'_ Thought seigen.

 **"Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Rokuro launched a boulder a size of a house towards the Byakko.

 _'HUGE! THERE'S A MADAN SPELL ON THAT LARGE BOULDER!'_ thought Benio.

 **"Bigger doesn't mean better."** Stated the Byakko, flicking one rock at the large boulder. Despite its size, it was fast and powerful enough to shatter the large boulder into countless pieces.

 _'No way! Then… Rokuro will…!'_ thought Benio in worry.

 _'…How about the countless pieces you've shattered?!'_ smirked Rokuro. The many pieces of the shattered boulder revealed countless Madan Spells attached to them. All of them charged towards Seigen, showering him.

 _'This twerp-!'_ thought Seigen, even though he managed to avoid being hit by some of them, there were still countless others.

 **"Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"** Chanted Rokuro, launching countless rocks from behind.

 _'Amazing! He used the Byakko's own technique to his advantage!'_ thought Benio. _'First he made Seigen-sama crumble the land for more ammunition, then he disappeared in the dust and launched that boulder as a diversion, so that he could dash to other side for a pincer attack!'_

 _'Attacking me from all sides? Not bad, runt.'_ Thought Seigen, pulling out a strange white Talisman. _'Guess I have to get a little serious.'_

 **"If from the side, calamity comes to distort the mind, quickly stand once more, and you will be fortuitous! Juusougenpu (Beast Claw Expose Charm): Byakuren Kohou (White Lotus Tiger Arms)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

Rokuro and Benio widen their eyes as they saw Seigen's Enchanted Gear. It took a form of huge rocky white claw that covered his both his arm.

 _'That's-!'_ thought Benio.

 _'The Byakko Enchanted Gear!'_ continued Rokuro. _'Guess this fight could get nosier. On the other hand, I managed to force the Byakko to use it! What an accomplishment!'_

 **"…brats these days."** Sighed Seigen, he didn't take a single step, but lines made of light were shattering the launched rocks three meters around him like claw marks.

 **"Vajra Talisman: Gaihou Goura! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** Rokuro unequipped his Hiten Shukyaku and enchanted his defense. He launched himself in the air and went above Seigen. He charged his red fist at the Byakko.

 _'He's got him cornered!'_ thought Benio. Unfortunately in a blink of an eye, the Byakko dodged Rokuro's fist from above, and the rocks were now on a collision course on Rokuro. _'He dodged it?! Rokuro!'_

 _'Killed in your own trap-!'_ thought Seigen, before he could finish, a gust of wind was launched at the Byakko, pushing him many meters away. Rokuro's punch towards the air was enough for Seigen's feet was dragged across the ground, and the wind tempered with his eyesight. In a blink of an eye, Rokuro's red palm made contact with his mouth, silencing him!

 **"…Be quiet. You're** ** _dead_** **!"** stated Rokuro, tightening his grip on Seigen's jaws.

"He… HE WON!" cheered Benio, she ran towards Rokuro. "Rokuro-!"

In that instance, Benio's eyes widen in horror. Several cuts were made all over Rokuro's body, and blood spilled out of his body rapidly. The girl watched as Rokuro's body fell on the rocky floor. Tears formed in Benio's eyes, as he looked as dead as her parents.

"ROKUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Benio, she rushed towards the fallen boy. "Rokuro! Rokuro! Rokuro!"

"D…damn it! AUH!" choked Rokuro, although Benio was relieved to his voice, she was too concerned with the deep cuts on him. _'Kuso, even with Gaihou Goura, I- UGH!'_

 _'These cuts-?! Were they from those rocks?! No, that's not it! That's from-!'_ Benio turned towards the Byakko, seeing red marks on the tip of his claws. _'No way! How cruel! DIDN'T ROKURO JUST BEAT HIM?!'_

"…What's wrong, runt? Why stop?" mocked Seigen. Rage consumed Benio as she picked up Rokuro.

"How could you?! HE CLEARLY WON! BUT THE SECOND AFTER HE MADE CONTACT WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH OF YOURS, YOU ATTACKED HIM!" yelled Benio, while helping Rokuro get back on his feet. "DIDN'T YOU PROMISED TO LET HIM BECOME AN EXORCIST AGAIN AFTER HE HAD WON?!"

"I said it from the beginning, didn't I? Rokuro had to prove to me his strength and resolve to kill me." stated Seigen, Benio widen her eyes. "However, in the end… he hesitated! He never had the intention of killing me from the beginning."

"…" Rokuro faced the ground and harden his fist, admitting he lack the resolve to kill.

"Kill you?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK HIM TO KILL YOU?!" yelled Benio, unable to accept any of this. "WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT RESCUED HIM FROM MAGANO WHEN HE HAD AMNESIA?! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE RAISED ROKURO WHEN HE WAS SIX?! AREN'T YOU… AREN'T YOU ROKURO'S FATHER?!"

"Benio…" Rokuro widen his eyes as he saw Benio trying to defend him. _'…a father, huh?'_

"…I don't have anything resembling any parental sentiments like that." Stated Seigen.

"No way!" barked Benio.

 **"…In the end, what this runt said…** **was nothing but lip service with pretty words. In this battle, all you have proven to me is that you are useless. You lack the resolve to fight as an Exorcist."** The boy's eyes widen I horror, when Seigen he held Rokuro's Black Talisman in his hand. **"I should have just done this from the beginning!"**

 _'When did he-?!'_ panicked Rokuro, he watched Seigen's toss the Seisougenpu in the air, and his claws motioned to crumble something precious to the boy. _'S-stop! DON'T DO IT SENSEI!'_

Rokuro rushed to grab the Talisman, he stretched out to reach for that fragile paper. Despite his injuries, he didn't want to lose something he always had. His finger had brushed the tip of the Seisougenpu, but it separated into countless pieces. Rokuro was shocked of what his beloved master had done, before he realized it, a foot was thrusted into his gut.

 **"It's because this exists, that foolish kids blurt out things like saying they'll practice exorcism again."** Stated Seigen, Rokuro watched as every piece of his charm fell. Memories of his past were flashing in front of him. **"I told you, didn't I? Your Arm isn't something that saves people! Also, human hands that are out-stretched seeking salvation, are meant to drive them away aren't they?!'**

 _'…Sensei, how could I forget something like that?! ESCPECIALLY WHEN I AM PART OF THE MURDER WEAPON!'_ thought Rokuro, looking at his destroyed hope, sliced and diced into seventeen pieces. _'Seventeen again?! You're so noisy! How many times? HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU REMIND ME OF WHAT I'VE DONE?! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NOISY ABOUT THIS, THEN TELL ME! WHAT CAN I DO TO ATONE FOR WHAT I'VE DONE?! TELL ME, SEIGEN SENSEI!'_

"YOU-! THAT BLACK TALISMAN WAS SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO ROKURO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" yelled Benio, charging at Seigen. She tried to land a kick on that cruel Heavenly Commander, but he countered and placed his forearm across her neck, pulling her towards his chest. "YOU COWARD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Benio tried to pull his forearm away from her neck so that she could escape. In a flash, two lines were cut deep on the ground in front of Benio's feet. The Byakko's claws demonstrated that he could actually kill her any second if he wanted to.

 **"Resist any further, and your legs will be gone!"** hissed Byakko. Fear grabbed a hold of Benio's mind, she stopped struggling, but still held his arm. Benio felt the Byakko's mouth whisper in her ear. "You're… Hyouga and Saki's child, aren't you? If I recall correctly, you had a twin brother who came to live under my teaching, right?"

 _'He knows my family?!'_ thought Benio, fearing for her life. _'I see! He's from the Island as well!'_

"W-what are you doing?" asked Benio, in a worried tone.

"Speaking of which, you two are a couple, right? And there shouldn't be secrets between couples, right?"

Rokuro snapped back into reality, realizing the only few secrets he has. _'What is he-?! He can't be! The Higher Ups said that Benio-!'_ it was then it hit him, Seigen himself was part of the Higher Ups.

"Oi, Runt! What you did at Hiinatsuki… you haven't forgotten, right?!"

"What he had done? Rokuro! What is he talking about?!" questioned Benio. "Is this something to do with your sins?!"

"Benio! I-!" Rokuro tried ran towards her, but Seigen's claws drew a line in front of Rokuro, depicted if he takes one step further, his head will be sliced off. _'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SENSEI!'_

"…panicking are we? What are you so afraid of that you don't want her to know? You told her your sins, didn't you? Or… **had you been lying to her?** " question Seigen.

"…What is he saying?! You told me the truth didn't you?! That you tried to protect your family and Nii-sama from the Impurities with green Kuji-kiri! That you lost the right to fight when you failed to protect them, right?!"

"Is that what he told you? It already doesn't make sense." asked Seigen, Benio widen her eyes as she could see it herself. **"** Even if he did fail to protect his family, people don't get fired like that. If he were to be fired, **he must have committed a sin that cannot be atone for."**

 _'Something that can't be atoned for? What did Rokuro really do that make him lose his rights?!'_

"…I don't know why Arima kept this a secret, but it's not something you can continue to keep secret… **no, you absolutely must know the truth."** Stated Seigen.

"The… truth? What didn't you tell me, Rokuro?!"

 _'Sensei, what are you planning?!'_ frowned Rokuro.

"Rokuro! Stop being so quiet and say something!" Benio was really scared now, the thought of her comrade doing something that threatens their friendship terrified her.

"I'll explain it to you, daughter of Adashino." Stated Seigen. "Two years ago, at the establishment where they raised cadets, Hiinatsuki Dormitory, several Impurities appeared from Magano, and most of the cadets were killed. This is what's commonly referred to as the 'Tragedy of Hinnatsuki'. But… **the truth was completely different.** "

"W-what did you say?" choked Benio. "What do you mean?! How was everyone killed?! How did Nii-sama die?!"

"If a breach between the two worlds, a **Dragon Spot** really opened, it's unlikely that the cadets of Hiinatsuki would even survive, not even Rokuro could have survived an army that big, especially the ones with the green Kuji-Kiri. Even if he did, he doesn't have the enchanted powers necessary to close the Dragon Spot, not even I could do it alone." explained Seigen, Rokuro's eyes were covered by shadows and guilt. Benio further widen her eyes from the evidence. "In other words… two years ago on that day, the night when the tragedy occurred… **they say Impurities appear from Magano, but there were none.** "

"The Impurities… never appeared at Hiinatsuki?!" Benio couldn't believe a word of it. "That… that doesn't make any sense! There were eighteen cadets that were killed that night! Including Nii-sama! You're telling me that no one killed them?!"

"…no. They were killed, just not by Impurities." Replied Seigen. Rokuro flinched from that reveal.

"Then… who did? Who killed them?! WHO KILLED NII-SAMA?!" questioned Benio, feeling her anger and fear taking over her.

"…the answer …is quite simple." Answered Seigen, he raised his arm, and pointed at the culprit. Benio widen her eyes as she was appalled. The culprit, was Rokuro Enmadou!

"Ro…kuro…?" Benio saw him face the ground, clenching his fists. It wasn't long before Seigen released the girl from his grip. As he proved Rokuro's actions, wrath and hatred was manipulating Benio.

"…How did a twelve year old boy become the sole survivor? What sins did he commit to obtain that deadly arm of his? Why did he lose his rights to fight as an Exorcist? It's that simple… the lone surviving child, Rokuro Enmadou, **it's because he's the one who killed the rest of the cadets!** "

"…" Rokuro said nothing to defend himself.

"…what he just said… is it true?!" yelled Benio, Rokuro didn't reply. "Stop being so quiet and answer me! IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH?! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CAUSE THE HIINATSUKI TRAGEDY!? ARE YOU THE ONE YOU KILLED THEM?! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME! ROKURO ENMADOU!" Benio screamed from the top of her lungs. _'Tell me it isn't true! Tell me something! Anything!'_

"…It's true." Answered Rokuro, the girl gasped in shock. **"I was the one that killed them! I was the one who killed your brother! With this arm!"**


	12. Chapter 11: Survivors and Fallens

_Six years ago_

Benio's POV

 _The tears won't stop, I didn't know how long I cried. Two people I love were dead because of me, because I was weak, because I couldn't protect myself. I was sure that they hated me for it, those two who were crushed by a True Serpent level Impurity, were my parents, Saki and Hyouga Adashino. I wasn't sure that I even had the right to here, at this funeral. I heard speeches of my parents, but I didn't want to accept that they were gone. I wasn't thinking straight, but I felt my legs walked towards their cold bodies. Every step I took, I kept recalling my parent's last battle, and how they were killed. I went on my knees and cried on their coffins._

 _"Benio…" I felt my hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw my beloved brother, Yuuto Adashino. He was deeply worried about me. Before I knew it, I embraced my brother as though he was going to disappear._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Nii-sama!" I cried, what I felt was more than guilt. "It's my fault! It's my fault that our parents were killed! Tou-sama… and Kaa-sama… THEY WOULD BE STILL ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _"…don't cry, Benio. It wasn't your fault. I'm here with you." Assured my brother. "…without fail, we'll get stronger, then we'll find that Basara, and without fail, we will avenge our parents!'_

 _"You… You promise?" I looked at him in the eyes._

 _"Yeah, absolutely!" assured Yuuto. That day, me and Nii-sama made a promise that we become the strongest Exorcists, to avenge our parents, and to make sure no one suffered like us again. However, that week, my life was changing in ways I didn't want them to. Due to the fact my parents died, I lost citizenship to remain on my home island, so me and my brother were forced into exile by our own government! That's not all, it also meant that Nii-sama and I had to live over 500 kilometers away from each other, they were separating me from my beloved brother!_

 _"THEY'RE SEPERATING US?! WHY?!" I questioned in fear and rage._

 _"It can't be helped! It's our family traditions!" explained Yuuto, he was not happy with it either. "For generations, the women of the Adashino family have to inherit the headship of the family! There's… there isn't really a place for me there. I… I'll be taken back to our father's side of the family, the Ijika family."_

 _"No way… Why? Why does it have to be this way?!" tears were forming in my eyes._

 _"…it's just the way it has to be." Stated Yuuto._

 _"…No."_

 _"…Benio-."_

 _"NO! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" I bawled from the top of my lungs. "THERE… THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! THERE HAS TO BE!"_

 _"I don't want them to separate us either!" yelled Yuuto, trying to calm me down. "But… it'll be okay! We'll meet again someday!"_

 _"NO! WE JUST LOST OUR PARENTS! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO NII-SAMA!" I cried, showing my tears to my brother._

 _"Benio…" I tackled my brother into a heartbreaking hug. I sobbed into his chest._

 _"I can't… I can't lose you too!" I wept, my tears couldn't stop. 'Why… why must everyone leave me?!'_

 _"Benio, even if we're apart… we're family no matter what!" assured Nii-sama. "As long as we both aim for the top as Exorcists, we'll meet again someday. I'm sure of it!"_

 _"Really? You really mean that?" I questioned as I looked at my brother._

 _"Yeah, after all we promised each other, didn't we? That one day, we'll avenge our parents together." Smiled Yuuto._

 _"Nii-sama…" I watched walk towards the cliff, seeing the view of our home island one last time._

 _"To continue exorcising Impurities, to continue winning, that, is the fate of our Adashino House."_ Stated my beloved my brother. _"It may sound like a lot to burden for us kids, but… our world is counting on us! That's why… I'll do my best!"_

 _"Nii-sama…" I envied Nii-sama's sense of justice, but I smiled with resolve. "Yeah! I'll do my best as well! More so than Tou-sama! More so than Kaa-sama! And of course, even more so than Nii-sama! I… I will become the strongest Exorcist!"_

 _"Fufufu, you're so promising, Benio." Nii-sama placed his hand on my head and rubbed it. "But… I will become the strongest Exorcist before you do."_

 _"Mou! That's not fair, Nii-sama!" I sassed._

 _"…ehehehe, well, in any case. Here, Benio." Nii-sama pulled out something in his pocket. I turned my head in confusion._

 _"What's this?" I asked. "For me?"_

 _"Yeah, they're hairpins, try it on. I know they'll look nice on you." Smiled Yuuto Adashino. I did as I'm told and tried them on. "You look cute, Benio."_

 _"Thank you, Nii-sama!" I was really grateful that he gave me these hairpins, they were a constant reminder of our sibling bond, and our promise together. It had been four years since we last saw each other. I've been training every day to get stronger, to get faster, anyway to become the strongest Exorcist, in order to fulfil my promise to Nii-sama. But…_

 _"I have some deeply tragic news, Benio Adashino. The Hiinatsuki Dormitory, where your brother, Yuuto Ijika has been staying, is…" Stated an Exorcist, my world shattered as I heard the news. The Hiinatsuki Dormitory, where Nii-sama was staying, was overrun by a herd of Impurities. "…your brother, **Yuuto Ijika is KIA.** "_

 _"No… you're lying. You have to be lying!" I trembled, memories of my brother, and my family flashed in my mind, and I was overwhelmed by despair._

 _"Benio-sama-." Granny tried to comfort me, but I was too angry to listen._

 _"YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE HAS TO BE ALIVE!" I screamed, unable to accept the truth. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WE PROMISED EACH OTHER WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY! WE PROMISED EACH OTHER WE'LL AVENGE OUR PARENTS TOGETHER! WE SWORE THAT WE BECOME THE STRONGEST EXORCISTS TOGETHER! NII-SAMA CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT AFTER HE PROMISED ME!"_

 _"…I am deeply sorry, but we found traces your brother's dead body that perished in the flames." revealed the Exorcist, I widen my eyes in horror. "…there isn't anything left of him."_

 _I felt my heart stop, water flowed from my eyes, and I gripped my heart. I couldn't control my breathing, how could I after learning such horror. My entire family was killed, and I couldn't stop any of their deaths._

 _"Benio-sama…" Granny tried to reach out to me, but I ran in rage and heartbreak. I wanted to escape from my despair, but nothing could help me, no one can. "BENIO-SAMA!"_

 _It happened again, I lost someone I love again! I kept falling as I ran, but my and heart wouldn't let me stop. No amount of physical pain, could be compared to the pain I felt in my bleeding heart. I crashed on my bed, I grabbed the sheets and pulled them towards me. I cried and wailed in a heartbreaking scream._

 _"Nii-sama… Nii-sama you liar! You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't die!" I cried. "Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… Nii-sama…! Why…?! Everyone, why?! WHY DO YOU ALL LEAVE ME?!"_

 _Present time_

 **"I was the one who killed them. I was the one who killed your brother. With this arm!"** revealed my friend, who saved me many times, who taught me many things. I was appalled from the confession. **"Unfortunately, I am unable to forget someone like Yuuto, because he was the last cadet I killed. That noisy cyclops… he was earsplitting to the very end, trying to tell me we were friends and yelling my name, I honestly wished I silenced him sooner."**

"Rokuro… YOU…!" All I could see in his eyes, was that of a monster, who slaughtered of his own family and my brother! Everything I remembered, everything we had been through, I thought I knew him, but I was wrong. All I could remember him do… **was manipulate me!**

 ** _'…I quitted Exorcism …I hate exorcists.'_**

 ** _'…you're noisy, just call me Rokuro.'_**

 ** _'…you're so noisy I actually want to die …I have no interest in becoming the Miko, yet alone an Exorcist. I have no reason to waste my time on you.'_**

 ** _'…I've committed a sin …one I could never atone for …while in search of strength. Would you do anything to get stronger? Even if it meant sacrificing something you cared about?'_**

 ** _'…if I could save someone, I'll accept whatever sins I have to commit, that's not a bad line. I… really wish it were true.'_**

 ** _'…Benio Adashino, I'll be waiting, for you to take the Miko title from me. I told you, I don't want to be an Exorcist, perhaps I did give up on myself, but… I don't give up on others.'_**

 ** _'If there is something in common between the both of us, we both watched our families die. It's true we have chosen different paths, however, because we have the same trauma, I could still hear it, the Melancholy within your heart. I could hear it every night that I can't ignore you. I'm not doing this as your fiancé, I'm not doing this because I'm your partner, I'm doing this because I'm your friend. And friends don't leave their comrades crying. Also, I'm doing this because I want to. I don't have everything, I lost friends, my family, and my home. I could still hear them every night for the past two years, 'why didn't you save me', 'why did I save you', 'I hate you', 'I wished never you existed'. That's why I'm weak, that's why I hear them.'_**

 ** _'…Of course I'm scared, but still… I've lost my family once… I won't lose another again!'_**

 ** _'…Adashino, although you have lost, remember… you were a lot faster than me. You've already mastered the Skanda Talisman, and you managed to chain equip six Talismans, those are some of the things I've never did. You're strong, that's why I had to make effort to beat you.'_**

 ** _'I've… failed to save my family.'_**

 ** _'…It's nothing…thank you, Benio.'_**

 ** _'…do people need a reason to help someone?'_**

 ** _'Benio, I want you say this. None of it is my fault.'_**

 ** _'ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! WHAT WOULD YOU ACCOMPLISH IF YOU DIE?! YOU TALK LIKE THERE'S MEANING IF YOU DIE! TELL ME THIS, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE KILLED?! WHAT WOULD EVERYONE IN SEIKA, IN KYOTO, IN SCHOOL DO IF THEY FOUND YOUR ROTTING CORSPE?! IF YOU'RE SO SMART THEN TELL ME, WHAT GOOD WILL COME OF THAT?!'_**

 ** _'…then I'll make it my fight …no, I'll make it our fight. This one time only, I'll be an Exorcist again.'_**

 ** _'I've lost the right to become an Exorcist, but I don't care, as long as I could help someone, I'll use my cursed arm to save people. Also, Benio Adashino, if your really parents resented you, they wouldn't have sacrificed themselves for the child they love. I could be wrong, but I'm sure they didn't entrust you with a mission, they wanted to give you a chance to live. Think about yourself a bit more, Ohagi Yaro.'_**

 ** _'…we'll kick his ass someday.'_**

 ** _'…I didn't want it hear it, your noisy Melancholy. When I heard you crying, I felt as though I needed to help you… no, it made me want to help you… Also… it hurts, seeing you vulnerable… I guess… I saw myself in you.'_**

 ** _'Whenever you feel weak, seek for help. When you want to be independent, let others support you.'_**

 ** _'…I'm not a fan of fighting… but, I'll help you get stronger.'_**

 ** _'Yeah, it first I didn't really like him, he had been using a lot of space in my room with his books, he got noisy when he bragged about being strong, it made me want to beat him. Before we knew it, we were rivals.'_**

 ** _'And while I'm at it, I'll talk about the others at Hiinatsuki, okay?'_**

 ** _'…everyone at Hiinatsuki …are they really okay with me becoming one again?'_**

 ** _'…At Hiinatsuki, the ones that killed his family… were the ones with green Kuji-kiris.'_**

 ** _'Remember this, Benio Adashino, a real sin… is something you can never atone for. If you really feel sorry, then do what you have to do… as an Exorcist.'_**

 ** _'…my master once told me, when people die, they return to the stars, and they watch over their loved ones for over eternity. That's why… whenever I look at the stars… I feel like I'm never alone.'_**

 ** _'I'm not a nice person. I just don't want any regrets, that's all.'_**

 ** _'After we end the war between us and Impurities, I'll... open an orphanage. I want hear the children laugh, like I did back at Hiinatsuki.'_**

"…How long have you been lying to me?!" I pulled out a charmed blade in hatred. "Was anything you told me true?! Were they all just lies?!"

"…" Rokuro faced the ground, but I didn't care.

"You… YOU JUST HAVE BEEN USING ME HAVING YOU?! FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME! I… I…! **I WILL KILL YOU LIKE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! BAN MACHOUBUKU! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!** " hatred and vengeance took complete control of my actions, Rokuro jumped back, dodging my attacks. I kept charging at him like a wild animal, the more that murderer dodged and block my swords, the more I wanted to make him bleed, the more I wanted to make him suffer. **"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOURSELF AN EXORCIST! HOW DARE YOU PLAYED WITH MY HEART! HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOURSELF MY FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU BURNED MY BROTHER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

That killer suddenly grabbed his chest really tight, he stilled suffered the deep cuts given to him by Seigen. Without a hint of hesitation, I aimed my sword for his head, but he blocked it with his right arm. I cut across his forearm, but he didn't bleed, instead steam came out his arm, blinding me. In that instance, he grabbed my leg pocket and thrusted his left fist into my gut. Even without any enchantments on him, he sent me flying. I rolled against the hard and dirt stone, ten meters away from my brother's killer.

 _'What happen?! What is this strength?!'_ I thought in rage, I didn't realize it, but we were surrounded by Impurities, they were attracted by the sound of Rokuro's Arm. I stood up and snapped my eyes opened, as I saw Rokuro running towards a Gate to the human world. My mind was instantly focused on not letting him escape my sights. **"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME YOU COWARD! I AM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"**

He took away my Hiten Shunkyaku, and my swords were slowing me down. I ran faster than my legs could bear, I didn't care what happens to me, I wanted to avenge Nii-sama, I wanted that coward to scream and beg for mercy, I WANTED TO KILL HIM! For a second, I saw Rokuro managed to get through that Gate before I caught him, and I ran even faster in fury. I followed him back into our world, I felt the heavy rain pour onto me, I heard the roar of thunder echoing in my ears, but that monster was nowhere to be seen.

 **"YOU COWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!"** I kept turning and turning, in search of that killer. In that moment, I felt his presence behind me. Before I had the chance to turn around, I felt a sudden rush of pain on my nape. Before I blacked out, I heard his voice.

"…I'm sorry, Benio Adashino. I…" What he said echoed in my head as I passed out, I couldn't make out what he said in the end. He was right there, and I could barely lay a finger on him. He's worst then that Basara, and yet… I am still breathing. _'Rokuro… you…!'_

Rokuro's POV

"…I'm sorry, Benio Adashino. I… wished I was the one who told you the truth." I stated as I watched her fall. I grabbed her body before she made contact with wet floor. I looked at her face, despite the rain, I knew she was crying. _'…I won't ask for your forgiveness, because I still can't forgive myself.'_

"…you're still here, twerp?" I didn't want to hear his voice at the moment, he didn't let me tell Benio the truth in a better way.

 _'…at that moment, when Sensei opened the Gate back to our world. He could have used his Juusougenpu to stop me, or at least try to slow me down, but he didn't. He allowed me to escape from the Impurities and Benio. If he was really trying to put me in prison, he would have done so a long time ago.'_ I reflected, I faced my former master. _'Seigen sensei… despite how he's an unreasonable asshole, he isn't a type of person who do something like this, at least not without purpose.'_

 ** _'Because we adults are so worthless, the brat's generation is forced to fight. Reality is, brats should only think about playing with their friends, like brats.'_**

 ** _'You shouldn't run off like that, if you hadn't, I would have done this sooner.'_**

 ** _'Just do what you want, you can hate yourself for all I care, or you can just continue to be the brat that you are.'_**

 ** _'It's because this exists, that foolish kids blurt out things like saying they'll practice exorcism again.'_**

"…hey, Runt! What are you doing standing in rain while staring at your wife? You didn't snap her neck and killed her, did you?" questioned Seigen, I held Benio slightly tighter, a joke about me killing someone, **is far from a being funny**!

 **"…your sense of humour is beyond ear-splitting."** I hissed.

"…the fact that you stayed instead of running like a normal brat… **must mean you have something to say to me, right?** "

"…considering I was going to tell her the truth at one point, I can't really say that I'm mad." I turned and faced the unreasonable asshole. "…But I have to ask, why did you?"

"…does it matter?"

"…It's hard to say it doesn't, when _you_ yourself disobeyed the Higher Ups."

"…just avert your eyes from anything unclean." Instructed Seigen, walking away.

 _'Seigen Sensei… you're… protecting me, right? Just like you always have.'_ I thought as I stared at Seigen's back.

"…before you leave, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"…I'm not your friend, why would I do anything for you?" he continued to ignore me and walk away. I sighed and turned away.

"…unless you want me to return to that noisy world the second you leave town-." Seigen suddenly faced me with an Amawaka Death Glare. He was obviously not pleased that I threatened him, or rather my own life. "…tell Nee-san, and everyone… that I'm saying goodbye, and that I'm sorry." I replied, as I walked away, carrying the girl in my arms. "…also, that Rokuro Enmadou will never die."

"…brats these days." I heard the puddles of Seigen walking away. As the rain got heavier, I covered the girl with my hoodie to protect her from the rain. It was still torn from Seigen's claws, but it was better then nothing.

 _'…She's going out cold for about an hour, maybe less due to whatever harsh training she had.'_ I thought as I stared at Benio's face. _'In any case, it'll be bad if I leave her here in the rain. I should hurry, but if I move too fast she might wake up. She'll absolutely be deafening the second she sees Yuuto's killer.'_

 _Fifteen minutes later_

As I moved in the heavy rain, my body was crying out blood, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for myself and the unconscious girl in my arms. I always knew that she would find out about Hiinatsuki, and that she would see me as a monster, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Benio Adashino… everytime I look at her now, it's like I'm looking and someone else, and I can't blame her for it.

 ** _'You're strong, Rokuro Enmadou! You're so kind despite being quiet! You're brave enough to save others, despite the fact you've lost the right to fight, that's not a coward! I… I want you to know that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he had caused!'_**

 ** _'I told you already, I believe that the Rokuro Enmadou that fights is acceptable, no matter what sins he commited. Also… I think that your power can become a hope for Exorcists.'_**

 ** _'He doesn't know the 'you' now, you just want to protect your family, right? You just want to protect all you have left right? So why wouldn't he let a boy try to protect those he loves?'_**

 ** _'If he still doesn't believe you then show him that you still have the right to fight and protect everyone, Rokuro Enmadou!'_**

 ** _'…How long have you been lying to me?! Was anything you told me true?! Were they all just lies?!'_**

 ** _'You… YOU JUST HAVE BEEN USING ME HAVING YOU?! FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME! I… I…! I WILL KILL YOU LIKE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!'_**

 ** _'How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOURSELF AN EXORCIST! HOW DARE YOU PLAYED WITH MY HEART! HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOURSELF MY FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU BURNED MY BROTHER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!'_**

She only knows half of the truth, but it doesn't change the fact that she will try to kill me and avenge her brother, and everyone at Hiinatsuki. It'll be hard to explain things now, without proof at least. I managed to reach home, without her waking up. I managed to survive, but it's hard to say that it was a good thing. A part of me wondered whether it was a better if she killed me back in Magano.

 _'Was I doing the right thing back then? When I provoked her into killing me?'_ I thought in my mind in confusion. _'In any case, Benio Adashino knows the truth, but I don't have any proof of my innocence. Until I do… I won't have the right to have a roof over my head.'_

I patched myself up to recover from my wounds my former master gave me. After that I threw some clothes in the trash and wore new ones. Eventually I placed Benio Adashino on her bed, hopefully she one day, she won't have to kill me. I ate dinner one last time before I left. My bag was packed, I still had fuck-face's wallet, I have enough supplies for me to last for over a week. Before I walked out the door, I turned to look at the house one last time.

 _'…This might be the last time I get to have a home. Well, vacuuming a 10000 meter square house is really noisy.'_ I thought in my mind. _'…sayonara, Benio. Sayonara, everyone.'_

Thirty minutes later

It was still raining heavily, but this time I wore a raincoat and overpants. Although I planned to survive outdoors for weeks, it doesn't change the fact that I'm alone. _'…At the moment, Benio would be bound to search in everyone else's homes for her brother's killer, I can't hide in Seika or Nee-san's house. I have to live on the streets eating whatever insects I could-.'_ I felt my heart stop, there was a sudden rush of pain across my torso. I grabbed my chest in agony and fell on my knees, and landed my shoulder.

 ** _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!"_** yelled a woman's voice, echoing in my head.

 _'W-who?!'_ I couldn't recognise her voice. It wasn't long before I heard more voices in my head, they were all filled with so much hate and sadness.

 ** _"I WISH I'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!"_**

 ** _"NO ONE LOVES ME!"_**

 ** _"I GOT FIRED AGAIN! MY LIFE'S POINTLESS!"_**

 ** _"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"_**

 _'This is-?! Tokyo's negatives thoughts?!"_

It was like the voices of ten million people were in my head. It was too much, I felt my brain about to explode. I held my head in agony, I covered my ears to block out the sound, but it was all in my head, I can't stop hearing people's voices.

 _'It's no good! It's too much! Any noisier and I'll… I won't be myself anymore!'_ I shut my eyes extremely tight, trying desperately to block it out. I felt my heart stop when I heard **her**.

 ** _'Why? Why did he killed them? Why did he kill Nii-sama?! How could be so cruel to kill his own family.'_**

 _'This voice-?! Benio?!'_ I gasped. _'No, this her negative thoughts!'_

 ** _'Why? Why does everyone around me leave me?'_**

 ** _'I have no friends! I have no family!'_**

 ** _'HE LIED TO ME! HE HAS BEEN LYING TO ME FROM THE BEGINNING! WHY?! WHY HAS HE BEEN TRAINING ME?! HE'S BEEN USING ME FROM THE START! HE KILLED HIS ENTIRE FAMILY! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! HE'S NOT AN EXORCIST! HE'S A HUMAN WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN! I… I… I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE HIS VICTIMS! I WILL AVENGE NII-SAMA!'_**

 _'Benio… I…! UGH! GAAAAAH!'_ I felt as though someone had a soldering iron and stabbed me through the ribcage. I did my best hold it in, but I screamed in agony the whole street could hear me. The pain was too much, I could feel myself fading away. I barely opened one of my eyes, and saw a green glow, emitted from my body. I looked down and saw five green lines burning on my chest. _'This is… my green Kuji-Kiri?! From two years ago?!'_ I widened my eyes in horror as I saw a sixth, cutting across the other lines. If this continues… when there are nine lines drawn across my body… I will permanently become a Fallen Impurity. _'No! Not Yet! NOT YET! I CAN'T FALL YET!'_ I screamed mentally, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose all I had left of my humanity. I desperately focused all of my enchanted powers into preventing myself from losing control. _'I WON'T BECOME A MINDLESS MONSTER! I AM HUMAN! I… I…'_

 ** _'Heh, what difference does it make if you remain human?'_ ** mocked my arm. He was the last person I wanted to hear at the moment, and I could hear everyone. **_'You won't be able to live with them.'_**

 _'This desperate now, huh?'_ I gripped my chest even tighter, trying to bear with the pain. _'Still mad at the asshole, who destroyed the talisman that removes the seal?'_

 _**'Why are you resisting? It would be best if you just give in to me. You and I both know it, Rokuro Enmadou!'**_

 _'…you're really …the noisiest Impurity ever.'_ I stood up while trying to withstand the pain. I rested my palm against the wall as I limped. _'Who would… want to… live as a monster… filled with nothing but… negative emotions?!'_

 _**'ARE YOU THAT THICKHEADED?!'**_ laughed my arm. **_'HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY?! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! A MURDERER! WHAT GOOD WOULD YOU DO IF YOU REMAIN HUMAN?!'_**

 **** _'…well, I won't have to eat humans everyday.'_ I stated, as I limped in the rain. _'Not to mention, that Basara doesn't seem to enjoy being an Impurity either. It's so boring!'_

 _**'And you think you could live being a human?! You heard that flatty girl didn't you?! YOU ARE A HUMAN WHO SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED!'**_

 _'…'_

 ** _'That's not all! Look at yourself! Do you really think that anyone will ever accept you?!'_** I faced my glowing torso, watching the sixth line half way from forming. **_'You're not human, you're an Impurity like me!'_**

 **** _'…I am not noisy like you! Don't compare yourself with me!'_

 _**'Are you even listening?! Don't you realize the depth of your fate?!'**_ I felt my body suddenly becoming heavier, I fell on my knees and palm. I held my head and shut my eyes, hearing my head screaming in agony, not the mention Tokyo's population ranting in my head. I opened my eyes, not only did my right eye's colour changed, I was surrounded by darkness. No matter where I look, there was nothing blackness. I thought I was blind, but I could see my own body.

 _'…This is… a void?'_ a blurry image began to fade in front of me, as the image became clearer, I began to see myself. _'That's… me?'_

The figure in front of me opened his dark cold impure eyes, I watched as he coughed out blood and saw a spear piercing through his spine and out of his chest. I widened my eyes as in horror as I saw his attacker, his eyes was filled in betrayal, he lifted the body in the air with nothing but rage and sorrow. I watched myself struggle, holding the tip of the spear in agony, **by his own brother.**

 ** _'How could you?! HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR FAMILY?!'_** His tears flowed out of his eyes. **_'YOU ARE NO LONGER ROKURO ENMADOU! YOU'RE JUST SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HIM, YOU MONSTER!'_**

 **** _'…this is… my future?'_ I frowned as I watched what appeared to be my fate. I watched myself snapping the spear in two and attack Ryougo. His arm didn't look like an Impurity, but his strength was undeniable. He viewed myself striking Ryougo's chest with a palm, launching him into the darkness. It was then that Atsushi and Shinnosuke charged at 'me', with rage and fear.

 ** _'No… this is your fate, if you continue to fight as a human!'_ ** stated my laughing arm. The figure of me grabbed Atsushi's weapon and kicked him so far he vanished. Shinnosuke tried to block 'my' attack, but 'I' slashed through his spear, and red water poured out of his torso. The other Rokuro used the spear and lifted up Shinnosuke's legs, causing him to slam on his back. He didn't stop there, he used the other end of the spear to crush Shinnosuke's gut, knocking him out. After that he threw the spear at Ryougo's shoulder, who tried to charge at him. My other self wasn't killing them, but his methods for self-defence was beyond agonising. **_'What was it you said, at least you won't kill humans everyday? Do you honestly believe there wouldn't be a day where Exorcists won't hunt down Impurities like us? When they attack you, what will you do? They won't even try to listen to an impurity. I don't really care if you kill them or not, but as it's their duty to exorcise people like us, they won't hesitate to exorcise us. In other words… they won't stop until you make them stop.'_**

 _'…'_ It wasn't long before my other self was surrounded by other Exorcists. Each armed Exorcist charged to attack 'me', and I resisted, pushing them away, grabbing their weapons. 'I' didn't kill them, but I severed their bloody limbs from their fragile bodies, ending their 'life' as an Exorcist. It was torture watching myself defend himself.

 ** _'Will you be able to live your ideals of not killing another human? Even if your entire world is out to get you?'_** questioned my arm. I observed the defeated Exorcists, grabbing their knives from their pockets and piercing their own hearts. ** _'Even if you do stop them, they rather kill themselves as an Exorcist filled with pride then die as a powerless worthless human. Can you really tell me that killing them is not better? At least they get their pain over with. Besides, whether you like it or not, someday, you will have no choice but to kill someone.'_**

 **** _'…'_ I turned my eyes away as 'I' accidently killed someone while defending myself.

 ** _'Humans will never be friends with something they fear, they rather kill them then ask questions later. You will be no different, Rokuro Enmadou.'_** Stated my arm, smiling as I watched everyone I knew and cared about held a weapon against me, in both anger and terror. **_'Your friends will betray you… no, you will betray them, just by being yourself. Your sister won't even try to protect a monster, especially when you failed her. Everyone in Seika will have orders to exorcise you, whether they want to or not. Your flat-chested friend won't even waver the second she finds her brother's killer. Not to mention… the Twelve Heavenly Commanders won't mind sacrificing you for humanity's sake, even if you're a Sousei, because an Impurity… can never birth hope to the human world. Also… for thousands of years, they have sacrificed countless comrades for humanity's future, you will be no different.'_**

 **** _'…'_ I watched myself get caught in chains, and being lifted in the air like a sacrifice. Below my other self, was an army of Exorcists, and everyone I knew. Nothing in their eyes showed a hint of sympathy, they treated me like any other monster they killed.

 ** _'Survived one day, only to repeat the cycle on the next day and the next, and so on, for until their end of their life.'_** Stated my arm, I felt my heart torn to pieces as they threw daggers on my chained self. **_'Why bother with burdening yourself with this pain? Why bother trying to fight on a meaningless path? You have nothing, no one to protect anymore! You really think that they'll even consider, a monster like us, to be an Exorcist again?!'_**

 **** _'…'_ I watched myself screamed, my eyes glowed and my body changing. My chained-self had ten green lines crossed his body, his skin turned bloody red, his hair turned blond, and his body itself grew larger. I observed myself transforming, into something inhuman, I grew a tail, my nails sharpened into razor claws, my fangs grew larger, it was like I was transmuting into a werewolf beneath the red moon.

 ** _'Rokuro Enmadou, you should turn into a completely Fallen Impurity, you won't feel any pain anymore. We will get stronger, and kill those who had wronged us! We'll be the strongest Impurity, and we'll surpass our king! And then… we will be the ones who will rule the two worlds!'_**

 _'Us… ruling the two worlds?'_ the sixth line on my body was burned onto my torso, the seventh was beginning to form. I saw my werewolf-self standing on top of a world covered in a sea of flames.

 _**'Yeah… you should give yourself to me. Rokuro Enmadou, don't worry… you won't be feeling these emotions anymore.'**_

 **** _'…you mean you'll erase me and you yourself will rule the two worlds, right?'_ I turned towards my arm with a serious frown on my face.

 ** _'Wha-?!'_** the arm was shocked that I was still able to make such a face, even after witnessing such despair.

 _'Orokana Ude, you're so noisy I know everything.'_ I stated, the seventh line vanished from my body, but the first six remained. _'I'm not that stupid, I am already aware of what would happen if I continue on this path. I'm actually surprised that I have to tell you this, you are me after all.'_

 _**'Heh, Rokuro Enmadou… You're the most troublesome human Impurities have to listen to! Tell me, Rokuro Enmadou… what do you fight for?! WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU SO STUBBORN THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE ON A PATH WITH NO END?! WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU SO DETERMINED THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO FIGHT BOTH WORLDS?! What is it… WHAT IS IT THAT KEEPS YOU GOING?!'**_

 _'…you're noisy.'_ I smiled, causing the arm to be more infuriated. _'…you should already know the answer, after all… I am you… and you are me… we're… one corrupted survivor!'_

 _**'Rokuro Enmadou… you…!'**_ it was then that I was shifted back into reality. It was still raining, and it was still night time. Although that event was over, it doesn't change the fact that I was running out of time.

 _'…three lines left.'_ I thought as I gripped my heart. _'Damn you, Sensei! Why did you think that tossing away the key meant that there was no escape for the caged animal?! The lock could still be forced opened you asshole!'_ I stood silent for a moment, reflecting on my current situation. _'In any case… I don't have much time left. I have to do something… or else it would really be the end.'_

As I walked, I felt a lot of Enchanted Powers surrounding me. It was then I realized it was each of Humanities Enchanted Powers.

 _'This is…? I see, when the sixth line was drawn on my body, I grew closer into becoming an Impurity.'_ I frowned, feeling emotional pain that my humanity was reduced. _'So I could sense everyone's Enchanted Powers now? Man… my life is so noisy I could die.'_

 _The next day_

Mayura's POV

Today I couldn't help but worry, the last thing Rokuro said to me felt as though he was dying. Rokuro didn't come to school today, also everytime I mention his name in front of Benio, she makes a face that terrified everyone. It was as though we were looking at a completely different person. It was then I knew, something did happen to Rokuro, and it affected Benio so much that she couldn't stand to even hear his name. When school ended, I decided to go to Seika, to check if anyone has heard from my little brother.

 _'I can't get a hold of him. Even if he only responds to text, he should have been able to reply within fifteen minutes, unless he doesn't have reception.'_ I thought, looking at the twenty texts I sent him. _'Benio seemed really mad at Rokuro… no, she's beyond angry at him. It can't be! Could it be that she found out the truth?!'_

It was then I accidentally bumped into someone, with dark circles under his eyes. I was a little shocked at first, but then I relaxed as it was someone I knew.

"…Mayura?!" as always, he has a depressed monotone.

"O-Otou-san?!"

 _Twenty minutes later_

We ate at restaurant called Jona's kitchen.

"Geez! You should have contacted me if you were back!" I stated while eating grilled saury, it tasted so good I almost forgotten why we were here.

"…I just stopped by for a mission. I'm leaving as soon as it's over." Replied Dad, finishing his coffee. "…How's Yukari?"

"Okaa-san? She's doing well." I answered, I was glad that he still cared for us. "She's out traveling with a friend right now. She had some business Hawaii. Oh, and her friend's a girl, in case you're wondering."

"…I see." Sighed Dad.

"So Otou-san, what are you-?"

"How long do you plan on calling me that?" interrupted Dad, I was slightly confused at his response. "I'm not your old man anymore. You should hurry up and forget about a person that leaves the house at his own convenience and does whatever he wants."

"…what are you talking about?" I smirked. "We both know you're happy being called that, Otou-san."

 **"AHH?!"** Dad glared at me, but I barely flinched.

"That glare of yours doesn't scare me, even if you raised your voice like that." I smiled, finishing my grilled saury. "Me… and Okaa-san, too! The fact that you're fighting with your life on the line, and that you left the house so we wouldn't get involved, we know that much at least!"

"…" I couldn't tell what dad was thinking, but we stay silent for that few seconds. It wasn't long before I dropped my smile and made a serious face.

 ** _'…Nee-san, have you heard from Seigen?'_**

 ** _'…I felt his enchanted powers last night, when I fought with Benio. I might have imagined it though.'_**

"…more importantly, what did you do with my little brother?" I glared at my own father.

"…What do you mean?" he may have the same expression on his face, but I knew something was up.

"…Rokuro always had a perfect attendance in school, even when he's sick he still comes to Narukami High. Also… everytime I mentioned his name in front of Benio-san, she makes this scary face that makes her a completely different person." I explained. "…Rokuro stated that you had been watching him since last night. I find it difficult to believe that it was a coincidence that he disappeared when you showed up. Not to mention, you have a tendency of avoiding eye contact and making your voice go slightly higher everytime you try to hide something."

"…" I noticed he narrowed his eyes by a millimetre.

"…guess I should be asking, what did you tell Benio-san?"

"…" His silence confirms my suspicion.

"…is she aware that Rokuro didn't have much of a choice, especially when Yuuto is not the brother she believes he is?" I questioned as I glared deeper into his eyes. The more he was silent, the more I knew. "…I can't say that I know everything that happened, but I can say this. Benio-san is definitely knows some parts of the truth, and that caused Rokuro to go into hiding."

"…" Dad noticed me gripping my hands together tightly, shaken slightly.

"…Otou-san, at least tell me this… is Rokuro…?" I felt extremely concerned for my little brother, if something happened to him, then I…!

"…before that runt left, he requested that I tell you this: That he is saying goodbye, and he's sorry." Answered Dad, I felt my heart stop as heard his last message. I almost felt the tears pouring from my eyes.

"No way… it can't be…" I choked as I faced the table.

"…and he also said this: That Rokuro Enmadou will never die." Continued dad, I widen my eyes and stopped crying.

"He said that? So he's alive now, right?" I felt relieved that he was continuing to keep his promise. _'Rokuro… you remembered. Man, you shouldn't scare me like that! But… where are you right now?'_

"…that twerp survived three days straight in Magano when he was ten, he can survive the streets for months."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LOCKED HIM UP IN A CAVE WITH AN IRON DOOR FOR A WEEK!" I yelled, slamming the table with my palms as I stood, reminding him of his Spartan training. I was relieved that Rokuro was still alive, but there were something I had to get off my chest. "HE HAD TO SURVIVE WITH NO SUNLIGHT! YOU FORCED HIM EAT WHATEVER INSECTS HE COULD FIND IN THAT DARK ROOM WITH YUUTO! THEY HAD TO SMELL EACH OTHER'S SHIT IN THAT CRAMPED CHAMBER! NOT TO MENTION BECAUSE THEY WERE UNABLE TO CATCH THEIR OWN PISS WITH THEIR BARE HANDS IN THE DARK, THEY HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO WATER EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS!"

"…I said they had to stay there for three days, but they chose to compete with each other to see who could leave first. Winner gets a butler."

"YOU'RE STILL RESPONSIBLE! EVERYONE HAD TO WAIT UNTIL THEY PASSED OUT BEFORE WE DRAGGED THEM OUT OF THAT DUNGEON!" It was then that Dad left the table, paying the bills.

"…well, it's basically your choice to search for your idiot twerp, but…" dad faced me with a glare one last time. "…He's fundamentally different from us."

"…wha …what are you talking about…?" The way he said it, felt as though he was really concerned, for both me and Rokuro.

"This isn't advice from your old man, this is a warning as an Exorcist." Stated dad.

"Wai-!"

"I warned you." Dad left the restaurant when he shut the door. I didn't bother to try and follow him. I was more concerned that of Rokuro's current location now.

 _'Rokuro Enmadou… where would you hide if someone was after you? No, where would you be if Benio Adashino is after you?'_ I questioned in my head. _'You might not have even plan to run away from home. You might be confused of what you… THAT'S IT!'_ I stood up and ran towards the place I suspect Rokuro would be. _'Rokuro, if I'm right, wait for me! I have a responsibility as your older sister, to protect you!'_

No one's POV

It was time stood still for Rokuro, he just stared at the flowers in front of him. Now that his Seisougenpu was shredded, his cursed powers were rampaging to break loose. It could take weeks, even days before his mind is completely erased from reality. Rokuro knew he had to find a way to tame the beast inside of his right arm. Not to mention, there was a certain Exorcist who was after his head. He could be exaggerating, but it felt as though the two worlds were out to get him.

 _'…I wonder if sensei told them, that Rokuro Enmadou will never die.'_ Pondered Rokuro, it wasn't long before he sensed a familiar enchanted power, closing in on him. _'…In any case, my goals and ideals hasn't changed one bit.'_ Rokuro felt a sword pointed at his back, but he barely flinched at the vengeful girl.

"Stay right there, you monster!" hissed a familiar voice.

"…you're noisy, Benio Adashino." I sighed, I didn't bother to turn around, I just stared at the engraved stone. "…we're at a graveyard, it's rude to wake up the dead."

Benio shifted her eyes towards the stone Rokuro was staring at. She widen her eyes as she saw the flowers placed in front of the grave of the Children of Hiinatsuki.

 _'He's been praying for them?!'_ thought Benio, she quickly shook that thought away as she forced herself to remember what Rokuro had done. _'No! That can't be true! Those flowers must have been left by someone else! There's no way someone like him would pray for them! He's… HE KILLED NII-SAMA!'_

After a short moment of silence, Rokuro turned around. He noticed Benio gripping onto a piece of paper in her left hand. It wasn't a talisman, but something he left behind.

 _'…so you read the map I left for you, only this time you didn't soaked it like when we first met.'_ Thought Rokuro.

 ** _'Come here, 4:30 sharp. Don't tell anyone, I will know. Come alone.'_**

"…why are you hesitating?" asked Rokuro, Benio flinched she knew he was aware of her hesitation. Rokuro turned his entire body and faced her. "…aren't you going to kill me?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Benio, her face with filled with hate and betrayal. Rokuro noticed her hand was shaking, along with her sword.

"…if you're going to be noisy, get it over with."

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Benio yelled even louder. _'He's right there in front of me! And yet… Why?! WHY CAN'T I KILL HIM?!'_

 _'…it's hard to say that I'm glad she's hesitating, after all… I know what it's like to want revenge.'_ Thought Rokuro, watching her hesitate. _'…even if it was for one night only, all that rage won't go away that easily, it would be inhuman. Even after you kill the man responsible, you won't feel any better, not like this at least.'_

"…Benio Adashino, I perfectly understand why you want to kill me, so I won't even ask for your forgiveness." Stated Rokuro, Benio didn't want to hear any of it, but she listened. "…so I will only ask for one thing."

"…what?" glared Benio.

"…if you do manage to kill me, tell everyone that I was killed by an Impurity. It'll be really noisy at Seika if they hate you." Stated Rokuro honestly. Benio widen her eyes from the murder's request, she then shut her eyes really tight in rage.

"…What's with you?!" Rokuro could see tears forming in her eyes as her sword was shaking. "You have always been nice! You had always been saving me! From that giant Impurity! From that Basara! From the True Serpent! You even helped me to become a stronger exorcist!"

As Benio recalled her memories with that rude, yet kind boy, Rokuro felt his chest tighten as water was pouring out of the girl's eyes. He couldn't say anything that could stop her from crying. The second he saw her opened her raging eyes at her brother's killer, he felt stabbed in the heart.

"Why are you so kind?! Why with me?! How can you be so kind?! If you could be that kind, then why… WHY DID YOU KILL NII-SAMA?!" the girl screamed from the top of her lungs demanding an answer. Rokuro faced the ground, unable to answer, he didn't to see the tears that were rapidly flowing "WHY DID YOU SLAUGHTER YOUR OWN FAMILY?! WHY DID YOU BURN YOUR OWN HOME?! WHY DID YOU KEEP THOSE PHOTOS OF YOUR FAMILY IF YOU KILLED THEM?! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HELPING ME GET STRONGER?! I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL! WHAT IS DOES FAMILY MEAN TO YOU?! WHAT AM I TO YOU?!"

"…if you think I feel regret about slaughtering my noisy family, I don't." stated Rokuro, the girl widen her eyes in rage and shock. The murderer reflected on his life as he talked. "…everything I done up to this point, killing my family, killing your deafening brother, burning my past away, I don't regret any of it, not one bit. To me, family… is just a group of loud people you see everyday, they're not necessarily bonded by blood, like my friends at Hiinatsuki. In any case, they're irreplaceable, but… people change, they just look the same, and yet they're not the same person. That's why… I don't have regret slaughtering them, because they're not my family. Also… to me you are… a noisiest girl alive… and a reminder of my noisy old self. It was then I thought that you could it, become the Strongest Exorcist, accomplish something I couldn't. When you told me you're Yuuto's sister, I was shocked. It was then I knew, that _this_ would happen. To be honest… I think I ever were to be killed, it should be by your sword."

"Rokuro Enmadou… **YOU…!** " Benio's emotions took over her, she just couldn't stand the boy in front of her. He was just standing there, looking disinterested, the boy she's seeing wasn't her friend, **all she saw** **was another Impurity**. **"As I thought, you are not a human being, YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU ARE A MONSTER THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

 _'Benio Adashino… I don't regret it at all, saving your life, training you, going to school with you, I don't regret any of that.'_ Thought Rokuro, reflecting on his entire life. He shut his eyes, and he heard Benio's charmed blade being drawn back. He could tell she wasn't going to hold back. _'I really meant it, I've done nothing that I've regretted, but… if I do have regrets, it would be the things I didn't do. I didn't learn about your brother more, I didn't stop your brother in time, before all of my family and friends had Fallen, I didn't tell Ami how I felt about her, I didn't keep my promise to my best friend, I didn't tell Nee-san that I actually knew what she meant when she said she loved me, I didn't take Tooru's enchanted powers before **he** did, I might have failed to kill your brother, and… the one thing I regret the most is…'_

The girl widen her eyes in shock, she swung her charmed blade with full speed and strength, Rokuro never even opened his eyes, and yet Benio's sharp sword… wasn't able to cut through his palm.

"WHA-?!" Rokuro stated that she should be the one to kill him, and yet he still defended himself. _'HE CAUGHT THE BLADE?! HE DIDN'T EVEN BLEED!'_

"…my head and heart are so noisy …they're telling me I can't die yet." Rokuro opened his violent crimson eyes. Cracks on the sword echoed Benio's ears, Rokuro suddenly gripped the blade even tighter, it shattered so much the girl went into shock. In a blink of an eye, Rokuro's left palm was shot into Benio's gut. Benio was launched fifteen meters away, she couldn't breathe from the pain, if Rokuro didn't hold back, her insides would have been forced out of her body, and a hole could have been dug on Benio's fragile body. _'So many things I haven't done, and yet… out of all of them… the one thing I regret most is… IS THAT I DIDN'T PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING!'_

Benio almost coughed out blood, she almost couldn't stand. _'What is this strength?! He hasn't used any Talismans or enchantments! How is able to draw this much power?!'_

 _'I could have prevented all of this!'_ thought Rokuro in rage and frustration. _'I could have prevented you from feeling betrayed! I could have prevented you from being alone! I could have prevented you… FROM WANTING TO KILL A HUMAN!'_ he watched Benio forced herself to stand up, and enchanted another charmed blade. _'If I tried harder to find evidence that the Impurity Corruption Exists… If only I told you the truth before Sensei did… If only I told you everything the rational way… you… YOU… YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO THIS!'_

 **"You bastard!"** hissed Benio, the wrath on her face made her almost unrecognisable. **"You manipulated me again! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LET ME KILL YOU!"**

"…All I said to you… was that I understand why… and that you should be the one to kill me, but… I don't have the leisure of dying yet!" explained Rokuro, making a battle stance. "…I can't let you kill me yet, not when there are things I still have to do!"

 **"YOU…!"** Benio screamed as she charged at her brother's killer at full speed.

 _'Right now, there's a cloaked figure, who's making people suffer like I did! How can I let you kill me right now if someone's creating such noisy chaos?!'_ thought Rokuro, evoking the Hiinatsuki incident. He stood there, preparing for a counter attack against Benio's speed. _'No matter who's is hiding behind that cloak… if he's creating Fallen Impurities to become stronger… I will be the one who will kill him! Even if I'm not an Exorcist! Even if you're in my way! Even if the whole world is against me! I will continue to survive! And I won't lose anyone!'_

Time seem to slow down for the two of them, as each second passed, the enchanted sword was closing in on the boy's cursed fist. One fights for revenge, one fights to survive, both of them were connected by fate. They didn't hesitate to draw powers against each other, but…

"YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rokuro and Benio widen their eyes as they heard her scream. She spread her arms wide, shielding Tokuro from Benio's attack. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that Benio would stop in time.

 _'Mayura-san?!'_ The female Exorcist almost tripped and fell from the suddenly shriek, and her blade almost pierced through her friend's skull.

 _'Nee-san?! What are you doing here? Why didn't I sense your Enchanted Powers?'_ thought Rokuro, trying to process the sudden information. _'That's right, she has that charm that cloaks her powers!'_

"Why are you two fighting?! Aren't you two friends?!" question Mayura, mixed with anger and concern. All though she had theories, she didn't want to believe it was about the truth of the Tragedy. It was then Benio snapped back into reality.

"Get out of my way, Mayura-san!" demanded Benio, threatening her friend with her sword. Mayura was shaken to see Benio filled with so much hate. "He… HE KILLED NII-SAMA! HE'S THE REASON WHY EVERYONE AT HIINATSUKI WERE KILLED!"

"…so it's true, you did find out." Mayura faced the ground, Benio widen her eyes in shock.

 _'She knew?! She knew about Rokuro?!'_ Benio's rage was taking over her more. _'Mayura Otomi… **have you been lying to me too?!** '_

"But Benio-san! It's not what you think!" Mayura faced Benio, trying to convince her that she doesn't know everything. "Rokuro isn't the type of person who would do it without reason!"

"Nee-san!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK!" yelled Mayura, scolding her little brother. He was shocked into silence, listening to her. "What were you thinking?! Even if you weren't planning on dying… HOW DO EXPECT ME TO FEEL IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"…" Rokuro couldn't face his sister, he couldn't say anything back to her. He gritted his teeth in guilt, he knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to get anyone else involved.

"Benio-san, tell me honestly! Do you believe think that Rokuro would even want to kill his own family?! The only people who he ever loved?! The only people who returned that love?!" questioned Mayura in desperation, she couldn't stand seeing her two friends fighting each other. Benio couldn't help but recall the times when he fought as an Exorcist, she couldn't help but feel doubt. "You were there weren't you?! When Rokuro desperately tried to save Ryougo-san, did he really look as though he doesn't care about his family?!"

 ** _'If you die, you won't be the strongest, if you die you won't shop again, if you perish you won't run again, if you're deceased you won't eat Ohagi again.'_**

 ** _'I'll only say this once, Arima Tsuchimikado. I only made it this far because of my classmates. I don't care if you're the current Head of all Exorcists, if you look down at my friends, I will not hold back, I will even kill you if I makes you repent, understand?'_**

 ** _'If you have the strength to talk, use it to stand up. If you can stand then walk, because we're going home, and we'll have Kibi Dango again… Ani-chan.'_**

 ** _'ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! WHAT WOULD YOU ACCOMPLISH IF YOU DIE?! YOU TALK LIKE THERE'S MEANING IF YOU DIE! TELL ME THIS, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE KILLED?! WHAT WOULD EVERYONE IN SEIKA, IN KYOTO, IN SCHOOL DO IF THEY FOUND YOUR ROTTING CORSPE?! IF YOU'RE SO SMART THEN TELL ME, WHAT GOOD WILL COME OF THAT?!'_**

 ** _'I'm not a nice person. I just don't want any regrets. That's all.'_**

 ** _'I'm not sure whether I want to be an Exorcist or not. But… I don't want to hear it, the noise of someone dying.'_**

 ** _'At the moment… I don't have the right to fight for the future, or the world, but… that's not an excuse to let someone in front of me die.'_**

"Benio-san! After everything you've been through with my little brother… DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE ROKURO SOME MURDERER?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Benio, holding her head tight. Mayura and Rokuro sadden, as they watched her distress. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE! WHAT IS FAKE OR REAL?! WHO'S LYING AND WHO'S TELLING THE TRUTH?! WHO SHOULD I BE FIGHTING?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

"Benio-san…" Mayura felt really bad for her friend, she's filled up her life with so much hate, she's now confused of what she should do. Rokuro felt the same, but his mind was preoccupied on something else, something that makes his spine shiver in terror.

 _'What… is this feeling? What's with this Enchanted Power I'm sensing?'_ thought Rokuro, scanning the area. _'A Basara? No… this is… an Impurity… mixed with human. It's… it can't be! IT's-!'_

"Benio-san, this is going to be hard to hear, but listen to me." Instructed Mayura, Benio turned and faced her friend. Rokuro turned towards his sister, widening his eyes. "The reason why Rokuro killed everyone at Hiinatsuki is because-."

Mayura felt her heart stop, her lungs were paralysed, she couldn't breathe, nor could she talk. She grasp her chest, her legs were losing their strength, and her body became heavy. Rokuro and Benio watched in horror as gravity pulled her fragile body to the ground.

"Nee-san!" Rokuro caught her before she slammed hard on the stone floor.

"M-Mayura-san?!" Benio quickly knelt next to Mayura, Rokuro and Benio widen her eyes as her torso began to glow. Rokuro was shocked from the glowing green vertical line, burning onto her body. "What is this? What's going on? Rokuro! What's happening to her?!"

"No…! NEE-SAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU… YOU CAN'T-!" Rokuro couldn't hear Benio's voice at all, he rested his sister's head on his right arm, and he held her hand tightly with his left hand. He watched her scream as the second line was burned onto her, but her voice was gone. As each line was being drawn, his world shattered even more. As he watched the third line being formed, he recalled the family who shared the same fate. _'Why?! Why is this happening?! WHY YOU AS WELL?!'_

 ** _'Why? You guys… No… NO! Don't kill me too! I don't want to die! Rokuro please! Don't do it! We're friends, right? We're family, right?! S… STAY AWAY FROM ME!'_**

 **** _'Ruri!'_

 ** _'That's not it. I… I just… I just wanted to be strong like you, Rokuro.'_**

 **** _'Tetsuji!'_

 _**'If I have to continue living my living as an unsightly Impurity, I'd rather be Exorcised by you, Rokuro Enmadou.'**_

 **** _'Ami!'_

 _**'No… why? Why Keito as well? She's… just a baby.'**_

 **** _'Keito!'_

 _**'Mayura Otomi… has always been… into you. That's why… take care of her for me. And… tell her… I love her… and that… I'm sorry I was such a jerk.'**_

 **** _'Takumi!'_

 _**'Regardless of our appearances, we'll always be friends, right…?'**_

 **** _'Why? Why?! WHY?!'_ it was then Rokuro felt a palm on his chest, he widen my eyes as he realized it was Mayura's. He was happy for that second, but it all dissipated as he saw her seven lines of her Kuji-Kiri, her eyes had changed, they were black Sclera with golden Irises, a patch of solid black skin began to spread all over her body, as time passed, her body became cold like a corpse. His sister gripped tightly onto Rokuro, he watched her lips move, he widen his eyes in shock as he knew her words. _'Nee-san… YOU!'_

"ROKURO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Benio was panicking as he couldn't answer her, and that Mayura was suffering from an unknown sickness. _'A Green Kuji-Kiri?! Why is that a Kuji-Kiri on her body?! What's happening to her?!'_

"BENIO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rokuro tackled the girl, forcing her away from their sick friend. It that instance, a black tornado of Enchanted Powers surrounded Mayura, as it lifted her in the air her body began to change. The Sousei blocked the wild winds with their arms, they were able to observe the terrifying transformation. Black horns pierced from her skull, her hands grew into razor sharp claws, and her hair darkened. Rokuro felt Mayura Otomi's Enchanted Powers getting stronger, wilder, and out of control. As it grew, the more the brother knew, it was too late!

 **"Hyaha… KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the Fallen girl's laughter shrieked across the graveyard, the clouds turned darker, and the raging winds roared across the human world.

"Mayura-san… turned into… an Impurity?" Benio was beyond horrified, her best friend turned into the very thing she exorcises, an Impurity, no… **A Fallen Impurity**.

"Why?!" Rokuro stood in sorrow and anger, Benio turned and saw something she could not describe, he looked like Rokuro, but… he was different. "Why you as well?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BECOME ONE OF **THEM**?! NEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

What they were seeing, was no longer the friend, or the sister they once knew. She turns towards them, and her devilish smile grew larger, revealing fangs. **"Enchanted Powers… Exorcists…!"**

Unknown POV

"The intermission is over… The Tale begins once again." Smiled the cloak figure, watching the Sousei and the Fallen. **"Now… let's begin of the continuation of the Tragedy."**


	13. Chapter 12: Killers

Rokuro's POV

 _Two years ago_

 _It was dark, the curtains blocked the sunlight. I didn't know how long I stared at the photo, of the last time I was really happy. It's been a few days since I started practicing my strength with eggs. It was really frustrating, it was even more infuriating when I have to hide it from Ryougo and the others in the house. I stopped counting how many eggs I cracked, and the brooms that I broke when I sweep the eggs off the floor. I could feel it, the psychological effects of my uncleansed Enchanted Powers. Every time I look in the mirror, I couldn't see myself, but something that looks like me. I can't seem to enjoy anything that I used to enjoy. It wasn't long before I was blinded by sunlight._

 _"It isn't good for you to stay in the dark, Vampire." Scolded my sister, calling me a vampire might a little much for me at the moment. When Mayura realized that, she tried to help me get better. "Are you alright Rokuro?"_

 _"…" I couldn't help but look back at the photo, I ignored my sister, no matter how much the other part of me wanted to say I was okay._

 _"Sorry if I went too far on the vampire thing. Can you at least talk to me?"_

 _"…you're noisy, Nee-san." I hissed._

 _"Rokuro!" scolded Mayura, I regretted calling her that, remembering the last time I made her mad._

 _"…sorry, it's just… am I really going to be the same?" I asked, Mayura widen her eyes, remembering what her father said to me. "…it's not just my body that's changing, I could feel my mind changing as well. Will I be able to have a family if I change? What if… what if I become as cruel as an Impurity? What if I become like Yuuto? What if… what if I fell too far deep into the black pit, and turn into someone completely unrecognisable? Will I… will I still be able to be your little brother?"_

 _"…"_ _my sister sat next to me, she placed both of her palms on my cheeks and turned my faced towards hers._

 _"Nee-san?"_

 _"Rokuro… don't say stuff like that. It'll only drag you down." Stated Mayura, I widen my eyes slightly. "Otou-san told you, didn't he? Don't ever hate yourself. It comes from me as well, if you have time to spend your time loathing yourself, then use that time to appreciate what you still have."_

 _"Nee-san…" my sister pulled me closer towards her face, she placed my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair._

 _"Rokuro, there are still people who cares about you, so why should you hate yourself?"_

 _"But… I might not be the same person in the future. I won't be the loud and cheerful Rokuro Enmadou anymore, I might change into someone more ruthless and evil. Will people still accept me if I change?"_

 _"…they will. No matter how much you change, everyone will still love you."_

 _"…how can you be sure? It's not just the psychological effects, I… killed everyone. Can they really forgive me for what I've done?"_

 _"…because I promised you, didn't I? That you'll never be alone." My sister released me from the embrace, and looked at me in the eyes. "No matter what happens, if you become a saviour, if you become the devil, I will always love you, because… you're my little brother."_

 _"Nee-san…" a part of me still felt that it was still hopeless, but… hearing it from my sister, somehow made me feel hopeful. I watched her walk towards my desk, picking up some books, but she accidently dropped them when she got a paper cut. 'Ow!'_

 _"N-Nee-san?!" I quickly stood up and checked her fingers, only to find her completely unharmed, and her smiling._

 _"Ehehe, just kidding."_

 _"You…! Your jokes are so noisy I could die."_

 _"See, Rokuro? You're still yourself. You rushed to see if I was hurt, you're still the kind Rokuro Enmadou I know." Stated Mayura, I widen my eyes slightly. I gave a small smile._

 _"…yeah, I suppose." I couldn't explain it, but everything just felt right in that moment, the two of us stared outside the window._

 _"Rokuro… no matter how much it hurts, I will always be by your side." Smiled my sister, I naturally smiled back._

 _"In that case, I do my best to make sure it doesn't hurt. Not one bit."_

 _Present time_

 **"Enchanted Powers… Exorcists…!"** the Fallen Impurity cackled, Benio panted in horror seeing her best friend behave like an Impurity, I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. **"Enchanted Powers…! GIVE THEM TO MEEEEEEE!"**

The Fallen charged towards us, Benio shut her eyes really tight, she doesn't waver when it comes to exorcising Impurities, but this was her friend. A clashed echoed across the graveyard, Benio opened her eyes as she saw me wrestling the beast. I just acted on impulse when I charged towards what used to be my sister. My left arm was pushing her body back, and my other arm was making sure her fangs doesn't impale my body.

"Nee-san! Listen to me! You're not an Impurity! You are Mayura Otomi! Open your eyes!" I bellowed, **it** didn't listen to me, it was like talking to a zombie, they don't think, they just act on instinct and hunger. The Fallen's free arm was being swung towards me, in that instance I launched myself backwards as I kicked her it's body. I dodged the attack, but something attacked my heart when I forced my foot onto that monster. When that monster charged towards me, I naturally charged back. I pulled my arm back, preparing for a counterattack, but… as I look at the Fallen's face, I couldn't help see my sister instead.

 _**'Rokuro…'**_ I widen my eyes as I recalled that smile, that radiant smile I will never see again.

 _'Nee-san…!'_ before I realized it, a blast of agony stung the right side of my body, my insides were screaming the sudden rush of pain. The Fallen's claws launched my body towards a garden of tombstones, my body crashed through and shattered walls of stone. The pain was almost unbearable, any more damage and I could pass out. I rolled against the stone floor, I coughed out blood, my fragile human body could scarcely stand up.

"Rokuro!" although a part of Benio didn't care about me, she still couldn't help but worry. I forced my head up, and I watched as the Fallen glanced at Benio, smiling like a hungry demon.

 **"Exorcist…! Enchanted Powers…!"** the Fallen slowly walked towards the horrified girl.

"W-wait Mayura-san!" Benio panicked and pulled out her charmed blade. "It's me! Benio Adashino! We're friends! Have you forgotten that?!"

 **"Enchanted… Powers! GIVE ME YOUR ENCHANTED POWERS!"** the Fallen roared and charged towards the girl, Benio couldn't fight back from either the fear of the beast in front of her, or the horror of fighting to kill her best friend. The Fallen knocked the blade away from Benio's wavering grip, the girl watched as it's claws raised to the clouds and rushing down to her like lightning. Benio cried tears and shut her eyes.

 _'Forgive me… Nee-san!'_ a flying gravestone was launched at the monster, the Fallen almost lost it's balance. The beast kept it's devilish smile and turned towards me. Benio and the Fallen watched me struggle to stand, they observed the blood rushing faster outside my body as I forced myself to stand. I limped into a battle stance, my left arm behind my back, the other signalling the Fallen to come at me. The Fallen widen it's eyes slightly, feeling the raw Enchanted Powers emitted from my arm. _'You want Power?! Come and get it!'_

 **"Kyahaha…. KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** it's ominous laughter shook my spine, no doubt Benio took it worse. I clenched my left hand, almost ripping the Talisman hidden behind me. The Fallen charged towards me. **"EXOOOOOOORRRRCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSTT!"**

"ROKURO!" I ignored her noisy shriek, I faced the ground and began to chant. Benio felt her heart shattering as the Fallen got closer to Rokuro. The beast launched itself in the air, laughing as it got closer to it's prey. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

 **"…Magano Gate, OPEN!"** I swung my left arm, and a Gate opened just before the Fallen laid a claw on me. The Gate opened so wide it swallowed the laughing monster into the world of **it's** kind. As the Gate closed almost instantly, my body fell on one knee and palm. I was struggling to breathe after my body was thrown through a garden of large stones. Although that beast was gone, it's hard to be pleased knowing that I sent my own sister to hell.

No one's POV

"Rokuro!" Benio rushed towards the injured boy, she pulled out healing Talismans and treated his wounds. "Are you okay, Rokuro?"

"…weren't you trying to kill me earlier?" Rokuro asked as he stood and limped away, the pain still remained on his body. Benio widen her eyes as she was reminded of earlier.

 _'Rokuro… you-!'_ Benio didn't know what to think at that moment. Was she supposed to be hating Rokuro? Was she supposed to ask why he didn't want to be healed? She didn't know how to respond to him.

Rokuro could tell she was mixed with emotions at the moment. "…in any case, you have questions, right? About Nee-san."

"…why? Why did Mayura-san turned into an Impurity?! You know about something about this, right?!" Benio questioned, in both rage and concern. Rokuro faced the ground in silence, the rage build up with the girl. "ANSWER ME!"

"…have you ever heard of Namanari (Becoming in the flesh)? It's when a person hated, and envied, and cursed another excessively, and their body and mind changed into a demon." explained Rokuro, as the girl listened, her chest tightened and her breathing shook. "What you just witnessed is akin to that Namanari, **Impurity Corruption**. And… those affected by it, obtain a green Kuji-Kiri become a **Fallen Impurity**."

 _'Impurity Corruption? Fallen Impurity?!'_ it was too much to process for Benio.

"I never heard of such…" choked Benio, she couldn't find the right words to describe what horror she witnessed.

"…it's not too surprising that you wouldn't know. Humans don't naturally turn into Impurities." Stated Rokuro, Benio widen her eyes from that last statement. "Someone has to break a taboo to turn an Exorcist into Fallens."

"Someone? A Taboo? What do you mean?!"

"…I don't really know the details, but… the **incidents** regarding  Exorcists turning others into Fallens were erased from history, and the Corruption became a Taboo."

"…wait, if that Taboo was so dangerous that it had erased from history, how do you know such confidential information?!"

"…" Rokuro didn't say anything, but he pulled his shirt up. Benio widen her eyes in shock, seeing six lines burned onto his body.

 _'That's… a Kuji-Kiri?!'_ Benio gasped. _'But… it looks incomplete. What happened to you Rokuro?!'_

"…two years ago, **someone at Hiinatsuki** uncovered that Taboo, and turned my family into Fallens." Explained Rokuro, it was then that Benio evoked everything she learnt from the Hiinatsuki Tragedy.

 ** _'…I don't really know the details, but… Rokuro had to watch his family die.'_**

 ** _'Mayura had been trying to help Rokuro accept that incident, and move on, but that incident changed Rokuro. It's as though the Rokuro we know had died, and what came out is just… someone empty.'_**

 ** _'…I've committed a sin, one that I can't atone for… while in search of strength.'_**

 ** _'…I've …failed to save my family.'_**

 ** _'…everyone at Hiinatsuki …are they really okay with me becoming an Exorcist again?'_**

 ** _'…the ones that killed his family… were the ones with a Green Kuji-Kiri.'_**

 ** _'They say Impurities appeared from Magano, but there were none.'_**

 ****"Th-then… Nii-sama… and the Cadets of Hiinatsuki… they became Fallen Impurities." Choked Benio, uncovering her brother's fate. It was then it hit her.

 ** _'The lone surviving child… Rokuro Enmadou… It's because he's the one who killed the rest of the other Cadets.'_**

"Rokuro… Did you…?!" Benio watched Rokuro faced the ground in guilt, it was then she knew the truth. _'…That's what Mayura was trying to tell me! He didn't slaughter Nii-sama and the others in just for his own personal gain, he killed them because he had no choice. But… why did he say that like it was his fault?'_

 _'…she has to know.'_ Thought Rokuro, clenching his fist, he raise his head.

"…Benio, there's something else you should know." Benio turned towards him, she was afraid of what other terrors she had to hear, but she listened. "…as I said, **someone** has to break the Taboo, for a human to become an Impurity."

 _'Someone? You mean someone wanted to turn Mayura-san into an Impurity?! Do you know it is?!'_

"…I'm pretty sure you've heard, that Exorcists had been mysteriously disappearing." Stated Rokuro, Benio widen her eyes as she put the pieces together. "…it's because someone turned them into Fallen Impurities… **with a green Kuji-Kiri**."

"…Wait, a Green Kuji-Kiri?!" it was then Benio recalled the strange Impurity she and Rokuro fought. She remembered how Rokuro hesitated and cried after he exorcised it. "What about _that_ Impurity?! The one you exorcised and cried after?! Was he human as well?!"

 _'Did I… try kill a human?'_ thought terrified the girl, she didn't want to think what would happen if she succeeded in Exorcising it.

"…my hands are already stained with human blood. There wasn't any need for yours to be as well." Benio gasped from the reveal.

"Isn't there… isn't there anyway to revert them back to human?!" questioned the girl. "Isn't there a way to save Mayura?!"

"…" Rokuro frowned and faced the ground. _'…once one becomes a Fallen Impurity, until they die they're degraded to becoming weapons of mass murder which continue to attack humans. If I were to say there were a way to save them, it would be to end their lives before their mired in sin.'_

"No… then, Mayura-san is…" Benio covered her mouth, she shut her eyes as tears flowed out. Rokuro clenched his fist, cursing himself.

 _'…was it a coincidence? That Nee-san was selected? If it isn't… then…'_ Rokuro picked up Benio's charmed blade.

"…Benio Adashino, don't tell anyone about what you've just learnt." Instructed Rokuro, pulling out a Gate Talisman. "The only ones who knows the truth about Fallen Impurities, are the Gramps, the old hag, and the Higher ups. The world would be deafening if they knew such forbidden powers."

 _'A Gate Talisman? What is he-?'_ Benio snapped her eyes wide open, realizing Rokuro's intentions. _'It can't be! He-!'_

 **"…Magano Gate, OPEN!"** Rokuro would have walked through the Gate, if she hadn't stopped him.

"Wait Rokuro!" Benio quickly grabbed Rokuro's wrist. "You can't be… You're going to kill Mayura?!"

"…" Rokuro didn't bother to face her.

"…why? Why Mayura-san?! ISN'T SHE YOUR BELOVED SISTER?!"

"…Nee-san …Mayura Otomi is already dead." Rokuro just stared at the Gate in front of him, the girl was appalled from the lack of sorrow. " **It's** just an Impurity that looks like her."

"No...!" the rage build up within her, no matter how much she knew it was true, she couldn't accept Mayura's fate. "…How could say that? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT REMORSE!? DOES YOUR SISTER MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?! I HEARD FROM EVERYONE HOW SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU, EVEN WHEN SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO HELP YOU! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DON'T YOU WANT LOSE WHAT YOU HAVE LEFT! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOUR FAMILY?! I REALLY DON'T GET YOU AT ALL! Is Mayura-san… IS YOUR SISTER NOTHING BUT NOISE TO YOU?!"

"Even if you stop me here and now, another Exorcist will just try to exorcise her, without hesitation. Just like when you first fought a Fallen Impurity." Rokuro stated almost immediately, Benio heart froze as she was reminded of the time she almost became a murderer.

 ** _'I don't run from a fight!'_**

 ** _'Rokuro! If we don't beat this thing, when will we ever will?!'_**

 ****"That's-! That's…" Benio was desperate to prevent Rokuro from killing his own sister, but couldn't think of an excuse to just leave her best friend in Magano.

"…There's no saving **them** when they become that way. I know that more than anyone else. The Sousei no Onmyouji barely survived an attack from a Fallen Impurity, if other exorcists try to exorcise her… **Mayura will become worse than murderer.** The longer it stays in Magano, the harder it will be to kill it. Not to mention… if she becomes too dangerous… Seigen Sensei might have to exorcise his own daughter. If my sister is going to be killed in the end …I want to be the one to do it." Stated Rokuro. The girl couldn't move, she couldn't say anything to stop Rokuro from killing his own sister. Before Rokuro walked into the gate he had one more thing to reveal. "…There are only three explanations to why humans turned into an Impurity. One: A Basara targeted her, but… I never heard of a Basara turning someone from the human world into a Fallen while stuck in Magano. Two: An Exorcist uncovered the truth of the Taboo. Three: The culprit of the Hiinatsuki Tragedy is survived …and I doubt it's a coincidence that the number Exorcists vanishing increased shortly after the Tragedy."

"…Someone …from Hiinatsuki?" The gate closed as Rokuro walked through it. Benio was left alone to process everything the happened. _'Someone from Rokuro's family… turned Nii-sama and the cadets into Fallen Impurities… and Rokuro killing his own family caused him to quit exorcism. Who? Who could do something so cruel to their own family?'_

 _In Magano_

Rokuro's POV

Magano, literally meaning the Field of Misfortune. As long as you have a gate Talisman, you can always leave this hell. As long as you survive, you can always leave the battlefield. But… the hell you experienced, the psychological and emotional scars will always hunt you down till the end of your lifetime. You can leave the battlefield, but the battlefield never leaves you. At the moment, the hell I thought I left behind, the tragedy that I thought was over, just haunted me down. First it was my family at Hiinatsuki, now it was my sister who has to be killed by my own hand. My heart, my mind, my arm, my entire body was trying to force itself to be strong, to not hesitate, to not tremble for both my sake and my sister. The second I walked into Magano, I heard it, my sister… no, just something that looks like her. I found the Impurity surrounded by Impurity corpses. It was smiling, laughing, and devouring every Impurity it could find. Worst of all, it was using the voice of someone I cared deeply about. I gripped Benio's sword tighter, I gritted my teeth and I glared at the Impurity.

"MAYURA OTOMI!" The Impurity slowly turned towards me with a grim smile, her fangs were filled with demons from this hell. "PLEASE! IF THERE'S ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU, GIVE ME A SIGN! I… I REALLY DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU, NEE-SAN!"

 **"…Exorcist! …Enchanted Powers!"** I widen my eyes from its laughter, I felt as though my heart shattered it to countless pieces, pieces that won't come back together again. I faced the ground as guilt grabbed my heart and mind, what am I going to tell gramps? What am I going tell her mother? How can I apologize to her father? How can I apologize to anyone? I failed to protect her, I failed to return her feelings and her kindness towards me, I failed to keep my promise to the people who love her. I felt the ground shake, I heard the sounds of a beast charging towards me, I heard the laughter of the girl who wasn't my sister anymore. As it got closer time began to slow down for me, I closed my eyes and I recalled my history regarding my beloved sister.

 ** _'This my daughter, Mayura Otomi. Be nice to her.'_ ** The time I first met her, I was surprised that a man as scary as Seigen had a cheerful daughter. She was a klutz, she often messes a lot of things up, but… me and everyone really loved her.

 ** _'Rokuro! Takumi-san! Come play with us!'_ ** The times when I played with her. She wasn't always good with games, but we had lots of fun. The way she smiles, it makes people feel like everything was going to be better.

 ** _'Rokuro! Don't say stuff like that! You've been through a terrible experience, you watched all of your classmates die! And you expect me to leave you alone like this?! DON'T GIVE ME THIS CRAP! All of your friends were my friends too! I don't want to lose any more friends! Please let me help you!'_** At that time, I wanted to punish myself for failing to save my family, but… if it wasn't for Mayura not leaving me alone, I would have sank deeper into the darkness. I was really grateful, that I didn't push her aside. It was during that moment, that I told her the truth about my family, and she forgave me for it. I promised her and myself that I will continue to live.

 ** _'_** ** _Rokuro! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Rokuro! I promised you that I'll be by your side when you're lost! I promised you that you won't be alone, and yet… I almost killed you when you tried to save me in Magano! And because I was scared, you felt alone and abandoned, didn't you?! I'm really sorry Rokuro! I won't be scared of you anymore! I don't care if you hate me! Please come back! If not for me, then do it for Ryougo! Do it for gramps! Just come home, Rokuro! I'll do anything, just please come home!'_ ** She was really scared of me, because I tried to kill her. And yet, she was more terrified of losing me, if she hadn't stopped me from killing myself, I wouldn't have been able to go to school with her. Even though I rejected her love for me, she embraced me and chose me to become her little brother. My heart melted as I felt her warmth.

 ** _'Rokuro… no matter how much it hurts, I will always be by your side.'_** For the past two years, no matter how much I changed, she was always there, always supporting me, always scolding me, always trying her best, for both our sakes. I was really thankful that I told her the truth, because I would have killed myself a long time ago, but… right now, I'm not so sure that it was a good for me to have survived. I began to run, not away but towards my Fallen sister. Even though I was prepared to fight her, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, how could I open them knowing that I am hurting something with the same face as my sister? How can I watch my own bloody fists beating the girl I never want to hurt? As I heard the Impurity coming closer, I felt as though it was happening again, I have to kill the people I loved again.

 **"He who receives blessings… but still infringes…"**

It's claws reached out towards me, I gripped onto Benio's sword really tight, I stomped my right foot to the ground so hard rocks were launched into the air. I swung the charmed blade upwards diagonally, the Impurity was thrown back a bit, but not much, and it's body was so dense the blade almost broke in two.

 **"…with a bow and feather arrow …I shoot them down!"**

I took one more step with my left foot, and launched my left fist into it's torso. This time, the Impurity was launched five meters backwards. I made a hand gesture out of my left hand, and mimicked a gun.

 **"REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** the rocks that were launched into the air charged towards the Fallen Impurity. I was forced to hear the screams of agony from my sister's voice. No matter how tightly I shut my eyes, I cannot block out of Mayura's suffering. I un-enchanted Benio's charmed Blade, and put it aside, there was no point using a fragile sword on an Impurity, but I still kept the sharp stone blade with me. I slowly walked towards the monster, with my eyes still shut and I recollected the memory of my sister turning into a Fallen Impurity. I remembered her placing her palm on my chest, her black eyes crying tears, I watched her lips moved and widen my eyes from her last message from her voiceless mouth.

 ** _'Ro… ku… ro… R… u… n!'_ ** At that time, she wasn't just placing her hand on my chest, she was trying to push me away, to protect me!

 _'…Nee-san, to the very end… you were worried about me. You could have begged for help, you could have said you didn't want to die, but… you chose to be concerned about me before yourself.'_ I felt my cheeks becoming wetter as I remembered every detail. _'Please forgive me, Mayura Otomi, for making you shoulder such a heavy burden as my sister.'_

 _**'Rokuro, my granddaughter wasn't meant to learn the truth of your trauma. But on the other hand… I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, you would have been beyond saving from the depths of despair. If you two are serious on becoming siblings, then protect each other's joy and happiness, that's your duty as Mayura Otomi's little brother.'**_

 **** _'Forgive me, gramps. I'm… really a terrible little brother.'_

 _**'…well, for now, let me say this… Thank you for protecting my daughter.'**_

 _'Forgive me, Sensei. I don't care if you hate me for this, but… please let me be the one to kill Nee-san. It's the least I could do… as her brother.'_

 _**'Mayura Otomi… has always been… into you. That's why… take care of her for me. And… tell her… I love her… and that… I'm sorry for being such a jerk.'**_

 _'Forgive me, Takumi, everyone... I… wasn't able to keep my promise. I… failed you all.'_ I began to walk faster, it wasn't before long that I found myself running. I heard myself scream, in both rage and fear. Even without enchantments, even without my right arm, **I have to kill her, I have to kill my own sister!**

 **_'…Good, Rokuro Enmadou.'_** Smiled my right Arm. **_'I never thought you would try to kill your sister again! This time… don't hold back. This time, finish her off! This time, MAKE ME WHOLE!'_**

 _Back in the Human World_

Benio's POV

I stood in the graveyard, unable to move. I could only think about what Rokuro told me, the events that happened at Hiinatsuki, why Mayura turned into an Impurity, and what he is about to do to his own sister.

 _'…what am I supposed to do now?'_ I clenched my fist, frustrated at everything. _'Mayura and Rokuro are killing each other right now! Isn't there anyway to stop this?! How could Rokuro-?!'_ it was then it hit me, the face Rokuro made, when he watched Mayura become a Fallen.

 _**'My hands are already stained with human blood. There wasn't any need for yours to be as well.'**_

 ** _'Seigen Sensei might have to exorcise his own daughter. If my sister is going to be killed in the end …I want to be the one to do it.'_**

 _'Rokuro… are you… forcing yourself to strong?'_ I tried to picture it, the face the survivor made when he walked through the Gate. _'You never wanted to kill them, did you? Your family really meant a lot to you, that's why you kept those photos. And Mayura-san…'_

 _**'Benio-san, promise me! If Rokuro does become an Exorcist again, promise me that you'll protect him, okay? And I don't just mean physically, I also mean mentally and emotionally, as well as his identity, okay?'**_

 **** _'Did Mayura… knew something like this would happen?'_ I thought about how Rokuro would feel about this situation, having to feel the guilt of killing someone he loves again. _'Mayura-san… Rokuro…'_

 _Back in Magano_

Rokuro's POV

I was falling, my consciousness had almost vanished. The gravity was pulling my body towards the stone ground, but a large hand pushed me while I was in mid-air, and pressed me against a building. I felt my bones being crushed, if it wasn't for the physical effects on my body, I would have been dead already. I held the claws forcing itself onto my body, I couldn't move. It wasn't just any arm that held me still, it was a third arm, a tail in fact, coming out of a certain Fallen Impurity.

 _'Tch, damn circus trick!'_ I didn't open my eyes, but I knew everything that was happening. _'Nee-san, you're so noisy I could die!'_

 _**'Heh, stuck are we?'**_ I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to hear. **_'Looks like you need help, Rokuro Enmadou.'_**

 **** _'…I've already told you, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!'_ I smashed the wall behind me, the whole building shook as I created a hole behind me. I was release out of the Impurity's grip, but the situation hasn't change. _'Kuso, it was just born and it's already this powerful!'_

 _**'I can't blame you for finding this more difficult than last time, you had me when you killed your family.'**_ Smiled my 'human' arm. The Fallen grabbed on to the ceiling and pulled itself closer to me. It landed on all fours, like a tiger. **_'You had me when you first killed a Fallen. I won't forget your face, when you first killed your friend with one punch.'_**

 **** _'If you're going to be noisy, stop distracting me! You'll get us both killed!'_ I charged at the attacking Impurity, I dodged the Fallen's claws as I slid under it. I quickly stood up and forced my fist into its gut. The Fallen Impurity crashed through three floors, I jumped and constantly forced it upwards. After we crashed through the roof, I grabbed it by the tail and swung it down through the floors. I held on to the ledge of the building, I pulled myself up to the top.

 ** _'Oi oi, don't try to act cool. How long do you think you can last keeping your eyes shut? Even if you could withstand the whole fight, you won't be able to block out your sister's screams.'_** bugged my annoying noisy arm. I gritted my teeth from his statement. **_'Besides, you're not strong enough to kill Mayura-chan with your own hands. You might as well use me!'_**

 **** _'…have you forgotten? I don't have that black piece of paper anymore.'_

 _**'You know I'm not talking about that!'**_ laughed the arm. **_'You aware of it, aren't you? That you can undo the seal on your own.'_**

 **** _'…'_

 _**'All you have to do, is fill yourself with so much negative emotions! So much that the seal won't hold me! And once you do… I'll be able to 'save' your beloved sister.'**_

 ** _'…Ro …ku …ro!'_ ** I widen my eyes as I heard my sister's voice. It was a faint whisper, echoing in my head. I looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It was like when I heard Fushihara Toru, and during the Tragedy. _**'Roku… R… Rokuro… RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!'**_

The floor I was standing on crumbled, I tripped and fell off the edge, in front of me was my undead sister, smiling, laughing, like she had gone insane. A rush of pain burned onto my body, she swung her arm and sent me ten storeys to the ground. No matter how strong my body was, it wasn't immune to pain. I already crashed onto the rocky floor within milliseconds, I rolled against the hard surface. I barely had time to dodge the charging weretiger landing near me. Its tail made a fist and smashed the surface in front of me, I was able to jump backwards, but the claws came next. My body was still human, I could still bleed, and couldn't keep dodging and blocking forever, not to mention my body hurt so much I could barely move without feeling pain. It felt like I was being hunted and attacked by a man eating tiger! I kept hearing my sister's voice, echoing my name. As time passed, her voice is getting quieter and further away.

 ** _'What's wrong twerp? Is your sister distracting you?!'_ ** laughed my noisy arm, I tripped backwards and fell on my back. My head was so noisy I could die, there were too many distractions.

 _'It's your fault that I could hear the voices an Impurity!'_ I quickly pulled arm behind my head and brought my legs closer towards my chest. Before the Fallen got too close to me, I forced my feet onto its torso. I hurriedly stood up, while the beast fell back. _'Ever since you were a part of me, YOU'VE BEEN FORCING ME TO HEAR MY FAMILY'S PLEAS AND CRIES! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NOISY, STOP DISTRACTING ME!'_

 _**'Hmph, you have to be a complete Impurity to hear those voices. I'm actually surprised that you could hear her.' **_stated my arm. I didn't believe him, how could I believe a talking arm who was taking over my body from the very beginning? **_'It isn't me who's making you hear Mayura-chan, it's you, Rokuro Enmadou!'_**

 **** _'You expect me to believe that?! You noisy arm!'_

 _**'…If you die, I won't have a body to control.'**_ I frowned from his reponse, despite how much I didn't want to believe him, he had a point. ** _'If it were up to me, I would want you focus on killing your own sister, so that I could finally have your body! Besides, do you really believe I have the power to shut your ears?'_**

 **** _'You-!'_ before I realized it, the Fallen Impurity was right in front of me. I barely had time to react when both her claws pinned both my arms to the ground. I watched Mayura's face opened her fangs and charged its face towards my body. Its teeth couldn't me when I held both its shoulder's with my shoes. It was stubborn and aggressive, it kept trying to chomp me to nothing. My body was panicking, it was in so much pain from the fight, and I was cornered. I dug my nails into the ground, grasping small rocks into my palms.

 **"He who receives blessings, but still infringes-!"** I widen my eyes when I saw water, flowing out of its eyes. She was crying, my sister was in so much pain, and I felt my heart tighten. _'Nee-san…'_ I widen my eyes as I saw the third arm behind its head, it clenched into a fist. There was no dodging a skull crushing attack, it's charged closer and closer to my face. I acted on instinct and clashed the third fist with my left foot. **"With a bow and feather arrows, I-!"** In that instance, the Fallen aimed it's fangs to my right leg. I hurriedly slid my leg off its shoulder, my leg was unharmed, but then I felt the fangs, digging into my right shoulder. "GUAAAAAAAA! **I SHOOT THEM DOWN! REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!** "

The Madan rocks forced the Fallen Impurity off my body, but its fangs took parts of my meat from my shoulder, and possibly some bone. I held my bleeding shoulder in agony, I stood up bearing with the pain. If my shoulder wasn't part Impurity, my arm would have been completely covered in red water. Most of my shoulder began to heal on its own, but the damage remained.

 ** _'ITAAAAIIII! Man, that was really dangerous!'_** stated my arm. **_'You should have used me! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE LEFT HANDED PERMANENTLY?!'_**

 **** _'Aah Yokatta, your enchanted powers made you more of an intended target.'_ I sighed in both relief and agony. _'Also, you're noisy. Shut up!'_

 _**'YOU-!'**_ It wasn't long before the Fallen Impurity got back up again. **_'…Rokuro Enmadou, how are you planning to kill her without using me? That thing is really dense, there are barely scratches on her. You could barely survive with your arms and legs alone. Also, Flat-chested-chan's blade it almost broken in two.'_**

 **** _'…shut up and watch.'_ We both watched the Fallen Impurity charged towards us on all fours, it wasn't long before I ran towards it. The beast smiled in bloodlust and confidence, but I read its movements. I listened for an opening, as it pulled its claws back, I stomped my foot and launched myself towards its tail/third arm. It didn't have time to catch me, I grabbed its third arm and flipped it over. The instance it fell on its back I crushed it tail's joint with my foot. It screamed in agony and panicked, it swung its claws and I stood back, avoiding further damage. Its third arm could barely pull itself into a fist, yet alone raised into the air, it'll take minutes before it'll fully recover. I got behind the Fallen Impurity and wrapped my arms around its neck. The Fallen thrashed all over the place as I strangled it, it could feel its head about to pop. The Fallen's left and right arms couldn't reach its back, so it decided to shake me off by constantly grinding me against the rocky floors and walls. I tighten my eyes and my grip as I felt my back being dragged against the coarse ground and walls. I desperately held on to the rampaging beast, I couldn't let go, I didn't want to let go. The longer I let it live, the longer my sister will suffer, I had to end her right there and now. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how badly my sister screams, I really wanted to save her, even if it meant killing her.

 ** _'Ro… ku… ro!'_** My sister's voice was ringing in my head. **_'P… Please!'_**

 _'Nee-san! Nee-san! NEE-SAN! NEE-SAN!'_ I cried tears as I knew what had to be done. I kept repeating her name inside my head. I felt it losing consciousness, it wasn't dying, but once the head is gone, it'll be easier to kill her. I would have to stab her with an enchanted weapon on the inside to exorcise her. My arm smiled as it was watching me killing _my_ last Impurity. I kept hearing Mayura's voice, crying, begging and my heart tighten. I recalled the times she was always there, she often forced herself to smile to make me feel better, and I didn't do anything for my sister.

"…I'm sorry, Nee-san." I whispered sadly in its ears. My tears flowed out of my eyes, it was the same for Mayura. I was so close to snapping its neck. "…you've suffered enough. Please… **return to the stars.** "

Before I snapped the Fallen's neck, something caught my eye. It was sharp, it was thrown so fast the eye might not see it. I tilted my head and felt the sharp blade sliced through a part of my cheek. I turned towards the thrown weapon and widen my eyes.

 _'That sword-?! Could it be-?!'_ I faced the attacker, she already was chain equipped four out of five of her usually enchantments. She didn't wear her fox-like mask, so I saw her rage and desperation on her face.

"DON'T DO IT, ROKURO! DON'T KILL HER!" screamed Benio.

No one's POV

"THAT'S MAYURA! THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" screamed the girl. "ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH THIS?! ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH KILLING YOUR FAMILY AGAIN?! If you kill her then… then you… YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOURSELF! ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH KILLING YOUR OWN SISTER?!"

"Benio-!" Rokuro widen his eyes as he heard the sound of a large fist clenching. The tail had already healed, out of rage it grabbed the boy before it could dodge. Without hesitation, it tighten its grasp so much the one caught in its claws would have their bones break. Rokuro screamed as he felt his insides crushing each other, his blood was being squeezed out of his bitten shoulder.

"ROKURO!" Benio quickly dashed to aid Rokuro, the Fallen spotted the girl and her arm begin to stretch. Despite how quick the strongest in Kyoto was, the claws stretched so fast she couldn't dodge. The large arm pinned Benio to the wall, restricting her movement. The impact made Benio cough out blood. "M-Mayura-san!"

"NEE-SAN! STAND DOWN!" despite his lungs being crushed, he used most of his remaining strength to yell at his Fallen sister. "THAT'S BENIO ADASHINO! YOUR BEST FRIEND! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE NOISY AND KILL HER?!"

 **"…Exorcist!"** growled the Fallen Impurity, it was much more scarier when their angry. **"EXOOOOOOOOOOORCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT!"**

 ** _'Roku…! Beni…!'_** the Sousei no onmyouji heard the voice of a beloved sister, and a dear friend.

 _'Nee-san!'_ the brother gritted his teeth from his lack of power.

 _'M-Mayura-san?!'_ the friend widen her eyes as she heard Mayura's voice.

 **"Namutounenjou! Namuhonmyoujou! Namuganshinjou! Namuhokutoshichijou!"** the Sousei widen their eyes as they heard a man chanting a mantra.

 _'That voice-!'_ the girl turn her head and widen her eyes.

 _'This Mantra-! This Enchanted Power-!'_ the boy was both relieved and concerned, he knew what was going to happen if he showed up, the man with white tiger claws. _'SENSEI!'_

 **"Shoshukuyoutou! Shosaishoujouonri! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** chains made of solid light wrapped itself around the Fallen Impurity. The beast roared in rage as it was unable to move. The man with dark circle under his eyes ran towards Benio and raised his white claws. The arm that was holding Benio still was sliced off, the girl fell onto Seigen's arms. Rokuro used his remaining strength to break out of the claws on his own, the second he got his right arm free off the death grip, he smashed carpal bones of the third arm, making its claws unable to function. The Fallen Impurity further roared in pain and rage as its food escaped. Seigen and Rokuro sprang themselves towards the top of a nearby hill. The both landed on the top, but Rokuro still suffered from immense pain given to him by his own sister, he held his chest and fell onto his torso.

"Rokuro!" Benio jumped out of Seigen's arms to get closer to the gravely injured boy. She tripped and fell from panic, but she didn't waste a second crawled towards the boy breathing heavily. She widen her eyes as she saw holes on his shoulder, and several cuts on his on his body. _'Mayura-san, did this to her own brother? No, it wasn't Mayura, she just needs help! But for now I need to treat his wounds.'_

"Calm down, he won't die from something like this." Stated Seigen, the two teenagers turned towards the Byakko. "…that runt survived small-fry situations like this, he'll live."

 _'Sensei, you and I have **completely** differently definitions of small fries and basics!'_ thought Rokuro as he was being healed.

"…I'll just go ahead and ask. **That thing** just now, is that… Mayura?!" Rokuro couldn't answer that question, he faced the ground in guilt. "…I see, now for the next question. You knew the Adashino girl's charmed blade couldn't hurt Mayura, and yet you kept it with you, even when it almost shattered in two. Were you… **planning on using it to kill yourself after you kill my daughter?** "

Benio gasped in shock, she observed the boy digging his nails into ground. His eyes were filled with hatred, towards himself. _'Rokuro, you-!'_

 _**'He feels guilty, in past he had tried to kill himself… many times, he might still want to today.'**_

 ** _'He couldn't protect anyone he cared about, or anything he held dear… he couldn't even protect himself. All I could do… is assure that he isn't alone, no matter what.'_**

"…Brats these days." Sighed Seigen, walking towards the Fallen Impurity, breaking free itself from the chains. "…Adashino girl, get this troublesome runt home. **A kid like him is really useless.** "

"…are you really alright with this? She's your daughter." questioned Benio.

"…This is my final duty as a father, for Mayura." Stated Seigen, walking towards his _daughter_. _'In the end… In the end, I guess I couldn't do anything for you… that was even remotely fatherly. At the very least… let me put you to rest, my daughter.'_

The Sousei no Onmyouji watched as the Byakko and the Fallen Impurity charged towards each other! Their hearts tightened as they watched the father and daughter killing each other. Benio was more concerned with the boy, digging his bloody fingers into the ground.

"Rokuro… was what he said true? Were you… going to kill yourself? After you killed your sister?" question Benio.

 ** _'Rokuro, no matter how much it hurts, I will never leave you alone. So please, continue to live, for my sake and yours.'_ ** Rokuro evoked his sister's sweet voice, the voice he will never hear again. Benio watched as he raised his right arm in the air and clenched his fist. He screamed in hatred towards himself and smashed his fist on the ground.

"Rokuro?!" Benio panicked as the boy was making the mountain shake from his strength. He kept roaring and hammered his fists to the ground. The mountain literally breaking apart, he could potentially killed them both. Benio couldn't stand to see Rokuro suffering, she did the only thing she could think of, and embraced the boy in her arms. "Rokuro! Calm down! You'll kill us both!"

Rokuro gritted his teeth, he quickly shut his eyes tight and rested his head on the girl embracing him. As he held onto her, he cried tears onto her chest and sobbed. "W-why? Why can't I protect a single thing?!"

"Rokuro…" she hasn't seen someone as strong as Rokuro this broken.

"Even after two years, I haven't changed at all! My family, my home, MY SISTER, I COULDN'T PROTECT ANYTHING OR ANYONE AT ALL!" ranted Rokuro, Benio held onto him tighter. "NOT EVEN… **Not even myself!** "

 ** _'Rokuro… Benio… Otou-san…!'_ ** Benio widen her eyes as she heard Mayura's voice.

"M-Mayura? Is that you Mayura?!" Benio kept turning her head, searching for the source of the voice. Rokuro widen his eyes when he realized Benio heard his sister's voice.

 ** _'It's so dark. Where… am I? Rokuro… Benio… Otou-san… Okaa-san… where are you?'_**

 **** _'Her voice… it's ringing in my head?!'_ thought Benio.

 _'How? How is she able to hear a voice of an Impurity?!'_ Rokuro questioned inside his head. _'Is she a Corrupted Survivor as well?! No… there's not a sign of an Impurity's inside her. What's going on?!'_

 _**'It isn't me who's making you hear Mayura-chan, it's you, Rokuro Enmadou!'**_

 _'It's me… and Benio…? Could it be-?!'_

"Benio! Can you really hear Nee-san's voice?!" questioned Rokuro, grabbing Benio's shoulders, hoping he was right.

"E-eh?! You could hear as well?! What's going on?!"

 _'If you could hear Nee-san as well, then-!'_

"Benio, listen carefully. If the both of us could really hear Nee-san's voice, we might be still able to save her!"

"R-really?!"

"Maybe, but we first need to stop Seigen and Mayura from killing each other!" Rokuro pulled out the almost broken charmed blade. **"Banmachoubuku! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

Back at the fight between father and daughter, Seigen was actually struggling to exorcise her. He was holding back, not out of hesitation, but to prepare for the battle after. _'Great! This is how you end up fighting your own daughter!'_ Seigen pushed Mayura back a few meters. _'…If I had raised you to fight as an Exorcist from the beginning, you might have been able to win against that Adashino girl. Wait, now's not the time for foolish parental talking-!'_

 **"RESONACE!"** yelled the Sousei no Onmyouji, holding a large Enchanted blade.

 _'That's-?!'_ Seigen quickly moved out of the way, the instance the blade made contact with the ground, a hurricane of dust scattered across Magano, blinding everyone. The Fallen Impurity was caught in the impact, the ground gave way and she began to fall down the hill.

"That way a way overboard! Is Mayura really going to be alright!?" questioned a noisy girl, concerned about her friend.

"…She'll survive." Stated Rokuro, still feeling her enchanted power.

 **"…a warning would have been nice!"** hissed the Byakko.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, B-Byakko-sama! I-!" panicked Benio, unable to withstand Seigen's wrath.

"As if you would die that easily." interupted Rokuro.

"…why did you come back?" question the angry tiger.

"…Benio and I could still hear her voice. She might not have completely become a Fallen Impurity." Replied Rokuro. "This might be another ability the Sousei no Onmyouji can perform!"

"…what do you mean?"

"It's true! We definitely weren't imagining it! But… as time passes, the voice gets further and further away." Assured Benio.

 _'They can really hear a voice of an Impurity? Is this really another ability of the Sousei no Onmyouji, in addition to Resonace, Arima?!'_

"…Seigen, is there a way the Sousei can save Nee-san?!" asked Rokuro, completely determined to save his sister, and Seigen's daughter.

"…as far as I know, there's only one. In order to save Mayura, there's only one way!" stated Seigen, that one line was more than enough to motivate the two. "It's pretty much a gamble with extremely low odds, but… it's called **Furu no Koto** , it's the ultimate spell, said to exorcise all Impurities. But it requires an enormous amount of power, the only ones capable of using it are Abe no Seimei and his reincarnation, the Miko… or so it's said. If it's the Sousei no Onmyouji, who possesses the Enchanted Powers to eventually birth the Miko, then maybe…"

 _'Matching the Enchanted Powers of the Strongest Exorcist to ever or will exist? Can Rokuro and I really do it?'_ thought Benio.

"…I see, then show us how to do it." Demanded Rokuro.

"There's pretty much no guarantee or chance it'll work, are you really ready for this?" Stated Seigen.

"…Seigen, **you** were the one who taught me, even if my chances are absolute zero, if there's someone seeking help, you stretch your arm to reach them, as an Exorcist!" stated Rokuro. _'Even if that wasn't your intention, I won't leave anyone behind. No matter what!'_

"…Did I? You and your imagination, it's making you spit out petty words." Sighed Seigen, he could see it in his student's crimson eyes, his strength and resolve. There isn't a hint of hesitation, Seigen placed his head on his student. "…you should stay that way."

"…?" Rokuro rarely saw this side of his teacher, hearing something like from his master…

"I'll explain the method…"

Five minutes later

"…got all that?"

"Yeah! We won't fail! We'll definitely save Mayura-san! I swear on my family name!" assured Benio. Rokuro nodded, acknowledging the method. It was then he felt loads of impure power.

"She's coming!" stated Rokuro, facing the Fallen Impurity. It has grown to a large man-eating tiger with six arms. It has been eating Impurities that were down where she fell. _'Nee-san, your appetite is so noisy people could die!'_

"…I'll draw Mayura's attention. What happens next is up to you two." Stated Seigen, jumping down the hill. Benio shook her doubts away, she turned towards her partner. She need to get something out of her chest if something happens.

"Rokuro… if anything happens, let me say this right now."

"…?"

"…I'm sorry, for everything." bowed Benio, Rokuro raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know about your terrible experience when you survived the Tragedy. Even though I knew you weren't that kind of person, I chose to kill you rather then ask questions like whether you were really the one who… killed Nii-sama and the cadets. If I had known what you had went through, I wouldn't have said any of those harsh things to you! I'm really sorry, Rokuro Enmadou! Also-!"

"Wrap it up, Seigen is dying."

"…why did make it sound like it was your fault? Why did you try to make me think you were responsible for Nii-sama's death?" Benio noticed how Rokuro turned away and faced the ground. "Rokuro?"

"…none of that matters now." Stated Rokuro, reaching his hand out. "All that matter's now, is saving Mayura Otomi."

"…yeah! Let's save Mayura-san!" smiled Benio, wrapping her fingers in Rokuro's hand. In that instance a tornado of light surrounded the Sousei no Onmyouji. They felt their amount of Enchanted Powers doubled, they have a chance of saving their friend. However, the Fallen felt this threatening amount of Enchanted Powers. It gritted its fangs and charged towards the Sousei. Rokuro and Benio had their minds completely focused on saving their Fallen friend, as they chanted, symbols made of light appeared in front of them.

 **"Hito! Futa! Mi! Yo! Itsu! Mu! Nana! Ya! Kokono! Toonari Keriya!"** ten symbols were formed and began to glow brighter. **"Furube! Yurayurato! Furube!"**

 **"Se… SEEEIIIIMEEEEIIIII!"** Roared the Fallen Impurity, launching itself in front of the symbols. Rokuro and Benio held each other's hands and aimed at the Fallen Impurity with their Enchanted Powers.

 _'Show me your combined powers!'_ demanded Seigen. _'With your combined powers, become the stars which purify all sins and Impurites! SOUSEI NO ONMYOUJI!'_

 **"BE CLEANSE! BE PURIFIED! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** a pentagram was formed on their fingertips. The symbols glowed and stopped the Fallen from attacking them. However, the Fallen Impurity didn't want to revert back to a human, it roared in rage and broke through the symbols.

 _'She broke through the spell?!'_ Seigen couldn't believe his eyes.

 _'It failed?!'_ fear and despair quickly took over the girl, however the boy just ran towards the charging Fallen. "Rokuro, you can't-!"

The Impurity charged towards the boy, it wanted to kill, it wanted to devour, she pulled its six claws back for an attack and yet… she stopped, when Rokuro embraced his sister into a hug. It couldn't move, no matter how much it wanted to. It felt warm, so warm it couldn't let go. It felt confused, as it felt water on its shoulder's from Rokuro's tears.

"…I'm sorry, Nee-san. I'm a terrible little brother." Rokuro just stroke the Fallen's hair, making it more confused, in both rage and sadness. "I'm sorry for putting you through such a scary experience. You weren't yourself… and I tried to kill you. I should have prevented all this from happening. I don't expect your forgiveness, but please… return home, Mayura Otomi. Your mother is waiting for you."

 **"Ro… ku… ro."** It didn't understand what was happening, but… it was crying. It shut its eyes and rested its head on Rokuro's shoulder, feeling relief. Its face began to crack, its extra limbs began to crumble. As every impure part of her was fading away, she began to remember, her name, her family, and her dear little brother. Benio and Seigen walked closer towards their purified ally. Mayura opened her blue eyes, and stared into her smiling brother. "Rokuro?"

"Nee-san." Rokuro place a palm on her cheeks, feeling her blonde hair and soft skin. She began to cry tears and pulled herself closer to her brother. She heavily sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Rokuro, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" it was that instance Rokuro knew, she remembered everything.

"Nee-san, it's okay. You-!"

"IT'S NOT OKAY! I… I tried to kill you Rokuro!" she couldn't forgive herself. "I hurt Benio-san and Otou-san! I couldn't stop it, Rokuro! I couldn't stop myself! I'm your big sister! I should be one protecting you! I should be the one to help you grow! And yet… because of me, you almost had to go through killing your family again!"

"Nee-san…"

"Why?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST RUN!" yelled Mayura, Rokuro widen his eyes from his sister's rage. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST CONTINUED TO SURVIVE WHEN YOU SENT ME TO MAGANO! FOR RYOUGO'S SAKE! FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE! WHEN I WAS AN IMPURITY, I SAW IT IN YOUR EYES, YOU WERE IN SO MUCH PAIN YOU WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF! I… I was… I am a useless sister… to the brother I love. I can't… apologize enough… for hurting all of you… for being unable to protect you…"

"…It's not you who has to apologize." Stated Rokuro, Mayura faced her little brother. "…I'm responsible for letting turning you into one of them. I heard you told me to run, but… I couldn't ignore you. I tried to kill you, twice! It was because of me, you had to go through all that. I'm sorry, Nee-san. I'm… a terrible little bother."

"Rokuro… you're not a terrible brother." Assured Mayura. "I told you already, you're already the brother I've desired."

"N-Nee-san…" Rokuro couldn't help but looked down, he redden and turned away.

"What…?"

"Y-your clothes…" Mayura looked down, the moment she did, her face turned completely red. Her transformation, the battles, it caused her clothes to be mostly torn, her parts were on the verge of showing. Benio couldn't help but stare in shock, and Seigen was frowning like a furious cat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mayura scream tossed Rokuro away from her. She knelt down covered herself. It was then Seigen passed her his top, which left him with a tank top. It was quite revealing, but it was much better than her current clothes. "Mou, Rokuro, you can really be a pervert sometimes-!"

Everyone widen their eyes in shock as Rokuro was punching a wall. Despite their victory, Rokuro kept punching the wall in rage. His tears were rapidly flowing out of his eyes. The wall was breaking down, the felt the ground shake slightly, things will get ugly if the continues.

"R-Rokuro?! What's wrong?!" question Benio.

"I'm sorry if it's about what I said!" stated Mayura.

"…" Seigen said nothing, he knew his student needed to vent. After a minute, Rokuro slowly calmed down.

"…It's not that. I'm really grateful we were able to save Nee-san." Rokuro rested his head on the broken wall. "It's just… if I had this ability two years ago…"

The girls widen their eyes from the reveal, they both gloomed as they what Rokuro was talking about. His family could have lived more, they could have grown up more! They could have lived more! Benio was about to reach out to him, but Seigen walked in front of her.

"Lift your head, twerp." Instructed Seigen. **"You should know what it means for a Fallen Impurity to have appeared once more, right?"**

 **"…yeah."** Rokuro wiped his tears and dug up some rocks from the wall. Benio and Mayura were confused by what Seigen meant. **"…the fight… is far from over! Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

The raging boy launched a Madan rock at a nearby hill, in that instance a cloaked figure was forced out of hiding. No one could see his face, but most of them knew who he was.

"So it's true, your still making noise, **traitor!** " hissed Rokuro.

 **"So you've noticed me, Roku! Seigen-san!"** laughed the cloaked figure. **"Well, I can't be too surprised, you two have perceived I was here from the beginning!"**

Rokuro and Seigen deepened their glare, not one bit were they happy to hear a familiar voice. Benio had no idea who he was, but she could tell he was dangerous. Mayura shivered, as she could tell who it was.

"Rokuro, is that-?!" Mayura didn't want to believe it was happening, but her eyes didn't lie.

"…Yeah, the true culprit of the Hiinatsuki Tragedy, also… **the one responsible for your transformation!** "

 _'That's… the one who turned Nii-sama and the other's into Fallen Impurities?!'_ Rage was taking over Benio's mind. _'He's the one… WHO MADE MAYURA GO THROUGH THAT?!'_

"Are you… ARE YOU THE ONE WHO TURNED KILLED THE CADETS OF HIINATSUKI?!" yelled Benio, demanding answers. Rokuro and Mayura flinched as they were reminded of Benio's family.

 **"Did I kill them? No, of course not. All I did was try to give everyone more power. The one who killed them, is the one standing next to you!"**

"…" Rokuro's glare further deepened.

"So, it's true… YOU'VE TURNED NII-SAMA INTO A FALLEN IMPURITY, ALONG WITH COUNTLESS EXORCISTS!" yelled Benio.

 **"Huh? Roku, did you not tell her about me? You're so mean! I thought we were friends!"** laughed the traitor.

"…you're noisy, shut up and show your face, **Yuuto Ijika!** " demanded Rokuro. Benio widen her eyes in shock, the name of the traitor echoed in her mind.

 _'Nii-sama…? No… it can't be! It… it has to be a lie!'_

 **"Aha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you do remember my name! I was worried you forgot!"** snickered the traitor, removing his hood. It was in that instance, Benio's heart had stopped. The Mayura widen her eyes as she couldn't believe that it was really Yuuto. Seigen glared at his former student, and Rokuro clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Yo! Roku, it's been awhile!"


	14. Chapter 13: Corruption

Rokuro's POV

 _Two years ago_

 _'Yuuto, where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU, YUUTO?!'_ _I held my bleeding shoulder, there was a red trail being drawn from my blood as I ran. I enchanted myself with Hiten Shukyaku, but no amount of speed will stop me from seeing my fallen friends as I ran pass them. It was almost like a zombie apocalypse, everyone I knew and love becomes something I have to kill in order to survive, I had to hear one of my friends scream as she was swallowed whole by our Fallen ally. 'Why?! WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING INTO IMPURITIES?!'_

 _**'Please… Yuuto… stop Yuuto-kun!'** I kept seeing that memory, Yuuna's voice shaking, her body collapsing, and the amount of fear in her face that words could never describe. I wanted to believe I heard it wrong, that Yuuto was in trouble and that he needs my help… I didn't realize how wrong I was._

 _"Y-Yuuto! Stop it! Th-this isn't what I want! This isn't-!" I widen my eyes as I recognized that voice, I widen it further when I heard something or **someone** falling to the ground._

 _'This voice-! Tatsuya!' I released my grip from my bleeding arm and tried turned the doorknob, but it was jammed. I desperately kept bashing against the door with my left side. 'Yuuto in this room as well! I need to save both of them!' the door broke down and I rushed inside, only to find an unspeakable truth._

 _"Yuuto! Tatsuya-!" my eyes were shot wide opened at the sight in front of me. Tatsuya was badly beaten, his head was being crushed by Yuuto's shoe. Yuuto was just smiling, enjoying his dominance over his 'friend'. "What are you doing, Yuuto?!"_

 _"Yo! Roku! You're just in time!" smiled Yuuto, I felt my heart stopped, there was something from Yuuto's voice that shook my bones. "Oh? What happened your right arm?"_

 _"Rokuro! He's insane! He's lost his mind-!" Tatsuya was silenced as Yuuto stomped his bloody shoe on Tatsuya's head._

 _"Oi, Tatsuya, you're noisy! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?!" grimaced the smiling single eyed devil. There wasn't a hint of remorse in his eyes or voice._

 _"Yuuto-?!" I was shocked from his actions, he was never like this, he's never been so vicious! Yuuto removed his foot from Tatsuya, only for him to grab the boy below him by the hair._

 _"Roku, let me show you something interesting!" Yuuto held a two fingers up, between those fingers was man cut out from a black piece of paper, with Tatsuya's name on it. It was then I watched the boy below him panic._

 _"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tatsuya screamed and cried, he attempted to get out of Yuuto's grasp, but couldn't. Yuuto ignored his pleas and chanted a mantra I couldn't recognise._

 _**"Sutomausenuran ookami orimaseshi ahariya asobasuto mausenu asakurani Kegare no ookami orimaseshimase!"** what came next was beyond shocking, nine green lines were being scorched onto Tatsuya's body, his eyes were changing colour, and he screamed without a voice. Yuuto kicked Tatsuya's back, pushing him away. It was then a black tornado of Enchanted Powers surrounded Tatsuya and lifted him in the air, my body shook in horror as I watched Tatsuya transformed into an Impurity._

 _**"…Enchanted …Powers! …Exorcist!"** Tatsuya laughed as though he was corrupted by sin and impurity. It was then I knew what Yuuna meant, that I had to stop Yuuto!_

 _"Tatsuya…!" It wasn't long before my wrath took control over my mind. I clenched my left fist and roared beyond rage. "YUUTO! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO HIM?!"_

 _"Nothing they didn't asked for, I just gave them more power!" smiled Yuuto. Tatsuya charged towards me like a hungry beast._

 _'Forgive me, Tatsuya!' I knew there was no room for hesitation, I began to chant as fast. Tatsuya was dangerously stronger and faster, all it took was a second for him to reach me within seconds. I rolled against the ground, dodging Tatsuya's savage attack. The Impurity's fists cracked open the wooden floor, any further damage it could fall through the floor. It was then I aimed my attack._

 _**"Rekkuu Madan! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** the floorboards around Tatsuya shattered, and he fell through the floor. I was able to stop him for now, but not one bit of my wrath had disappeared. I turned towards Yuuto in pure rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YUUTO?!"_

 _"It's because of **us** , Roku!" smiled Yuuto. "Everyone was so noisy about never becoming as strong as us! They envied us! They were will to do anything to fight alongside us! So as a friend, I decided to help them increase their Enchanted Powers!"_

 _"SO YOU TURNED THEM INTO IMPURITIES?!"_

 _"They were such fools! They never even questioned why Seigen-san or Jii-sama never told them about this method!" cackled Yuuto. "Well, guess I can't blame them, I never told them the technique itself was called **Impurity** **Corruption**!"_

 _"Impurity… Corruption?!"_

 _"Can you believe it?! The Exorcists actually found a way to replicate a Basara's enchantment! To create artificial Impurities out of Humans! The **Fallen Impurities**!"_

 _"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! TURN EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT NOW!"_

 _"Sorry, it's impossible. Once an Exorcist turns into an Impurity, **they will remain that way** **until someone kills it**." My heart stopped when I heard what Yuuto said, it was as though time stood still, and in that instance I wandered into my own memories, remembering when I trained with Yuuto, when we both played with everyone, when we risked our own blood to protect each other. All of those images in my head burned away. All I could see in my mind was a traitor, standing on the corpses of our families!_

 _"…Why?" I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe the boy standing in front of me, the one responsible for my family's Corruptions was my friend, but I knew the truth, and I couldn't stop my eyes from crying. I tighten my left fist so tight it bleed. "If you knew about what was going to happen to them, then why?! WHY DID YOU DO IT TO OUR OWN FAMILY?! THEY LOOKED UP TO YOU! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! WE ALL GREW UP TOGETHER LIKE BROTHERS! WE TRAINED TOGETHER TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM IMPURITIES AS EXORCISTS! WE EVEN SAVED EACH OTHER'S ASSES FOR FUCK'S SAKE! DID WE MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?!"_

 ** _"…you're noisy, Roku!"_** _Yuuto glared at me like I was an insect. **"You ask too many questions, even if I shared my ambition I have to fulfil with you, I doubt you would understand, I don't think you would even want understand, but… since we're friends, I might as well tell you this. You're an eyesore, to be honest, everyone is an eyesore. I thought this since I first moved here. You're all small flies that do nothing by see dreams and spout petty words, I can't stand watching each and every one of them flicker before my eyes!"**_

 _"…I see." I drew out a sword and thrust the tip of the blade onto the floor, using my remaining arm I pulled out a talisman. "If that's how you really felt for all these years… **I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW! BANCHOUBUKU! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"**_

 _**"Who are you to make demands? You only have one arm!"** Yuuto pulled out a Talisman. I charged towards him with my blade, but he dodged it. Before I had a chance to thrive my sword into his skull, he already enchanted a Gaihou Goura! **"Not to mention, you never were able to actually beat me!"**_

 **** _I didn't care how strong he was, I just wanted to rip his skin from his bones, grind his skeleton into nothing but food for the Impurities. It would be a fitting punishment for turning his whole family into Fallens, but… no matter how much I swung my sword, I was at a huge disadvantage. During our the times we sparred, he was able to chain-equip three Enchantments at once, and I managed to hold my ground with one Talisman at a time, but that was when I had two arms. Right now, my attacks aren't as frequent as it used to be, my sword isn't held by my dominant hand, and with the rage clouding my mind… even so, I still had to beat him, I had to kill him!_

 _**"REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"**_

 ** _"REKKUU MADAN! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"_** _the Madan rocks flew everywhere, most of them crashed into each other, and there were a few that were so fast and sharp it sliced off a small patch of my hair. Yuuto already chain-equipped a Hiten Shukyaku, he was so fast he grabbed the falling hair before they touched the ground, and knocked me against the wall! A rush of pain flowed onto my right shoulder, it was still suffering from my right arm removed. Yuuto held an Enchanted bow and launched a powerful arrow aimed at me. I forced my left arm to bear whatever pain I was going through and sliced the arrow in two. It wasn't long before Yuuto and I charged towards each other again. I didn't know how long we fought for, but before we both knew it, I actually had him cornered. In that millisecond, I focused all of my anger and hatred into my sword, and aimed it at the traitor's head, but… I found myself crying._

 _"…what are you waiting for, Roku? Didn't you say you were going to say you were going to kill me here and now?" smiled Yuuto, the tip of my blade only sliced his cheek, and my hands were shaking. I kept telling myself I had to kill him, that he couldn't be forgiven, but I still knew him since we were eight. I was frustrated with myself, I kept questioning why I couldn't just rip his head off, but… something won't let me. **"Heh, you're pathetic, Roku!"**_

 _Before I knew it, Yuuto dug his fingers into my right shoulder, and blood was squeezed out from my torn body. I screamed in pure agony, I shut my eyes tightly and dropped my weapon. Yuuto took the opportunity to force his foot into my stomach. I rolled against the wooden floor and held my bloody shoulder. I had one chance to kill the traitor, and I screwed it up!_

 _"Why are you hesitating, Roku? Seigen Sensei told us didn't he? The first rule of Exorcism: never let your emotions cloud your mind." Mocked the laughing traitor. "Roku, could it actually be that despite everything I've done, you still think we're friends?!"_

 _"...how much of it was a lie?!" I cried, facing my friend in front of me. "Everything we've been through… were they really all just lies?! When did it start? When did you become this messed up, Yuuto?!"_

 _"…who knows? I guess did enjoy being friends with you Roku, so much that I almost forgot what I fight for." I saw him smile while holding a black paperman cut out, with my name on it. By the time I knew what he was going to do, it was already too late. "Say, Roku… **no matter what form we take, we'll always be friends, right?** "_

 _The second he started chanting, I felt my heart stop, my lungs paralysed, and a green line being scorched onto my torso. I screamed in pain, but my voice was gone, and I cried tears as I was surrounded by a dark tornado of Enchanted Powers. I was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see anything, I could barely tell if I was standing on anything at all, but then I heard voices. I didn't recognise any voices, but I heard their pain, it was too much. Every negative emotion and thought imaginable was being poured into my mind. I covered my ears in both fear and pain, trying to block the noise out. The suffering didn't stop there, I felt my body changing, changing into an Impurity. It was as though my bones were breaking, and transforming into something else, something that wasn't human. I screamed for help but my voice was still silenced, before I knew it… one single dark voice echoed in my mind and suddenly all of my consciousness was focused on him, or rather… **it**._

 _**'Hey, brat!'** I turned towards the right, and I saw a shadow in that darkness, a shadow of my right arm. **'Do you want the pain to stop?'**_

 _'Who… Who are you?! What are you?!'_

 _**'Do you want the pain to stop? Yes or no?'** it wasn't long before the pain continued in my mind and body. I continued to scream. **'If you want the pain to stop, give into me. Become a Fallen Impurity. We will get stronger together.'**_

 _The pain was unbearable, I was literally losing myself. The voices, the transformation, it was too much. As each second passed, more parts of my human body were peeling off, and the more my insanity grew. I wanted to stop, I wanted it to end, I… didn't believe it was happening, my friend betrayed everyone and turned them into monsters. My family couldn't recognise me, they couldn't recognise their friends. They just ate them while they were crying and begging, and I couldn't stop them, I couldn't even protect myself. I closed my eyes, and begged._

 _'Roku… Rokuro… ROKURO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T GIVE IN!' I widen my eyes in disbelief, I saw image in front of me, a window into the real world. 'PLEASE, DON'T GIVE IN!'_

 _'Ami?! Tetsuji! They're alive! They're still alive!' it was then I remembered everything. I desperately used every Enchanted Power I had left to get out of this void. 'What am I doing?! I can't give up! I CAN'T DIE YET! I… I… I HAVE TO PROTECT EVERYONE!'_

 _**'W-what?! What is this power?!'** questioned the shadow. **'Heh, what a turn of events! Oi, brat! What is your name?!'**_

 _"I'M… ROKURO! ROKURO ENMADOU!" I yelled as my right arm began to reform, and in a flash of light, I escaped out of the void and returned to reality. I fell on my knees and I tried to catch my breath from the excitement. Everyone around me was shocked to see what came out of that tornado, even Yuuto. It was then I stared at the strange red arm I received, it sparked out electricity. "…what …is this?"_

 _Present time_

No one's POV

"Yo, Roku! It's been awhile!" the true culprit behind the Hiinatsuki Tragedy, the real traitor to every Exorcist and the world, stood right in front of a former friend, an old teacher, a twin sister, and a fated enemy. "What's with the scary face, Roku? Isn't this the scene where you cry in joy and say-?!"

 **"Why are you alive, traitor?!"** glared Rokuro, he suspected that Yuuto was alive, but even so, he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to consider that Ijika was still alive.

"…well, guess I had to expect that." Smiled Yuuto. "And as to how I'm alive… Who knows?!"

"N-no! It… it has to be some kind of trick! This has to be a lie, it has to!" Rokuro and Mayura turned their attention towards the shocked sister. Benio trembled in disbelief, the brother she always looked up to, the one she swore to avenge, turns out to be a monster. "N-Nii-sama… Is the one who… caused the Tragedy?! Rokuro's family-?! Mayura-san's corruption-?!"

"Benio-san…" Mayura felt worse than guilty that this had to happen. There was absolutely no way for her to make her friend feel better.

"…" Rokuro faced the ground, knowing how much she loved her twin brother. He clenched his fist, hating himself. _'Forgive me, Benio Adashino, but you had to know.'_

Benio faced Rokuro and Mayura, she could tell what they were thinking, and it was then she understood why Rokuro admitted why he killed his family. _'The reason why Rokuro made it sound like he was responsible for Hiinatsuki… was because he didn't want me to know the truth about Nii-sama?!'_

"No… There's no way! Nii-sama… Nii-sama's kind… with a strong sense of justice… and a respectable Exorcist!" Benio shook her head in denial, she forced herself to remember the brother she once knew. Her allies around her wanted to tell her otherwise, but couldn't. It wasn't long before Benio yelled at her twin. "Nii-sama! Please stop this farce! Nii-sama… THE NII-SAMA I KNOW, ISN'T THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD DO THAT!"

 **"You're noisy, Benio."** Glared Yuuto, Benio was shocked to her core. It was as though she couldn't recognise her beloved brother anymore. **"Shut that immature mouth of yours, right now. You're really pathetic."**

"Nii…sama?"

 **"Kind? Strong sense of justice? In other words, that means you don't know a single thing about me."** A dark aura was expressed from Yuuto, Rokuro deepen his frown. Benio couldn't believe any of this, she was about to yell at her brother again, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Seigen's hand.

"Accept the truth, Benio Adashino! That is Yuuto Adashino's… no, Yuuto Ijika's true self." Instructed Seigen, he never took his eyes of his target. "Just like that, the people around him… his family, his friends, he continued to deceive them. This whole time, he's been waiting for a chance to realize the ambition he was hiding behind his mask. And on the night of the Hiinatsuki Tragedy, he was exorcised together with the other Fallen Impurities by the twerp. He disappeared from this world along with the truth of the tragedy. That's what we thought."

"…I don't want to believe it either." Stated Mayura, Benio turned her attention towards her guilty friend. Although Mayura didn't want to sadden her friend any further, she need to let it out. "I didn't believe when Rokuro first told me the truth, that his friend, his rival, did cruel things to Takumi and the others, to Rokuro… and to me. He's standing right there and I still can't believe that person is Yuuto, but… it's truth, no matter how much I wish it wasn't."

"…Then… what about our promise?!" questioned Benio, demanding answers from her brother. "The promise we exchanged in front of Tou-sama and Kaa-sama's graves! The tears you shed back at the funeral! WE VOWED TO AVENGE OUR PARENTS THAT DAY! WE PROMISED EACH OTHER THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST EXORCISTS TOGETHER! TO CLEANSE THE WORLD OF ALL IMPURITIES! WERE THEY ALL JUST LIES LIKE THEY SAID?! NII-SAMA! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

"…Tou-sama, and Kaa-sama? **What about those lumps of flesh?** " questioned Yuuto, smiling like he doesn't care. Everyone in front of him were shocked, even Seigen, though he didn't express it. The one who took it worse, was none other then Benio. **"For fools who spoke nothing but ideals and achieved nothing, I don't even feel an ounce of sentiment towards them. The most foolish thing od all was that they died protecting you. I don't what our parents were expecting of you, but this is a good chance, so I'll tell it to ou straight. Benio Adashino… I never acknowledged you as an Exorcist, not even once! For my little sister, who was inspired by our parents, and seemed unable to see reality, I had to put on an act of the 'Good Big Brother' and it was nothing but stressful."**

"No… Nii-sama…" everything she heard from her idolized brother, every truth she learned from her hero, it broke her very soul. Benio's heart shattered, her legs lost her strength, she fell onto her knees and cried.

"WHAT KIND OF OLDER BROTHER SAYS THAT TO HIS OWN SISTER?! HIS ENTIRE FAMILY FOR THAT MATTER!" yelled Mayura, she didn't care if she was terrified of Yuuto, she couldn't stand around and see her friend in pain.

"Heh, what's the harm in being honest about my feelings? If you people understand, can you hurry get rid off my noisy sis-?!" Yuuto never had a chance to finish his sentence, Benio slowly faced her brother and widen her eyes in shock, seeing Rokuro's fist made contact with Yuuto's cheek. "Oh…? Roku?"

 **"The noisy one here isn't your sister, it's you, Yuuto!"** Rokuro's voice had deepened, his glare was four times that of a regular one.

"Rokuro…?" Benio's mind couldn't think straight after being heartbrokened, even so, she couldn't look away from the fight.

"That hurt! How can you suddenly hit me like that? That's so mean, Rookuu! **Aren't we friends?!** " laughed Yuuto.

 **"You're beyond insane if you think we're still friends!"**

"Well, I supposed that's true." Grimaced Yuuto, grabbing Rokuro's wrist. "But in any case, **you're a fool, Roku! I could barely sense any Enchanted Powers from you or my sister! And yet here you are, barely able to stand, attempting to be my food!** "

Rokuro narrowed his eyes, the Furu no Koto drained him dry of strength, but before the two fought, a very powerful blast of Enchanted Powers was launched from a claw. In a blink of an eye, Rokuro and Yuuto jumped away from each other, before the ground split between the two opponents. Yuuto jumped away so high without any Enchantments he landed on a hill, however the second Rokuro and Yuuto landed on their feet, they felt a surge of Enchanted Powers coming from below.

 _'Sensei?!'_

"Oh?"

 **"Shibakuhou (Binding Law)! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** in that split second, two snakes made of light came from below each former student and wraped around their legs, then they circled around their torso and arms, restricting their movements. The snakes hissed near at their prey, Rokuro could barely move a muscle within the bind, however Yuuto just stood still, smiling, not even attempting to escape.

"Otou-san?!" Mayura was surprised to why Rokuro had to be entangled in snakes as well. Benio mind was still clouded with sorrow from the appalling betrayal, she couldn't even bring herself to stand up.

"Come on! That was dangerous!" cackled Yuuto, bound in snakes. "What would you have done if that hit me, Seigen Sensei?!"

"Tch, what are you doing, Seigen?!" Rokuro clenched his fists and questioned his former teacher, as to why he was entagled with deadly snakes as well.

"Shut up and stay still, Idiot Disciples 1 & 2\. The snakes will bite when angered." demanded Seigen, Benio and Mayura were couldn't get close to the snakes, as they could be biten as well. The Byakko walked closer to the traitor to interogating him. "If the truth reaches the Higher Ups, every Exorcist will become your enemy you know? If you weren't dead, why are you showing yourself now? Yuuto, what exactly is your goal?"

"…you ask a such funny question, Seigen Sensei." Chortled the traitor. "As long you're an Exorcist, isn't it natural to seek stronger powers in order to fight Impurities? It's the same as a scholar doing research, or a sports athlete training his body."

"Are you saying there's no helping it if others are sacrificed for that?" glared Seigen, not liking one bit of his former student's answer.

"Didn't you say it before, Seigen Sensei? For me, for my family, and for my friends… they were simply decorations. I didn't even consider them as others. Besides…" Yuuto broke free of the snakes without moving a muscle. Rokuro, Benio and Mayura were stunned, witnessing his power. " **...don't you and the other Higher Ups sacrificed your allies for the world? You even tried to kill your own daughter.** "

 **"I'm the one asking the questions here!"** Seigen deepened his glare, his daughter turned towards her father, seeing the rage in his eyes. "Why did you aim for the twerp? Why did you use… Mayura, to attack the Twerp? Was it revenge for being a hindrance to your ambition?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! **There's no way someone like Roku would be able to obstruct my path! I just simply wanted to help my friend, because friends help each other get stronger, right? Earlier I saw my friend and my sister having a fight, about why Roku has killed his own family. The moment Mayura-chan stepped in to stop the fight, I saw an opportunity to help Rokuro explain the Corruption. That's why I turned your daughter into a Fallen Impurity! To help my strong friend! But… although I knew Roku would survive, I never thought that he of all people would try to kill someone who deeply cared for him since they were six!"** Yuuto's explaination shocked the Sousei, the boy tighten his fists in rage, the girl widen her eyes further, but both of them felt so guilty that they lost their courage to look at Mayura in the eye.

 _'It's… my fault? That Mayura-san had to go through that? That Rokuro almost killed his own sister?'_ tears flowed out of Benio's eyes as she kept her rage getting others hurt. _'Mayura-san… Rokuro… I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!'_

 ** _'Yuuto…!'_** Rokuro desired to break free of the Shibakuhou, he wanted to make Yuuto pay for everything he's done, transforming everyone in Hiinatsuki into monsters, forcing a survivor to kill his loved ones, decieving everyone who looked up to him, corrupting countless Exorcists including Mayura for his ambition, and on top of it all, **shattering his own sister's heart**. It was then Rokuro realized why Seigen wrapped Enchanted snakes around him, his master knew that his student would be so enraged that he would want to kill the traitor, despite being empty on Enchanted Powers.

"…I'm aware of the burden you carry, twerp." Stated the Byakko, walking towards the traitor. Rokuro turned towards his former master, uncomfortable with what Seigen was planning, but he knew it had to him who had to fight. He and Benio were out of power, not to mention the girl in suffering a deep wound in the mind. Mayura has no experience in fighting Impurities, not to mention killing. "You're not the only one having a hard time surpressing their anger. But… more importantly, from the beginning, **wiping that Idiot Desciple's ass, was my job.** "

"You're as kind as ever, Seigen Sensei, but…" Yuuto jumped down to ground level, the next thing everyone knew, he started chanting and his glare was a thousand times worse then the devil. **"** …these past two years, I wasn't just hiding my pressence. **The enemy who receives blessings, and yet infringes, with a bow and feathered arrows, I shoot them down!"**

 _'Is he chanting for the Rekkuu Madan (Void Rending Bullets)? …No, it's something darker and stronger!''_ observed Rokuro, sensing the amount of Enchanted Powers used by Yuuto. He broaden his eyes as boulders were levitating, and transforming into Impurity-like creatures. _'He merged his Enchanted Gear with that of an Impurity?!'_

"W-what are those things?!" panicked Mayura.

 **"REKKU HADAN (LIGHT RENDING SUPREME BULLETS)! KYU-KYU NYO RITSU RYO!"** Yuuto launched floating rock monsters towards the children. The creatures roared in hunger, but Seigen calmly pulled out a powerful Talisman. "SEIGEN AMAWAKA OF THE TWELVE HEAVENLY COMMANDERS, I WILL KILL YOU, AND USE YOU AS A DECLARATION OF WAR AGAINST EVERY EXORCIST THERE IS!"

"…with my current state, this might be really rough. **Byakko Meikyou-Fu (White Tiger Clear Mirror Talisman)!** " a hurricane of Enchanted Powers revolved around Seigen. In a blink of an eye the rock creatures were sliced and diced, and there was more than enough force to push the large rocks back towards the traitor. Yuuto leaped over the flying stones that were sent back towards him, however his expression had hardly changed. Everyone, including Yuuto expand their eyes as they saw Seigen walk out of the whirlwind. "We aren't just borrowing the name of the Twelve Heavenly commanders, our powers were acknowledged directly by the founding Shikigami… That's what makes you a Twelve Heavenly Commander." Seigen's entire body was covered in Enchanted Gear from that of the Byakko Shikigami, his strength, speed and power had increased tremendously. **"White Lotus Tiger Arms! Mystic Spell Equip!"**

 _'That's… Otou-san's true power?'_ thought Mayura, feeling protected from her father. _'He's glowing.'_

 _'He's… really going to do it, isn't he? Kill Nii-sama, for the horrible sins he committed.'_ Benio kept telling herself that it had to be done, but for some reason… she couldn't help but feel downhearted. _'What… should I be feeling now?'_

"Woow!" Yuuto clapped, impressed with how powerful a Heavenly Commander really is. "If you used that from the beginning, couldn't you have easily killed Mayura-chan?"

 **"Well, I noticed you were peeping in on the fight midway."** Explained the Heavenly Commander, Byakko. **"We were able to settle things without revealing my true powers thanks to the Twerp and the Adashino girl."**

 **"…that's not very nice, but I'm so glad! That the all-powerful Byakko is going to take me on at full strength!"** Yuuto made a battle stance, prepping himself for a fight. **"As a small gift to my honourable teacher who's heading for death, maybe I'll get a bit serious. I won't move from this spot, please start whenever you'd like."**

 **"I won't be able to hold back."** Stated Seigen, about to charge towards Yuuto. Rokuro felt a sudden chill in his spine, or rather his arm. **"Even if I asked for it, you probably wouldn't anyway."**

 _'This amount of Enchanted Power-?!'_ Rokuro felt it, the large gap of powers between his former master and his former friend. Yuuto's powers were going haywire, Rokuro's Arm panicked both rage and fear. The amount of Enchanted Powers Yuuto had, far surpassed the Byakko. "SEIGEN! DON'T-!"

It was too late, Rokuro's teacher was already gone in a flash, the Byakko's claw had more than enough power to split the ground in multiple parts, but…

 **"Uhh… it's so sad… It's really sad…"** tears of flowed out of the traitors eyes, catching Seigen's eye. **"In just two years, such a gap has formed between our powers."**

 **"Yuuto… you…!"** it was as though time had slowed down, Rokuro, Benio and Mayura watched in horror as fragments of an arm suddenly scattered across the field. It all happened so fast, the Heavenly Commander: Byakko, one of the strongest Exorcist alive, fell flat on the ground. Blood rained from above, and pool of red water flowed out of Seigen's arm.

 _'Sensei… lost?!'_ the snakes wrapped around Rokuro dissintergrated. The fact the Shibakuhou was no longer binding the boy, it meant that the caster was dying!

"OTOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Mayura cried and ran towards her bleeding father, but Rokuro suddenly got in front of her and prevented her from getting closer to her father and **Yuuto**.

"DON'T! NEE-SAN!" Rokuro couldn't risk his sister getting too close to someone who could kill her within seconds. "YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME! OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN'S NOT DEAD!" Mayura screamed as she desperately tried to get close her dying father, she didn't care if his killer was near him, she just wanted to help him. "OTOU-SAN! PLEASE GET UP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

 _'Nii-sama… how could you?!'_ Benio turned towards Mayura, she widen her eyes as she saw herself, calling out to her parents corpses. She remembered the helplessness and despair, when she shook her parent's corpses. It was then she forced herself to stand up, wiping away her tears. She told herself it wasn't the time to be crying, she need to help her friend. It was then that Yuuto Ijika started talking.

 **"Roku… you know, even though I really hate you, when it comes to potential, it's not like I didn't acknowledged you at all. Among the group at Hiinatsuki, you were the only one who made the power of a Fallen Impurity your own."** Rokuro frowned as he began to sweat in fear, Benio and Mayura were further shocked to see Yuuto's left arm. **"But you ran away, while standing before the door to obtaining immense powers, you lost to your guilty conscious and fell back… I however opened the door, and stepped forward. You know, your true sin, wasn't that you slaughtered the Hiinatsuki group, or that you failed to kill me. Your true sin, was that you didn't have the resolve to truly 'become strong'!"**

 _'That arm-! It's the same as Rokuro's-?!'_ Benio couldn't help but feel her spine shaking in terror. Yuuto's left arm was dark blue in colour, there was a dark aura that surpassed Rokuro's.

 _'Yuuto Ijika… is a Corrupted Survivor?!'_ Mayura suddenly understood how and why her father lost to him. He's gathered the Enchanted Powers of countless Exorcist for the past two years!

 _'My… true sin?'_

 **"Well, I've grown tired of chatting. Now, let's get ready. Shall we go to where the dead fang is, Roku?"** Rokuro stared at Seigen's body, he could still hear his heartbeat, but with that amount of blood he's losing he might not make it. The boy admitted to himself, that he was afraid, terrified even, to even consider fighting a monster stronger than a Basara, but… even so, he pulled out a random Talisman from his pocket and stood his ground.

"Benio, get yourself and Nee-san out of here!" demanded Rokuro, Benio and Mayura widen their eyes as they heard him. "I'll hold him off!"

"A-all by yourself?!" Benio was extremely concerned, she knows very well the state he was in, as she was a Sousei. "But as you are now-!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Rokuro faced the girls in rage and fear. He needed to stop Yuuto, before he goes for anyone besides him.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Benio couldn't stand losing people anymore, she'd already lost her parents and her brother. Mayura felt the same way. Before either could protest, Yuuto was already behind them.

 **"Oh, how touching! A couple's fight!"** Rokuro snapped his eyes opened, he felt Yuuto's breathe at his nape. The traitor's speed was almost as though he teleported. In that nanosecond, he knew it was already too late to turn around and fight back. **"But it's futile either way!"**

"ROKURO-!" The girls tried to reach out for him, before it was too late. In a blink of an eye, Yuuto's blue left arm pierced through a body, and blood splattered. Benio and Mayura screamed in terror, echoing in the boy's ears. Rokuro's fell onto the rock solid ground, his eyes were shut and yet… he was unharmed. Rokuro slowly opened his eyes, confused to why he wasn't dead yet. The second the survivor caught a glimpse of a man shielding him, he snapped his eyes wide open, seeing his master coughing out blood.

"…Sensei?" Rokuro choked, he could have been killed within that half of a second, but it did not ease him as he watched his father figure suffer from protecting him. He was already deeply wound from his dominant arm sliced off, he was no on the verge of losing the other.

"OTOU-SAN!"

"SEIGEN-SAMA!"

"Uwah! So you were still able to move!" smiled Yuuto, pulling his bloody hand out of the Byakko's body. "Just as one would expected from Sensei!"

 **"…Chihayabura Kamiyo No Karasu Tsugesashite, Itsushika Haran Moto No Unken."** Walls began to appear around the three teenagers. A cube-like barrier was summoned to protect the children, but not the caster himself. **"Shichinan Sokumetsu Shichiri Sokusei! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"**

"Otou-san?! Otou-san! What are you doing?!" Mayura kept banging her fist on the force-field, craving that her father would somehow appear on her side of the wall!

"You're gravely injured! You can't fight Nii-sama alone in that condition Seigen-sama! Let us help you!" Benio couldn't watch a man suffer in front of her, nor could she watch her twin brother do cruel things anymore.

"…I'm going to play with this guy for a little while longer." Stated Seigen, forcing himself to remain strong. "Twerp, you take the Adashino girl and Mayura and leave Magano."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!" yelled Mayura, banging her fists against the walls harder.

"ROKURO! ARE WE REALLY GOING TO JUST ABANDON HIM?!" questioned Benio.

"…" Rokuro just stood up, facing the ground, not saying a word.

"I won't allow these three to die!" Seigen glared at his target, but he barely able to stand. "Even if it costs me my life… because that's my…! A father's…! The Twelve Heavenly Commander's Duty…!"

"…That's one cheap life." It was then that Yuuto noticed he was surrounded by Explosive Phoenix Charms. "This is…?"

 **"Boku Houfu… Cruel Fortress Mountain of Destruction! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** the explosive charms began to glow, Yuuto quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the explosion.

"Wait, come on! A cheap trick like this-?!" Yuuto noticed that there were other Explosive charms around the battlefield, almost everywhere he jumps to were tagged with a Talisman that was made to be set off. "Wah! You…!"

"Go, now…!" demanded Seigen, withstanding the heat. "This barrier won't last long."

"NOT WITHOUT YOU OTOU-SAN!"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT, SEIGEN-SAMA!" yelled Benio. "IF WE'RE GOING TO RUN FOR IT, WE SHOULD ALL-!"

"You idiots! Did you already forget how Mayura became a Fallen Impurity?!" exclaimed Seigen, silencing the girls. Rokuro clenched his fist, evoking his experience with Fallens. "In our current situation, there's no way to escape from Fallen Impurities, other than to defeat Yuuto. If we leave Yuuto be here, there will be a second and a third Tragedy… and it'll be on a scale that won't even compare to Hiinatsuki. I have to do whatever I can to defeat him here and now…!"

"No… Otou-san." Mayura fell onto her knees and shed tears. She just finally reunited with her father again after two years, to think that she might not see him again.

"Why did this have to happen?!" Benio faced the ground and clenched her fist.

"…twerp, I'll only say this once, so listen well." Instructed Seigen, Rokuro walked closer to the edge of the barrier. "Seika Dorm's… Mayura's grandfather, he's holding onto something I was considering of giving to you. It's something you'll eventually need."

"…" Rokuro lifted his head, gazing at his master's back.

"…The stars… Just as the stars dissipate to give birth to new stars, even when their own lives come to an end, you, who stood once more after having your will broken, you should be able to put it to good use." Unknown to Seigen, Rokuro was tightening his fist as he listened to his Master's last words. "Even if you make mistakes, don't become like Yuuto."

It was in that Seigen heard a thundering bang coming from behind him, it was so loud the ground actually shook. He turned around and saw Rokuro's right fist against the wall.

"…YOU'RE BEYOND DEAFENING, SEIGEN SENSEI!" roared Rokuro, Seigen widen his eyes slightly. "WHY DO **YOU** OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO BE EARSPLITTING ABOUT SELF SACRIFICE?! YOU'RE ONE OF THE STRONGEST EXORCIST! YOU CAN'T BE SILENCED BY SOMETHING AS SMALL AS THIS! NEE-SAN, MS OTOMI, SEIKA DORM, THE WORLD, AND ME! NONE OF US ARE READY TO STOP HEARING YOUR UNREASONABLE VOICE! THAT'S WHY… WHATEVER YOU HAVE GRAMPS TO GIVE ME, GIVE IT TO ME YOURSELF, SENSEI!"

"…throwing away one's life to serve Abe no Seimei is a twelve Heavenly Commander's long cherished desire. The same goes for the Miko, who is said to be Seimei's reincarnation, and the Miko's parents, the Sousei no Onmyouji." Seigen gave a small smile towards the three. "From the beginning, my life, existed for you… and the Adashino girl."

"Otou-san…!" Mayura placed her palm against the wall, reaching out for her father. Seigen place his remaining hand against the barrier, almost feeling contact with his daughter's hand.

"…Forgive me my daughter, for being a terrible father."

"Baka, you're not a terrible father! I never once thought about that, not even when you tried to Exorcise me!" wepted Mayura.

"…thank you, Mayura." Seigen started to walk away, before he did, he had one last thing to say. "Sousei no Onmyouji, about saving my daughter, thank you. Later…"

"Wa… Wait…! WAIT, OTOU-SAN!"

"SEIGEN-SAMA! DON'T!"

"THIS NOISY BARRIER!"

"STOP MESSING AROUND, SEIGEN-SAMA!"

"OTOU-SAN! PLEASE! OKAA-SAN IS STILL WAITING FOR YOU!"

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUTTA HERE, NOW!"

The three weren't ready to say goodbye to Seigen, but no matter how much they pleaded, no matter how many times they tried to bang against the barrier, their beloved father/master/Exorcist had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

 **"Are you done with your goodbyes?"** questioned Yuuto, done setting off the explosive traps.

"…so you were waiting for me." Seigen pulled out another Bokuhou-fu, in that instance, Rokuro knew what he was planning. "That's some integrity you have there…"

"…? That's the same Bokuhou-fu from earlier." observed Yuuto.

 _'Sensei, you can't be-?! You-!'_ Rokuro then caught a glimpse of his own left arm, he pulled it closer and to his face. He analysed it, his knuckles was bleeding from punching the barrier so many times. _'Rage… A red… arm…'_

 **"The great sage suffers entering truth at great speed. The Gods adjudicate."** Chanted Seigen, infusing Enchanted Powers into it. **"Wailing, the celestial beings make chase. The heavens filled with pain. All things meet a fiery end…"**

"He's infusing more Enchanted Powers into that Talisman?!" Benio observed from behind the barrier. "But… at this amount…!"

"What?! What would happen if he uses too much?!" questioned Mayura.

 **"Seigen sensei… could it be you're…?"**

"…the blast radius will increase …and he'll die!" continued Benio, fustrated with the outcome. Mayura widen her eyes, shocked with what her father intended to do from the beginning.

"No…!"

"…Benio, how many Talismans can you use?" asked Rokuro, frowning as though he was going to do something reckless.

"R-Rokuro?! What are you-?!"

"You can use at least one, right?!"

"Y-yeah I think so, but as long as we're stuck in this barrier-!"

"Good, now shut up and listen." Instructed Rokuro.

As Seigen charged towards the traitor with a overpowered Explosive charm, he couldn't help but recall his times as a teacher. He remembers how he found a young boy in Magano, with no memory of his past. A six year old boy, who only remembers his name, Rokuro (Sixth son) En(Flame)ma(Demon)dou(Temple). A boy who was said to have great potential to become a great Exorcist, or a great disastor. Seigen remembered being tasked to teach the Cadet about Enchanted Powers. At first, the boy lacked the competence and talent, but as time passed he was acknowledged as an Exorcist. But then… the Tragedy of Hiinatsuki occurred, and scarred the boy's life. Unknown to the Rokuro, Seigen had been watching over him ocassionaly ever since, he watched him grow pass the trauma. The teacher could see it in Rokuro's eyes, the strength and resolve of a strong Exorcist.

 ** _"Seigen, you were the one who taught me, that even if my chances are zero, if there's someone who needs seeking help, you stretch your arm to reach them, as an Exorcist!"_**

 _'…In the end, there was no need whatsoever, to be overprotective of you, was there?'_ thought Seigen, closing in on Yuuto. _'…Rokuro Enmadou… I feel like I might've want to see… you to grow, as an Exorcist a little while longer.'_

Back behind the barrier, Rokuro Enmadou was explaining to Benio Adashino about his plan to spare Seigen from sacrificing himself.

"Just before Seigen detonates his overcharged Talisman, I will break this barrier, and you will equip your Hiten Shukyaku. However, in order to not Jeoparadise Seigen's mission (Kill Yuuto), you will have to grab the Byakko the second his Talisman lights up on fire." Rokuro turn behind him and pointed at a large hill behind him. "And once you do, continue to run and carry Seigen and Mayura behind that mountain to avoid the blast. But… whatever you do, don't come back for me."

"W-what?!"

"You can't carry three people at once, without giving them whiplash." Stated Rokuro, not expressing a hint of fear. "Besides… I won't die from something like this."

"A-are you sure?!" Benio was corncerned with Rokuro's plan, she never thought she'd one day have to decide who lives and who dies. Mayura's father, or Mayura's little brother, who should she chose?

"…can I count on you? Yes or no?" questioned Rokuro, walking closer to see Benio's eyes. If there is a even a hint of hesitation, this plan will definitely get them all killed.

"I-I…!"

"Yes or no?!" Rokuro asked in a more demanding tone. Benio needed to make a decision in that second.

"Y-yes! You can count on me!" Benio quickly said it. "But how are you going to break this barrier?! You barely have any Enchanted Powers at all!"

"I still have some… right here." Rokuro raised his right arm, the girls widened their eyes. Mayura, took it the worst.

"Rokuro, you can't mean-?!" Mayura knew what her little brother had to do in order to save her father. "No! You can't! If you do **that** , you'll-!"

"There's no time, Nee-san!" argued Rokuro.

"YADA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU OR MY STUPID FATHER!" Mayura was conflicted with her father and her little brother risking their lives, and she can't do anything about it.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NOISY THEN TELL ME WHAT I'M WHAT SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Rokuro grabbed his sister's shoulders in rage, shocking her into silence. "SENSEI IS… **our** father!"

Mayura widen her eyes as she saw the expression Rokuro's red eyes, the fear of losing someone very dear to him. Mayura cried tears as she heard him say they had the same father, even if they weren't bound by blood. The love for the same man was real, and Mayura knew if she could do what her brother could do, she would do the same thing. The siblings pulled each other into a final hug, scared of saying goodbye to each other.

"Take care of yourself, Nee-san." Whispered Rokuro.

"I love you, little drama queen!" sobbed Mayura. Benio observed the two terrified siblings, embracing each other as though it was their last.

 _'Why?'_ Thought Benio in unspeakable concern. _'Why does it feel like… we will never see you again?'_

Rokuro nor Mayura wanted to let go of each other, but if they were going save their father, they have to do release the hold. Rokuro kissed his sister on her forehead, and gently pushed her aside. Mayura wanted to reach out for her brother again, but she knew she couldn't.

"…Benio Adashino, right now… I will accept everything." Stated Rokuro, holding onto his right wrist. Benio hesitantly got into position. "That's why… **stay away from me as far as you can.** "

"Benio-san." The female Exorcist turned towards her friend. "Please… save my father!"

"…I will, I swear on my family name!" Benio couldn't worry about what Rokuro was about to do. She put aside her doubts to ensure her success. The boy shut his eyes and held his right wrist tighter, and rested his forehead on his fist.

 _'…Oi, deafening arm! Wake up… **it's time to make some noise!** '_ A black tornado of Enchanted Powers circled around the Corrupted Survivor. Yuuto just stood there, unafraid of the sucide bomber running towards him. The winds rampaged inside the barrier, almost blinding whoever remained inside.

 _'This power-?!'_ Benio noticed how that tornado was similar to Mayura's Corruption. Rokuro's body began to heat up as his green Kuji-Kiri and right arm started to glow. In those few seconds, she recalled what her brother said to Rokuro.

 ** _'_** ** _Among the group at Hiinatsuki, you were the only one who made the power of a Fallen Impurity your own.'_**

 _'Rokuro… YOU-!'_ In a blink of an eye, the boy took a step away from the barrier and pulled his glowing arm back. The instance Rokuro's red arm manifested, he smashed his Impure fist onto the barrier. Within half a second the entire barrier shattered into countless pieces.

"NOW! BENIO!"

 **"Hiten Shukyaku! Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ristu Ryo!"** the girl forced out her remaining Enchanted Powers to match the speed of light.

 **"Stellar cruelty, glorious death… Kyu-Kyu Nyo Ritsu Ryo!"** The Bokuhou-fu Seigen was carrying began to light up, and Benio was nowhere near Seigen.

 _'It's no good! At this rate-!'_ Most of Benio's Enchanted Powers were still drained from the Furu no Koto, she isn't as fast as when she first fought Rokuro. The fear of being unable to save someone right in front of her terrified the Exorcist. Images of her past flashed in her eyes, her parent's corpses, the Exorcists who sacrificed themselves, the people she was unable to save as an Exorcist, all of her failures in the past rushed into her mind. _'NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! I… I…!'_

 _**'Benio-san… please save my father!'**_

"I… **I AM MUCH FASTER THEN THIS!** " Benio screamed out loud and reached out for her friend's father. The ground shook as her speed miraculously increased tenfold. A blue ball of light flashed and grabbed the Byakko before the Talisman exploded. As Benio dashed away from the explosion, she looked back, and saw her brother. _'…After what you did to my friend… her father… and to Rokuro… There's no room for forgiveness, Nii-sama.'_

Small droplets of water flew out of the speedster's eyes. The girl rushed back to pick up Mayura and Rokuro, only to find that the boy was no longer there. Benio looked everywhere while she was outrunning the blast wave, but can't see him anywhere. Fear gripped Benio's heart, she couldn't turn back to search the boy, or else the flames will kill her and Seigen. She hesitantly continued to run, within seconds, she grabbed Mayura and carried her along with Seigen. She made it behind the mountain before the blast wave got to her and her passengers… without Rokuro. The hurricane caused by the blast wave teared across the field, clouding Magano with dust, smoke, and flames. The female Exorcist had overused her abilities, but she was not beyond recovery. She shut her eyes and held onto Seigen and Mayura.

As the weather calmed down, Benio and Mayura slowly opened their eyes.

"Otou-san? Otou-san!" Mayura ripped off her sleeve, and wrapped it around her unconscious father's shoulder. "He's still breathing, but barely, he needs to get to the hospital!"

"…" Benio stayed silent, but helped Mayura carry her father. Her mind was set on… a boy who wasn't here with them. "…I'm so sorry, Mayura."

"Never mind about that, do you still have a Kaimonfu?" Benio slowly reach down in her pocket, she hardly had the will to pull it out. "What's wrong, Benio-san?"

"…I'm sorry… it's just… when I came back for you… I couldn't find your little brother." Benio tightened her fist, unable to ignore the fact that she just left someone precious to her to die.

"It's alright, Rokuro said it didn't he? That something as small as this wouldn't kill him." Ensured Mayura, Benio turned towards her in confusion. "He'll survive, but for now… we need to get out of here."

 **"…self-destructing, how lame!"** The girls snapped their eyes wide open, and looked behind. The traitor, Yuuto Ijika was still alive! **"If that was an attack imbued with all his Enchanted Powers at full strength, it might have been able to inflict more damage."**

"Yuuto… Ijika?!" Mayura couldn't believe her own eyes. That blast her father created was almost as tall as Tokyo Tower! And yet… Yuuto looked almost undamaged.

"Nii-sama…! How are you still alive?!" all of the Byakko's efforts to stop Yuuto Ijika, the traitor to humanity itself, has all been for nothing. If Byakko himself could barely scratch Yuuto, what will?!

 **"Ole? Wasn't Roku with you girls? Oh, could be… that he left you three alone with me, so that he could save his own skin again?"** laughed Yuuto.

"ROKURO ISN'T THAT KIND OF PERSON!" yelled Benio.

 **"Then why isn't he here? Where is he? Is he behind me? Is he below me? Or could it be… that he died in that Big Bang just now?"**

"…!" Benio secretly slid her Kaimonfu into Mayura's hands. Her friend was reluctant to leave without her, but she not have a choice. It was then she noticed something, a strange shadow on the ground, she looked up and enlarge her eyes.

 **"…Maybe if I make one of you scream, he'll come straight to-!"** Yuuto widen his only eye, a shadow figure came from above him. He wasn't able to sense his powers at all. **"Wha-?!"**

The figure's red fist was forced into Yuuto's left cheek and the traitor was launched far and fast he crashed into a wall. Benio thought it was an Impurity at first, but as the dust cleared the figure became clearer. It was a human, most his top was burned of you could see his skin, and yet… there weren't any burns on his back, and his jeans survived as well. The boy had a red arm, Benio widen her eyes as she knew who it was.

"Ro-!" Benio tried to call out for him, but Mayura placed her hand on her mouth. Before the Exorcist could ask, her friend gave her a spare charm (The one that cloaks her Enchanted Powers from Impurities). Mayura pulled her friend and her father behind a large boulder.

"Don't make a sound." Whispered Mayura.

"W-why?!" asked Benio, in a quiet voice. Rokuro was alive, and yet they were hiding from him. Benio thought that Mayura would be happy that her brother was alive, and yet… she was scared.

 **"…Uwah! You really got me there, Roku! You released the power of your arm, without using your black Talisman."** complimented Yuuto, rubbing his cheek. **"So, why was it that I couldn't sense your Enchanted Powers? …Oh, I know! Mayura-chan must have given you a spare charm while you were behind that barrier! I'll be sure to remember that for next time!"**

 **"…"** the boy stood completely still, he was just breathing in and out with his eyes shut. While the girls and the unconscious man hide behind the boulder, Mayura was reminded of the time Rokuro came to Magano to save her… **and then attempted to kill her**.

 **"…Oi, Roku! Could it be that… you've been completely corrupted?"** glared Yuuto, Rokuro gave a grim smile, and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs.

 **"…Heh, I finally have a body!"** Rokuro's right arm, has finally possessed his host. The Corrupted one opened his eyes, revealing that both his eyes had a black sclera and gold iris. **"Now… who here wants me to give me some of their powers?!"**


End file.
